International School of Psychos and Freaks alike
by ChellyBellyBeanBag
Summary: AU. Not a Highschool fic. Haruno Sakura is an average teenager who happens to be sent to boarding school in Europe away from all she knows. What's this? Her Dad has a secret? How will she cope in this nuthouse she finds herself in?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay just a note that I'm not neglecting Crazy in Love. This plot bunny was just too big, and stubborn…. and evil. (down! Bad bunny! Get away, get away! I'm writing okay!? Sheesh! *snarling* ahhh!!!!) As you can see I need to hurry up. This is not exactly you're average Highschool fic. I'm trying to be more original. So please bear with me. And review my first chapter!! *lightning strikes* muahahaha!!! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like some Japanese writer to you? Naruto is not mine. **

**Chapter one: Teen Angst**

_Dear, Haruno Sakura:_

_We are pleased to inform you that your application to Konoha High Boarding School for the unique and outstanding has been benevolently accepted. We hope you will find our program to your liking, and that we will provide you with the proper challenges to send you onto the right path to find the proper college of your choice. Your grades, and superb community service hours, combined with the excellence in extra-curricular activities that you display make you a wonderful candidate. You will fit right in here at our school. We hope to see you here safe and sound. Have a great trip, and before we forget…welcome to school. _

_Remember to purchase tickets to be here by January 6th__. _

_Sincerely- Principle Tsunade_

"Aww hell no." the curt letter was fisted as emerald green eyes bored angrily at the once crisp paper. Oh somebody was going to pay. She deserved an explanation. She hadn't applied for that hell hole school. Who would dare!? …..The thought occurred to her. She knew who had the gall. It was so obvious. That conniving, old, meddling, insensitive, annoying, pushy…

"MOM! What the HELL is this!?" the pink haired girl shouted, waving the crinkled letter of acceptance at her mother. An older woman with slightly darker pink hair. "A letter I think." she responded to her daughter dryly. "A letter of ACCEPTANCE! To a BOARDING SCHOOL! Why am I going to Konoha High!? Why!? And what's worse…you didn't tell me! You went behind my back!! Why mom!? Why!?" she slammed the letter onto the wooden dining room table before her. "Why not? You're a smart girl, and your school is not offering you enough challenges. Your principle tells me that you're brilliant, and by the look of that acceptance letter we now know he's absolutely right." she stated.

"But mom I **like **my school. All my friends are here." tears stung her eyes. "You'll make new friends…and you can keep in touch with the ones you have now. You call them twenty four seven anyway, Sakura." the older woman returned. "I knew you would feel this way…you're father wanted this even more than I do honey please just give it a try." she reached out to stroke her daughter's bubble gum tresses. "N-no!" Sakura backed away. "That school is in Europe! You can't send me so far away from everything I know!" she blinked back her tears. "Sweetie you'll love Venice. You've always wanted to take some vacation time in Europe didn't you? Now you will know your way around if you take a vacation there." her mother soothed. "I wont have to take a vacation there! I'm going to LIVE there apparently!" she snapped. "It's one year Sakura!" the exasperated woman sighed. "I can't speak Italian!" she stomped her foot. "How am I supposed to order a frickin pizza!?"

A book was tossed and she reflexively caught it. "This should help." her mom smirked. She looked down at it…

**Italian For Dummies**

"Mom I hate you." she growled. "You'll be living in an all girls dorm…but the school itself is co-ed." she told the fuming teenaged girl. "I'm going to have a room-mate?" she looked horrified. She was going to share a small room with a total stranger! What if they were some slut?! Or a slob!? Sakura could never live with a messy person for a week, let along an entire school year! "Oh stop looking at me like that. This is one of the best schools in the world and they are going to give you a great opportunity-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Sakura bellowed. Her green eyes blazed.

"I want to stay HERE!" she cried. "I'm sorry Sakura but you've already been accepted, and you're father is very adamant." she told her daughter with finality. "God I hate you people!" Sakura choked as she ran away. The sound of her stomping up the stairs could be heard loud and clear. From across the house. "Sakura!? Sakura! Come back- Sakura you don't say stuff like that to me and just run off."

-SLAM!!!!!

The woman massaged her temples. "Sakura stop being so dramatic! Now stop sulking, cause we both know you are, and pack your things!" she shouted up the stairs. She got no answer. "Teenagers." she huffed. "Sometimes I don't think I was cut out for kids." she muttered. With a sigh she sat and waited for her husband to return home. 'What an afternoon.' Not wanting to sit idle she trudged into the kitchen to put set some water to boil. Some tea would be nice right about then.

………

A certain pink haired teenager was lying face down on her fluffy white bed, hugging a hello kitty sham and crying her eyes out. "It's not fair." she whimpered with a sniff. She had spent the summer away from her friends and now she was going to another country just when she thought she was finally going to see them again. It was wrong. Her father was hardly home anyway! What made him think he had the right to dictate her life?! He was the best cop on the force so that meant he was gone often. Sakura hardly saw him anymore. Now on top of that he wanted to exercise authority over her!? Ridiculous. Did he even know her name anymore?

More sobs racked her petite little body. She did not want to pack. Her lilac purple suitcase with blue and green daisies on it was under some stuff in her closet still. A whole year gone. A whole year in a foreign country. Alone. With strangers. A whole year without friends, without family, without anything she knew. Now her sorrow was accompanied by fear. The girl curled her knees into her chest and hugged them. Great. Konoha High School was one of the world's most prestigious (not to mention expensive as hell) schools. It was actually surprising that they had actually accepted her…and so willingly too. Almost flattering if she hadn't been so miserable.

"Sakura I know you're not packing up there! I can feel it! Start now!…Or else." She winced and shuddered at her mother's tone of voice as she said the last part. The term 'or else' was never good coming from the lips of a Haruno woman. Especially not her Mom. "I'm on it! I'm on it!" she called back swinging her legs over the edge of her large bed. Under her breath she began to mutter however, despite her fear. She was still pissed after all. "Damn bossy old…"

"I CAN HEAR THAT!"

Another wince followed. Sakura decided that it was about time to shut up right then. She pushed her bangs away from her face and made her way for her closet. It looked as though Haruno Sakura was going to boarding school after all. Boarding school in Venice…her cousin Ami would kill her out of jealousy right then. One more person she'd be happy to get rid off for a whole year. 'Plus number one.' she thought. Hey, if she was going to go to a strange country that would probably remind her of the third circle of hell she might as well be optimistic and look on the bright side of her situation. Being stronger than she looked, she simply dragged out her suitcase from beneath all the belongings on top of it in a swift motion. Said items fell all around her like rain as she swung it in front of herself impassively.

"You're cleaning that up!" her mother voice sounded again from the kitchen. The pinkette made a sour, pinched face and mimicked her. "Stop that!" she called up. Sakura's eyes popped in horror. 'How does she do that!?' she thought. 'There's a camera in my room isn't there! Oh Lord my parents are stalkers!' Shaking the thought from her mind she roughly unzipped the suitcase and flung the top open with a defiant huff. Soon after, she was in front of her dresser snatching open her underwear drawer. "Packing my stupid bags." she muttered, snatching a handful of her undergarments. "I'm packing see!!? Packing!! YAY!! Woop dee doo! Can you hear me now Mom!? I'm packing! Aren't you proud!?"

"Sakura? Who are you talking too sweetie?"

The pink haired girl sweat-dropped. "What the hell?" She heard everything else. Down to a soundless mocking face and she couldn't hear when she was deliberately antagonizing her? It was official her family was nuts. 'Plus number two, no more crazy mothers lurking about and spying on you with hidden cameras in your room.' Despite this little plus, Haruno Sakura was not above crying yet. She cried the whole time she neatly folded her stuff. It was weird but she couldn't help it. She sniffled and angrily wiped her nose with her arm. Her bottle green eyes were red rimmed by the time she was finished. 'Stupid school, Stupid mom, Stupid dad, Stupid life.' she thought. 'What else is stupid? Oh yes ME! For not predicting this cataclysm.'

With an exhausted groan she fell back onto the fluffy mattress. Grabbing her stuffed animal she curled into a fetal position. Life wasn't fair. Her parents weren't fair. Everything was just so unfair, and screw anybody who called her an angry teenager because of it. Now that she was done she could just sit and wallow in her misery. She deserved to be miserable if she wanted to be. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she was tired from crying. A shaky yawn escaped her because of it. She stared at her many martial arts awards. She also had six awards for gymnastic competitions. Yeah she was the epitome of a 'busy girl'. Her parents made sure of that. She heard a soft click signifying that someone was gently turning her bedroom door knob. Weary green eyes glared at the ceiling. Her white door creaked softly open. She did not even look, just continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Hey Saks…you done packing already?" her Dad inquired gently. Her blood ran hot hearing his voice. She used to be so happy whenever he came home…but now she just felt a cold resentment. "Come to tell me something to make me feel worse?" she muttered. She heard him sigh. "I knew you wouldn't like it…but Sakura this is absolutely necessary." he tried to reason. "How is it necessary to go halfway across the globe to get a better reputation in the work world!?" she sat up sharply glaring at him. The girl could have sworn her father winced at the look on her face. "Just trust me Sakura….you'll understand when the time comes." he held a look of determination and…worry? She narrowed her eyes at him. "There's something you're not telling us isn't there?" she whispered.

Another sigh. 'If only she wasn't so perceptive.' he thought to himself mournfully but with a hint of pride. She was a smart girl. "I came in here to give you this." he walked over to her while digging in his coat pocket. As angry as she was at her father for…well….everything. There was still a little girl inside of her who longed for her daddy. Curiosity peaked she raised a brow and waited. His hand emerged from his deep pocket holding a box. "I wanted you to take this with you." he uttered, not looking directly at her, as if ashamed. She reached her hands out to take it. Setting the plain case on her lap, she lifted the lid and placed it neatly beside her. Her green eyes peered inside.

"Its…pictures." she stared at the old photos. "Sort through them…see if you like any." he nudged her gently. Pursing her lips she picked up the first one. She nearly gasped. "You…still have these?" she shook her head. It was a picture of a fishing trip he and her went on…just the two of them. She had been six at the time. He did not answer just nodded. Quickly, the girl snatched up another. It was her mother, heavily pregnant. "That's you kiddo." he smiled softly tapping his finger on the pink-haired woman's swollen belly. Sakura bit her lip and picked up another. It had a sunset in the background. A vibrant array of warm pinks, reds, and oranges. There was a black silhouette of a swing set shown, and on the swings were her and her dad from behind. She was looking straight ahead while her dad's profile was slightly visible as he looked down at her saying something. That had been the last of the happy days. He had been explaining to her why he wouldn't be home as much anymore. She was eight years old at the time. It had been difficult to understand.

Sakura stared at it in silence. She thought she had run out of tears, but now she felt her eyes prickling once again. "I don't remember this one being taken." she whispered. "Your mother took it." he responded sitting beside her and staring at the picture with a sad smile. "She did it before either of us could notice…it means a lot to me. Take care of it." he placed the three pictures back into the box and covered it. "You can look at the rest later if you like." he patted the top. "Why are you giving this to me?" she asked him. "Whenever I go away…these pictures always keep me going through the hardest of times…you're gonna be gone for a while, maybe you would appreciate a taste of home the way I always do." he smiled albeit hesitantly.

The two of them sat in silence. "…but…why do I even have to go? I don't understand." she shook her head, pink locks swishing. He let out a long sigh once again. "You know kiddo. You and I are a lot alike." he ruffled her hair. She swiped him away and fixed it. "Sorry." his smile faded slightly. "You still haven't told me what you're hiding." she frowned. "Sakura….I can't." he shook his head. "Well why can't you!?" she huffed angrily. "I told you that I would tell you when the time was right." he sounded a bit frustrated. "When will that be!? When I'm married with kids and you want to free-load!?" she snapped. That stung him badly. "That is not a fair statement Sakura." he glared. "Yeah well it's not fair that I have to go to fucking boarding school!"

"Sakura! Watch your mouth!" he scolded. "You haven't been around enough to tell me that!!!" she screeched. This time he really did grimace. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now." he stood up. "Yes you do that! Just like you always do!!" she called after him. "Goodnight Sakura. I'll explain everything…I promise." he murmured closing her bedroom door. She threw the box at the door when it shut behind him. Pictures fluttered to the ground everywhere. Almost immediately after she felt such regret that she fell to her knees sobbing. She gathered the pictures and neatly set them back into the little box. She would take them. She gently placed the box into her carry on. She then placed that on top of her suitcases. A whole year gone.

She wished that she could hate her father…but the little eight year old girl in her refused. Dinner would be done soon. Well they could just forget about her coming down there. She was too pissed and too humiliated to eat with them. She was going to sleep…cause she deserved to go to sleep when she damn well pleased. Getting up, she began to change into her pajamas. She had to wake up early for the airport tomorrow no doubt, so why couldn't she turn in early today? It made perfect sense to her. Breifly she thought about going downstairs and stealing food before she brushed her teeth. Her stomach grumbled.

Knock! Knock!

'Now what?' she demanded mentally. She growled. Stomping to the door, she opened it up only to see nobody there. A familiar smell hit her nose and she looked down. Sushi. A plate of sushi was left at her door. Curse them for knowing her favorite food. Well at least they did not force her to come down as she had expected. Her mom definitely would have, so she figured her father had said to leave her be. Bending over, she picked it up and carried it into her room, closing the door softly behind her. Her mind was haunting her. She set the plate down on her bed. Her mom hated her eating on her bed, but what did she care? What was going on that her dad refused to say. What could possibly be so bad? She munched on the delicious raw fish and seaweed. It felt like an old déjà vu feeling, it was so tasty. She hadn't had sushi like this since…. "Oh Kami." she breathed. She hadn't had sushi like this…..since her dad used to make it for her.

And so, once again Haruno Sakura cried like a baby.

Author's Note: Okay so that concludes the first chapter of 'International School of Psychos/Freaks.' Read and Review!! Plz!!!!! This was kind of boring I know but I will get better and I'll make the chapters longer if I can lol. Ciao.


	2. Temper, Temper

**Author's Note: Okay so finally the start of the second chappie! YAY! Things begin to get more eventful now. Poor Sakura. Being someone who has had to move a lot I know how she feels going to a new school. Some call it Teen Angst but I don't think that's a fair statement. Anywayz I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I can only imagine how different Naruto would be if I were in charge. **

**Chapter Two: Temper, Temper**

Have you ever wondered what it must feel like when prisoners are walking to their executions on death row? The looks on their faces so dull so numb. They almost…almost as if willingly…but not really. If that makes any sense at all. Like puppets. They move with a purpose not their own. They are probably terrified. The stiff way some move, while others move shakily as if trying to stand through their quivering, and some simply…move. They sit through everything…as their heads are shaved, as they are led along like pigs to the slaughter. Some are guilty…some are innocent. Never the less they mostly look the same. Sakura vaguely wondered if that was what she looked like now as she stepped out of her house…led along by her mother as her father carried her bags.

She ate breakfast wordlessly. In truth death row was admittedly much worse than this…but it was all she could think of to describe what she was feeling right then. She did her usual morning routine and made sure to keep up a mildly convincing façade for her mother's sake…even though she was pissed at her too. That's what sucks about parents. You still feel bad for being harsh with them even if you think they deserve it. At least in average families of course. Breakfast was wordless aside from the soft smiles of her parents, trying to offer some sort of comfort and encouragement without having her snap at them. She resented it.

"Ready to go Saks?" her father inquired gently. 'What do you think!?' she screamed in her head but chewed her lips instead in an attempt to calm down. She did not need to cry right now. Instead of answering she swiftly sat in the back seat of the car and folded her arms tightly around herself. She hid her misty eyes behind her bubble gum bangs. He did not push his daughter but simply nodded and closed the door behind her. Sakura felt the car shake slightly as her suitcases were placed into the trunk and lid was shut firmly. She realized that she was wringing her hands, and that she was trembling. They felt clammy even to her as she placed them onto her lap.

Her mother entered into the passenger seat first before her dad slipped into the driver's seat and closed the door behind him. Sakura felt her stomach clench. She felt so betrayed by her parents. They weren't even telling her why she had to go to this hell hole school. She heard the kids there were as crazy as they were smart. The last thing she wanted was to have some psychopath breathing down her neck because she accidentally sat in their seat. She shivered at the thought. Emerald eyes drifted to the rear view mirror where her father's face was reflected. His own green ones met her's. Her eyes held an angry demanding question…but he avoided her gaze. With a sigh she leaned her pink head against the window.

It was just like her mom to find the silence between the three of them unbearable. She flicked on the radio much to Sakura and her father's annoyance. The two of them really preferred silence in the car and the atmosphere was just too tense for them to have to tolerate even such a minor annoyance. "Shut it off!" she snapped angrily, speaking for the two of them. Her father lowered his head sheepishly because he was ashamed that he had felt like doing the same thing. "Sakura-!" she protested at what she felt was an uncalled for reaction…and to any normal person it would have been. "Aimi, please don't turn the radio on. Sorry." her father nodded placing his hand over her's. She sighed. "What is it with you two?" she asked miserably. "We just want it to be quiet okay? You can turn it on, when we're on the way home." he sighed. "Fine…" she huffed. Great now both of his girls were upset with him.

Sakura stuffed her hands into the deep pockets of the hoodie she wore. She gripped her cell phone that she kept in them. Her feet idly tapped and shifted awkwardly. Her mouth was now set in a grim line. The faint sound of the car engine purring hummed endlessly in her ears. She put her feet up on the seat to hug her knees. Her mother was now leaning similarly against the window with a distant stare in her baby blue eyes. Her dark pink hair was tucked under a loose knit cap. As they rolled along on the road she could not help but stare at the blurred images that they passed. The airport would be about an hour and a half drive away. She supposed that she would have to find some method of entertaining herself until then.

*******

The airport was busy, hustling and bustling. The cold air-conditioned air brushed her hair about her shoulders as they waited in line at the baggage claim. Her bottle green eyes surveyed her surroundings. "She's a minor right?" the man at the counter asked her Dad. 'No shit Sherlock.' she grumbled mentally. "Yes. Non-stop flight to Venice."

Sakura began to drown them out. She pulled out her I-pod. 'Ah yes…my beautiful music player.' she thought. 'Together we shall fly among the birds…and ignore the annoying drones of the meager mortals (i.e. mom and dad), with the wind of Maroon 5 beneath our wings.' Ah yes she was poetic too. Her finger flicked up the volume of her beloved skull candy headphones, because skull candy kicks ass. She sighed to herself, relieved for the time being with her musical fix.

"Saks? Hey Saks." her dad nudged her. With a start she was brought back to reality. 'Eeew, curse this reality, curse it!!! *hiss*.' she seethed internally. She noted that most of her dialogue was kept inside her head. Well you know what they say…if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say nothing. "Here's your passport…make sure not to lose it." her mother handed her the ticket and passport. 'Fuck saying nothing.' she growled internally. "You know I'm not five. Since when do I lose anything of this kind of importance? I'm not that much of a scatterbrain…leave me alone." she snapped moodily. Aimi stared at her daughter momentarily. "Look don't take out your tantrums on me." she scolded. "You need to get over this little guilt trip you're trying to pull."

Blazing eyes snapped up to look at the older woman. "…_Guilt trip?" _she hissed menacingly. "Sakura…don't-"

"A GUILT TRIP MOM! YOU THINK I AM BEHAVING LIKE THIS TO MAKE YOU FEEL BAD!?"

People stopped and stared at us and some stared as they continued to walk. "Sakura please calm down." her father coaxed. "NO! I'M SORRY IF I DON'T FEEL SO VERY HAPPY GO LUCKY ABOUT MOVING TO A FOREIGN COUNTRY FOR A YEAR! AND IM SORRY THAT I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON TO TOP IT OFF!! I WAS GOING TO GO WITHOUT A FUSS, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE ME EXPLODE DIDN'T YOU!" she stopped panting hard. It felt like a relief to get that off of her chest…but she knew she was in for it now. Swallowing hard she straightened herself up. Her mother stared at her with large furious blue eyes. An incredulous expression took over her features. "Sakura…" she said calmly, cracking her knuckles. She stepped toward the girl.

"Okay I think we're done here." The concerned father stepped in between the mother and her child. "Naoko….get out of the way." she growled at him. "Sakura has to board now anyway and only one of us can take her…give her a break this once…you understand what she's going through don't you?" he gripped her shoulders giving her a meaningful stare. Her face softened and she bit her lip giving a nod. "I'm sorry for jumping to assumptions Sakura." she smiled sadly in a way that made the teenaged girl feel sick with guilt. "…s'fine…" she mumbled dismissively. She was not so good with the mushy, gushy, make-up stuff with her parents. After a spell she added in.. "m'sorry for yelling." she waved her arm feebly. Aimi smiled. "Thank you Sakura. That's okay." she hugged her close. "Now go on with your Dad. You don't want to miss your flight." she patted her shoulder. Still people did not cease to stare at the dysfunctional mess of a family over at baggage claim.

Sakura did not really care about her reputation…that was one of the things that made her so different from her cousin Ami. That girl constantly scolded her for talking too loud at the mall, or dressing like a tom-boy now and then, sometimes she refused to be seen with her because she was too 'nerdy' that day. To be honest, Sakura could care less whether or not her cousin wanted to hang out with her. In fact she embarrassed her on purpose sometimes. She giggled to herself upon recollection of the time when she pretended to be her retarded cousin…she did it damn well too. Ami was mortified trying to get her to stop. It was all she could do not to break her own façade and fall to the tiled floor of the mall laughing hysterically. When they went to the ice cream shop was the best. "What's so funny?" her dad inquired.

She looked up at him slightly startled. "Nothing." she quickly looked away, biting her lip and playing with a strand of hair. Her khaki dickies suddenly looked very interesting to her. She refused to be cheered up right now. She wanted to seethe a little more. She plopped lazily into a seat at her gate. 'H-12.' She flicked the edges of her passport briefly between her fingers. The people here either looked exhausted, perky and happy *shiver*, or business like. She felt out of place here as she sat by her father. Naoko was looking at his daughter with concern. She usually was not so sulky. Hopefully she could survive this year. It was only a year after all. Unless she decided she liked it there which at this rate was highly doubtful but one never knew. She sat silently, now playing with her PSP. He opened his mouth to speak with her but she suddenly stood up with her carry-on and sat beside the large window, she turned briefly to watch an airplane take off from the runway.

He looked at her sadly and sighed to himself. Scratching the back of his head he decided to give her some space. Somewhere along the road…he had lost his little girl. What was worse was that he knew it was all his own fault. She was looking around every now and then. Trust he to be aware of her surroundings. Just like him. Just like a cop. He felt a sudden pang in his chest and shook his head. No. No cops. Not for her. The voice over the speaker called for the flight and he stood up to say goodbye. "So…that's you. I'll see you when you get back 'kay kiddo?" he smiled. He raised her eyebrows and let out a breath of air. "Alright. Fine. I'm ready." she stood up. He walked into the line with her. "I'll be fine alone Dad. If that's what you're worried about." she told him softly. It hurt to think that she didn't want to be around him right then. "Oh-oh okay…I just thought that since you were about to leave that I…I only wanted to see you off. Sorry if it feels like I'm stifling you." he apologized. "Wait no. I didn't mean…ugh…you can stay if you want." she told him, gripping his arm.

He smiled softly. "Alright…as long as you don't mind." he nodded. She nodded feeling a bit offended. It was not as though she was the one who decided to stay away for the majority of the time when she needed him the most in her life. She had been the one to need him. She pulled out her boarding pass. Soon enough it was time for her to board. "Okay Saks…when you get there, there's going to be a car to pick you up. Don't trust anybody unless it's a man with silver spiked hair wearing a mask…you'll know him when you see him." he shook his head. Sakura frowned. "I mean it okay? His name is Hatake Kakashi. Only go with him, understand?" he pressed into her head. Why was her Dad so adamant about her being careful? "Okay." she nodded. "Okay good. Now get on kiddo and I'll be sure to see you when you get back as soon as possible." he ruffled the soft pink unmistakable tresses. "Dad it's okay…I'll be fine." she said feeling suddenly overwhelmed. "Be safe Sakura." he leaned his forehead against hers. The girl suddenly felt a dread that nearly made her want to cry and beg not to go but she refrained. There was obviously something he was not telling her. Something important. "Bye." she pulled away and hurried on board.

**********

"Window seat. Hell yeah." she sat in her seat contentedly. Turning on her I-pod once again she commenced spacing out while staring out the window. Fireflies by Owl City playing in the background. The total strangers who sat beside her did not bother her and that suited the pinkette just fine. Some people stared at the blatant pink color of her hair with odd expressions now and then. She could hear some girls debating on whether or not it was dyed. Rolling her eyes she raised the volume on her head phones. A baby started to cry and she sighed in frustration. It suddenly seemed like this would be a very long flight. Good thing is was non-stop and not some complicated two way kind of flight. She opened a bag of Skittles to keep her mind off of her surroundings for a moment. "Here we go." she murmured softly.

***********

The take-off had been delayed. The food was shit. And the movie sucked balls. Crappy Twilight ruining the good name of teenagers everywhere. Don't even bring up the horror genre. She liked watching vampires not sparkly, gay, pixies with blood fetishes. Anyway she could rant on that to herself some more later. The kid behind her had insisted on kicking her seat. What's worse was that when she snapped and threatened to feed the kid to the monster in the blue bathroom water, the brat's mother started yelling back at her. She, being a stout, bold girl she did not back down from the old hag. They started arguing until the flight attendant forced them both to sit down.

Now here she was in a huge European airport. Completely lost and unable to speak a word in Italian. 'Well fuck me sideways.' she thought angrily. **'It's your fault for putting the book Mom gave you into your suitcase…now how will we find baggage claim?' **her inner scolded herself. "Urrgh." she was hurrying down and escalator and not watching where she was going. Suddenly she tripped over the suitcase of a little kid that moved too slow. She nearly tumbled down the stairs had it not been for the collision with someone hard. "OW!" she cried out. "Tch. Troublesome." a deep voice drawled. "Watch where you're going." a guy around her age with a spikey ponytail frowned, standing her up properly. With her luck her shoelace got caught in the spokes of the escalator. "Ahh!!! No! no! no! Not my converse! Damn it! Oh on you don't!" she struggled with the machine. She had to take off her shoe or lose a foot.

Quickly the lazy looking boy cut off the lace with a pocket knife. "Eep!" she stumbled balancing herself on his shoulder. "Thanks." she sighed. It was her first day and she was already building her reputation as a klutz. "Hmph." he placed his hands back into his pocket. "Don't mention it. It would have been wrong not to help." he yawned. Sakura guessed that he hadn't been getting much sleep. Hey he spoke English! He could help her! "Hey wait!" she called after him, waving. He looked over his shoulder as she ran up. "Watch out now." he stepped away, unwilling to be caught up in another almost-tumble. "Um…I'm kind of lost. Can you show me where to find baggage claim?" she asked politely. He sighed and turned around. "Come with me. I was headed there anyway." he motioned for her to follow. "Oh. Well great!" she smiled brightly. "I'm Sakura by the way." she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Shikamaru." he responded with a nod. He didn't take her hand though. "Oh…well nice to meet you Shikamaru." she nodded back placing her hand into her pocket sheepishly. He was one of those 'Mr. Cool' guys probably. In the back of her mind she remembered what her dad had said about trusting people but he had not approached her so technically it was him who was trusting her. She followed him closely…a bit nervous in this place all by herself. She had found a very brief lifeboat and she would take advantage. "Here." he turned to her. "Your flight should be around here somewhere." he motioned to the suitcases on the different conveyor belts. To the girl's delight she spotted one of her suitcases right away. "Oh that's my suitcase! Thanks a lot Shikamaru. I appreciate it." she patted his arm and hurried off. He simply grunted in response. "Girls are too troublesome. Always so energetic, it's exhausting." he muttered to himself. She dragged her stuff from the belts and rented a cart for them. There were crowds of tourists, and business men/women, there were also actually quite a few kids like her. She looked around for any masks or silver hair but couldn't find anybody. Giving up she sat on her biggest suitcase and waited to be spotted.

It was significantly less crowded and Sakura began to get apprehensive. She noticed Shikamaru sleeping not too far away from her. Shaking her head she continued to look around. "Your ride late?" he suddenly asked, sitting beside her. 'What the-?' she sweat-dropped. "How did you do that?" she asked. "Do what?" he gave her a puzzled look. "N-nothing never mind." she shook her head. Suddenly he made her a bit nervous. "You seem to be pretty sheltered. What are you doing here alone?" he frowned. She raised a brow. What was he some kind of human trafficker? "Maybe I'm not alone." she inched away. He scoffed. "You are so alone…but anyway you seem pretty smart." he shrugged. "…Anyways…it looks like my just _is _late. Isn't that grand?" she drawled. She looked down at her lace-less shoe with a miserable sigh. "I'm gonna need to get some shoe laces while I'm here." she huffed resting her head on her elbows. "A whole lot of them if you're as clumsy as you were back there all the time." he commented. "Shut up." she pouted. "I'm just having an incredibly off day." she added in her excuse.

"Ah, it appears that my two wards have already met." a deep voice called. Both kids looked up. "You're late Kakashi…again." Shikamaru yawned in boredom. Kakashi…this was the man. Just as her Dad had said…she had known him when she saw him. "You're Hatake Kakashi?" she asked for confirmation. "And you're Haruno Sakura. You have your father's eyes." he remarked. "Umm…yeah thanks I guess." she stood up. "No way." Shikamaru stood up. "_You _are a new student at Konoha High?" he raised a brow. "Is it really that hard to believe?" she frowned in offense. "No offense but…you don't look like the eccentric genius type." he said honestly. "Neither do you." she sniffed. "Touche." he nodded.

"Although you'd best not judge a book by his demeanor…Shikamaru here has an I.Q. of over 200." the silver haired mystery man grinned from behind his odd mask. "What's with the mask thing?" she motioned. Shikamaru elbowed her in the ribs, and made a cutting motion that meant for her not to ask. "Oh. Never mind." she smiled sheepishly. "You said he was late…again." she whispered. "Is he late all the time?" she asked. "Yes." the apparent genius boy nodded without hesitance. "Most of the time he's much later than this." he informed. "Oh…" Sakura did not like the sound of that. Kakashi flagged down someone for their luggage. "What is he supposed to be? A driver?" she inquired curiously. "Actually he's a guidance counselor." Shikamaru smirked at her expression. "You're kidding."

"No he's not." Kakashi's voice broke in making her blush at being caught talking behind his back. "Get in the car you two. We can't be late to get you settled in." he cheerily ordered. They obeyed without hesitance. Plus number…oh she'd lost count damn it…plus number blank at least she had made one friend in her new school. When he took out a blue PSP she knew her and Shikamaru would get along just fine together. The car door was shut behind her and she pulled out her own PSP. Shikamaru looked at it briefly before going back to his own. She smirked. "Hey…you wanna play something awesome?" she asked cheerily. "Hmm. Sure." he nodded. And that had been that.

Author's Note: And so I leave you all with the second chapter of International School of psychos/freaks alike. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that I receive many of your much loved reviews. Pleeeaaaassseee!!! XD. Saku's making friends woohoo!! Lol….review…now. Like seriously.


	3. It's called the Nervous System

Author's Note: Chappie 3 lol. I'm in a perky mood listening to "Anything for You" by Lee Harding as I write this out. I don't know…it kinda gets me into a deisaku kind of mood. (I really have absolutely no idea why.) Anyways Saku is gonna meet some more characters that we all know and love! Awesome sauce right?…right? Just say yeah. Dei-dei will make his appearance soon enough not to worry.

Disclaimer: The Naruto world can not handle having me as a writer

**Chapter 3: It's called the Nervous System**

"Ugh." Sakura groaned as they finally neared the closed off school court-yard. It was fricken huge! Not to mention it looked really foreboding right then. Her and her new friend Shikamaru had gotten nauseous from playing their PSPs in the car for too long quite a while ago so they now sat quietly. "You look like a half-drowned cat." he remarked. Kakashi still hadn't said anything but every once in a while looked at them or at a strange orange book while at red lights. The pinkette just gave a shrinking look in response. He scoffed. "It's not that bad here. Unless you piss off the head-mistress there's nothing to be afraid off really." he looked out of his window with boredom apparent in his eyes.

She swallowed. "So…is it really easy to piss off the head mistress? I mean-err- what is she like?" she asked apprehensively. "Fair, tough, and scary as hell." he said honestly. "I see…" Sakura allowed her thoughts to wander on the matter. She decided it best not to ask what the worst she could do was. "Those are the main buildings over there, and those are the girl's dorms, the boy's dorms are on another part of campus. Just don't go the Big Winger's Section." he informed as if dutifully. "Big Winger's Section?" Sakura's emerald orbs frowned curiously. "That's just our school campus jargon for the University Side of our School. College students…many of them aren't very friendly if you show up uninvited, especially the fraternities and sororities. Peh stuck up pricks." he drawled. "Oh…where are they…just so I know where not to go?" she inquired. "The whole other side of campus, don't worry about it." he assured her.

"Shikamaru." Kakashi called the young man's attention suddenly. "Hmm?" he responded. "Could you be so kind as to help us haul Sakura's luggage to her room?" he asked with a certain cruel amusement. As if it were an inside joke he was rather fond of. By the way Shikamaru gave the 'Counselor' a dark look Sakura deduced that it in fact must have been. He sighed exhaustedly. "Tch. Troublesome, fine I'll do it." he grumbled. "Why thank you." the masked man grinned widely. Honestly Sakura wondered to himself if he was cos-playing someone or something. "Thanks again Shikamaru." she thanked him with an apologetic tone to her voice. "Don't worry about it." he waved it off and opened the back door as the car came to a stop in front of the girl's dorms. Sakura gripped her carry-on. Her mind flitted over the possibilities of a room-mate. Was she even here yet? She huffed.

"You're fine." Kakashi shook her shoulder in a friendly manner. She frowned slightly but paid him no mind. She gripped the handle of one of her suitcases while Kakashi and Shikamaru handled the others. Green eyes stared up at the swanky building. Did her parents really manage to afford all of this? She thought back to her Dad. "Mister…um Hatake?" she asked. "Kakashi." he corrected. "Okay..Kakashi…how do you know my Dad?" she asked. He peered at her over his shoulder as they entered the mahogany doors. "We're old friends…we go way back." he said distantly. She nodded. "Elevator." Shikamaru insisted with a huff. Sakura grinned to herself.

The elevator was huge too. She gawked at it. "How did my parents afford this palac- I mean place?" she demanded now. "You are very inquisitive Sakura, but your parents' income is no concern of mine." Kakashi grinned. 'Oh he's good.' she thought to herself. She had already determined long ago that he knew everything that she didn't. It was all a question of how to get it out of him…but he seemed experienced enough in that department so…she would just have to get slicker about it. She sat on the…(frickin sofa bit enough for three people!) that was in the elevator and watched as the silver haired man expertly worked the elevator dials. Shikamaru plopped down beside her looking distraught. Boy he really was lazy wasn't he?

The elevator smelled like vanilla sugar and like the mall back home all at once. Shikamaru had turned off the speakers refusing to listen to the elevator music. Sakura had snickered and looked down at her shoes…that were still missing a shoelace. She frowned at them in disapproval. This would not do for too long. "Glaring at it wont make shoe-laces magically appear." Shikamaru remarked with a wry smirk. "Maybe not, but it feels a little better." she grinned back, sticking out her tongue childishly. He shook his head at her. The elevator stopped with a crisp sounding 'ding!' and she looked up as the cool air of the fifth floor caressed her face and through her hair. "Alrighty so…the key is your's." Kakashi's grin widened as he dangled the key out. Sakura took it, feeling bored and edgey all at once.

"Where's my room-mate?" she inquired swinging the key about her fingers. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "She's here." Kakashi nodded, grinning at Shikamaru. They stopped in front of the door releasing her suitcases. Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets. Kakashi knocked a familiar beat onto the door. "Don't just stand out there. It's open!" a loud female voice was heard inside, slightly muffled by the door. They both looked at Sakura expectantly. Shrugging she opened the door boldly.

"Hey! You must be new here! Pink hair's a dead give away. I am Yamanaka Ino." one would think by the way she introduced herself that she had just said she were Helen of Troy, or Aphrodite as she held out her well-manicured hand. Taking it gingerly, Sakura examined her and could understand why. "Hey Shika-kun!! I missed you all summer!!" she threw her slender arms around the lazy teen's shoulders. He sighed and reluctantly returned the hug. She had extremely long, platinum blonde hair. Her eyes were large baby blue orbs that seemed to glow almost. Sakura recognized her type right away by her manner of dress. 'Oi..' she thought to herself. 'I feel exhausted already.' Kakashi chuckled at the sight of his little 'volunteer' in the blonde girl's embrace. "Hi Ino." he drawled. "Can I get settled in now?" he glared at Kakashi.

"Oh sure! Just come right back as soon as you can." she practically commanded him as though he had been asking her. Talk about outgoing. Sheesh. "Hmm." he walked away. "Um Bye Shikamaru." Sakura called after him. He nodded at her over his shoulder before continuing onward. Kakashi looked tickled pink with the smile he had on his face. So that must have been his little inside joke in the car. This place was making her feel so out of place. Her stomach felt like it was lurching without even moving. Her hands still felt kind of clammy. "Well then!" Kakashi caught their attention. The two girls looked at him. "I'll just leave you two to get to know each other, Iruka needs me at the lounge." he snatched out his orange book and began to read it all over again. "Fine some real books to read you perve!!" Ino shook her fist at the retreating spiky haired figure. Sakura frowned nervously. Perve? As in pervert?

"What is he even reading?" she folded her arms casually. 'That's right Saku-girl, just play it cool.' she told herself. "You don't wanna know." the blonde shook her head and began ushering her into the dorm. "So you got the key? Cool. Sit, sit!" she shooed her to her bed. Green eyes surveyed the room calmly. Very girly. So far of course. Just wait until she took out her posters. "I like your suitcase." the girl complimented her. "Purple is my favorite color."

"I can see that." Sakura looked at her stuff. It was pretty but…quite frankly it looked like a grape jelly bean threw up in there. Too much. Ino giggled. "It's cool to have a room-mate I haven't met. I love to meet new people." she gabbed. Sakura silently listened. She was generally a very calm person, she liked silence and was very neutral in her behavior…granted she had a nasty temper and had been sent to anger management on several occasions but still. Ino seemed quite the opposite. She was loud, flamboyant, talkative, and a bit bouncy. Okay so Sakura was thinking along the lines of obnoxious but that was only because of her incredibly low mood due to being trapped in a place she'd never been to all alone with strangers.

"I'll show you all around the school if you like! Last year my room-mate was Ten-ten…ooh! You'd love her! She can come too! This will be so awesome! Hmmm…I wonder if she's here yet.." she was cheerfully going on. She reminded Sakura a little of her cousin Ami…dear Lord no. "You know you still haven't told me your name." she pressed at her silence. "Huh? Oh sorry…Sakura." she nodded apologetically. "Don't you have a last name?" she giggled. "This isn't the witness protection program…you know you have a pretty big forehead." she commented. Sakura frowned. "It's Haruno Sakura." she gritted calmly. Ino had reached out to poke her forehead. A total stranger just tried to poke her forehead. Emphasis on the 'try' part.

Sakura caught her wrist with lightening reflexes. "No touchy the forehead." she set the boundary flatly. "O..kay..jeez…" Ino snatched away her arm. She glared. Sakura just raised a brow back at her. "Okay billboard brow it seems like we're getting off on the wrong foot." she kept her lovely blue eyes narrowed. Emerald orbs widened at the nick name. Ino smirked triumphantly. "It appears so 'Ino'…nice name by the way…doesn't it mean 'boar' by any chance?" she returned. Ino's eyes widened now and her lips parted defensively. "Boar as in piggies." she giggled. Ino glared and was about to retort but Sakura burst into a fit of giggles. "S-sorry! I-im sorry…I don-don't know why I'm..ahahaha!!! The word piggies is just making laugh for some r-reason! Ehehehehe!!" she laid back on the bed closing her eyes and laughing.

Have you ever met one of those people who just have a contagious laugh? Yeah, it's called a ticklish laugh. Sakura was one of those people. Ino could not help but laugh with her. "Well…it is kind of a weird thing to be laughing at." she shrugged. Sakura sat up wiping her eyes. "Sorry for over-reacting…everybody makes fun of my forehead…and in case you haven't noticed…I'm no good for strangers." she shrugged. Ino pulled a face. "No I didn't actually."

The pink haired girl only stared a moment before standing up. "Anyways…I have to fine the head-mistress and let her know I'm here. You wouldn't happen to know where exactly in the main building her office is would you?" she asked her new room-mate. "Yup! I'll take you." the bouncy blonde gripped her arm abrasively and hauled her out the door.

****

Tsunade sat comfortably in her office taking swigs from her hidden bottle of sake under her desk. Her assistant Shizune would flip if she saw the amounts she was stocked with in her drawers. Too bad! Ha ha! She would never know. Ironically the Head Counselor Jiraya, her the number to Alcoholics Anonymous just then with a raspberry smiley. (:P) She simply rolled her eyes. There was a knock that startled her. "What is it?" she asked harshly, not liking to be nearly caught. "Tsunade-sama. The new student is here." Shizune's voice called through the two thick, polished, wood doors. Amber colored eyes sobered up to their usual professional demeanor. Haruno Sakura.

"Very good. Send her in." she nodded despite the fact that nobody could see her. The doors creaked open as a small pink head gingerly poked into the well-lit professional setting.

Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest, meeting the infamously, scary head-mistress. What would she say? What would she do? Did she need to impress her or something? Her thoughts raced about a mile a minute as she peeked into the room, almost expecting a dark dragon's lair. It smelled like cinnamon and was nice and warm instead. Yes it was just as classy as the rest of the place. Why was she not surprised? The floors had lovely cherry wood with intricate carvings in them and a Persian rug that led to the large desk where a middle aged woman with long blonde hair sat. Her eyes impatiently inquiring as to why the teenaged girl was staring. This snapped Sakura out of it.

"U-um…hi." was all she managed. **"Oh very impressive Miss Haruno" **her inner scoffed. Tsunade nodded calmly. "You are Haruno Sakura?" she asked. "Yes.." she nodded almost meekly. This woman was intimidating just by looking at her from a distance. Sakura felt the need to gain her approval for some reason. In a strange way…she decided that she liked this woman…however scary she may be. "Don't stand there come in." she pressed her. Sakura carefully stepped into the room, feeling the friction of the Persian rug against the rubbery bottom of her shoes. "You're here for your schedule?" Tsunade asked her standing up to reveal…probably the largest breasts Sakura had seen in quite some time. She tried not to stare. It was more than rude after all. The last thing she needed was for her principal to think that she was a lesbian or something like that.

"Yes ma'am." the nervous teen nodded. "Are you well? For a martial arts expert and champion junior gymnast you are rather timid." she remarked, opening her drawer. "Sorry…this is all a bit..new to me that's all…" Sakura wrung her hands. "Let me guess. You've heard the rumors about me." she grinned knowingly. The young girl was not sure whether to nod or…well she didn't know. Tsunade let out an amused chuckle. "Good, because I can be all that and more." she warned. Why did that not make Sakura feel any better? She was expected words of comfort not death threats on her first day. Tsunade barked openly with laughter upon noticing the now ashen face of her newest student. "Relax. You wont get on that bad-side I can tell." she assured. The girl nodded mutely.

"Okay so here is your schedule and the school manual…it contains the dress code, the boundary rules, and our grade standard among other things. Our extra curricular activities you might find to your liking, and we have several clubs." she informed professionally. "Also, your first two weeks here will consist of some volunteer work between classes…nothing fancy just passing out flyers for activities and running small errands for Shizune whom I assume you've met." she added. "Thank you." Sakura nodded respectfully. "Very good. Now. Welcome to Konoha High." the older woman held out her hand with a maternal smile for this girl. For some strange reason…decided that she liked this new student. Sakura took her hand trustingly and they shook on it. "It's official now Haruno Sakura." she grinned. "You're one of us. Let the transformation begin." she said in a tone purposely meant to make her uncomfortable. Sakura shifted. Swell. "Okay so…am I dismissed?" she asked. Tsunade almost laughed again.

"Of course." she said. "Now get out of here before I get mad." she chuckled. Sakura hurried out happily. It was good to get out of there. Her legs felt odd beneath her and her limbs trembled a little bit. "So you've made it out alive." Ino walked next to her. "Um…yeah…she isn't so bad." Sakura responded bringing back her cool demeanor. "Where to now?" she asked the blonde girl. "Hmm. I say I help you unpack and then we can decide from there." she grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Please. No dragging again." she chuckled. "Whatever you say forehead-girl." Ino teased, her blue eyes dancing. Emerald eyes danced right back as they made their way off.

Sakura gawked when they stepped outside to see several different limos arriving. "What the hell kind of place is this!?" she pointed blatantly at all the expensive vehicles. "Ah! Most of the students are freakishly rich…it looks like the Uchiha brothers have arrived from Japan." she sighed dreamily. Sakura looked to see two separate limos with perfectly round red and white fans painted elegantly, and expertly onto the hoods and on the trunks. She noticed that they were almost identical. Except each was customized differently. Both fricken expensively though. Pure Chrome bumpers with individual designs, and rims!!! "I just can't wait to see Sasuke-kun again! Maybe I can take you to meet him when we finish packing!" she beamed, still starry eyed.

"Sure." the still in shock girl nodded. 'So I can smack the rich bastard upside the head for having the nerve to launder money like that and flaunt it in the faces of the people who are normal!' she thought internally. 'What a waste of money. I bet I could pawn that off and feed an entire third world country.' She would not have been surprised if those cars flew and shot god-damned lasers from their head-lights. "Which reminds me I should tell you about our school's social structure…I'm sure Shika-kun has told you that the college students are at the very top of the food chain?" she asked. Sakura nodded numbly vaguely remembering his warning. "Yeah well they are. Don't bother with them. No matter how gorgeous they are." she sighed. "Besides…they have Konan…she's the queen bee around here for us girls." she added. Bottle green eyes resisted the urge to roll. "What do they need with us huh?" the new student drawled with disinterest. "Exactly!" Ino said. "The best we can hope for are junior boys…since the seniors are all off of it for the college freshies." she stated.

"You know a bit too much about the dating scene here." indifferent girl of the two remarked. Ino shrugged with a slight blush. "Dating is a hobby for me." she admitted. "Ick." Sakura thought aloud. "What, haven't you ever dated?" the blue eyed beauty asked. "Errr nope." she admitted. "I'm always too wrapped up in my accomplishments, and academic activities…boys would just waste my time."

"Ick." It was Ino's turn to think aloud. Sakura laughed. So she hated academics huh? How did she manage to get into this school then? They continued to walk on engrossed in different topics. "What classes do you have?" Ino asked her excitedly, pulling out her own schedule. "We have the same homeroom! We can walk together!" she squealed.

Sakura scoffed and shook her head amusedly as she read the school manual through. "You're not actually reading that are you?" Ino looked horrified. "Um…yes?" Sakura's emerald green eyes were lit with confusion and mild annoyance. "You becoming my room-mate was providential…I Yamanaka Ino will supply you Haruno Sakura with a life as soon as school starts." she resolved. "Excuse me? I have a life." Sakura's pink hair swished about as she protested. Ino laughed. "No seriously."

"I do!…and I happen to like it the way it is!" she stomped her foot. The one without a shoe-lace incidentally. She stepped right on the shoe lace of her other shoe as she walked and fell forward violently. Instead of feeling the impact of concrete, she nearly broke her nose on something warm and hard as two hands gripped around her to steady her just a bit. "Ow…" she groaned against the minty scented black shirt. She was set onto her feet curtly. "You should be more careful." a deep velvety voice replied with finesse. Sakura opened her vibrant green eyes to meet two…(red?) ones. What the hell? Probably contacts. Black bangs framed the guy's face and two long scars were under his eyes. His expression was akin to that of a statue. So aloof. Ino squealed indignantly and hid her face. All Sakura could do was stare. He was scary. "Uh huh…" she trailed. He walked off wordlessly.

With a breath of relief she leaned against the tennis court fence that they were passing by. "Oh…my…god!" Ino practically shrieked. "Sakura do you know who that was?" she asked giddily. "Satan?" the pinkette inquired vaguely. She was unsure if she was being sarcastic or not. "NO! You just had your face pressed up against Uchiha Itachi's chest!! This is incredible! What did it feel like?!" she asked. "Painful." was all the other girl could answer. "So he's as muscular as he looks!' Ino blushed. "He's Sasuke-kun's older brother! Isn't he just so sexy?" she gushed. Sakura just hugged herself, still feeling unsafe. "I think I choked on his aura. Can we stop talking about him?" Sakura asked. "Oh fine. You're no fun." The platinum blonde pouted. Sakura looked over her shoulder for one last look at the scary guy. His black hair was long and well kempt, tied up into a pony-tail that hung down his broad back. On the back of his shirt her keen eyes caught sight of the exact same fan that was on the limos before.

She pulled a face. "Are you checking him out?" Ino teased. "No." she flat-lined looking back ahead. "What's with the red and white fan?" she questioned, as inquisitive as ever. "Huh? Oh! That's the Uchiha Clan's symbol…their ancestors were a rich daimyo's family clan…needless to say they maintained their fame and success throughout the ages." she smiled. "…Are you stalking those boys?" an elegant pink brow raised itself. This was one weird blonde. "Whatever. You just don't get it do you? You've just gotten physically closer to Uchiha Itachi than any girl in this school could ever dream of! A _college _guy, and one of the most unreachable too. His fan-girls are gonna be sooo jealous!" she squealed. "Wait…fan-girls? Here?" there was a look of horror in the new student's eyes. "Well yah, fan-girls are everywhere…they are totally gonna hate you when they find out." she grinned wickedly. "No they wont, because you wont say anything if you know what's good for you." Sakura warned seriously. Fan-girls always hated Sakura…because for some reason she always became like a sister to some hot guy and they would take it the wrong way. So she got the worst of both worlds. Mister hottie was just not into her like that and the fan-girls were after her neck. Hell no. Not this god-damned year. Not again. "But…I'll miss the look on their faces!" Ino protested.

"Ino-pig!" she snarled. "Do you want us lynched? Is that your problem?" her hands gripped the other girl's shoulders. "Well no but…oh fine!" she stomped her foot. "But it wont be easy hearing them gush about how close they are to Itachi and Sasuke-kun when they've never even spoken to those sluts." she huffed, folding her arms. "You'll live." was the simple reply of the uncaring pinkette girl.

* * *

Author's Note: Ugh! Where is Deidara!? Not to worry he's in the next chappie!! YAY!! Fan-girls mwahahahaha! Poor Sakura. Anyways this concludes my third chapter so read and review for the next one!! Woohoo!!


	4. Dude looked like a lady

**Author's Note: Okay so Chapter four…Dei-dei-chan appears! (I LOVE HIM) Yay! As well as a few other characters we all know and love. This time I'm listening to cooking by the book (very kiddy) I recommend it to anybody who just feels like being an immature idiot…those are my favorite people. I hope you all like this chappie cause I plan on having fun writing it xD. The plot bunny is significantly calmer now in case anybody was wondering.**

**Disclaimer: Listen to me. I'm sorry about the incident with the psychiatric ward, but I never said I owned Naruto. I was just a little pissed. And listening to Malcolm solves his problems with a chainsaw didn't help. **

**Chapter 4: Dude looked like a Lady**

"Alright Maggots sit down! We have a new student for you to meet!" Sakura winced at the tone of her homeroom teacher. Jeez. Who pissed in her Cheerios today? She had dressed up less darkly today and was back to her normal attire. Ino approved of it much more than her black hoodie and Dickies from before. It consisted of a white tank top and a hot pink mini-skirt with tasteful white tights under it. She wore some matching converse shoes and her hair was kept in a loose-knit cap similar to her mother's (that ino protested over due to the fact that she was hiding her uber long smexy pink locks that reached just below her bottom.) Around her neck was a complimentary gold choker with pink gems dangling from it. It was unique.

The class settled down. "Okay." she said in a much more pleasant tone. "Everybody this is Haruno Sakura…she came here from the states so make her at home." she nodded. There were wolf whistles and some claps. A couple of jeers were added into the mix. "None of that!" Kurenai snapped. Silence once again ensued. "Okay so Sakura…you may sit with…"

"Oooh!! Ooh! Over here Kurenai-sensei!" Ino waved her hands, sitting next to a shy looking dark haired girl with soft doe like lavendar eyes. "With Miss Yamanaka since she seems so hell bent on it." she scoffed. "Woo! Girl on girl!" One guy called from across the room. People snickered. Kurenai glared in that general direction. "If you are so enthralled with questioning peoples sexuality Mister Inzuka, perhaps there is a problem with your own." she stated. "OOOOHHH!!!" People began to laugh hysterically. Sakura frowned and looked around. Wasn't this supposed to be a high class boarding school?

Silently she made her way to the desk beside Ino and her quiet little friend who was blushing in embarrassment over the 'Inzuka' boy's remark. Dropping her bag by her side she picked out her folder to take notes. "Psst This is Hyugga Hinata, one of my bestfriends. She's the second richest girl in our school because her father is the head of Hyugga Tech. The famous weapons manufacturers." Ino introduced her little friend proudly. Sakura gaped. That was the only place she got her martial arts equipment from! True she could never afford the professional stuff but still…they were awesome. "P-please Ino-chan…" she shook her head, pearly eyes pleading. "Oh don't worry. I wont treat you any differently. As Ino said…my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura." she reached past Ino to shake the girl's hand. Hesitantly Hinata took it and shook. Sakura made sure to give her a warm smile of assurance. "I'll introduce you to Ten-ten later. She's a junior." the enthusiastic blonde announced. "Ahem! I am aware that Sakura is new here and therefore may be found quite interesting but may I continue with my class girls?" Kurenai interrupted.

"Eep! O-oh y-y-yes Kurenai-sensei!"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei!"

All Sakura managed was a small nod of embarrassment. She felt all eyes on her. Curious about this new girl. Suddenly a random girl with red hair handed her a note with an indifferent shrug. Taking it with a curious frown she opened the folded scrap of paper. Vibrant emerald eyes gave the writing a once over.

_Sakura right? You're cute! _

It was written with enthusiasm, Sakura could tell. It all comes with having a cop for a father. She turned slightly wondering who wrote it. She looked at the girl who handed it to her and the girl shrugged again this time pointing to the back. The pinkette looked over her shoulder, tapping her pencil casually. She wasn't sure who had sent it…because there were five boys sitting together in the back and they were all looking at her. Some more creepy than others. The spiky-haired blonde waved at her enthusiastically, eye shut in a friendly smile. He had odd whisker-like birthmarks on his face. The one sitting next to him on the left looked really freaky. He wore all green and had a bowl hair-cut and these creepy doll-like eyes. He gave Sakura a thumbs up and his teeth actually shined when he smiled. She sweat dropped.

Looking to the sunny blonde's right she was greeted by the wintery, dark beauty of a raven-haired boy glaring at her superiorly. If he wasn't so jackass-ish she might have swooned. She glared back and made a face at him. Noticing this the blonde elbowed him roughly in the ribs. Making him cough and glare at him in protest. The brown haired boy sitting with them she recognized as "Mister Inzuka" from before. She nodded at him and he grinned widely and nodded back. The creepy one had this weird smile on his face as if he'd never tried to smile before. He had black hair like the jackass one but his eyes held no malice…come to think of it they didn't hold much of anything. She shivered.

Turning back she eyed the note again. Well she could rule out mister ass hole back there but what about the rest of them? Pursing her lips she decided to investigate later. Ino snatched up the letter before she could react, grinning evilly at it's contents. Sakura rolled her eyes, giving up on trying to stop her anymore. Looking at the pinkette Ino mouthed out a 'who?' but Sakura merely shrugged in response. Clear blue eyes scanned the back where Sakura had previously looked, frowning questioningly at them but refocused on the lecture. Hinata was too busy with her notes to notice anything. Sakura silently approved. '_It looks like I just found my study buddy.' _she thought with a smile.

******

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly up until lunch. Sakura swore Kakashi was stalking her after seeing him at least three times that day, but she brushed it off after meeting Iruka who was the epitome of a put you at ease kind of guy. She now sat with Ino and Hinata at the lunch table, discussing their homework assignment. "Who the hell give homework on the first damn day!!!" Ino screeched angrily. Sakura sighed. _'Here we go' _she groaned internally.

"I-Ino-chan…wh-what Kurenai-sensei does is what's best for all of us." Hinata defended her favorite teacher softly. "Bullshit!" Ino responded crudely. Hinata winced at her foul mouth. "She's just making us miserable cause she can't get laid! Everyone knows she's totally off of it for Asuma-sensei!" she fumed folding her arms over her ample chest. Hinata blushed like a beet-root. "I-Ino-chan!" she protested. Sakura huffed. "Ino-pig just cause you hate school doesn't mean teachers are out to make your life suck." she muttered dryly. "It's true I swear!" the blonde beauty insisted, blue eyes flashing with resolve. "She and Asuma have some co-worker relationship going on I just know it." she bit into a cherry tomato with narrowed eyes as if in deep thought.

"Who's in a relationship?" a voice called with mild amusement.

Ino looked up and squealed in delight. "Ten-ten!!" she threw her arms around a girl with chocolate brown hair done up in buns on either side of her head. The girl hugged back with a soft chuckle as the blonde jumped up and down still hugging her. "Oh! Sakura this is Ten-ten…you two should absolutely fall in love once you start gabbing." she giggled. "Ten-ten this is Haruno Sakura. New student." she introduced the pink haired girl. "Hey. You have nice eyes." the brunette commented. Sakura grinned and nodded. "Thanks."

"So Ino what gossip have you been sharing with this girl?" she asked plopping lazily next to Sakura. "Mostly the dating scene…how famous are these Uchiha boys by the way?" she asked with a raised brow. "Oh they're practically the school heart-throbs. Biggest fan-club you know." the older girl shrugged. "Why you thinking of joining?" she added questioningly. "Yeah…no. Not if they're both like that Itachi guy…I think his eyes ate a piece of my soul yesterday." the pinkette remarked with a sick expression. Ten-ten busted out laughing. "Nice. That's one less Uchiha-crazed fan-girl…I like you Saki. You don't mind if I call you Saki do you?" she asked. "Meh. Why not?" Sakura shrugged. "I knew it! A match made in tom-boy heaven!" Ino said with mock-starry eyes.

"Oh hush." they both waved her off simultaneously. Ino stared. "That was just creepy." she commented. Green eyes caught sight of the same black-haired guy with the fucked up smile. Smiling at her…again. Good God please say it wasn't him who sent her the note. She elbowed Ino roughly. Ino looked at her with a raised brow. She motioned for her to lean over. "What the hell is wrong with that guy?" she demanded through gritted teeth. Ino's eyes swiftly surveyed said guy and darted back slightly put off. "Oh lord it's Sai." she muttered. Ten-ten snickered. "Yeah well why is 'Sai' staring at me like that?" Sakura demanded in a harsh whisper. "Maybe you're his new favorite." Ten-ten teased with another snicker only more pronounced. "Har har." Ino drawled. "Sai is a total creep. I don't know why it is that he does what he does." she grumbled. "But he does what he does for a very good reason." Ten-ten sang an old song from doctor do little. "Shut up!" Ino demanded.

"He's not looking anymore." Sakura sighed. "What's wrong with him?" she asked stubbornly. "Okay let me lay it on you." Ten-ten straightened up slightly. "Sai is a sociopath…not a very dangerous one but creepy none the less." she explained. Sakura's face dropped even more if that were possible. "Wha-What!- A fucking sociopath is in my class oh that's just peachy!" Sakura head-walled. "Then I guess you don't wanna hear the rumors about him nearly smothering his little brother to death when he was six because he was bored?" Ten-ten asked. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sakura bellowed. "I thought you said he wasn't dangerous!!" she stomped her foot under the table. Ten-ten laughed. "Relax Saki. He did not do it, it's just a rumor."

"It better be." she grumbled. "He's so freaky…he keeps calling me 'beautiful' with that unnerving fake smile of his." Ino grimaced. "Oh come on Ino…he's kind of cute." Ten-ten teased. "This one just can't get enough of it." Ino motioned to Ten-ten with her thumb dryly. "S-sai-kun is actually very s-sweet…he's just bad socially due to his c-condition." Hinata explained. "Well I don't like him." Sakura decided, feeling very violated.

"Ino."

The deep smooth voice caught the attention of the girls. "S-Sasuke-kun!" Ino breathed in awe. Ten-ten rolled her eyes. Sakura had to admit, the guy was pretty fine. "The dobe wants to meet your new friend." he said, speaking like Sakura was not even there. Ino's face dropped. "Oh. _He _sent you." she dead-panned. That damn knuckle-head may be an idiot but he knew how to play her weakness. Curse him for being Sasuke's best friend! "Oh! Sakura this is Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke-kun…this is Haruno Sakura." she introduced politely. "Um..hi." Sakura waved shyly. He looked kind of scary, but he was nothing compared to his brother, which was pretty odd considering they looked pretty similar.

"Hn." was all he responded with before looking back at the blonde girl. She blushed. "Are you bringing her or not?" he asked flatly. "Well um!…Oh fine..but please make sure he tones it down, he's just so embarrassing." she covered her face. "More embarrassing than Sai?" Sakura raised a brow. "Well…that's a bit of a tie." Ino admitted. "Come on." Sasuke gripped Sakura arms suddenly, effectively startling her. He dragged her along. "Hey Uchiha! Drop the Saki now!" Ten-ten stormed after him. Oh this guy's ass would be her's later. "Ow! Stop!" Sakura being pretty strong for her size yanked away her arm. "I can walk by myself." she frowned at the raven-haired boy. The other girl's hurried after them.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE CUTE ONE! SAKURA RIGHT!? I'M NARUTO!" the spiky haired blonde introduced himself as they neared the table. Sakura winced, as the whole cafeteria either shot him a glare or yelled at him to shut up. "Uh…yeah I'm Haruno Sakura…nice to meet you Naruto." she nodded warily. Who knew what kind of issues this kid had. The rumors were right. This school was full of crack-pots. Hinata was blushing madly, looking at the blonde boy. "Inuzka Kiba." a voice piped in. Sakura recognized him quickly. "Hey." she grinned knowingly upon remembrance of what Kurenai said to him. He blushed.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU SIT WITH US!?" Naruto proposed. "Stop shouting dobe." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance. All of these boys were from her class except for four. Well it looked like it was time for more introductions. At least she was not the odd one out eating lunch alone. "Um actually Naruto. No." Ino frowned stubbornly. "Aww. Come on! We all need to get to know the newest member of our group!" crulean eyes shined, and his bottom lip jutted out. He was actually pretty cute…but totally out of it. "Hinata wants to sit with us! Don't you Hinata-chan?" he smiled at her warmly. Hinata 'eeped!'. With a shy smile she was about to nod. "No she doesn't." Ino pushed her back. "Right Ten?" she looked to the brunette for help. Only to be ignored.

Ten-ten merely shrugged. "Hey Lee! Are those skittles?" she called to the one with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows from before. "Only the most youthful." he grinned back. "Awesome. Hook me up." she walked over to sit beside him. Ino's mouth dropped open in betrayal. "Oh fine we'll sit here." she relented. Sakura hurried to sit next to Shikamaru, who was currently napping. A guy with long brown hair showed up and sat next to Ten-ten and Lee. Ten-ten smiled warmly at him and hugged him.

Well…this wasn't so bad.

"HEY SAI OVER HERE!"

…._crap._

*********

Lunch had not been so bad. Sai was more annoying than he was scary. His damn fake smile made Sakura want to punch him. What's worse the guy's nickname for her was 'ugly' and sometimes 'hag' what the hell!? What did she ever do to him? Then there was the issue that there were girls giving her dirty looks all damn day! Ugh. It looks like the fan-girls were on to her. It was because that stupid Sasuke was exchanging answers with her in economics. They weren't cheating but, more like checking each other's work. He found her smart so deemed her 'useful'. Ass.

Right now she was being handed flyers by Shizune. "Okay Sakura. I can't deliver these myself. I need you to go over to the university wing and make sure the members of Akatsuki get these okay?" she smiled warmly. _'The Big Winger's section? Fuck me.' _Sakura had really hoped not to go there. "It takes about five minutes to walk there, would you like a go-cart to save time?" Shizune asked, completely by-passing the sour expression on the pinkette teenager's face. "No thanks. I'll get to it right away. Where can I find them?" she asked.

"Oh they should be in the dorms, if not just leave them at their doors. Their room numbers are on each specified flyer." the school secretary informed. "Thanks." Sakura said weakly. Hugging the stack of papers to her chest, she walked off. "Thank you for helping, Sakura!" Shizune called after her. "Yeah, yeah." she muttered to herself. She looked at her school map that she'd mooched off of Shikamaru during lunch. "So…" she trailed. "I go this way." she pointed, and she was off. She had carried her sketch book along just in case inspiration decided to pay her a visit. The rosette was in a hurry not to miss her biology class with…Orochimaru was it? Yeah. She heard he was one harsh bastard…and a real unnerving bastard to hang around. The last thing she wanted was to be told to stay after class.

She broke into a trot. Slowly and surely it turned into a run. She sprinted along the grass (despite the no trampling the grass sign), and hurried along following the map. She found the girl's dorm but according to Ino these Akatsuki were a male fraternity with the exception of the ever adored Konan. So the male dormitory seemed like a more logical place to start off. She passed the girl's dorms and made her way through the parking lot. Suddenly rounding the corner with a loud growl of an engine came a motorcycle. A motorcycle that would have run her over if she hadn't had such fast reflexes.

"AAAAHH!!!" she screamed, falling back. Her sketchbook flying along with the papers in her arms. The front wheel of the motorcycle effectively smashed said sketchbook to her horror. She looked up examining the rider only to see a helmet with flowing blonde hair spilling from the back. It was prettier than Ino's! The rider had a slender figure and their hand lifted the glass on their helmet, revealing lovely blue eyes with black eye-liner that glittered in sadistic amusement. Who did this bitch think she was?! "Hey! Watch where you're going, whore!" she shook her fist at her assaulter. Said aqua blue eyes narrowed and they gripped the wing-like handles of the bike and drove her sketchbook deeper into the dirt before zooming further into the lot. Sakura gaped angrily. "Hey!! I oughtta-AAARRRGH!!!!" she screamed in frustration.

College student were evil. Shikamaru was right. She tenderly lifted her favorite sketchbook into her hands and examined her pictures. Nothing was damaged too bad but some of her stuff was smudged…luckily not beyond repair. With a huff she gathered the papers from the floor. A foreboding shadow hung over her suddenly. She froze. What now? "What are you doing here?" a familiar horrifying voice demanded calmly. Oh god no. Green eyes looked up to see Uchiha Itachi staring down at her impassively. "You weren't watching again." he added. "U-um well…I was just- Shizune-she-…here." she handed him a flyer noting the red cloud on his shirt today. He took it and roughly lifted her to her feet by the arm before walking off wordlessly once again.

With a shiver she slowly walked away and then broke into a run slamming the dorm door shut behind her. "Phew." she hugged her book tightly to her chest like a shield, leaning against the door. She sank to the floor, wiping some sweat from her brow. Her relief did not last very long when a pair of gold eyes gleamed at her from under the staircase. She gasped sharply and backed off. "Is one of those for me?" a voice asked almost eerily in it's friendliness. "Akatsuki?" she whispered with a tremor. He nodded and took it with an eerie grin. Sakura trembled. She noted that he was painted black and white and had green hair. What the hell kind of place was this!? He began to laugh, and it was so terrifying that the pinkette could not help but run up the stairs frantically. He only laughed more at this. "Little girl…" his voice sounded different now. "You're adorable…I could just eat you up."

With a yelp she ran faster. Dear God she was trapped in an asylum school! She wanted to hurry up and finish this and get back to the normal side of campus. She ran until she found on of the dorms and knocked, trying to catch her breath. The door was swung open and a guy with fricken blue skin answered it! "For the last time! Itachi is not here! Go away little girl and tell your little friends to stay away before I decide to feed them to Zetsu!!" he bellowed. Sakura winced upon noticing that his teeth were…SHARP. "I just came to give you this!" she protested meekly. "Oh…hey you're cute. You new?" he asked. "What is all the shouting about?" a voice asked.

A guy with grayish-white hair emerged. "Just a new girl Hidan." the blue freak responded. "Kisame. Stop yelling at the little girls, youre scaring Tobi." he blunted. "Wait! Are all of you Akatsuki?" Sakura asked frantically. Desperate to finish this job. "Uh yup. Every last one of us. You must be new or you'd know us." Kisame responded. "How many are here?" she looked through the paper stack. "Four." he stated simply. "Okay thanks. Here." she swiftly handed a small stack to the freakish looking guy at the door. "Tobi likes the cute girl." a masked guy pointed at Sakura from across the room. Sakura sweat-dropped. "I'd better get rid of the rest of these." she ran again. What was this a haunted house?! She finally reached another one. Knocking once. No response.

Frowning. She knocked again. It seemed nobody was there. She bent over and slid a flyer under the door. Good. The door swung open. A tall blue-haired…(girl?!) with a flower in her hair. Why was she here? "Um…aren't you supposed to be…?"

"Pein and I are discussing business." the girl answered.

Sakura realized that this must be Konan. She was absolutely gorgeous. "I believe you have something for me." she held out her hand taking her flyer from the girl. "Yeah. Um bye." The pink haired young lady hurried off. "Don't let them see you tremble." Konan called cryptically after her. Sakura furrowed her brow but kept moving. She made her way to another floor. As she walked the hall she was suddenly shouldered roughly to the floor by an unseen force. Emerald eyes flashed angrily. She looked up to see a familiar slender frame and flowing blonde hair…walking away as if they just did something perfectly normal. "You!" she stood up angrily.

The person stopped but did not turn around. "You really made my day you know?! Who the hell do you think you are bitch!? Why are you even in the boy's dormitory anyway!? Skank!" she shouted, pointing a finger. "Excuse me, yeah?!" a very male voice answered as the 'skank' turned around. Sakura's eyes popped. _'No way!' _she thought. She was so sure he was a chick! "You're a piece of work aren't you, yeah?" he stalked over to her. She backed away. "You ruined my sketchbook." she said calmly, ready to get into her self-defense mode if need be. He continued to move in menacingly. "Deidara, what are you doing?" a door opened. Both parties looked in the direction of the inquiry. "Nothing, hmm." the blonde guy said flatly backing away from the pinkette. "Hello Sakura."

"Hey Sasori." Sakura recognized her distant red-headed cousin.

"Sakura?" Deidara raised a brow in confusion.

"You're dad finally enrolled you huh?" Sasori stepped out of the dorm room.

"Sakura?" Deidara repeated in puzzlement.

"Yeah he did." She answered feeling extremely relieved to see Sasori.

"_Sakura?" _Deidara pressed staring at her almost disbelieving.

"Why does he keep saying that?" Sakura asked warily. Sasori gave Deidara a weary look as if telling him to stop. "What's that?" he asked pointing at the flyers. "Oh these are for the members of Akatsuki." she shrugged. "Hand it over then." Deidara snatched his. Sasori took his calmly as usual. "W-wait what? You Sasori? You're an Akatsuki?" she raised a brow. "Is it really that surprising?" he raised his own brow at her.

Sakura's knitted cap was then snatched from her head. Hair falling down with it's ethereal shine. "Hey!" she protested. "I guess it really is Sakura." Deidara remarked. He stared in disbelief. "Give that back you creep!" she shouted. "Who knew you're ugly-ass, nerdy little cousin could grow up so well, yeah." he grinned at Sasori, holding the cap above Sakura's head tauntingly. The girl leaping for it indignantly. "I'd give that back if I were you." Sasori ignored the comment dryly. Before he could ask why, Sakura's foot was slammed into his shin. "OWW!! Damn it, yeah!" He lurched forward and Sakura snatched the cap. "It's been ever so awesome to see you, cuz but I'd better be going." Sakura stormed off. She was going back to class. Now.

"Looks like she doesn't remember you." Sasori remarked.

Deidara laughed. "I only saw her like once, yeah. Cause you're parents made us play with her. We had a significantly better memory at the time than she did don't you remember?" he drawled. "She was four and we were seven and eight." Sasori recalled with a nod. "Yeah good times, yeah. I'm out." the blonde said dismissively. "Who knew she'd grow up to have such a nice ass." he tilted his head watching her storm off, tucking her hair up with a pin. "Watch it." Sasori said with a certain calm menace to it. The blonde scoffed.

Author's Note: Yay!! Dei-dei's here! I hope it was good for you guys. Please review and let me know. It would be totally awesome to have a family reunion when Sasori is your cousin. LOL but that's just me. Give me feedback!! The plot bunny wants to eat me again…*whimpering*…._hurry! _


	5. The Origins of HeShe and Cherry Bitch

**Author's Note: Okay new chappie! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, cause it's lots of fun. XD I changed his clay bird to a motorcycle hee! Smexy huh? Whatever. lol. Enjoy yall. More appearances are to come! Bwahahahaha! Many thanks to all those who have reviewed and favorited!**

**Disclaimer: Fuck this! *snatches deidara* If you're gonna kill him you can't have him back and that's that! *runs like hell***

**Chapter 5: The Origins of He-She and Cherry Bitch**

The weekend! Yes! Woohoo! Friday and classes were over! It was time to explore Venice for the first time in her life! Sakura was totally psyched when Ino proposed to the group that they would be showing Sakura around the city for the weekend. Just her Ten-ten, Hinata, and Ino. It was going to be so awesome! If she was stuck here she might as well take advantage of a few pros. There had not been any freaky encounters with potential serial killers, cannibals, or pedophiles for the rest of the week so she was fairly recovered from that experience with the frat boys. Through this week she had met a few interesting people. The bug freak gave her creeps. Shino was his name and he never went anywhere without his shifty round shades. There was also a chubby guy by the name of Chouji, easy going, friendly, but he was obviously a compulsive eater. Not a very big issue compared to most of the kids in the school.

She was currently on her way to study hall and then she'd head back to the dorm to plan things out with Ino and the girls. She already had a circle. It felt good. Even though they were a mildly disturbed, dysfunctional bunch. Still, she managed to fit in just fine. It was like they had known each other for years. Even Uchiha Sasuke…he never accepted anybody new so easily apparently, but he had already developed a tolerance for the lovable pinkette's presence. In fact he had already demanded that she study with him several times. She was the only one at his level of academic brilliance. Naruto said it was amazing. This made her nervous, making her keep her distance from the Uchiha to avoid any misunderstandings with fan-girls. This only pleased the raven-haired prodigy more. He liked his partners to keep a fair level of distance from him. Not many girls did. Hell not many guys did either. The thought made Sakura laugh.

"Hey! You!" a girl shouted down the hall. The screech made Sakura twitch. No. No no no. This could not be happening so early in the year! 'Chill out Sakura.' she told herself. 'She could be calling someone else.' "Don't you ignore me, you pink-haired freshman!" the same voice barked. 'Freshman?!' she thought angrily. The pinkette reared on the voice. Some random chick was glaring at her along with an entire group of girls behind her doing the same thing. At moments like these only a few words come to mind. Simple phrases. Most fittingly for this moment…Oh. Shit. She decided it was best not to run just yet. They would think she was guilty. Plus they hated sudden movements. "What?" she asked with a frown. "Are you sure _this _is her?" another girl asked with disdain. "Yeah it's her. I saw it. She's the one Ita-kun touched." another responded. "Fuck my life! It was an accident!" Sakura pulled at her hair in frustration. "See!? She admitted it!" a new girl pointed accusingly.

"Huh!? Hey, I don't care about Itachi. Just back off okay." Sakura held up her hand defensively. The girls were closing in slowly. If she didn't run she'd have to fight. There was no way she would last too long with all of these crazy bitches out numbering her like this. Thinking quick she made a mad dash for study hall. They wouldn't dare to beat on someone in there. "Hey get back here!" the ring leader shouted. Sakura breathed heavily. Abruptly she felt her heart lurch as she tripped over something and went tumbling along the tile floor, hitting the wall with a grunt. In an instant there was the weight of another girl heavy upon her chest. "Gotcha!"

"Get off!" Sakura gripped her wrists defensively, trying to throw her off. "You owe an explanation pinky!!" the girl shrieked. Other girls began to gain on the scene. "Get-Off!!" The rosette flung her off with a swift kick to the ribs. Her attacker went flying into the other wall across the hall. A heap of girls began to grab at her. Clawing and slapping, hair-pulling. Sakura fought back viciously. An angry shriek rang through the air. "What's going on here!" an unfamiliar female voice demanded. They all froze and looked up curiously. "Nothing Karin, this bitch is trying to steal Ita-kun away that's all." a girl explained. "This is her?" this girl named Karin raised a brow. "I don't believe it. Itachi is way out of her league." Sakura examined her. She had glasses and long-ish black hair that was un-evenly cut, but Sakura had the feeling that she had done it on purpose. That couldn't possibly be an accident. "It's her. He actually touched her. Twice!" the same girl from before insisted.

"Look. I'm just trying to study." Sakura kicked out at a girl that was getting too close. "See? She's just a little bookworm. She doesn't even have proper breasts yet." Karin looked at the others girls skeptically. They were now silent as Sakura got to her feet. 'At least I have class.' Sakura retorted mentally eyeing the girl's attire. Only one word came to mind. Slutty. Suddenly she heard her phone sound. It was a text. Damn it and she had dropped her phone in all the commotion. She walked back over to pick it up. "Lemme see that!" Karin picked it up curiously with a grin. "Hey!" Sakura snatched at her phone as the very influential fan-girl peeked at her message.

Karin's face dropped upon reading it. Her odd garnet colored eyes narrowed at the lovely pinkette before her. "Sasuke-kun." she growled. "Huh!?" Sakura's eyes popped. That stupid Uchiha prick! Why did he pick now to text her!? WHY!? "Explain." Karin sharply handed her the phone which the rosette snatched angrily. She looked at the message.

_Sakura since you are so intent on being late you will stop by my dorm instead. Now. _

_208B_

_-Sasuke_

"What!? No!" she yelled at her phone. All of the girls were glaring at her once again. "No, no. You don't understand I'm his study date-err-well not _date _date, but…partner! Yeah that's it. We just study together." she backed off defensively. "You're mine pinky." Karin hissed. "Hello girls how are you this afternoon." a firm hand grasped Sakura's shoulder. The girls stopped abruptly. "Good afternoon Kakashi-san." Karin nodded with a fake smile. "We were just introducing ourselves to the new girl here." she grinned at Sakura. The pinkette narrowed her eyes. She would love to get her hands on that girl one on one. She'd crush that whore. She looked up at the silven haired counselor who did not seem convinced. "Well now that you've met Sakura go to your dorms and study please. I'm sure you're busy." he folded his arms. With a nod she walked off. The rest of the crowd soon dispersed. Sakura huffed and stormed toward the lockers. "Not even a thank you Miss Haruno?" Kakashi asked. "Huh? Oh. Sorry. Thanks Kakashi-sensei." she smiled absently.

"Sasuke getting you into trouble huh?" he asked. "Yeah him and his nightmare sent by the devil brother." she groaned cynically. "It's not your fault you're so likeable." he grinned. "You're not making me feel better." she gritted. Finally finding her locker she fiddled angrily with the lock before swinging it open. "Do you have problems with your temper?" Kakashi drawled. "No!" she snarled defensively. "Ahh. An anger management veteran." he chuckled. Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Okay fine. You're right." the girl confessed. "I was sent to several anger management courses."

He nodded in understanding. "I have to go to the boys dorm." she muttered. "Or Sasuke's going to give me hell." she sighed running a hand through her long locks. She unloaded her books and placed them into her shoulder bag. The teacher laughed slightly. "Well he is a bit prissy." he chuckled. "Prissy? The kid is a fucking diva." Sakura responded in frustration. "Just enjoy your weekend Sakura." Kakashi ruffled her hair in a similar way that her Dad liked to do. Her thoughts ventured to home and she felt very lonely once again. "Yeah right." she said with an absent smile and a long sigh. She then ran down the hall towards the exit. "Normally I'd tell you not to run, but in this case you'd better lest Sasuke throw a tantrum." Kakashi teased the girl. She rolled her emerald eyes in response.

******

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked a certain blonde pyromaniac. "The Gallerie remember, yeah? I have a gallery opening to prepare for." Deidara answered. It felt very prissy to say the whole name of the place so he didn't bother. He wanted his sculpting set up to cause a real 'bang.' The thought made him grin. He hadn't become a famous art prodigy for nothing. He was new and wild. It drew a lot of attention. "Oh yes. I've already had my work exhibited there three times I believe." the red-head responded. Deidara wanted to strangle his rival. They were both big in the art world now, and could not stop trying to out-do each other. He clenched his fists. "Well, they asked me this time not you so suck it, yeah." he gritted. Sasori grinned. "Have fun setting up Deidara." he said serenely. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." the blonde guy responded waving dismissively. When Sasori smirked. He snapped. "Shut up." pointing at him, daring him to make fun of his speech impediment.

******

"It was great to see you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called after the rosette cheerfully. "You just saw her in class today, dobe." Sasuke drawled. "God Sasuke just leave him alone." Sakura sighed. They could be very tiring to sit and listen to. "YEAH TEME! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE SAKURA-CHAN LIKES ME MORE!" he teased. "Naruto shut up you walking mega-phone I kind of need my hearing!!" Sakura smacked his head. "Yes she adores you." Sasuke remarked sarcastically still researching on his lap top. Japan and their technology. In homeroom she was now officially partnered with Naruto and Sasuke for study group. Naruto was not doing very good in this place actually, so naturally they paired him up with the two most promising students in the class. It seemed so odd…had they ever met before?

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow, or Monday if my weekend turns out awesome." She smiled before closing the door behind her. Right then, perfect timing she received another text. She flipped open her phone.

_WHERE ARE YOU!? _

-_Ino_

With a wry smile she texted back. '_Relax blondie I'm on my way back from the wonderful world of Oz.' _she then flipped it shut and hurried off. If she had told Ino she was at Sasuke's dorm she would be bombarded with questions by the fan-girl-ish blonde. Maybe even shunned out of jealousy. No matter. It was the start of her first weekend in _Venice! _Who cared about fan-girls and boys when they had frickin Venice!? Finally she was getting excited about being in Europe. There were bright sides when one was in a foreign country without their parents. It was not as though she were some irresponsible little idiot who goes to Europe and comes back pregnant but her mother could be pretty smothering. Especially when she was little. Come to think of it her dad never really let her completely out of his sights either…only she noticed it much less.

She exited the dorm to find Kakashi and Iruka sitting in a go-cart outside the dorm drinking coffee. They both were looking at her, but smiled and waved in a friendly manner that didn't make her feel uncomfortable. She had seen Kakashi and him a lot all week and at first it creeped her out a little. She had the feeling they were following her, but now she brushed it off as coincidence. After all upon speaking to them, they were fine and had no symptoms of mental illness, besides Tsunade seemed like the kind of person who would do vigorous background checks to those she hired. "Hey! Can you guys give me a ride to the girl's dormitory?" she asked sweetly, hoping they would say yes. They exchanged glances before nodding. "Awesome! Thanks." she hopped into the little vehicle cheerily.

It had been forever since she had ridden in one of those. She fidgeted and bounced happily much to the amusement of the two guidance counselors. When they stopped in front of the building she thanked them happily. "Thanks again!" she waved. "No problem Sakura." Iruka called after her. As soon as she swung open the door to the building she was snatched aside with a hand over her mouth. "Where were you?!" Yamanaka Ino demanded red-faced. "I told you I was in Oz, the scarecrow and the tin-man had me occupied." the pinkette teased as she pushed the fuming blonde off of her. She inwardly giggled on the little innuendos she had just made on Naruto and Sasuke's personalities. Ino scoffed. "Well saddle up Dorothy 'cause we're moving out." she informed Sakura. "Really? Cool. What's up?" she asked. "Ten-ten's gonna drive us around for the afternoon. We're going to show you the Gallerie." Ino smiled forgetting about her pink-haired room-mate's tardiness. "An art museum? That's awesome! Let me get my sketchbook." It was then Ino's turn to be dragged along by the arm. She let out a yelp as she was jerked by her excited classmate. Sakura was something.

"Hey Saki, there you are. So you weren't kidnapped after all." Ten-ten chuckled. "I don't know. The tin-man and scarecrow seem to have kept her to themselves fairly easily." Ino drawled. "Oh so you were with Naruto and Sasuke." Ten-ten reasoned right away. Sakura pouted that Ten-ten had deciphered her self made little inside joke so easily. Ino raised a brow. "Oh don't be so glum Saki. The pun wasn't that obvious, I'm just a genius like that." the brunette winked. "Wait how did you guess that?!" Ino demanded, feeling cheated. "Well, A.) they are study-buddies now, B.) Saki here loves satiric allegories, and C.) Naruto equals Scarecrow (no brains), and Sasuke equals Tin-man (no heart). Case dismissed." Ten-ten dusted off her shoulders and hands jokingly. Ino pouted, feeling more like a dumb blonde than ever.

"Don't feel bad Ino-pig. It's like Ten-ten said, she's just a genius like that. By the way does your dad happen to be a cop by any chance Big T?" Sakura inquired giggling at her abbreviation of Ten-ten's name. "My mom actually." the older girl responded. "I thought so." the rosette responded knowingly. "I guess we have a lot in common then, cause my dad is a cop too." She added. "This is really touching but can we go? I plan to shop after the museum." Ino folded her arms. "Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Inside the dorm." Ten-ten informed. It turned out that Ten-ten and Hinata were room-mates this year and their room was conveniently placed across the hall from Sakura and Ino's. "Well then." Sakura snatched up her sketchbook perkily and stuffed it into her shoulder bag. "Let's move out! Chaaarge!" she ran out of the room straight into the room across the hall, easily throwing Hinata over her shoulder.

"I have the fair maiden! Onward to victory my comrades!" she ran down the hall as Hinata stuttered in surprise. Ten-ten and Ino giggled at Sakura's antics, and the expression on the poor Hyugga heiress's face. "Let us ride into the horizon mounted atop the noble black steed of Sir Ten-ten the mighty! We shall take the fortress of Gallerie for our own before nightfall!" the pinkette continued her tirade. Ten-ten had a totally smexy black mustang that Sakura was madly in love with. It was given to her by Hyugga Neji, Hinata's older cousin, and one of the schools richest pricks, next to Uchiha Sasuke. Everybody knew Neji and Ten-ten had a thing except for the two lovebirds themselves. No time for that train of thought though. Museum! Museum! Museum! That was basically Sakura's frame of mind.

"Well, so pink's a lesbo huh? I guess I have nothing to worry about after all." a familiar voice from today piped up. Hinata blushed and Sakura scowled at the girl known as Karin. "Fuck off Karin, don't you have some defenseless man to rape?" Ten-ten drawled. Sakura gently placed Hinata onto her feet. "Stand back lady fair whilst I curb-stomp yonder bitch ass hoe!" she lunged at the red-head only to be held back by the tough Ten-ten. "I actually just got here today and I'm looking for my room-mate Kin." Karin scoffed. "My parents could not send me right away, because I was still working on my portfolio for modeling." she flipped her uneven locks. "Karin, when will you stop trying to top Ino, teen modeling companies are all over her and you know it." Ten-ten remarked. Hinata was wringing her hands nervously, she so hated confrontations. "That's right." Ino flipped her platinum blond locks proudly. Karin rolled her eyes. "Anyways, pinky I hope you and Hina are very happy together." she said. "Ciao."

"Can I please kill her?" Sakura made a puppy face at Ten-ten who was just barely unaffected by the shining green orbs. "No Saki. Let's go. Museum remember." the bun-haired girl reminded. "Ah yes! Our quest is not yet begun! Come fair Hinata!" she linked arms with the dark-haired girl and led her off, with Ino and Ten-ten following amusedly. Their laughter ringing through the halls. Other students probably wondered what was wrong with the loud girl in the hall.

******

"Sakura are you okay?" the worried Ino inquired at the pinkette's transe-like state. "Shhhh!!" Sakura responded. "It's Escher." she breathed. Baby blue eyes moved back and forth from the girl to the sketches and drawings on the walls. "So-"

"Dammit Ino let me soak it in!" she snapped. The blonde rolled her eyes. Sakura was so enthralled by all of this. She had opened her sketchbook several times taking notes to emulate a few of her newly discovered favorites. Escher happened to be one of her favorites from quite a while ago. "I've never seen this one up close!" she squealed running up to another wall. "I think you chose the right place Hinata." Ino shook her head turning to the lavender eyed beauty. "Like a kid at Christmas." Ten-ten smirked. Hinata smiled softly. "I th-thought Sakura-chan might really like it." she said with a modest nod.

"Oh my God this one is so cool!" Sakura ran up to a specific drawing. Pursing her lips in thought she stroked her chin. Then reached down into her bag for her sketchbook. Only…it wasn't there. Holy… "SHIT!" she exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth. The people all gave dirty looks to the disrespectful girl with the pink hair. "What is it?" Ino asked, alarmed. "I left my sketchbook somewhere!" she whispered harshly. "I need that thing! It's my life!" she added. "Do you remember where it is?" Ten-ten asked. "It could be in any of the last three exhibits we've been at." Sakura deducted, remembering each time she'd pulled out her cherished works. "Lovely." Ino huffed. "We…we should split up and cover m-more ground we might find faster then." Hinata proposed. "Great idea, if one of us finds it we call Sakura, Saki if you find it you call me." Ten-ten ordered. "Done deal I'm off!" Sakura darted off to retrace her steps.

******

Deidara lay on his back in the dark set-up rigging some of his sculptures up on hidden points in the ceiling. He insisted on doing this alone. Everything needed to be an absolute surprise. Every now and then he would glance at some very interesting sketches between breaks but other than that he was very busy. He grinned as he examined the pages of a very familiar sketchbook. So…pinky was the artsy type huh. He decided that he might be charitable and return it…for a fee. Or maybe not when he thought back to how he received the nasty bruise on his shin. Well, she would most likely be going crazy searching for it so he would wait to see how he was feeling when he next saw her.

******

Damn it! Her sketchbook was nowhere to be seen. She hit her forehead against a nearby wall. "Where is my baby!" she gritted in frustration leaning limply against the wall with her arms spread out. Europe was evil. Why was it that everything evil always seemed to come her way? Why!? Oh cruel tapestry of fate! She huffed and folded her arms. Somebody must have picked it up. She decided to ask around. Maybe this place had a lost and found kind of thing somewhere nearby. She noticed a new section. "Sculpting huh?" she placed her hands on her hips. "I think I'll take a peek." she shrugged heading in that direction. They were advertising a mystery exhibition that was supposed to be opening tonight. It was dark in there and the sign read do not disturb…but that just attracted the pinkette all the more. Hey she was just nosy by nature.

Looking left and right she grinned mischievously and crept inside. All she could see were a few shapes. Biting her lip she squinted her eyes to get a closer look and moved closer to the silhouettes. They were covered with white sheets still. Sakura sighed and pouted in disappointment. It would have been cool to be the first one to see the pieces. Suddenly the Godzilla of all roaches hit her in the face.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!" she ripped it off of her and ran.

A mean spirited laugh rang through the darkness above her head. She froze then. A glare contorted her lovely features as she looked up to see the jackass who thought it was funny to throw roaches at people. "It's not real dumb ass, yeah." the same voice said smugly. Familiar long blonde hair flowed down, and though Sakura could not properly see their face in the dark she recognized that very unique way of speaking. "You're that he-she ass hole, that Sasori rooms with!" she pointed at him angrily. He glared at her. He lit his flashlight in front of his face. "Are you jealous because a guy is prettier than you?" he asked bored.

"Not jealous just confused as to how your genes managed, at any rate what are you doing in here?" she demanded. "I could ask you the same question." he shot back. "You could, but I asked first." she bit. "And I asked second, do I look like I give a damn, yeah?" he asked. Sakura folded her arms. "I'm working, hmm." he flicked the flashlight off. "Get out, yeah." he ordered. "Wait. What do you mean working?" the pinkette demanded trying to following him from under the beams he so dexterously moved over. "Why are you so nosy? You don't need to know, yeah." he growled at her. "Well seeing as I took the trouble to come in, I want to know." she said stubbornly. "You work here?" she asked.

"Is there something you need, hmm?" he asked, abruptly hanging upside down in front of her. His hair hanging like a gold curtain. Her eyes had adjusted slightly to the dark so she could see the slight luminescent quality of his crystal blue, aqua eyes. She was silent for a moment. He was _fine. _"Like…this?" he pulled her sketchbook from his shirt. "Hey! Where did you get that?" she demanded trying to snatch it. In a split second he was right side up again, perched atop a beam like a vulture grinning down at her. "Found it, yeah." he looked very much like a Cheshire cat. "You should be thanking me."

"You stole it!" she accused. "Give it back!" she stomped her foot indignantly. "Hmm. I don't know, yeah. My feelings are still hurt from being called a girl, and I think I recall being kicked, yeah…" he trailed off in a mock-hurt tone. "Don't make me come up there." she warned. "That's okay, hmm. I'll just come down there." he said with a chuckle. He swung down with almost inhuman agility and held out the once lost now found sketchbook to it's petite fuming little owner. She tried to grab at it. "No." he pulled it back with a childlike air. "I want my sketchbook! I'm going to kill you if I have to!" she shook her fist. "SHHH! Shhh..relax princess bubblegum, I'll give it to you…if you give me a kiss, yeah." he grinned. "Excuse you?" Sakura felt herself blush slightly and silently thanked the darkness. "Oh come on, nothing hot just right here, hmm." he pointed to his cheek. "Not on your life. Give me my book or risk Sasori's foot up your ass." she growled.

"Oh calm down, I was just kidding. You're cute but probably not my type, yeah." he chuckled. "Oh I'm sure I'm not, but I think you're out of luck, because as far as I know my cousin is straight." she mocked. She nearly burst into hysterical fits of laughter at his silence. She could practically feel the waves of rage coming off of him. The sketchbook was thrown at her head. She caught it with ease. "Get out cherry bitch." he hissed. "I think you're at the end of my rope." As funny as it still was Sakura knew where to quit. This guy was trouble after all. "See ya." she walked out feeling self satisfied, not paying any mind to the blue eyes following her form. Still she decided that she would come back tonight, for this new exhibition. If only she had bothered to read the sign. It would have read "Iwa no Deidara."

Picking up her phone she dialed up her possy. "Hey Ten-ten. I found it. Let's continue our tour." she giggled. Hugging her sketchbook in relief, she hurried off to meet her friends. Briefly she wondered if Mr. He-She…Dei-something, she couldn't quite remember his name, was a security guard. His name wasn't really that important to her. He could be known as "he-she" forever for all she cared.

"Sakura over here!" Ino's voice called. And so the day goes on.

* * *

Author's Note: Yo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of International School of Psychos and Freaks alike. I guarentee that there will be some crazy shit going down in the future of this story…I told you it was no run of the mill high school fic. It is AU, very ambiguous muahahahahaha! It'll be fun…for me at least. Anywayz review for the next chappie dudes! By the way yes skittles are the most youthful xD (they know who they are).


	6. Damsels in Distress

**Author's Note: The sixth chappie is now ready! Aaaaaahhhh!!!! Not the oompa loompas! I'm writing, I'm writing! Damn it! Now I have this on top of that rabid plot bunny. T.T. Read and Review folks, that is my humble request lol. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… but I still refuse to tell the cops where I hid Dei-dei-chan! (YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM FUCKERS!) I'll never talk. **

**Chapter 6: Damsels in Distress **

"Iwa no Deidara." Ino stated. "You mean the famous prodigy in art and mechanics?" Sakura raised a brow. "That's the one." the blonde confirmed. "Cool. I've always been curious to see one of his displays, but since I'm broke and they only last for about a moment or so I've never been able." the pinkette replied. "So we going there tonight?" Ino looked at Ten-ten. The brunette nodded. Hinata smiled. "I hear he goes to our school." she said. "He does." Ino nodded. "But he's a big winger, so we don't know exactly who, I mean there are other people with the name Deidara and it could just be like the artist version of a pen name. You can be a Leonardo but that doesn't make you da Vinci." she added. Sakura felt on edge suddenly. "Does he make appearances at his displays?" she asked. "Um no, not usually but I think he's gonna be there tonight and I must say…I'm curious." she stroked her chin. "Ino, you just wanna see if he's hot." Ten-ten drawled. Ino shrugged.

Sakura gripped her hands in fists…there were just too many coincidences. It had to be him. He-She could very possibly be one of her favorite modern artists and yet she felt the burning need to be wrong. She had insulted him and he most likely had mad connections and influence in her school. He also looked like a total asshole. She did not put it past him to screw her over. 'Please God no.' she pleaded mentally. She came back to reality upon hearing something thoroughly disturbing.

"Sasori is just sexy okay." Ino blunted.

"Ino-pig! Ew!" the pink-haired teenager protested now fully paying attention. "What!? He is!" the platinum blonde responded right back. "Refrain from drooling over my cousin, please! It's just gross." Sakura ordered. There was a silence. "Sasori the other art prodigy?" baby blue eyes stared at emerald. Now even Hinata was looking at her. "Um….yes?" she curled a bubblegum strand around her fingers nervously, looking around at her companions. There was a silence. "HE'S YOUR COUSIN!?" Ino exclaimed in disbelief and excitement. After a long sigh Sakura responded. "Yeah he is." Another moment of silence. "OH MY GOD! INTRODUCE ME!" Ino screeched, gripping Sakura's shoulders tightly. "He's very private Ino…I don't think he'd appreciate it." Sakura shook her head uncertainly. "Oh come on…pleeaassee." Ino threw her arms around her shoulders. "What ever happened to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stared incredulously at her.

"Don't even bother Saki. She'll run after him the next time she sees him anyway. She already knows we highschoolers don't get dates from College boys." Ten-ten chuckled. Ino huffed. "It would still be a huge boost to my stats just to have met him." she informed. "Actually Sakura come to think of it…you're related to him…and you've personally met the members of Akatsuki. You could be a one girl legend on campus." the blue eyed beauty got starry eyed. "No." Sakura blunted. "Absolutely not."

"But forehead! It would be so awesome…we could be like the dynamic duo of smexyness!" Ino gushed. Green eyes rolled and looked out the window. "If you leave me alone about this I'll introduce you to Sasori, deal?" she inquired with boredom. "For now…but it wont be enough to satiate me forever." she warned holding up a finger. The rosette huffed. Why is it that everywhere she went she got attention like this? "You know I don't know if I want to go anymore." Sakura mumbled. "What? But you were all for it a minute ago." Ten-ten turned to look at her. "Yeah well…Sasori competes with this guy so maybe I should support him." She said lamely. They all gave her an unconvinced look. She scratched the back of her head. "Um…are you not telling us something?" Ino asked suspiciously. "Um….not particularly. Eheheheh." Sakura laughed nervously, sweat dropping. "What's going on?" Ten-ten demanded. "Nothing! Just a suspicion. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I'll tell you guys later I swear, we can go just to confirm it." Sakura pleaded her case.

"Sakura-chan can tell us whenever she is r-ready." Hinata offered her support. The other two soon stood down. Sakura gave the shy girl a soft, grateful smile. "Where to?" Ten-ten asked the troop. "We are already loaded with stuff from shopping. I say we go for some gelato." Sakura said confidently. "Mmmm! Mount Vesuvius cake! Yes!" Ino agreed heartily. Hinata smiled shyly. "I-I'd like some lemon flavored actually." she nodded. "Alright gelato it is." Ten-ten nodded.

******

With things finally ready for that night. Deidara had left to sit on the edge of a canal that he particularly enjoyed. A high old fashioned bridge loomed over the dark greenish blue water. This spot always provided some sort of inspiration when he felt like drawing. Today though he was stumped. Restless probably. He absolutely refused to go back to the dorm. Cabin fever to the extreme. So he just sat here like a dumb ass. At least it wasn't sweltering hot. The breeze blew about his long gold locks. A few stray strands pestering his eyes, he swiped them behind his ear. He doodled in his sketchbook and found himself testing out and mixing shades of green, why he wasn't sure. He must have really been bored.

******

"By the way I still have not forgotten about killing Karin…and I _shall _curb-stomp her one way or another." Sakura reminded. Ten-ten scoffed munching on spumoni gelato from a cup. "If you do, it better be off school grounds."

"Don't you guys think violence is a bit too much?" Hinata asked without a stutter. Still her characteristically soft voice had the same effect. "She deserves it." Sakura said bluntly. "Here, here." Ino agreed. "I'd have done it a while ago if I wasn't worried about chipping my manicure." she added. Sakura laughed. "Oooh! Look! I haven't seen one of these bridges up close before!" she blurted suddenly running toward the structure enthusiastically. She ran across halfway and peered down at her fairly far away reflection in the slightly murky water. "Sakura you've got a hell of a lot of energy." Ino protested as they caught up to her. "Sorry." she giggled. All of this stuff was hyping her up a bit too much. Sakura was an easily excitable person. She needed to release all of this somehow.

"Hey Ino-pig! Hold my ice-cream, will ya boo?" she handed her cup of gelato to the blonde. "Sakura what are you doing?" she asked. The pinkette laughed slightly and climbed onto the stone railing. "S-Sakura-chan! B-be careful!" Hinata protested. "Saki-" Ten-ten began. "Oh don't worry, what I haven't told you guys is that I'm a champion junior gymnast. I just wanted to show you some of my stuff." Sakura assured. "This isn't like a normal balance beam, and there's no mat to break your fall girlie." Ten-ten reproved warningly. "Thanks Big T I'll be more careful." she nodded. She stood giddily on the edge. Hinata was clearly anxious for her to get down.

Giggling she started singing something random as she walked along the length of the bridge. "I love you…" she pointed at the girls. "You love me…Let's shank Karin pretty please, with a great big sword, when her entrails hit the floor…no more stupid fucking whore." she did a series to tricks as she sang. "Wee!" she was doing a head-stand on one arm. Her legs parted spread eagle style. "Damn Saki." Ten-ten raised a brow at the moves the girl effortlessly pulled. Her long pink locks swinging about. Guys were watching from sidelines with dirty thoughts circling around a girl who could bend like the rosette before them. Hinata wrung her hands in worry.

******

The blonde artist heard a familiar voice giggling from a distance. His head snapped in the general direction. Was that bitch stalking him? Oh he'd kill her. Sure enough his keen eyes caught the long pink tresses hanging down as the familiar little girl he'd met long ago stared at her reflection happily, blissfully unaware of her newest arch enemy's presence. She looked...interesting at that moment, solitary, with that background, like a painting. Her friends soon appeared beside her and they started to talk. At least she definitely wasn't stalking him. If some chick went fatal attraction on him he'd chop her head off without any questions asked and tell the cops "hell yeah I did it" and go to jail happy with himself. Deidara did not know why his attention was so riveted to the girls atop the bridge above him. Boredom perhaps. She handed the blonde beside her a cup and climbed atop the ledge carelessly, despite the Hyugga girl's obvious protest.

He scoffed as blue eyes refocused to his sketch pad. A few cheers and impressed sounds were made that refocused his attention. He narrowed his eyes. His expression changed when he caught sight of the acrobatic routine she was pulling off. These were some totally sick moves we're talking about. Well _this_ was definitely entertaining. After all she was not bad looking. In fact real cute…and dayum! Look at those moves. Oh what a girl like that could do in bed. If Sasori could hear his thoughts right then he'd probably have his nuts pickled in a jar by the end of the afternoon. Well it was not as though he'd actually bang this particular girl. Hell no. But he wasn't going to lie and call her some hideous beast. He began to absently draw an eye on his book when he lost interest.

Then in a sudden moment there was a cry, a thud and a splash all at once. Aqua eyes darted back up to see three horrified girls screaming down at the water. He looked back at the water to see ripples. And no sign of pink hair. They had began to run across the bridge and he just knew…'fuck me' he suddenly wished that it _was_ sweltering hot that afternoon. He dropped his sketch book beside him and took off his hoodie before swan diving into the water. Why he was acting so impulsively was beyond him, but he was not one to leave a girl to drown. Damn murky water. Couldn't she swim? He strained his eyes through the greenish-blue mire that surrounded him. He swam for the drifting shape and delicate bubbles. The silhouette was definitely her, half-floating, half-sinking, and being carried down with the soft current. Clearly by her demeanor she was not conscious. He reached out and gripped her under the arms.

*******

It had come out of nowhere!

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Ten-ten shouted.

"FOREHEAD!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The three girls were in a frenzy. Somebody had apparently thought it was funny to sling a rock at the American girl showing off on the bridge. It had thrown the pinkette off balance and she flew right off the side on the way down she hit her head on the edge of a moving boat, and then landed into the canal with a loud. "Splash!!" A few people let out gasps and joined them at the bridge's edge.

"I can't see her!" Ino panicked. "Well let's get down there now!" Ten-ten shoved her as Hinata was already on the move. The blood and adrenaline pumping through their veins spurred them on faster. They followed the flowing violet hair of the Hyugga heiress as she bounded like a gazelle up ahead of them. Always so graceful. Then as they reached the water's edge with a splash and a breath, long blonde hair emerged from the water and a guy soon followed it with Sakura slung over his shoulder. Pink hair hanging down his back along with her limp arms as he made his way for the nearby staircase. Of course Ino could no help but notice him very briefly. 'Hot damn!'

Aqua eyes slowly met theirs, water dripping from his features and his flowing, golden hair. He frowned in annoyance as he grabbed the stair rail and climbed out. Sopping wet clothes clinging to his skin here and there, showing off his form. Ino recognized him from school right away. "Saki! Gimme!" Ten-ten snatched her off of his shoulder worriedly. "You are so welcome, yeah." he huffed sarcastically. "Th-thank you, um…s-sir. We appreciate I-it." Hinata nodded politely. "Whatever, yeah. Just be more careful with the cherry here. Next time I might not be so helpful, yeah." he swiped hair from his face. "Aren't you one of the big wingers?" Ino raised a brow at him. Sakura began to groan, choking and coughing. "Very good, you want a cookie for that one, yeah?" he inquired. Ten-ten had already laid Sakura down. "You don't have to be so hostile." Ten-ten murmured. Deidara rolled his eyes to himself and turned around. "By the way…thanks." the brunette called after him. "Che." and with that he was gone.

******

When Sakura completely came to…she was greeted by the astonished, relieved, and generally pissed off faces of her companions. She frowned. "What…happened?" she managed to pant for air. "Some asshole chucked a rock." Ino growled looking around. Hinata looked about as well, wondering who could have done something so horrible. "Are you o-okay, Sakura-chan?" she asked her. "Ugh. My head is sore." the pinkette sat up hacking up some water. "Eew." Ten-ten remarked. "Thanks Big T." Sakura huffed tiredly. "Maybe we should go back to the dorm." Ino suggested. "No!" Sakura protested. "I'm just wet, I can wear one of the outfits I bought with Ino it's no problem." she assured, feeling fortunate that she allowed Ino to take her bra shopping even though it had been the most awkward thing in the world for her.

They seemed hesitant. "You sure you're fine?" Ten-ten asked. "Yup!" the rosette gave two thumbs up, her vivid green eyes alight with assurance. "Well…" they all exchanged glances. "Okay then." Ten-ten nodded. "How did I get out of there?" Sakura asked suddenly, looking at the canal. "Some guy from our school happened to be at the scene and got you out just in time." Ino answered. The light in her eyes made Sakura and Ten-ten roll their eyes. "Ino, stop drooling okay?" Sakura huffed. "Help me up." she reached out her hands to the girls. Hinata was too relieved for words. She smoothed out her hair and clothes with a long sigh. Sakura smiled at her. "I'm okay." she nodded at her with a chuckle.

"L-let's get Sakura-chan somewhere to change." she twiddled her fingers habitually. "Here, here." Sakura agreed with a giggle, looking at her soaked clothes. "These are chafing like crazy, and I think I've got the atomic wedgies of a lifetime." she added. Ten-ten scoffed. "Violated by your own underwear how does that feel Saki?" she teased. Going along with it she responded. "I-I don't know…Sometimes I couldn't tell whether I hated it or liked it, and other times it was humiliating." she mocked-sobbed. Ino was giggling. Hinata was beet red. "Will you g-guys p-please s-s-stop?" she asked politely. "Oops sorry Hina. We are among delicate ears my friends." Sakura reminded the troop.

******

"What the hell happened to you?" Hidan asked upon noticing the baby of their group soaked from head to toe. "No questions, yeah. I gotta go change, hmm." Deidara pushed past him roughly. "Watch it you little fucker. Unlike Sasori I don't play that crap." he warned. "I'm terrified really, yeah." the blonde college freshman rolled his eyes. Sasori appeared around the corner of the hall. "Was there water involved in your display Deidara, or were you careless by the canals?" he inquired. Hidan cracked up. "I wish I could have been there if that's the case." he said through cackles. Deidara flicked him off. "Leader says the subject has arrived here this year, and the jobs a go." Hidan informed. Sasori raised a brow. "So the job starts now?" he asked. "Hell yeah. I've been waiting for some action. All of these years without it has been killing me." the silvery-haired man grinned widely.

"I'm changing now, hmm." Deidara opened the door to his dorm not bothering to hide his agitation. He couldn't wait to get back out of here. Showing off for those art junkies would be fun, and he was in quite great need of some form of fun. He could care less about their next job. They had been talking about doing this for years and it was apparently of the utmost importance. It would be their biggest job since….well he'd rather not remember those days. He was in no hurry to relive those experiences. It had fucked all of them up pretty badly. Pushing the matter aside he peeled off his shirt and headed for the bathroom.

*******

"The world loves wannabes so hey hey! Do that brand new thing!"

"Saki calm down. Sheesh you're really hyper in new places." Ten-ten hushed the excited pinkette. "I can't help it! All of these new experiences. This is my first time in Europe. I'm in Venice man! Heheheheee!" she giggled, with a delighted squeal. It had gotten late so they headed back to the Gallerie to see this artist's work. Sakura felt slightly nervous. "I think I'm getting a stomach ache." she groaned. "I told you not to eat so much gelato." Ino shrugged. They entered the museum. It was crowded. Very much so actually. It looked like there were quite a few curious people to see this young artist's appearance. The show would start before they actually enjoyed a few of his sculptures. The ultimate expression of his art was based upon the beauty of the moment. The brief fleeting moments of beauty that were overlooked or under appreciated. Or even the big explosive moments of excitement and thrill before they were just gone. Sakura liked his basic point and loved the idea of seeing one of his displays. At the moment though it was not exactly easy to think that one of your favorite artists could quite possibly one of your new arch enemies. Second to Karin of course. She was at the top of Sakura's list at the moment. They stood among the crowd.

The lights blew out abruptly and though startled everyone figured that it was time for the opening welcome. From different points on the ceilings streaks of sparks flew like shooting stars almost. They exploded, lighting up colorfully to get everybody's attention. Then it all began. There were birds…so realistic flying about displaying their light as they danced and swerved in the air like a real flock before finally exploding in firework-like sparks. But these did not burn anybody. How had he done it? A few butterflies flew about then and their light focused on the sculpture in the center of the room. It eerily lifted it's arms opening it's hands to reveal two mouths. Out of them came two spiders who immediately combusted with such a large explosion that the statue was no longer visible from behind all the smoke, the butterflies soon burst softly with a light crackle.

The lights came back on to reveal a tall blonde standing where the statue was only a second ago. His arrogant, impish grin clear enough for all to see. "Hey isn't that…" Ino trailed pointing at him. "Uh-huh." Ten-ten nodded with surprise. Sakura ran behind her friends thinking chanting 'fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!' mentally. He-She really was Deidara! "Art is a 'bang', yeah." he said simply before turning around and walking away. "Look and love, yeah." he added with his blue eyes gleaming confidently. He was sure they'd like his work. For a moment he thought he'd noticed a flash of pink, but brushed it off as paranoia. "What's wrong forehead?" Ino inquired the suddenly, jittery pinkette. "That guy is my nemesis, I think I just picked somebody really bad to make enemies with." she explained. Ino gaped. "You pissed off Iwa no Deidara?" she breathed. "It gets worse…he's an Akatsuki." Sakura blurted. Ino nearly fell over. "We have to start promoting you're popularity. Now." she said urgently. "What? Why!?" Sakura backed away. "If that guy wants to fuck you over, he's got all the means to do so. The popularity, the connections, he can screw your life forehead!" the blonde pressed. Ten-ten rolled her eyes.

"Saki will be fine, besides if he really hated her he wouldn't have saved her from drowning." she reminded. "Very true." the bomb shell agreed. "He what?!" Sakura nearly fell to the floor. "Y-yes Sakura-chan. He dove in to get you when you fell today." Hinata nodded. Hearing it from Hinata just put a new spin on reality for the pink-haired teen. "It was so hot." Ino recalled the sight of the dripping wet hottie. "Oh lord….You mean I owe him my life!!" Sakura was mortified. "Technically." Ten-ten shrugged. "But not necessarily since I was ready to jump in after you myself when we got down." she added. The not-so-giddy-now girl shut her eyes tightly massaging her temples. "I have the feeling that I'm gonna see him again." she groaned. "What's so wrong with that?" Ino asked. "He's a bit gruff but nothing too bad."

"I wanna go to bed." Sakura pouted hugging Ten-ten. "I'm t-tired too." Hinata nodded in agreement. "We can head out again tomorrow." Ino sighed. "Let's go then." Ten-ten swung her keys around her fingers casually, leading the way with a distressed Sakura leaning against her shoulder. Could drowning have really been so bad? Being the damsel in distress was hightly over-rated, and yet she still was one. Especially now.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey yall! I have successfully avoided the chibi oompa loompas that suddenly appeared in my apartment when I decided to wait a bit before updating. *sighs* Plus I have locked away the evil plot bunny. The giant plate of salad really did the trick. Anyways…poor Sakura…she may just have to thank dei-dei-chan. Wont that be interesting? Lol. Anywho let's see some reviews before I write my next chappie.


	7. The Evolution of HeShe

**Author's Note: So then this next chappie is now in session. As for the oompa loompas…*shifty eyes* I'm hiding. Deidara's training sessions can only go so far man. And Sakura is dealing with the plot bunny as we speak…T.T we just can't take all this pressure! (Sakura! Call Sasuke and Naruto, we need all the help we can get!) Here we go…chapter beginning. And three, two, one…now.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I own nothing! These folks are under copy-write restrictions. Dei-dei-chan is quite happy in the hiding place Saku and I picked out for him xD. **

**Chapter Seven: The Evolution of He-She**

There was the sound of an engine roaring as the girls of the baby winger dorm, hurried to the window curiously. For once Karin was not getting into a fight with anybody. In fact her presence was currently quite tolerable. She had her own posse to socialize with anyway. Sakura was the only one not at the window, lying on her back with her shapely legs crossed, evaluating The Divine Comedy. "He's absolutely wicked." a student from England commented with a squeal. "Do you think he's intelligent?" Kin asked. "Who cares he's got a motorcycle." Ino commented. Emerald eyes rolled. "It doesn't look like any brand of motorcycles I've ever seen." Ten-ten drawled. "It's a cool one though I'll give him that." she added.

"Pay no attention to him at all. He bad news." the busy pinkette called flatly not looking away from her book, twirling a pencil between her slender fingers. "You're such a child Sakura. One would think you never hit puberty yet. Which would explain a lot." Karin scoffed at her with disdain. "Hmmm, he's no Sasuke-kun…but he's got charisma. Totally date-able." she grinned out the window. Sakura made a mimicking face. "Look at those moves!" Kin gaped. "He's showing off. Stop paying him so much attention, he knows your looking." Sakura said. "He's so reckless." Ten-ten commented. "He'll probably get his ass run over one of these days."

Sakura scoffed. "One can only dream." she sighed. Karin wasn't paying any attention to the other girls. "Well." she said. "I call dibs."

Ino shot her a look. "Excuse me? 'Dibs' doesn't work for human beings. You can call whatever you want, but if he asks someone else out, too bad so sad. Besides, he's a big winger, he'd never even look at us let alone you." She snapped waspishly. Karin glared. "Besides, if he did ask me out, it's gonna take a lot more than 'dibs' to stop me from accepting." she added. Sakura made a huff. "He _is…_ _s-sort _of handsome, Sakura-chan." Hinata shrugged shyly, twiddling her fingers. Sakura felt betrayed. Not little Hina too. "Forget it Hina! You don't stand a chance." Karin raised a brow at her, mockingly. Hinata cast her eyes down. "I don't mean I like him like-"

"What Hinata is trying to say is that the only who seriously wants a chance anyway Karin is you." Sakura dropped the book to her side. "Face it, you're just drooling. You're an obsessive fan-girl. I can smell it on you." she curled her upper lip. "I am not a fan girl!!" Karin bellowed in outrage. Ino and Ten-ten laughed loudly together. "You are so too a fan-girl." Ten-ten said between giggles. "Am not!!" the red-head screeched. They simply continued to laugh and ignored her. "H-hey Saki..ehehehe!" Ten-ten began. She grabbed the pinkette's discarded black hoodie and cut out a uchiha fan from one of Ino's doodles. "Che-check it out. This is Karin last year. No joke." she pinned the fan onto the back of the hoodie. "Oh Sasuke-kun. I love you sooo much! Muahomomom!" she buried her face into the black fabric and stopped to inhale creepily and exhale. Sakura stared incredulously at the red-haired girl. "She…huh!?" the rosette was severely disturbed. Karin folded her arms and huffed. "Yup. She totally stole Sasuke's sweaty gym shirt from his locker somehow…you'll never believe how much Ino and I freaked out." Ten-ten chuckled.

"Hmph!" Karin stomped back to the window. "Sasuke found out about it after a week of dating her…that was the _las-s-st straw_! AHAHAHAHA!!! You should have seen his face!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the bun-haired girl whooped it up. "…He dated her?" Sakura raised a brow. "Yeah…but I think the experience traumatized him, cause he's never dated anybody ever again." Ten-ten answered. All of the girls 'eeped!' suddenly and ducked. Sakura and Ten-ten both rolled their eyes at the spectacle. Hinata was back to her laptop studying intently. Well at least she wasn't drooling. "Hey yall." Sabuku no Temari greeted jokingly as she entered the room. Temari was a junior like Ten-ten and Shikamaru. Great girl. A tom boy like Ten-ten, but as bossy as Ino. An intimidating combo for most men. "Um…what are we looking at?" she asked curiously, leaning over the other girls. "Nothing special." Sakura scoffed. "Ah I see." Temari chuckled upon noticing.

"Stop drooling over big wingers, sheesh, they're all ass-wipes and don't you forget it." the sandy blonde advised. "Here, here." Sakura grinned smugly. At least somebody agreed with her. "I'd still tap that though." she added. Sakura then smacked a hand to her forehead in frustration. "Hey Sakura…" Ino grinned wickedly at the rosette. "..What?" she asked apprehensively. "How about you go down there and thank him personally for…you know what?" she winked. The other girls stared at the nervous green-eyed girl. "No…I don't wanna." she pouted in response. "Now's better than any other time. Unless you want to go back to the university dorms." the blonde reminded her. She cringed. "Maybe I just wont say thank you at all how about that?" her pink locks swung over her shoulder as she looked away and stuck up her nose. "If we have an Akatsuki trying to fuck with our lives it will be your fault. Thank him or I'll tell Sasori, that you said he promised to go out with me." the crafty blonde smirked.

Sakura gaped. "You wouldn't dare…" she growled.

*******

The wind whipped the uncovered blonde strands of the biker's hair about wildly as the artist smirked beneath his helmet. These little girls at the high school dorms were always so quick to run to the windows whenever they heard a motorcycle engine. The blonde artist was perfectly aware of his new admirers. Just to humor them he had performed a few tricks. They thought he couldn't see them. It made him scoff. So naïve. He chuckled to himself. When he had decided to look in their direction they had all dived under the window sill. And that was why they were still just little girls as far as he was concerned. Granted he was only four years older than those girls at the most, considering whether they were freshmen or not. Still…they were so…not him, his type that is. They just wouldn't fit. That didn't stop him from getting an ego boost from it though, or showing off for them.

That cherry chick was a baby winger wasn't she? She was new too. Probably a freshmen…no that wasn't possible. There was no way that, _that _girl was a freshmen. As much of a bitch she was. He still remembered that annoying little three year old girl who followed him and Sasori around during that family party at the red-head's house. Yet it seemed to be so distant when he looked at this pinkette girl. She looked so different now. Great. Now he felt old.

**Flash Back:**

"Now, all the grown ups will be in the living room if you three need anything from us." Sasori's mom informed the reluctant children sitting on a fallen log in the backyard. Deidara exchanged glances with Sasori with a glare. The little pink-haired girl. Sakura. Yeah that was her name. Stood clinging to her distant aunt's skirt, gazing at the two boys. Sasori she knew, but not him. He was new, and thus deemed fascinating by the little girl. Sasori simply nodded out of respect for his mom, but Sakura was all for it and nodded whole-heartedly. She was smiling broadly with a blush dusting her plump cheeks. Plump cheeks that looked disproportionate due to her large forehead and small little mouth. Her green eyes were big and filled with naivety. Deidara was about to follow after the grown woman and tell them that he didn't want to play with that ugly little girl who wouldn't stop staring at him ever since he'd arrived, but Sasori stopped him.

"No don't." he shook his head. "I don't wanna play with her." the little blond pouted indignantly. "Don't say that, she'll cry." the red-headed boy frowned. "Then Kaa-san will be mad at me." he scolded. "Hmph!" Deidara folded his arms over his chest. Sakura stood shyly watching them at a distance. When they caught her gaze she wrung her hands and blushed deeper. "She's creepy, un." a pair of little aqua eyes narrowed. "Let's just play with her." Sasori huffed. Little Deidara winced, making his cute little round cheeks pull into a pinched expression. "It can't be that bad.." Sasori shrugged. If his mother told him to do it, it wouldn't hurt him. Thus was the logic of a child.

******

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Deidara ran around the lawn in horror as a little pink-haired girl chased him about with her pudgy little arms out-stretched and her lips puckered for a kiss. Sasori could only watch with slight amusement. Okay, so it was with a whole lot of amusement. Hey it was hilarious. "Dei-chan! Play house with me!" she called after him insistently, giggling. "Help meeee!!" Deidara yelled. His little voice cracking from all the shouting he'd been doing. Sasori's amusement was short-lived however when he heard her call to him too. "Sasori nii-chan! You can be our puppy!" she ran for him, with a leash made of woven flowers. His eyes popped…and it was his turn to run.

******

"MUEHEHEHEHE-HAHAHAHA!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEECK!"

Deidara now vengefully chased the little girl with a dead bird on a stick. "I want your brains, Sakura-chan!" he made the dead feathered animal speak in a raspy voice. Yes he was a pretty morbid child. "I don't yike this game!" she protested. Deidara paid it no mind, with a wide almost manic grin. The mini bubblegum headed girl ran behind her red-headed big cousin. He just frowned at his blonde best friend. "Ew. Deidara get that out of my face." he smacked it away. "Hey! I was starting to have some fun." he protested. "You're mean." Sakura jutted out her bottom lip. Deidara made a face with his tongue out, using his hands like gills at her. Sasori pushed him back. "Stop." he glared. Sakura's lip began to tremble and the two little boys panicked.

"Sakura…no, no, no don't cry." Sasori shook his hands at her. "I'll play princess and the pony with you." he relented. Her bottle green eyes widened joyfully. "Reawy!? Thank you nii-chan!" she hugged him tightly. "Can Dei-chan be my yady in waiting?" she asked as cutely as possible. "_Whuu!?" _he sweat-dropped ready to run. How did she even know what that is? "Oh I'm sowy…did you want to be the pony?" she asked, hopefully. He twitched. "No! no that's okay." he backed away. And so play time begins once more.

******

"More tea Dei-chan?"

Deidara mumbled miserably. Sasori sat across from him. The little cotton candy haired girl sat between them cheerfully. She was perfectly content with her playmates. They both had lacy aprons and ribbons in their hair. The looks on their faces were the epitome of dry resentment, resignation, and humiliation. "I'm gonna get us more cookies!" she toddled off. "I-am-_never_ coming to play at your house _again._" the child Deidara growled at little Sasori through clenched teeth. He just let out a tired sigh in response, twitching upon looking at his reflection in the play china. Deidara having the most hair got the most "kawaii!" treatment as Sakura had put it. Still though, he hated the two pink butterflies clipped to his head.

The little blond boy looked positively furious. His hair was a mess of flowers and sparkling pins. He came over to build the fort they had planned on building for some time. Now here he was being held captive by some nerdy little pinky. "When is she going home?" he sulked. Sasori shrugged. "For as long as the grown ups keep yacking I guess." he answered. "We'll be here forever." the blond groaned. He lay his head on his arms over the table.

"No cookies! So I guess we have to play something else." the little girl returned. The two boys sighed in relief.

"Let's pway wedding now! I wanna mawy Dei-chan!"

Deidara felt like he would cry.

******

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"DEI-CHAN COME BACK! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KISS THE BWIDE!"

**End Flash Back**

What a day that had been. Yet and still she didn't remember it. She'd probably be mortified at herself. He shrugged. Figure just then blurred into his path.

"HEY!"

"GAAAAHH!!" Deidara's bike screeched sideways, nearly falling with him on it. He turned off the engine angrily. He snatched off his helmet. Who the hell just tried to kill him and themselves? The last thing he needed was to run over some girl. He was ready to snap all kinds of foul things to this suicide terrorist. "What the _**hell**_ is your problem, yeah!?" he snarled with all the venom in his being. "Hey don't testy with me, he-she! I'm not here for my own enjoyment." None other than Haruno Sakura stood before him. "Stop calling me he-she. Right now, yeah." he narrowed his blue eyes at her. "Or?" she placed a hand on her hips. He snatched her PSP from her pocket masterfully, making her gasp. "This is history." he grinned maliciously.

"Give that back!" she snatched at her main source of entertainment. "Apologize, or take it back." he smirked pushing her back. "Fine! I take it back!" her hands air squeezed for her game system. "Ever call me that again, and I'll have something much worse prepared for you cherry bitch." he warned. One vibrant, emerald eye twitched much to the bad boy's amusement. "That is fine." she said in a mock sweet tone. He tossed her PSP back at her. She caught it gracefully. "I like Shim much better anyway." she added. Deidara twitched. "What do you want, yeah? Spill, or get out of my way before I run you over, hmm." he said with a dark expression. Sakura sighed, looking miserable.

Pursing her lips as he glared. "Well, yeah?" he pressed impatiently. With a long breath she began. "Yesterday, I nearly drowned in one of the canals, according to my 'friends'…" she paused to narrow her green orbs at the window from before. "You were the one who got me out, and I figured it was only logical that I….*sigh*….say _thank you_." she settled into a calm resignation with a dismissive wave of her hand. Deidara smirked. "So you acknowledge, I'm your hero." he decided to mess around. "More like the opportunist who's looking for an occasion to gain the upper hand." she responded mistrustfully. The blonde artist made a mock-hurt face, and placed a hand on his chest. "I never, yeah. Thanks for the idea though." he grinned. Sakura face-palmed. "Well I said thank you, happy? Now if you don't mind-"

"I don't know, yeah." he called.

Sakura clenched her dainty fists at her sides cursing Ino and Ten-ten. "Isn't the knight in shining armor going to get a little compensation, un?" he leaned his elbow along the wing-like handle bar. Sakura checked out the craftsmanship of the bike. Ignoring his comment very briefly. What was it made out of? It looked like chrome. It was like a big bird of prey. Very nice. "I said thank you. That's your compensation." she bluntly stated. Deidara grinned. He wanted to see her indignant. At least just once. It was funny. "Well I wont hold it over your head, if you model for me." he said smoothly, making sure she saw the wicked gleam on his face. Her green eyes popped. She hugged herself. "Ew." she said as if it was a whole new concept that would haunt her nightmares. Deidara chuckled. "Never." she hissed. Her face was red. "Heh. It wouldn't work anyway. You don't look like you can stay still for very long anyway, yeah." he shrugged, pulling his helmet on. "I'll decide what I want later." he closed the shaded lid over her vibrant aqua eyes before zooming off. "Wait! What!?"

But he was gone. "URRGGH!!!" Sakura began to stomp around. Great. Now the blonde was going to demand the 'compensation' of his choice. "INO!" she yelled up at the window. Some of the girls were giving her dirty looks but at this point she was past caring. Ino had stars in her eyes, with his hands fisted girlishly under her chin. Oh boy. What was she thinking? Not waiting to figure it out, the angered girl darted inside ready to bolt up the stairs. Screw the elevator, it wouldn't go fast enough. Blondie was gonna get it. Oooh yeah.

*******

"Um…Ino…I think she's coming after you." Ten-ten said warily as she watched the pinkette's dark, evil, expression that promised to unleash hell as she charged the dorm entrance. Ino's face dropped. "You're right…shit!" the platinum blonde looked about for a way to defend herself. Then she thought of a very dirty tactic. "Hinata!!" she dove for the violet haired beauty. Just as the door was swung wildly open she had hid behind Hinata using her as a shield. Sakura would never hurt Hinata for the world. Sakura's hair was tussled, emerald eyes holding a burning fire in them, her chest heaving from either the running or the rage…perhaps both but the girls were not sure. Karin wisely moved back, considering she was on this girl's list and better stay out of her line of vision when she was in this state.

"That's low pig…back away from the Hina, and I'll go easy on you." she stalked over the two girls who stared at her with dread. "S-sakura-chan…I-Ino-chan is very sorry I'm sure…p-please calm yours-self." the Hyugga girl raised her hands cautiously, but with a hint of appeal to the rosette's mercy. "Ino…" Sakura called with an eerie sweetness. "Do you know…Iwa no Deidara now plans on blackmailing me into, 'compensation' since I acknowledged that he saved my live?" she leaned over the shaking Hyugga girl's shoulder. Ino backed off slightly. "No? Well he is…and I owe it all to you dear Ino, beloved Ino, oh Ino." her hand reached over Hinata and started stroking her blonde locks. Hinata was extremely nervous now. "Come on Ino-pig…come here." she grinned. Ino just stared in terror. "Are you also aware that he had made implications that are far from tolerable, perverse in fact? HE ALSO IMPLIED THAT I COULD BE A GOD-DAMNED NUDE MODEL INO! ME! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THANK HIM!? WHY!" Sakura bellowed. Hinata then fainted. Sakura's anger was forgotten.

"Oh my God! Hina!? Are you okay? Can you hear me!?" she cradled the shy girl. "Good job, Saki. Neji's gonna kill you." Ten-ten stated bluntly. Sakura realized that everyone was staring in horror at her creepiness. Except for Temari who was stifling her fits of giggles. "Sorry everybody…except for you Karin. You will die by the hand of that alternate personality someday, believe it." she held up a finger to the red-head. "You've been hanging out with Naruto too much Sakura." Ten-ten stared dryly at the pinkette. She just giggled. Her, Sasuke and Naruto hung out a lot over the first week of school. It just felt right. "Ino. I expect penance. You don't get to meet Sasori nii-san." she was fanning Hinata. Ino gaped. "After I tend to this girly here, I'm going to my boys' dorm to play DDR with Naruto and Mr. Raincloud Uchiha." she smiled.

******

"Our subject is settled into the school routine, when do we make our move?" a shadowy figure asked, seated in a chair inside a dim office. "We'd best figure out a very subtle approach first, send of them in to assess the situation, preferably one of the most patient ones." another figure seated at a large desk responded. "If this subject is dormant, it will be hazardous to corner them. Who knows what will trigger them." he added. There was a nod. "Yes sir." the first figure agreed. The large door opened to let in a white stream of light and shut closing the light out and leaving the room in darkness once again. All was silent once again. Darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the seventh chapter. AHHHHH!!! Deidara help! Call of the oompa loompas! CALL THEM OFF! WE CAN'T TAKE THIS! OH GOD IT'S LIKE HELL! GOD DAMN IT, PLEASE GOD DAMN IT! (Sakura catch!! *throws laptop* Upload the chapter quick, it's the only way to calm them down!) The plot bunny is gnawing through the door Sasuke! Use the Sharingan dumbass! I did my part…*panting* now review!


	8. Lil Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note: AHHHHH!!! NO! …Let's not get hasty…put them down. I'm writing it see? Hey…What are you doing wit Ita-kun? Hey…hey put that down…HEY! I get it alright! *typing like hell* (It's not funny Naruto! Sasuke someone's trying to steal your revenge!) Kill Madara btw. Request by Dei-chan. **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really sick of this lawyer…I might kill him soon if he doesn't stop sniveling down there…I mean! If he keeps coming around…yeah. *clears throat* That's it. I'll have Deidara blow him to pieces! Bwahahaha! **

**Chapter Eight: Lil Red Riding Hood **

"Is all of this really necessary, pig?" Sakura groaned for the thousandth time. "Yes it is. I want you to wow everybody today!" Ino responded as she leaned over the pinkette applying her make-up onto her face. "Urrgh. I hate make-up." Sakura growled. It made her stomach ache. "Not to worry billboard brow. It's just some shimmering cherry lip-gloss and eye-shadow. You're complexion is already perfect on it's own." the blonde commented. "You know, some black and white eye-liner would bring out the green in your eyes all the more." she pursed her lips in thought. "That is if you are capable of staying still while I apply the white stuff on the tear-line of your lower eye." she added as a precaution. Sakura winced.

"I don't wanna wow anybody." the pinkette jutted out her bottom lip miserably. "Forehead. We have to get you into the in crowd if you want to survive any level of big winger wrath." Ino warned. "There's not much the baby wingers can do for me." Sakura drawled. "If anything, I should be getting palsy-walsy with Konan, which is not going to happen…she's a bit weird…like the rest of them." she recalled her meeting with the blue-haired older girl. Ino scoffed. "Konan never really had any gal-pals that we know of." she said. "Precisely. Anyway…I already befriended Sasuke, which would have been hard if I hadn't already done that, he's Itachi's little brother and has some sort of connection to the Akatsuki through him, and Sasori is my cousin so….I don't really think I need to work so hard or worry all that much." Sakura mumbled as Ino wordlessly began coating her lips tastefully with her lip-gloss.

The blonde girl's pink-haired room mate groaned to herself. "Stop moving around so much." she scolded her. "Come on Sakura, you're gonna love it. You look awesome already so far." Ino jutted her bottom lip and made the puppy eyes. Sakura stared. "Not the face…" she covered her eyes. "Ugh. Fine." she relented. Ino squealed girlishly. "Ten-ten and Hinata are going to flip!" she smiled brightly. "Karin, wont like me moving in on her turf." the pinkette stated, bored. "Oh who cares, you'll totally own Karin the minute they see you." Ino assured. "There…finished…oh wow.." she stared at Sakura in surprise. "What?" she asked, alarmed. A big smiled crawled over the platinum blonde's face. "You were already really hot Sakura…but damn girl." she fanned herself for good measure. Sakura snatched the hand mirror skeptically. Eyeing her reflection her face fell a bit.

It was not as though it were a huge transformation, but it accentuated what she already had. Her good assets were thrown into your face now. She looked amazing. "Um…wow Ino, I'll give you props. I actually like it." she nodded her head in admittance. "Don't thank me yet, we aren't done here. Wardrobe. Now." Ino hauled her up demandingly. "If it makes me look like a whore, I'm not wearing it." the stubborn girl said with resolve. Ino rolled her eyes as she surveyed their closet. "Today we shall go for something…sexy since you're already known for being the cute one, second to Hinata of course." she decided. Sakura rolled her eyes at her group dynamic. Ino was the sexy one, Hinata was the cute one, Ten-ten was the tough broad, and she was the laid back one. This was probably why her and Shikamaru always had a good time together. She had begun to space out as Ino rummaged through the hangers for something sexy in a 'Sakura-ish kind of way' as she put it.

"Perfect!" she burst suddenly, making the anxious girl jump. She practically leapt out of the closet to stand before Sakura. "Put this on. Quick before we're late." she clapped her hands at her flustered roomie. "Heels Ino!?" Sakura protested indignantly upon seeing the shoes the blonde picked for her. "Yes heels forehead. You have killer legs miss gymnast flaunt them!" she stomped her foot. "Absolutely not." the pinkette folded her arms stubbornly. Ino was silent for a moment. "Fine. You can use those knee-high converse…the black ones, me likey those." she resolved. Sakura grinned smugly. "Put on the outfit." Ino then said in a very eerily calm tone. A very un-Ino-ish tone. Sakura picked up the outfit examining the stuff her blonde roomy picked out for her. She stared at her horrified. "I already said that if it made me look like a whore I wont wear it!" she protested. "Well it's either this or the heels!" Ino said commandingly to the point where Sakura knew that she was not backing down. She would forced her into it if it came down to it. Damn Shikamaru really was right. That was one scary, troublesome woman.

Sakura shrank back a bit but hid her fear to maintain some amount of dignity. "..Fine." she said with her nose in the air and stomped into the bathroom. She shivered when she closed the door behind her. Her room-mate was crazy!! This whole place was insane! Except for Hinata but she wasn't entirely normal herself…her eyes were weird…and the pinkette was certain she had a phobia of close physical contact with members of the opposite sex. Except for Neji. Nothing to be afraid of really, extremely mild in fact. She had yet to discover what was wrong with Ten-ten besides the fetish for sharp objects and weapons of any kind. She caught her singing to her samurai sword collection once. It was mildly disturbing. As she mulled over these thoughts she finished dressing. Staring at herself in the mirror she blushed indignantly. This didn't look sexy damn it! She looked like a punker whore! Maybe she was exaggerating but…still whore-ish. "Come out Sakura. I know you're finished I can feel it." Ino's voice called to her from outside the door. She swallowed hard. "I look like a hoe!" she protested, her voice cracking.

"Don't make me come in there!" Ino warned. "Fine! Fine! I'm coming." Sakura took a deep breath in, leaning against the door and holding the knob. She whispered a prayer and flung open the door bursting out before she could changer her mind. Ino had stars in her eyes. Sakura was wearing a red plaid mini-skirt with suspenders, a black tube top that showed off a little belly and her usual choker necklace. On her arms were striped black and red warmers that covered her hands, leaving her fingers exposed. She was pouting something terrible. "I love it! Let's go." baby blue eyes shined with satisfaction as Ino snatched up Sakura's shoulder bag and shoved it at her. Secretly Sakura thanked God that she had left her small red-hoodie in the bag. Ino bounced along beside Sakura with a wide smile. Sakura was looking around nervously. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed countless guys looking her up and down. Some of the bolder ones winked or air-kissed at her. Emerald orbs narrowed angrily. "This is all your fault. I hate this. It's not me." she hissed at Ino who stuck her tongue out at her. Her extra long hair was tied in French pig tails that reached down to her mid-thighs. "Hush they love you." her so called 'friend' pressed. "They love my breasts." she retorted. "I'd say your thighs but hey what do I know." Ino teased. "Shut up!" Sakura could not take much more of this.

"Saki what the hell?" Ten-ten appeared beside them with Hinata taking in the rosette's appearance. Sakura pointed at the giggling blonde dryly as if it explained everything…and it did. Ten-ten nodded and rolled her eyes. Hinata twiddled her fingers. "U-um…the fan-girls…" she said nervously. The girls looked to notice girls giving them evil stares. Mostly Sakura. "Thanks a lot Ino. Now they don't think of me as a non-threatening nerdy freshman." She dead-panned at the soon-to-be-dead- room-mate of her's. "…But you're a sophmore.."

"I KNOW WHAT I AM!" she snapped. Ino flinched. "Do you remember…evil Sakura?" she asked her. "Do you want her out again?" she added. "If I go studying at Sasuke's dorm looking like this they'll…oh lord." she smacked a hand to her forehead. "What?" Ten-ten asked. "I don't want Sasuke and Naruto seeing me like this!!" she stomped her foot. Ten-ten snorted. "Not to mention poor Lee." she remarked. "LEE! OH GOD NO!" Sakura covered her face. "Poor guy will die from blood loss." the brunette laughed. "To the brain anyway." Ino added for good measure. "AAHHH!" the object of their teasing pulled at her pig tails. "S-stop you guys please." Hinata was being sensitive to Sakura's predicament. "Sakura this is just an attention grabber. Now the student body knows you're here on the market." Ino explained. "The next phase is to gain their adoration." she added informatively. "Make them like you."

"But…I don't want their adoration. I just want to be myself!" Sakura protested. "If they like you they are more likely to disbelieve any bad rumors." Ino waved a finger. Sakura just made odd sulky noises in response hugging her shoulder bag to her chest protectively. Hinata patted her back consolingly. "I-if I had brought my jacket today I'd give it to you." she smiled softly. "Thanks anyway Hinata-chan." the pinkette sighed with a grateful smile. "I gotta get to class guys." Ten-ten suddenly proclaimed. "See ya at lunch." she saluted them and ran off. "Bye Big T." Sakura waved after the bun-haired girl weakly. "Holy shit we're late!" Ino blurted. "Ahhh!!" Sakura snatched Hinata and tore down the hall with Ino in tow. Forgetting about her 'new look' she burst through the doors just in time as the bell rang. The other students gawked at her silently. Karin eyed her up and down and scoffed. Ah jealousy. "Have a seat everybody!" Kurenai called with authority.

There was a thump and everybody looked back. Rock Lee was on the floor. _"OH GOD I KILLED LEE! I'M A MURDERER!" _Sakura panicked. She rushed over with Ino and Hinata. "Is he alright?" she bent over him with concern. Lee barely opened his eyes to see her and his eyes rolled back and he was out again. "S-SAKURA-CHAN STAND UP!" Naruto called protectively. "Huh?" she stood and turned around while Kiba tended to the fallen classmate. There were countless guys staring, blushing or having a nosebleed. Sasuke's glare kept them in check. _'Fan-boys! This is new…oh lord no. No. NO!' _she hurried to her seat beside Ino digging into her bag and snatching out her hoodie. That was that. She was putting it on now. Ino didn't stop her. "Fan-boys." she growled. "I hate them. Always ruining a gal's fun."

"Your ass is mine." Sakura glowered at her. Ino shrugged helplessly. "Sakura looks uglier than ever." Sai remarked plainly. A few girls laughed. "Kiba please take Lee to the nurse's office to recuperate." Kurenai massaged her temples. The brunette boy nodded and hauled Lee over his shoulders. There were snickers here and there as the class began to settle down. Sakura sank in her seat, face red with embarrassment. Sasuke and Naruto suddenly appeared sitting close by, threatening fan-boys with their eyes. Sometimes it was beneficial to be friends with the toughest guys in the high school.

******

Sakura was on her way back to the cafeteria. She had left to go to the bathroom sporting her hoodie that was pretty much unable to hide her glorious legs from view. Shikamaru had taken one look at her and had said "My God…what has she done to you?" glaring at Ino in disapproval. "I've been Ino-fied!" she had said and dramatically placed the back of her hand to her forehead with a laugh. "You're changing out of that as soon as possible." Sasuke had stated simply. Exhausted from keeping guys at bay. It wasn't so horrible considering his fan-girls seemed to leave him alone when he did this. Laughing they ate and talked for a while before the pinkette felt the call of nature. So now here she was on her way back. Lee was still in the nurse's office but she didn't bother to visit him unless she were wearing sweats or something big. She hurried back, eager to continue socializing with the new friends she had come to like very much despite their freaky quirks. Even Sai was growing on her. She shook her head at the thought.

Rounding the corner she collided (ugh once again) with something hard that made her fall backwards and onto her rump. "Oof!" she grunted. _'Lord please…don't let it be…' _she thought to herself frantically as she looked up. "Hello, Miss Haruno. You are the new student are you not?" a very friendly voice said…but something about his voice was off. It made her feel afraid. She looked up to see a pair of red eyes like Itachi's…but this was most certainly not Itachi. Were those type contacts some kind of trend among the goth community in these parts? Forget Itachi being Satan in disguise, this guy took the cake by far. Sakura felt a sickening cold grip in her chest. She not understood the phrase 'fears clutches my breath.' Wide green eyes stared up at the towering figure. He offered a hand to help her up calmly. "Apologies. I'm Professor Uchiha Madara." he introduced himself. _'Uchiha? It figures. They must all be hell-spawn…except for Sasuke-kun…maybe he's just halfsies.' _she thought to herself. "Are you going to let me help you up Miss Haruno?" he asked smoothly, snapping her back to reality. _'How the hell does he even know my name?!' _the girl was severely creeped out. "Oh! Um…th-thank you." she awkwardly gripped his hand, wanting as little contact as possible.

He hauled her up. "Professor." a voice called suddenly. Sakura turned to see Iruka at the other end of the hall with his arms folded. "Is there something that brings you to the high school end of this school?" he asked with politeness. "Just here to see the head mistress." the middle aged Uchiha responded. "I was just leaving." he added placing his hands casually into his pockets. Iruka nodded and the apparent professor trudged off. Sakura shivered and watched him leave. "Get back to lunch Sakura." the counselor told her with an assuring smile. With a gulp the shaken girl nodded. She had no idea why she felt so shaken up and apprehensive. Slowly she began to run again. She entered the cafeteria earning a few odd looks at her expression. She smiled embarrassedly at the other students. "Hey Saki. You look like you've seen a ghost." Ten-ten tilted her head curiously. Sakura just sat down and clung to Shikamaru with a groan. "I hate this school." she mumbled into his shirt.

"Sasuke?" she looked up at the young Uchiha. "Hn." he grunted to show he was listening. "You wouldn't happen to have an Uncle or something working here would you?" she asked softly. "Madara?" he asked. She nodded. He gave her a nod back. It figured. "Why?" he asked giving her an intent stare. Something in his gaze was demanding something from her. Was there something wrong? "No reason." she shook her head. Sai gave a fake smile. "You look horrible Ugly." he stated. She only frowned at him and started messing with the food on her tray. "You know what? After school Temari wants to go shopping with us since she couldn't go last time. How about it?" Ino informed the girls. They all nodded and or shrugged. "Its settled then." the blond grinned widely. Kakashi was sitting at a nearby table talking to Asuma-sensei about something. Sakura vaguely wondered for a moment why wherever she went there seemed to be either Iruka or Kakashi somewhere nearby. This place was beginning to unnerve her more and more. She did not feel safe. Maybe she could ask Sasuke and Naruto to smuggle her into their dorm and let her stay with them tonight. Or she could try for Sasori's, but there was no way she would sleep in the same room as Iwa no Deidara.

"Earth to Sakura!" Ino called. "Huh?" she perked. "I just asked if you wanted some more gelato." the blond repeated herself, voice laced with concern. "Of course sure…this time I'm gonna get me that Mount Vesuvius thingy though it was practically orgasmic." she said in her shameless nature, starry eyed at the memory. Ino had giver her a taste and she'd fallen in love. "We don't want to hear about your orgasms Sakura." Shikamaru drawled. "So says you." Kiba added in jokingly. "My, my Kiba-kun." the pink haired girl winked at him. He grinned. Naruto frowned and pouted. "Maybe you can do more than hear about it sometime." she chuckled. "I can't wait." he laughed back in response. They continued about their business for the rest of the lunch hour. Sakura forgetting all about her encounter in the hall with the black hole of doom Uchiha.

******

"They're on to us." a voice stated impassively. "Sir…if we-"

"No activation." the voice said harshly. "At this point the subject would be a loose canon and draw too much attention if activated now. We don't know the deactivation code and they are too far out of our grasp. The abilities would begin to manifest, and we would never get our hands on what we need." he growled. "Sorry, sir." the other voice apologized. "When the time is right I will give my okay." the obvious boss stated. "And the competition?" the second man asked. There was a scoff. "The competition will accept any old lackey veteran to join them. We have only the best here, the most talented are on our side with exception of one or two. We still have the advantage." he replied. "Is our man confirmed?" the employee asked his boss. "Our man is confirmed." the silhouette nodded. "Thank you sir." and then there was silence.

******

Naruto was really distracted all day while trying to study with Sakura and Sasuke. To Sasuke's frustration. He had reared on Sakura and told her to wear his sweat pants over her skirt which she did readily. Sadly though she had to return them when she left. Now Sakura was wandering the streets of Venice shopping with the other girls. Or she was supposed to be with the other girls…if she could find them! She had stepped off really quick to look at some really awesome looking corset stuff. When she turned back to find the other shop she couldn't find the other girls. No she was NOT lost. She did not have such horrible luck in her life just yet thank you very much! Ugh okay so maybe she did. Looking around she didn't want to shout and draw attention to herself. Lost American girl, perfect target for human trafficking. She shuddered. Especially the way she was dressed. It was practically an advertisement. She hugged herself and pulled her hood over her head. This was so horrible. Where were they!? She would **kill** them!!! She successfully avoided the men who were calling to her. Pedophiles. She curled her upper lip.

*******

Deidara was having fun reeking havoc about the city on his motorcycle. He zoomed down narrow streets, down staircases, on railings, all kinds of tricks being flaunted. There was not much to do in the male dormitories so he would go out and entertain himself after school. Some people got angry and yelled Italian obscenities at him. Others who were not nearly run over would clap or cheer in admiration. Especially girls. His ego always got a real boost from that. Ah yes, girls. How he loved to look at the girls. He drove into the square and skidded to a halt taking off his helmet and shaking out his hair. Helmet head was no good. Speaking of girls. "Heeellooo." he murmured quietly to himself as a fine pair of legs walked along a sidewalk at two o'clock. A thin red hoodie covered her head and what looked to be blond-ish hair, but it was no good for that mini-skirt and sexy knee high shoes.

Time seemed to slow as she walked. _'Hey there little red riding hood.' _he sang in his head. _'You sure are looking good. You're everything, a big bag wolf could want._' He chuckled. How fitting. He rode till he was beside her, making her jump when he came to an abrupt stop. "Hey. You lost, yeah?" he grinned at the skittish girl. She gave another jump and a start. "You!"

Ah crap. He recognized those eyes, and that voice. He stared. Since when did she show so much skin? "Congratulations. You have just been renamed cherry _slut._" he stated simply. She gaped at him angrily. "Y-you!" was all she managed, unhappy at being caught by him alone. What a disappointment. "Me? Yeah I was me last time I checked, yeah." he drawled, never letting his grin drop. "I'm not lost go away." she gritted walking faster. "Are you trying to out walk a motorcycle, un?" he tilted his head at her. "I don't see how it's your business." she growled over her shoulder as he slowly rode beside her. The engine of his bike purring. "Well…if you go missing and Sasori finds out I did nothing he would mount my head on his wall of puppets." he stated. "Besides who would repay me? Remember?" his smirk became wicked and suggestive. "Go touch yourself under a bridge." Sakura snapped in annoyance. "Where are you going?" he asked. "This isn't the way to the dorm." he was cornering her and she knew it. She refused to answer him. "You are so lost aren't you, yeah?" he grinned. Oh this was just too rich. "No!" she said defensively. He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Okay so maybe I'm looking for my friends." she muttered with defeat. He scoffed. "Get on, yeah." he moved up on the seat. "Huh!?" she started. "Get on the bike dumbass, this isn't a safe city for clueless tourist girls. Especially dressed like you, yeah." he added.

"I am _not _a cherry slut!! You can thank Ino for this outfit, and I don't want to ride with you, I hate motorcycles anyway!" she lied the last part. "Uh-huh, stop being an idiot and get on, call your friends and I'll take you to them, hmm." he said with a dry expression. She stared at him. "Why are you…? You want more material to blackmail me with don't you!" she pointed at him with accusation. "This one is free, yeah." he teased. She hugged herself. "I'm waiting, un." he strummed his fingers impatiently. "Why do you keep adding terms of agreement at the end of every sentence?" she raised a brow. He glared at her. "I don't recall asking you for your life story, yeah." he said coldly. She frowned. "Get on, yeah!" he snapped. She glared at him. "Keep yelling." she folded her arms.

He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just…get on…the bike…okay?" he gritted through deep exhales. He placed his helmet back on. Looking around anxiously for an alternative she slowly complied. She was seating on his bike but barely had time to decide whether or not to hold onto him as he sped off. Needless to say she decided really quick. Her slender arms captured his torso in a vice-like embrace. To afraid to truly note the fine sculpting of his upper body. To Deidara's surprise it was actually a little painful. He winced. Oh boy.

Meanwhile though in the background….

"What do you make of that, Copy-cat?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Roger. Do you think this is…?"

"Negative Dolphin. The underlings have not been informed of the target just yet."

"Roger over and out."

_*Static*_

* * *

Author's Note: Woohoo!! Who else wants a bike ride with Dei-dei-chan!? I go after Sakura! XD. …Okay see? It's a new chapter…I'm updating it okay?…Now…take it easy. Are you going to let them go now? Please? Don't hurt them! Be careful. Just put the knife away…back up…click on the button and leave a review for me kay? The song in Dei-dei's head is called "Lil Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham".


	9. WAR

**Author's Note: Okay this one took forever because I was trying to get over a dry spell and update a chapter for another story and deal with school all at once. PLEASE DON'T KILL THE PLUSHIES!! I hope you guys enjoyed your imaginary bike ride with dei-dei lol xD. Lucky, lucky Sakura. Enjoy the chapter people. Don't forget to provide feedback ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Akatsuki is practically all wiped out now T.T R.I.P. to our favorite psycho killers……..THAT DOES IT! *snatches all of them* FUCK IT! YOU CAN'T KILL THESE GUYS EITHER! *runs like hell* Except for Madara. Kill him already! DAMN IT! **

**Chapter Nine: WAR**

"Stop here!" she told him sternly. With a roll of his eyes the blond stopped. "Ino and I were texting, she is going to meet me here at the fountain." she flipped her pink braid over her shoulder. Deidara scoffed. "You're a regular text monster, yeah." he commented. "Yup." she admitted swinging her leg off the motorcycle. "Practice. I can text with one hand, and not look at the screen." she said proudly, sitting down beside the fountain girlishly. "…You need a life, yeah." he said after staring flatly at her. "And **you** need to be perving on girls in your own age group." she retorted. "You're only what, three years younger than me? Besides I'm not perving on you, if I were you'd know it, un." he assured. "Whatever." she rolled her green eyes. He wasn't leaving and it was grating on her nerves. "They're gonna be here soon. You don't have to baby sit me." she informed feeling uncomfortable with his presence. "I have nothing better to do." he shrugged. "Okay let me rephrase this. I don't want you here." she glared at him. "Rude, yeah." he remarked dryly. "After I rescued you twice already too, hmm." he folded his arms. "You'll get over it." she scoffed indifferently shooing at him with her hands. "I don't want to go just yet, besides we have something to discuss remember?" he raised a brow.

Sakura groaned miserably. "Can't you do this later?" her voice was imploring. "I'm trying to enjoy my free time." Deidara just laughed in response. "Nope, this is better, yeah." he sat on the fountain beside her casually. "If you don't leave I will." she stuck her nose in the air and stood up taking a step forward. "I don't think so, yeah." he chuckled, hooking two fingers under one of the suspenders under her hoodie. "Let go of me you tranny rapist!" she slapped at his hand. He just smirked and tugged her down. She got him in a wrist lock and twisted angrily. "OOOW!" he protested, releasing her. "Serves you right!" she stuck out her tongue at him. "You still owe me cherry slut." he glared standing in front of her suddenly within the blink of an eye. She gasped, backing off and sat down warily. This guy was dangerous. "I'm not doing anything perverted." she warned him. "You wish, yeah." aqua blue eyes rolled.

"I'm not posing for your nasty art fantasies either." she growled. "Excuse me?" he narrowed his eyes. Nobody insulted his artistic ability. Or degraded him to the level of a common perverted porn portrayer. "My art is not a means of releasing repressed fantasies, un. I don't even like realistic drawing all that much, yeah." he stated with a threatening tone. "In any case I am taking an illustration course in order to get my official degree in the arts, my Professor has assigned us to practice life drawing. So I need people to draw, you have a very unique look, kinda strange…but in a good way, yeah." he began. "I knew it!" she pointed at him. "No you dumb ass, I just want to draw you the way you normally are, it's not like you're the only one I'm going to be drawing either, I got the Hanabi kid, Konan, Sasori, and I need one more, which is you, un." he informed. "…Oh." Sakura felt a bit sheepish. "Um yeah, duh." he said, looking bored. She frowned at him. "I don't know…dealing with you is not exactly a lot of fun." she made a face. Deidara just gave her a dirty look. "You aren't exactly peaches and cream, yeah." he remarked dryly. "I am not hard to get along with, Shim." she gave him a glare that put Sasuke to shame. Oh what she would give to have Sasuke here with her now. He'd get rid of this bastard in a quick second. "This is the last time I warn you cherry slut, stop calling me shim, yeah." he held up a finger in front of her.

"Sure thing…." she trailed. There was a silence. "Shim." she finished sticking out her tongue. His expression became dark. "You just struck out, un. Now it's war." he informed. She almost burst out laughing. "I'm so terrified." she mock shivered. "Unless of course you agree to help me out with life drawing." he added with a calm confidence that made her sick. "You know what? Maybe I wont." she returned the dark expression. He smirked wildly. "Then it will get ugly, un." he assured her with the same sadistic glee she had seen when he had nearly run her over that day. The pinkette felt a brief chill, before brushing it off. She would not allow this prick to intimidate her. No. Never.

"Saki! Hey Saki! There you are!" Ten-ten was running up to the fountain with Hinata in tow. "Thank goodness." she snatched up Sakura, barely noticing the blond artist beside her. Deidara cleared his throat. "Oh! Hey it's you." the brunette remarked with mild surprise. "Save me." Sakura mouthed to her. "Hey there, un." the blond grinned at Ten-ten. "Ino and Temari are somewhere around here so we'd better get going." she pulled Sakura close possessively. "Don't worry about me, yeah." he shrugged. He gave Hinata a wink and she hid behind the other two girls blushing. Sakura felt her blood boil. Who did he think he was? "I was just rescuing little pinky here again. I thought I told you to be more careful with her, yeah." he grinned at Sakura. A grin that made her extremely uncomfortable. Ten-ten noticed and frowned. "Yeah well…she's just a bundle of trouble. We love her though…_very much_. I mean we'd _kill _for her, truly." she added tone of deeper meaning to her statement.

Deidara raised an elegant brow. These girls were entertaining to say the least. "Ten-ten-chan…w-we should go." Hinata wrung her hands. "Yeah. The blondies are gonna kill us if we don't find them soon." Sakura urged the bun-haired girl. After an intense staring competition between her and the college boy, Ten-ten relented. "…Fine." she nodded. "You're right. Let's go." she tugged Sakura and Hinata behind her by the wrists. "I'll see you later…_Sa-ku-ra-chan, _yeah_._" the deranged art student called after his new found victim. This would be fun. Perhaps she would even put up a fight. Damn had she grown! He still could not believe this was the same girl he ran away from. Yet it was, and Sasori be damned he was going to get his fricken model. He got to his feet and placed his helmet back onto his head. Causing some mischief was also a plus too. Well, what could he say? Trouble maker to the end. Engine roaring, he was off.

******

"What a creep." Ten-ten frowned. "No wonder you hated him so much." she added to the flustered rosette beside her. "Big T, I think I'm in trouble." Sakura felt suddenly very nervous. "What do you mean?" her friend asked with concern. "Well…a college student just declared war on me…" she bit her lip. Hinata made a sound that was a mix of concern and annoyance. Ten-ten stared. "You know…Ino is…not going to be happy with you right?" she asked. "Yeah well the piggy girl will get over it." Sakura responded sourly. Ino did not have the right to be the upset one. She was the one being stalked by a crazy art student. She was the one with creeps trying to catch a glimpse up her skirt right now. She was the one who now had a horde of fan boys thanks to her so called friend. And she was the one with fan girls breathing down her neck with killing intent. Not Ino. If anybody had the right to be pissed it was her, not Ino. A sigh of frustration escaped Sakura's lips as she followed her friends along.

"Forehead! What are you doing wandering off like that!?" Ino scolded loudly. "Relax Ino, it's not her fault she did not know how lightening fast you can move on a shopping spree." Ten-ten defended. Temari laughed. "I know that's right." she chuckled. Sakura huffed. "You and me need to talk later." she told her blond friend. Ino frowned curiously. "Why can't we talk now?" she asked. "Because you're going to freak out on me, and I'd rather not be embarrassed right now after the day I had." Sakura answered. Her green eyes begged to be spared. The platinum blond mercifully backed off. For now. "I want chocolate." Sakura pouted folding her arms. "Sure Sakura, my treat." Temari slung an arm over her shoulders good naturedly. "Thanks." the pinkette jutted out her bottom lip. "Then we can go and watch a few foreign movies." The sandy blond added in. "You sure know how to treat a girl, Temi." Sakura smiled a bit at her own joke. "You know it." Temari gave her a playful shake. "Well let's go!" Ino laughed, skipping off and dragging her friends with her.

******

"What do you mean they know?" Haruno Naoko demanded over the phone. "How is that even-..A security breach!? What the hell kind of facility are you running!" he bellowed. He sat down in his desk pinching the bridge of his nose. "No. No!" he snapped at the receiver. "Yeah well guess what!? If anything happens to that little girl, your asses are mine you hear me! MINE!" he was losing his temper quickly. He stood up again. "Oh yeah?! Is that so..!? I am going to-no- don't you DARE!" his hands slammed onto his desk. "She gets hurt…and I will DESTROY YOU UNDERSTAND!?" he shouted. Another silence. "ANCIENT HISTORY! BESIDES THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA! YOU FORCED US!" the angry cop shouted at the end of his rope. "NOT RESPONSIBLE!? LET ME TALK TO HIM!" he demanded viciously. "Oh really!? _Wh-what!? _THERE ARE LIVES ON THE LINE HERE!" he shouted. His face dropped abruptly. "…Who?" he breathed.

There was a thick silence as he continued to listen to what was being said to him over the phone. He plopped back into his chair with a strangled breath. "...I see." Shaking his head he wiped his brow. "Why did I listen to you?" he growled. "You better _pray _that she's alright when all of this is through." he hissed threateningly. "I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO THREATEN YOU!" he snapped again. "JUST PROTECT HER! I DON'T CARE! YEAH? BRING IT NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! WELL SAME TO YOU!" he slammed the phone down and covered his face with his hands. His broad shoulders trembled. "What have I done to you?" he shook his head. He could not take much more of this. It was as if things could not possibly get any worse. But Haruno Naoko knew better than to allow his mind to think that, for it can always get worse, and right now…that was the last thing he needed in this particular situation. Picking up the phone again he dialed a number. "Copy-cat, I think you might want to send him in after all." he said simply. He sighed.

******

Tsunade was sitting in her desk just as her phone rang. Noting the caller I.D. she immediately picked it up. "Yes?" she asked soberly. There was a moment of stunned silence. "Are you sure?" she asked. She sighed. "Very well then…has he been prepped properly?" she asked. "Good." she nodded shutting her eyes. Shizune shot a concerned look her way. "No. I understand…" she trailed. "When?" she asked dutifully. "Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit…I see." she nodded once again. Amber eyes gave Shizune a meaningful glance. "Tomorrow it is then." she consented with a sigh. This was going to be a crazier year than she had anticipated. "Tell Dolphin and Copy-cat to keep an eye on him though. You know how he gets." she stated. With another sigh she hung up. "Shizune…prep….Hyugga Neji for a new room mate." she ordered curtly. "Yes Tsunade-sama." the dark haired secretary nodded. "It looks like war."

******

"No, no don't click on that. There." Sakura informed over Ino's shoulder. "Wow, you fixed it!" Ten-ten giggled. "Yup." Sakura huffed plopping onto the bed, happy to be in her pajamas now instead of that horror story outfit. The girls were having a sleep over in Ten-ten and Hinata's dorm. Temari came too, stating that her roomie would not miss her. "She's really awesome with computers." Ino drawled. "And an awesome straight A student. I swear Sakura you were an MIT geek in another life." she remarked. Sakura just chuckled in response. "That's ridiculous. I'm a hard core doctor slash ninja with super strength." she teased. They all laughed at the absurdity of the idea. Temari was being snoopy as she looked through her friends' bags. She snatched up a book suddenly and shrieked.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Temari w-whats wrong with you!" Hinata held her chest. "BURN IT!" the book was thrown across the room and slammed into a wall. Sakura looked at it and hissed at what she saw. "Who is the Twi-tard in here?" she demanded, feeling betrayed. "Hey! That's MY book." Ino huffed picking it up off the floor. "That…thing…has been in the same room with me all this time?" the pink-haired horror fan looked appalled. "In the air I breathed?!" she hugged herself. "It's not that bad forehead." Ino rolled her eyes. Temari was rubbing her hand on the bed sheet, shuddering. Ten-ten was laughing the whole time. "How can you read that crap!?" Sakura demanded. "Can we not get into an anti twilight debate?" Ten-ten drawled. "You like it too!?" Sakura looked horrified. "Hell no." Ten-ten grimaced. "But we have better things to talk about. Or sleep." she suggested. Hinata nodded in agreement. "I know it's crappy, but I still like it." Ino pouted. "Of course you do." Sakura sighed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ino pressed. "Eer…well…ugh! Fine." Sakura sat up Indian style to begin her tale. "You remember Iwa no Deidara right?" she bit her lip. "Sexy biker artist? Yeah I do. How can I forget?" she got starry eyes, and Sakura ignored it. Ino was just boy crazy. End of story. "Well…he's…kind of pissed at me and he kind of sorta…declared war on me." she blurted out the last part. "War?" Ino breathed in horror. There was a thick silence in the room. "_Forehead!!! What did you do!?_" she screeched. "He was being an asshole…" Sakura pouted helplessly making a puppy face. "Ugh!" Ino head-walled into her pillow. "Something bad is gonna happen tomorrow I just know it. Why must you make my job harder for me?" she mumbled into it. "Sorry." Sakura whimpered cutely, trying to get out of the dog house. "What am I gonna do with you?" Baby blue eyes looking up from the sheets at her. "You could say you love me and forgive me, and give me a bag of cookies." she said hopefully. Ino snorted and could not help but laugh.

"Let's just enjoy our sleepover." Temari proposed. "If he so much as touches Sakura-chan, I'll castrate him myself." she added with assurance. Sakura laughed. "Thanks Temi." she said and yawned. "I'm gonna turn in." she added, lying down and snuggling into her sheets. "Night Saki." Ten-ten drawled. "Good night Sakura-chan." Hinata said politely. "Night." she answered them drowsily. Meanwhile Ino began scheming to protect her newest bestie from whatever evil plots were thrown against her. The situation seemed very hopeless though at the moment. Maybe things would be clearer in the morning.

******

"Alright maggots settle down!" the distraught teacher shouted. The commotion still continued though. "OI! I HAVE A FUCKING HANGOVER TODAY! NOW SIT DOWN BEFORE I FAIL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" she snapped. Everybody froze or sat down like lightning. "Good." she muttered, massaging her temples. "Damn. She's bitchier than usual today." Ino commented. "I don't blame her." Sakura shrugged. This felt like a pretty busy morning. "Alright let's start with attendance-" Kurenai was cut off by the sound of the speakers turning on. Probably some announcements. Sakura's blood ran cold when she heard a very familiar voice begin to speak.

"Good Morning Konoha High, un!"

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Iwa no Deidara here to congratulate my fellow Akatsuki member on his newest fling with his baby winger sweetheart." The entire class started to hum with intensity at the juicy gossip. A Big winger and a Baby winger? No way! The artist continued speaking and they focused once again. "I've never seen him so enthralled girlie. So congratulations Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura. This song is dedicated to you Sakura from him after last night." Sakura's face dropped. WHAT!? HE WANTED HER DEAD! Fan girls were staring at her with fire in their eyes. When the song "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes started playing she thought they were going to lynch her then and there in front of Kurenai-sensei. Sakura gaped like a fish for the entire five minutes of the song. "Well thank you for taking the time to listen to me today, yeah. Enjoy your classes, always tip your cab drivers, just say no and all that shit. REMEMBER POP IS DEAD, YEAH! WHOO!" and then there was nothing but static. There were gasps. Ino was blushing and covering her mouth in shock. Hinata was about ready to faint again. Even Kurenai raised a brow at her. Kiba choked on his own spit for a moment. Sasuke stood up angrily and was dragged back down into his seat by a shocked Naruto. Sakura looked at Sasuke shaking her head helplessly, her eyes begging for him to believe that it wasn't true. Hinata and Ino did the same for good measure. Sasuke relaxed visibly. "Well now that we have had that wonderful insight on Miss Haruno's personal life let's get back to attendance." Kurenai refocused her class, taking out a clip board.

A note was flung at her in the middle of class while Kurenai had her back turned. Picking it up, Sakura nervously opened it.

_You're dead Haruno._

She gulped. Ino snatched it from her and read it over angrily. She glared at the fan girls over her shoulder. The entire school could be heard in an uproar. Lee was crying saying it could not be true and something about the springtime of youth being tainted. Sakura sulked, happy that Kurenai had chosen to ignore it. She stared at her green fingernails that she had done last night. Her emerald eyes were burning with rage. She just could not wait for Karin to show up and start bitching about this one. Great. Oh there was only one way to respond to this. This. Was. WAR!!!!! "Ino…" she began eerily. "Yes Sakura?" she looked apprehensive. "I want to gather everyone in on this…it's war." she growled. "You're gonna retaliate?" she asked in shock at her friend's boldness. "Hell yeah." she grinned evilly, eyes all white. "I already have a plan to." she chuckled. "Oh Sakura you little minx…this…I've got to hear." Ino smirked.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's kind of short. Oh well T.T. Muahahaha!!! Don't mess with the Sakura. I highly recommend that you listen to Insatiable, then you'll understand the horror lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. SAVE THE CHIBIS!!


	10. Oh I do love a good intrigue

**Author's Note: Shhhh they keep coming to take them away. *shifty eyes*. It is not easy hiding Akatsuki in my basement. As you can imagine they aren't the most domesticated bunch and they're mean when they get hungry…especially Zetsu…(AAAHHHHHH!!!) Oh damn it not again. Anyways save the chibis and read and review!! Stress sucks. (Me: ZETSU! I ALREADY TOLD YOU SAKURA IS NOT MADE OF BUBBLEGUM! BACK OFF OF THE SAKU-CHAN!) **

**Disclaimer: This is getting a bit tedious. Stop trying to sue me, I don't own anything for the tenth time. T.T Literally. **

**Chapter Ten: I do love a good intrigue**

"PLEEEAAASSE SHIKA-KUN!! PLEASE OH PLEASE! OH PLEEAASE!"

"No Sakura, cut it out." he drawled greatly annoyed.

"SHIKAMARU I NEED YOU!" the pinkette seemed to be intent on causing a scene.

"I don't want anything to do with childish, juvenile, high school pranks, they are petty and far too troublesome." he stated firmly. "But he started iiit!" Sakura insisted in a childish tone as she still hung onto his waist from behind, hanging limply. Just the picture of pitiful in action. The pineapple haired guy rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Ino who was walking along side them stared at Sakura oddly. "What are you five?" he asked. "Maybe." she sniffed. "Shikamaru how much effort does it take for this one simple thing, you do this often enough when the head-mistress tells you anyway." Ino folded her arms. "Last time I checked you were not the head-mistress, at least neither of you look like her." the lazy upper classman replied. Sakura pouted. They stood in silence.

"Are you gonna let go yet?" he asked. "No." she jutted up her nose childishly. He let out yet another long sigh. Ino glared. They were about to continue their little 'discussion' when..

"HEY FORHEAD!"

Ino twitched. Nobody called Sakura forehead. Ever. Only her. The group perked up to see Karin and a few other girls gather around looking completely outraged. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You think your something hot!?" she screeched. "Itachi does too apparently.." Shikamaru drawled. "Shut up!" Sakura pinched him. He jumped. Karin seethed. Ino glared at her venomously. Sakura stood up casually. "I don't know what this is about Karin." she stated flatly. "Don't play stupid!" the red-head shouted. "That's why you looked like such a whore yesterday wasn't it!?" she pointed at the pinkette angrily. Green eyes flashed angrily. "You're just jealous because Sakura can pull of the sexy look with class, and you can't hold a candle to her while, she's at her worse." Ino hissed. "Shut up blondie! We're here for this slut over here!! We'll deal with you some other time!!" Karin snapped at Ino. They all cracked their knuckles at Sakura. Who looked unimpressed at this point. If she was going to be killed she might as well go down bravely, ripping out a few throats, which would be fairly easy. She took a step forward and opened her mouth to speak. Shikamaru spoke up.

"It's just like run of the mill, no life, fangirls with low self-esteem, and nothing to offer, to call a girl who is everything they can't be a slut." his lazy voice spoke the words with such casual insensitivity that even Ino winced. Karin's eyes narrowed. "Back off Nara, the chess club can't afford to lose their captain." she growled. "Woop de fricken doo, I have a high I.Q. and you have the average intelligence of a rock if it could develop a case of down syndrome." he pushed his hands into his pockets. Sakura and Ino watched with shock and elation. The fan girls gaped at the upperclassman. He usually never said anything to provoke them or ever really got involved in their confrontations. "Come on Sakura." he pulled her and Ino along. "Oh I get it." Karin folded her arms. "You giving the brainiac a little taste on the side too eh, pink, forehead, bitch?" No sooner did Karin finish than Ino had unexpectedly rushed her. "Nobody calls her FOREHEAD BUT ME!! GOT THAT! AND NOBODY ACCUSES SHIKAMARU OF BIENG SO PETTY!! SAY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU!!" she was punching and clawing at her with her manicured nails.

"Ino! INO!" Sakura tried to break the brawl up. The other girls started getting involved trying to aid their leader against the blond ball of fury. They were ganging up on the two girls. Shikamaru was pissed. Sakura easily pulled hair and threw them about but there were just too many of them. She broke one girl's nose. She fell back and few girls caught her. Angered they were about to lunge at the rosette. They were stopped by lazy junior. "That's enough." he narrowed his eyes. Ino was a mess, eyes still blazing as she stood beside Sakura now. "Whore!" Karin spat. "_Spell_ whore, Karin." Shikamaru glared at her. "Excuse me?" she demanded. "W-H-O-R-E." she stated to prove herself. "Good to know you can spell your name now if you please we would like to eat lunch in peace." he hauled Ino and Sakura after him once again. "I still owe that bitch a curb stomp." emerald eyes flashed with a raging fire to them. "Later Sakura." he tugged her forward roughly. Sakura huffed but allowed herself to be pulled along, with a dull expression in her usually vibrant green eyes.

He was deep in thought, a scowl adorning his face. He looked at the rosette over his shoulder. "So…you need me to do this first thing tomorrow morning?" he asked, getting back into his laid back demeanor. Green eyes lit up again. "You mean you'll do it?" she asked happily. "Really!?" Ino squealed delightedly. "I've decided yes." he nodded. "The two of you are very troublesomely convincing, and anybody who would bring this kind of violence on any girl like you two deserves to gotten even with, and hard to. It's a matter of principle now." he explained. None too soon he was being crushed in the embrace of two very excited teenaged girls. Squealing in either ear. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura chanted her mantra as her and Ino jumped up and down still smothering him. "We love you Shika-kun!" Ino squealed delightedly. "_Love hurts_." he wheezed. "I-Ino..Sakura air _air."_ he writhed.

They dropped him. "Oops." they said simultaneously, looking down at him as he caught his breath again. He lightly punched himself in the chest and coughed. "Sorry." Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Right." he drawled flatly, getting to his feet. "Well I'm starved. Let's go." Ino hurried off in the general direction of the cafeteria. The other two soon followed her.

******

Sexy back was playing on Deidara's I-pod as he walked down the hall. He was completely unaware of what or rather who was headed his way with killing intent.

…_If that's your girl better watch your back _

_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a-_

-WHAM!

Deidara was ready to kick some ass as he was suddenly gripped by the shirt and shoved into the wall roughly. Head phones falling from his ears. "OW! WHAT THE-" he stopped short when he saw who it was fuming in front of him. "What the hell sort of joke is this?" Sasori growled. "Hmm?" he smirked in response only to be slammed again. "Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Itach!? I should gut right here and now." he glared menacingly at the blond. Sasori's outrage was enhanced when he started to snicker a little. "That was funny though admit it-"

-Punch!

"If she is seriously injured by one of those fan girls of Uchiha-san…I'm gonna make you pay." he growled, releasing him. Deidara held his face. He shook a bit. Controlling his temper was not something he was good at. His years of anger management treatment confirmed that fact. However he held a great amount of respect for Sasori, and he did provoke him. "Hey, me and your cousin are at war here, hmm." he held up his hands. Sasori stared at him unmoved. "My cousin is not some whore who goes around screwing boys, even if she ever bothered to get into a relationship, her reputation in that aspect is not to be tampered with. I like her, and I don't like many people in my family." he stated. "You go to far and you will regret it." he held up a polished finger warningly. Aqua eyes rolled in annoyance. "I'm sure she can take care of herself, un." he shrugged. "Oh I have no doubt of that, which is the reason I am not going to play brain surgeon with you when we get back to the dorm." he said with such a calm and casual tone that Deidara was not sure whether he was exaggerating or not.

"Yeah, yeah." he huffed. "I've gotta get to class, yeah. See you later." he placed the head phones back into his ear. The intro to Crazy Bitch met his ears and he was at ease once again. "See you." Sasori nodded, pleased with himself for putting his point across. Now he needed to be sure that the Uchiha understood what had happened. No need to have him upset with his cousin. It was very probable that Itachi did not care what rumors were circulated, whether they be by a crazed fan girl or fame seeker, or not. However it was better to be safe than sorry. That was an extremely dirty trick for him to pull on Sakura, but Deidara was ruthless like that, it was to be expected. Uchiha Itachi was not a predictable person. He ignored the usual swooning girls as he continued on his way.

Deidara continued on his way in a similar manner. Hoping to go to class in peace. "SENPAI!!! WAIT FOR TOBI!!" a painfully familiar voice shouted to him. Blue eyes popped in horror before rolling back miserably as he looked at the sky. Why God why? Tobi had to be divine punishment, he just had to be, there was no other way the universe would push that little dumb shit onto him otherwise. "SENPAI!" and there was the hug. He stiffened angrily. "Get the hell off of me, Tobi!" he writhed, outraged and disgusted. His good morning was not completely ruined. Not even his I-pod could fix it now. He would have to blow something up that the demolition sight later today.

******

Sakura was walking to her P.E. class which she had by herself, thus she was all alone. The cool conditioned air breezed through her hair as she walked. People watched with a new found respect. It irked her. It was like the guys were all afraid of her. The way they moved out of her way was as if touching her would rain hell down on the lot of them. It was good to know that she was not the only one who was deathly afraid of Itachi. Still…she would have to clear up that apparent 'fact' about her being involved with the eldest of the Uchiha brothers. Intimately. She blushed. As annoying as it was, it was also pretty flattering that they could so easily believe it. The remaining problem that ate at her gut was that, that scary potential serial killer looking guy might possibly think she started the lie. It was not a pleasant thought. She did not know him. How would he react to something like this? She could ask Sasuke but he did not like talking about his brother. She figured that they must not have gotten along so well. Lost in thought as she wandered down the hall, she wondered what every happened between them. Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Just as she neared the gymnastics arena the doors opened to reveal and very sweaty, very shirtless, Uchiha Itachi. She yelped looking up at him, taking a few steps back. He stared impassively at her for a moment. His ebony hair was tied in it's usual loose ponytail and was cascading down his chest at the moment. A white towel rested lazily over his neck. He was not breathing hard but his glistening body said that he had been through quite a workout. "You." he addressed her. She winced. Oh Lord she was in trouble. He took a swig from his water bottle. "Me?" she swallowed hard. Her mouth felt parched as her heart pounded against her ribcage. She was not sure if it was because of fear or how he looked at that moment. Most likely fear. "I have to speak with you." he stated dryly and was gripping her arm in an instant. "Eep! Itachi-san! Wait!" she protested as he pulled her along. He did not seem to hear her. She stumbled a little. "I swear Itachi-san, it wasn't me who was responsible for the announcement today! Please don't eat me- I mean…please don't be pissed at me. It was Deidara! Go kill him!" she pointed off in a random direction. Itachi just stopped and stared, listening to her tirade.

"Why on earth would I care about something so petty as juvenile school reputations." he dead panned. "…You mean you're not mad?" her large green eyes shined, chibi-style. His flat stared told her 'No stupid.' Spending time with Sasuke sure did pay off in the aspect of dealing with Uchihas. "…Oh." she folded her arms uncomfortably. Shifting a foot she asked without looking at him. "So why do you have to talk to me?" she cleared her throat. She just wanted to run away. "You are the newest close association of my little brother are you not?" he more stated than asked. She frowned. The mention of Sasuke awakened her protective instinct and…most…of her fear was lost. "Look Itachi-san if this is about sibling rivalry I want nothing to do with whatever it is you have to say." she told him right off the bat. The smallest of smirks appeared on his face.

"Certainly Naruto must have told you that I prefer to keep tabs on who my foolish little brother associates with." he said. It startled her. She made a mental note to kill Naruto later. "…W-well…I don't see how it's any of your business…not that I mean any offense!" she added in the last part quickly. He made no response. "He simply has horrible taste." he said bluntly. "After that disgusting-" he stopped mid way. "What do you think about my brother?" he asked getting right to the point. Sakura found herself puzzling over the question. "As in…?" she trailed questioningly. "As a person." he clarified politely but stonily. "He's a great friend. A good guy, and really smart. I also have grown to care about him and Naruto very much so whatever is going on between you and Sasuke, as big, bad, and scary as you are, I'm going to have to tell you that I wont hesitate to protect him." she said bravely. Itachi's eyes sharpened into a look of hidden amusement. He nodded and took another drink from the water bottle in his hand. "It was pleasant talking to you, Miss Haruno." he began to walk away in his usually apathetic manner. He gave a single crescent look over his shoulder. "I've never found his closer companions very suitable…until now…" he told her and continued on.

The statement caught Sakura off guard. She had apparently done something to impress the great Uchiha prodigy. Wow. Ino would be squealing so loud right now if she could have seen the exchange. The pinkette noted that she would probably have lost her hearing. Remembering that she had class she bolted into the gymnasium before the bell could ring on her. The last thing she needed was Gai-sensei giving her extra laps. The man was an absolute lunatic. Lee seemed to love him though. Like really. A lot. In fact, he even fashioned himself like a mini-version of him. It was extremely creepy. They dressed the same, talked the same, cut their hair the same, and used the same catchphrases. Ugh. It was an enigma that she really had no interest in understanding anytime soon. She was afraid to know in fact.

"Ah Sakura-san you are just in time as usual! How very youthful of you!" Gai sensei smiled brightly. His teeth shined, creeping her out all the more. She shivered. Well, at least he was harmless. That she knew of. Unlike the Bio. Professor Orochimaru. She shivered in remembrance. For some reason whenever he entered a room the intro to Thriller by Michael Jackson always started to play in her head. Sad thing is sometimes she was unsure as to whether it was just in her head. Ew. Too many scary people in this school. "Now my youthful students! We shall start the day off with stretches and then we'll begin with a hundred laps around the gym!" he shouted enthusiastically. There were a few groans of discontent…and thus began P.E. with Maito Gai. Lovely.

******

It was their last class for the day Sakura sat in front of Ino, and behind Hinata. It was silent as usual in Literature. She had this class with Genma-sensei. He sat at his desk looking over paperwork as he gnawed on what looked like an over-sized toothpick from where Sakura sat. He always seemed to have something of the like in his mouth. Nervous, compulsive habit? Perhaps. It would not be surprising to her in _this_school. In fact it was an extremely tame issue when compared to other teachers and students that came here. Her reverie was broken when the door opened to reveal Kakashi standing there. He nodded to Genma as he looked up at him expectantly. Genma nodded back and sat more upright. All of the other kids were now paying attention as well. A few gasps were heard through out the room as the silver haired counselor stepped aside. Standing behind him was a guy with fiery red hair, and bright jade eyes lined with a fairly thick coat of black eye liner. Sakura noticed the tattoo on his forehead and tilted her head curiously. He looked like one of those kids who stabbed you for touching their desk. "Holy shit." Ino whispered behind her in awe. Hinata was staring with just as much surprise.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered. "That…is Sabuku no Gaara." the platinum blonde answered her pink-haired friend. "Um…and…?" she trailed. Ino sighed. "He was here last year but was taken out at the end of the year when it became apparent that his violent tendencies needed to be addressed by a 'professional'." she whispered. Sakura started at the boy in shock. Kakashi whispered something to him and he nodded, eyes searching the room. Very briefly he focused on her, and he looked at Genma with a nod. "Guys, we have a late student. Sabuku no Gaara will be joining us." the teacher said with such non-chalance about it that they wondered if they were hearing correctly. "Gaara you may sit next to Uzumaki." he told the student. Naruto was waving frantically with a big smile on his face. Gaara let a tiny smile curl at the corner of his lips. "Sabuku…" Sakura trailed. "Do you mean to tell me he's related to Temari?" she whispered sharply. "H-he's her b-brother Sakura-ch-chan." Hinata explained. "No way." she responded. "Way." Ino whispered back.

"Girls?"

"Hmm!?" they all answered at once.

"Keep it down, please."

With that Genma was once again quiet. The class nervously got back to their assignment as Naruto happily briefed Gaara on what they were doing today. Sakura could not help but continue to sneak glances across the class at the newest member of her class. How did he know Naruto? She turned to look at him for what felt like the millionth time only to see him staring blankly back at her from over entwined fingers under his nose. She smiled nervously at him. He just nodded as if telling her it was fine. She turned back around, determined not to look back at him again. Something really made her miss Sasuke right about now. Chewing the tip of her eraser she began to continue her essay on the satire of Mark Twain's writing. Soon she would be writing a book report on one of his works…yay. She consoled herself with thoughts of revenge for the next day.

******

Yes the next morning finally came as Deidara now sat in his first class doodling to alleviate his fidgetting. Boring. Tobi kept babbling to him about the most random crap. The blond tuned him out routinely. He chewed the tip of his pen out of habit. The speakers then sounded signaling more announcements before classes began. Deidara rolled his eyes and looked back at his desk intently. "Good morning students." Nara Shikamaru's voice drawled in it's usual 'I-don't-care-about-this-shit-but-I'm-telling-you-because-I-have-no-choice-and-Tsunade-is-a-scary-bitch' tone. The usual stuff was stated as the students ignored as usual. "Moving on, Head Mistress Tsunade would like to offer her personal sympathies and congratulations for our newest couple just out of the closet. Iwa no Deidara and Tobi, thanks for coming out in public and telling us the truth we are all happy for you and some of your more personal friends would like to dedicate this song to you. Have a good day." and with that he was finished. There were gasps from others, and loud fits of cackling and snickering from others.

It all happened so fast that Deidara hardly have any time to process his indignation. Tobi!? Oh HELL NO!!! He gave his most viscious glare possible to the laughing males in his class. They held it in but Sasori was openly shaking with laughter in his seat. When Last Night by AZ yet played on the speakers it only got worse for the red-head. He threw his head back, covering his usually serene, serious expression. A few class mates began to sing along through hysterical fits of silent laughter. Deidara seethed. His dark aura surrounding him like a stifling cocoon. "Dei-dei loves Tobi." One guy tugged at a long strand of his hair only to get a very well executed punch to the face, falling back a few feet. "Of course Senpai loves Tobi." Tobi interjected, causing another eruption of laughter. Mortified, Deidara massaged his temples. Somebody was gonna pay. "Focus! This is a college course, now get serious or leave the class." their teacher ordered sternly.

After the class was over the fuming blond stormed to his locker and swung it open carelessly. "Careful Senpai you might break it." Tobi warned. "Tobi! Get the hell away from me right now, yeah!!!!" Deidara warned. "There's no need to take it out on Tobi." Sasori appeared. "You started this." he reminded him. "Yeah, yeah, hmm." the angered pyromaniac huffed as his blue eyes searched his locker for his shit for his next shitty class, so that he could pass at this shitty school, full of shitty, shit heads. He noticed a paper on his books and picked it up, unfolding it to reveal it's contents. "What's it say! What's it say!" Tobi leapt around enthusiastically. "Is it a love note from a little school girl?" he asked excitedly. "No Tobi not a love note, not by a long shot." Sasori grinned. It read…

_I see your declaration and I accept it and counter attack, anything you do, I can do it bigger and better, with a pocketful of roosters. Ciao. _

-_You know who_

Deidara crumpled the paper. Things couldn't get worse for him today could they? "Hey, Iwa! Congratulations!" a random student gave him a swift slap on the shoulder. He twitched. So he was wrong. He just had to say something. Damn it. So cherry's got claws huh? Well he was done being light. He was going to go down a darker path. Heh. His usual grin returned. Oh he would enjoy thinking this one up. "We'll see you at lunch." Sasori told him nonchalantly as he and Tobi walked off. He had this next class alone thank God. No Tobi for a while. "Congratulations!" another person called, he flinched again and clenched his jaw. The next person to do that was getting pimp slapped and stuffed into a locker.

* * *

Author's Note: Muahahaha!! Sakura is perfecting his own pranks! Burn. XD. LOL. Anywayz I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Review for me!! Please? You can have pizza with me and the guys…*motioning to the Akatsuki behind me appealingly* Now that they're all here that pesky evil plot bunny is much easier to handle. ^-^ Yay me! Sakura get more Pepsi! Naruto and Sasuke are gonna have a drinking contest with it!! Heheheheheh. Anywayz Ciao!

Sasukeloverforever: LOL! I love Dei-dei's gorgeous face too!! XD. Let's see what our evil pyro genius has in mind next for Sakura. ;D


	11. Girls Fight Dirty

**Author's Note: Omg another update. Sorry guys. Too much stuff on my mind, and two other stories T.T. Anyway I have finally updated again. Sorry for all of the grammatical errors in the last chapter. It gets hard to catch them when in a rush Dx. OMG Pein-kun!! *squeezing*. You're safe! It's okay no more knives. *petting* ^.^. Just don't hurt the others! *puppy eyes* I will keep updating I swear! …ahem *clears throat* Deidara and the others are looking at me funny now so I gotta stop with the spazziness and make with the chappie. Onward! Charge!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car! Oh! Um…oh yeah! I don't own anything, but I now run the Akatsuki protection program! Yay me! Rofl!! Me and Sakura named this little escapade that. Itachi of course thinks it's lame and so does Hidan but w/e! (Sasuke! Stop trying to kill your brother damn it!) Ugh. On to the chapter I have kids to ground.**

**Chapter Eleven: Girls Fight Dirty**

Sakura and the others were cracking up at the lunch table over her devious plan that they had carried out. Shikamaru was satisfied, but indifferent. Ino continued to hug him. "Oh my God I love you!" she squealed proudly. All of her friends were laughing and high-fiving her. Nobody else understood why. Sasuke just shook his head and smirked when the announcements were first heard, even now he could not help the faintest of grins. "GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto laughed. "THAT WAS BRILLIANT!"

Sakura grinned deviously and wrung her hands with an evil glint. "Muahaha!" she cackled maniacally. Around her was a red head-band given to her by Naruto that said "Ball Buster" around her forehead in black print. The bouncy blond said that he has seen it in the mall and immediately thought of her. Which Sakura had thought was incredibly sweet of him. Hinata looked nervous. "H-he-he might be angry." she warned. "Of course he is." Sakura waved it off. "But if I were worried about pissing him off I wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place." she added in. "You're my new shero girl." Ten-ten laughed. "Hey Sakura love the revenge, you're awesome." Chouji laughed as he munched on what looked like a well done steak. "_You're _awesome, baby cheeks!" she gave him the thumbs up. All in all they were all having a pretty good time. Neji even gave her props, which was his first time actually conversing with her.

Lunch was awesome. It kind of paid off for people to think she was involved with Itachi anyway now. The fan girls were still plotting her demise but other than that it was pretty cool. Suddenly guys wanted her more than usual (not cool), girls came to her for acceptance. It was like being queen bee. It was easier for her to protect the kids who got picked on now. That was what really mattered. She could thank Ino for her fan boys though. She growled internally at the thought. Ick. Well anyway, she needed to be prepared for whatever blondie had planned for his attack. No doubt something evil, just like him. A brief image of him flashed into her mind and she shivered at the cruel expression her mind conjured up for him. This called for I-pod.

After all died down she had placed her phones into her ears and flipped through her list. So engrossed was she in her music that she did not notice the sudden silence that came over the cafeteria. Until two firm hands gripped her shoulders pretty tightly, effectively startling her and the members of her group. She frowned. Her head turned swiftly. Deidara's hands were now kneading her shoulders, thumbs digging into her shoulder blades painfully. "O-ow!" she winced painfully trying to squirm. "Hey…cherry slut." he greeted with a manic grin. The ice dropped into her gut at the look in his eyes but she didn't show it. Sasuke's arm shot out and knocked away his hands as he gave the infamous Uchiha glare. Deidara's grin widened at the challenge. "Hey hey easy now chibi Itachi, un." he chuckled. The younger Uchiha twitched at the term. He stood up angrily and Sakura flinched at the scene. The blond artist full on laughed now. "Hey Sakura, call off your pitbull here, yeah." he teased.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke said darkly. Now Deidara stopped laughing and gave a twisted smirk. "Is that right, yeah?" his eyes widened in mock fear. "Ooooh." he held up his hands. "Deidara cut it out!" Sakura shouted at him. He scoffed at her. Naruto stood up now too. "THAT DOES IT! LET'S KICK HIS ASS TEME!" he pointed at the older guy. People were staring at the confrontation, confused as to what kind of bone Deidara had to pick with Sakura. Hinata was chewing her bottom lip and wringing her hands in worry. This was going over board. "Naruto don't!" Sakura objected. Emerald eyes wide with fear. Deidara was dangerous, she knew that. He was the fight dirty type. "Sasuke-kun…please let it go." she stood and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. He glared at her, but his glares were always over-looked by Sakura in times like these...the times when it counted. He relaxed and nodded before turning to sit down again. She smiled at him gratefully and nodded back. Deidara watched the whole exchange with bile in his throat. He did not like it.

"Yeah that's right 'Sasuke-kun' sit down, yeah." he rolled his eyes. "What a pussy whipped little-"

-WHAM!!

And just like that Uchiha Sasuke had bashed his shoulder bad into Deidara's face. A shoulder bag that was very full of text books. Big, hard ones. Making Sakura shriek in shock. The blond fell to the floor, caught off guard. His eyes were wide from the insult to his ego. Sasuke's glare now looked absolutely livid. Hinata was getting dizzy and gripped Ino's arm. Neji and Shikamaru exchanged disapproving glances. Sai was just well…Sai, but he gave one of his creepy smiles that he used to cover up agitation. A small stream of blood dripped from Deidara's bloody lip. He wiped it up and looked at it for a moment and Sasuke stood above him ready and waiting. Sakura had her hands over her mouth, too shocked to move. Everybody started to gather around the scene. The shocked silence was broken by Deidara's guttural laughter. It sent chills down the girls spines. Ten-ten stood but was pulled back by Neji.

The Akatsuki got to his feet slowly. "Now you've done it you little brat, un." he growled. Sakura had never seen this side of either male. It terrified her to no end. Sasuke's calm killing intent, Deidara's maniacal death radiating aura. It was all too much for her. "Both of you st-!" she tried to run forward but Shikamaru pulled her back and behind the table with a shake of his head. There was nothing she could do at this point. Emerald eyes stared at the lazy upperclassman before glancing back at the two boys helplessly. The other students were eager for a fight. Blood thirsty bastards, she would have loved to get her hands on some of them right about now. This was not some damn show for them! Somebody had to do something! "I just wanted to mess with miss cherry over here, but you had to get things physical. I don't like that Uchiha brat, not a bit." he said in a low tone. "If I am not mistaken, you were the first to put your hands on any of us, if you touch her without permission again, suffer no delusions I will send you to the hospital first chance I get." Sasuke promised in an eerie calm seriousness. Sakura felt a chill. Once again Deidara began to laugh.

It started as a low chuckle. Then it escalated. It turned into an amused laugh, and then an all out cackle. "Oh no you don't yeah. I can touch where ever I please, un." he said, grinning at the doe-eyed pinkette next to the Nara kid. Sasuke took a step toward him but then.

"Deidara, stand down."

The deep velvet voice was like a breath of oxygen to a drowning person. Sakura never thought she could be so happy to see Uchiha Itachi. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded. "Never mind me foolish little brother." he responded. "You are upsetting the blossom." he motioned to Sakura who winced a bit. Sasuke stared momentarily as if remembering something and sat down looking more sulky than ever. Deidara looked at her again and his expression shifted. "You." he pointed at her. "I was here for you, un. I wanted to congratulate you for your balls, but just so we're clear I am going to crush you." he promised. "Upset about the prank Dei-dei?" she said fear now replaced with anger. "Shut up!" he snapped at her. "I don't want to hear another word about it." he added. "Okay, okay." she shrugged. There was a moment of deep silence as he turned to leave before she piped up again singing out. "I ALMOST CRIED CAUSE IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUUUL!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Naruto and Kiba fell over laughing and holding their guts. Everyone else in the group held it in. Deidara glared at her lividly. "I'll kill you bitch!" he shouted. She just laughed along with the two boys. He leapt at her only to be caught in mid air by Itachi who proceeded to drag the struggling college freshman out. They all began to sing together. "LAST NIGHT! WHILE MAKING LOVE TO YOU, I SAW THE SUN! THE MOON! THE MOUNTAINS AND THE RIVERS! I SAW HEAVEN WHEN I MADE SWEET LOVE TO YOU!" Nobody who wasn't involved in the prank understood a thing of what was going on.

******

Deidara's eyes were twitching uncontrollably. His body trembled with rage. "You need to calm yourself, you do not really wish to harm her." Itachi stated as he pushed him along the hall. "No, yeah." he said through gritted teeth. "My little brother is impulsive, and very protective, he fancies his friends as under his care." the older Uchiha explained. Deidara stared at the taller man with narrowed eyes. Did it look like he gave a damn about that bratty little prick brother of his? "I don't care, yeah. He steps to me I deal with him like anybody else, hmmm." he folded his slender arms. Itachi said nothing. "This statement is not to defend Sasuke's actions, it is simply to warn you." he stated. "Warn me!?" Deidara felt insulted beyond belief. "Get the hell out of my face you swirly-eyed fuck, yeah." he shoved past Itachi who gave no reaction. Deidara was fuming. Damn Uchihas. Damn Tobi. Damn little baby wingers, and damn that little girl! He grinded his teeth and his fists were clenched.

As if that little rich boy screw up had a chance to really kick his ass. How dare Itachi insinuate that he needed to be careful around that brat! And HER!! The way she rubbed salt in the wounds like that! Oh she was going to get it first chance he got! She was a bitch! She was low! Not that he would have been much better. He smirked at the thought. She had some gall! God she was sexy. It infuriated and drew him in all at once. What was the matter with him? A masochist streak? He shook his head as he walked down the hall. Tomorrow would be awesome. Revenge was a sweet thing. He pulled out his I-pod and just as he was starting to fall back into his normal composure. "Hey Iwa! Chill out it's nothing to be embarrassed about, and by the way congrats!" a guy who passed him said slapping his on the shoulder. The blond froze.

"You." he called darkly over his shoulder to the student. "Huh? Me?" he asked cluelessly. "No the alien behind you, yes you, un!" he snapped. "Dude are you okay?" the guy raised a brow. "Come here." he growled stepping to him. Obliviously, the poor kid walked over to the big winger in his ignorance. "Yeah?"

-SMACK!

"AAAHHH!!!"

-SLAM!

-CLICK!

Simple as that Deidara had stuffed a kid into a locker and locked him inside, just as he said he would. He dusted off his hands with satisfaction. Now it was off to university again. Time to plot out his revenge. He flipped on his I-Pod to MSI "Bring the Pain." He grinned to himself.

******

Sakura could not help the slight twinge of guilt that she felt after Deidara was dragged out. Very slight, but it was still there. As for Sasuke, he was still brooding. She patted his shoulder. "Thanks for not fighting." she smiled at him gratefully. "For a minute there you had me worried." she let out a breath placing a hand over her chest. "I'm sorry I scared you." he muttered. It was so low that she could barely hear it, but she did hear it and that was all that mattered. Her smile widened. "It's okay Sasuke." she nodded. "Sakura-chan, if that guy tries to put his hands on you again just let us know. We'll take care of it." Naruto promised. She laughed softly. "Thanks you guys. You're the best." she hugged her boys. "Just don't get hurt." she mumbled into their shoulders that were linked by the group hug. "Of course, BELIEVE IT! OOH PIZZA! CHOUJI HOOK ME UP!" Naruto bounded after the chubby guy singing a line from "chic n stu." Sakura laughed at his obvious sign of A.D.D. He refused to admit that he had it. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and muttered "Baka." Sakura went back to eating her cinnamon bun with a fond smile, but could not stifle the deep dread she was feeling.

A girl ran past the table "Gaara!!" she shouted happily. The strange red-head happened to be sitting at a nearby table. Emerald eyes surveyed the scene. Naruto was currently chatting it up with him, munching on a slice of pizza that he miraculously managed to jack off of Chouji. (Damn Naruto must the most annoying and persistent person she had ever met!) She needed to ask him questions about that guy later. "Who is that?" she nudged Ino pointing to the cute girl cuddling the threatening looking guy who was now smiling and hugging back. "Oh that's Sora. Gaara's girlfriend." she explained. "Girlfriend!? Him!?" she raised a brow. "Well he's not bad looking. Still though I have to agree with you…what is keeping her from being scared?" the platinum blond wondered aloud. "She looks nice though." the pinkette shrugged. "Looks to me like she must be one sick puppy." Kiba commented. Sai gave that fake smile he normally did. "Don't be rude." Sakura swatted him. "I'm sure there's something to him. I mean Naruto is his friend obviously." she pointed out. "Naruto can make friends with a rabid squirrel and not even notice the danger." he drawled. Sakura tried not to laugh at the image.

******

Later Sakura found herself walking alone to P.E. She heard the sound of scuffles and a slight yelp. Frowning, she headed toward the sound. She was not a cop's daughter for nothing. With narrowed eyes, she peeked around a corner. Careful not to expose herself. Her breath left her as her eyes met a sight that made her blood boil.

"Come on baby. Just one kiss." a wiry guy with silvery aqua hair crooned. He had Hinata cornered in front of the lockers. He grit her teeth. "N-no!" the Hyugga heiress stammered red face and terrified of the guy before her. "No? Heh. Oh come on you don't mean that." he chuckled. "G-get away!" she struggled. Sakura noticed that he had a fat lip. Probably compliments of Hinata's excellent right hook. "Your cousin isn't here to stop me." he told her. That did it. Neji might not be there, but she was. Without a sound she barreled right toward him. "FUCK OFF!" she leapt in the air and gave him a good drop kick to the face. He fell over. "Aww hell no!" he snarled on the ground. Face now bloody. Hinata made a squeak and moved away from him. Sakura glared at him defiantly. "Oh no you didn't bitch. It's gonna take more than Itachi to protect you from me." he hissed. For some reason Sakura wasn't convinced.

"I don't need a boyfriend. I can mop the floor with you all by myself." she snapped in response. "S-sakura-chan…p-please, let's just get out of here." Hinata tugged on her arm. Emerald eyes popped when he gave a toothy grin, revealing a mouthfull of sharp teeth kind of like that blue Akatsuki dude…Kisame was it? That's what the silver haired guy called him. So strange. The fight began. He leapt at the rosette. "Sakura look out!" Hinata shouted. A second later Sakura found herself caught off guard by a few other guys who grabbed her arms. She was pinned against the locker roughly. Ow. She winced at the impact that made her dizzy. The assailant slammed his hands on either side of her head. "You know. You're actually pretty cute." he told her. "Keep dreaming." she hissed. He grinned and leaned over. Before he could reply a fist collided with his jaw. Sakura watched the guy fly back a few feet from the impact of the blow. She turned to see her savior and jumped a bit.

Sabuku no Gaara stood impassively beside her with his arms folded. "Leave." he said in a calm voice. Sakura hurried behind him to see what would happen next. P.E. be damned this was too interesting to pass up. They all eyed the red-haired kid warily, as his fathomless jade eyes stared them down impassively, with the coldness of any Uchiha. "Do you want me to lose my temper?" he asked them in a neutral tone. "This aint worth it man." one of them stated simply shaking his head and holding up his hands. With a final glare the antagonist hurried off with the rest of his buddies. Hinata stood by looking embarrassed. "Cowards." Gaara said coldly. He turned to them. The two girls stared at him in awe. He held out Hinata's books. Gingerly she took them, ashamed of the trouble she'd caused. "Be careful in this school." he told them. He nodded to them and turned to walk off.

How did that guy get along so well with Naruto? It was almost laughable but Sakura knew that now was not an appropriate moment to be laughing. Hinata's eyes began to tear up. "Oh Hina…sweetie." Sakura hugged her. The violet haired beauty began to cry into her pink-haired friend's shoulder. "Shhh it's fine. I'm gonna make sure you're ready the next time if that jerk tries anything." she promised. Hinata nodded as her shoulders shook. "I-I-it was s-s-s-so bad…I-I was so..e-embarrassed and..and f-frightened." she whimpered. "You're fine Hinata. I'll hook you up girl." she gave a soft smile and stroked the girl's long hair. "Thank you…y-you should go to class though." she told her softly. "Only if you're okay." Sakura folded her arms. "I am for n-now." she nodded with a smile. "But…can we talk some more about this later?" she asked. "Count on it." Emerald eyes winked.

******

"Hmm. An interesting development." a gravelly voice muttered looking over pictures from the school cameras. "Yes sir." the right hand agreed with a nod. "Oh they definitely know we're here." the shadowy figure nodded. "Both of them?" the younger of the two inquired. "It is difficult to say whether both of them do. Our competition is far from incompetent." the boss informed in a curt matter. "But the protection knows most definitely, otherwise they would not have sent him in, not again." he shook his head. "He let his emotions get the better of him last time. He will be ready this time, I know it." the right hand commented. "If it weren't for that meddling blond dumb ass we could have taken care of him." he added. "No need to bring up old wounds, we have another chance. You are correct to assume that he will be ready this time. So this time we have to be ready as well." the unknown boss responded calmly, with a hint of humor in his tone.

"Yes sir." the underling nodded. "Well then get back to observing. We'll need to know all that we can." the boss then motioned his right hand away. The day went on the way it normally would. Nobody aware of the eminent danger brewing. Night fell and all the students reported to their respective dorm rooms and studied or fell asleep.

******

Deidara was in bed. His vision a bit hazy from grogginess and the blur of what seemed to be sunlight. Odd. Wouldn't Sasori have woken him up by now? He usually threw him out of bed if the alarm clock didn't wake him up first. He drew his eyebrows together and let out a sleepy groan. He licked his lips and smacked his mouth a bit. His arms were raised over his head stretching out his bare torso. What happened to the radio alarm anyway? As if on cue the music on the radio alarm clock started playing. The intro to Marvin Gaye's "Let's get it on" started playing. He let out a breath staring sleepily at the now clear ceiling. Something felt…odd.

_Tryina hold back this feelin for sooo long_

_And if you feel like I feel…._

Suddenly a very shocking thing happened. From under his covers, crawled a very frisky looking, and very NAKED Sakura.

.._Let's get it on.._

What the hell!!!??? How did he not notice here there!?!?!? His eyes popped open wide. "Ch-Sakura?" he stared. She placed a finger over her full lips to mean silence. His blue eyes continued to stare wide eyed at the girl on top of him. His eyes traveled down her face and started to go lower before he felt a panic and looked away. 'Oh Lord. Sasori is going to murder me!' he thought to himself as she leaned over him. "What the hell are you doing here after…oooh mama." was all he could manage as she licked along the shell of his ear. His breathing increased. This had to be some kind of trick! He bit the inside of his cheek to maintain rational thought. "G-god Sakura you're going to get me into some deep shit with S-"

To his surprise another slender arm came from the side and snaked itself around his chest. It was that blonde chick…Yamanaka? Now he was scared. "You too?!" he stared. She had the same light in her eyes that the pinkette did as she kissed along his jaw line. What the hell was going on here!? Not that he hated it. Oh but my Lord did it feel so damn good! 'What the hell.' he thought. 'What am I a monk?' Just as he started to relax….someone else showed up. Aqua eyes popped in sheer horror.

"WE LOVE YOU SENPAI!"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

With that Deidara was wide awake, in a cold sweat. That was possibly the worst nightmare he'd ever had since he was six years old. He wiped his face with both hands, twitching. He started to pull his hair. That stupid prank! His dreams would probably never be the same! "I'm going to kill her." he whispered to himself. "And I am going enjoy it." He teeth were gritting together. He noticed Sasori suddenly. Sitting up in his bed giving him a very hard stare, arms folded. "So…" he began calmly with his eyes closed. "How often have you been saying my cousin's name in your sleep?" his tone became threatening. Deidara stared. His mind working over what had just happened. Then it clicked. Ah crap. Well he sure had some explaining to do. Or lying. Which ever came first.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took forever as usual. I would like to show my grandest appreciation for all of those who have been reviewing. Keep it up!!!! If you find anymore grammar mistakes let me know. *sigh*. Still I'm so pumped. Updating two stories in one day makes me feel goodie good. Lolerz. Review my marshmallow peeps! I lurve yall! Remember to save the chibis!!! (HEY! HIDAN!! IF YOU TRY TO SACRIFICE ONE OF MY NEIGHBORS ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I'LL STUFF YOU THROUGH A GRINDER!…OH YEAH!? BRING IT!…Oh god). I gotta go! (AAAAAHHHHH PEIN HELP!!!).

Seriously. I lurve yall peoples.


	12. A Pro is A Pro

Author's Note: New Update! Too busy dang it! Sometimes I wish I could just telepathically put everything down into my computer cause I can think up a chapter much faster than actually writing it out. We get to see Deidara's revenge today! I'm having fun with these two, really. Let us embark on our reading session. *squeals!!!!* DEI-KUN AND TOBI!! You're safe! I love you two mucho grandote!!! *squeezing them* Thank you! I must save the chibis!!! So review for me!

Disclaimer: Now that Hidan is no longer trying to kill me. I am at peace. There have been no lawyers coming anymore…muahaha. Anyway I don't own it. Now leave me be.

**Chapter Twelve: A Pro is A Pro**

The next day Neji looked pissed to no end the next day after hearing about the incident with Hinata and her attacker. Sakura soon learned that his name was Suigetsu. He was a part of another frat group on campus named Sound. Sound was supposed to be open to High Schoolers and College students alike. He sometimes hung out with this one college guy who was a frequent visitor of the Head Counselor Jiraya's office. Mostly he was by himself with some other guys. They were now discussing what to do about it at lunch.

"I say we kill him." Ten-ten growled biting into a tough piece of bread and beheading her sandwich. "So…Gaara rescued you guys?" Ino asked curiously. "Yeah. I guess you could say that." Sakura nodded her confirmation as she casually ate her own sub. "I told you Gaara was a cool guy." Ten-ten pointed at the blond girl. "Hn. He's okay." Sasuke stated. Sakura looked at him. When Sasuke said someone was okay it meant that not even he could deny they were cool. If he actually said he liked them…then they were totally awesome. Which made Sakura feel really good. Considering he openly said "I like Sakura." on more than one occasion. He never admitted that he liked Naruto, even though they were besties which was hilarious.

Speaking of Naruto, the blond was bouncing his hyper way over from Gaara's table with the red-head and his annoyed looking girlfriend in tow. "Look who's coming!" Ten-ten waved at the group enthusiastically. "Is that Sora?" Sasuke looked a bit defensive. "Yup." Ten-ten grinned at him. "What's wrong with Sora?" Sakura asked him curiously. "…Nothing." he glared at the wall across from him with his arms folded. Ten-ten laughed. Ino moved to sit next to him. This did not comfort him though. He glared at her to back off. "Sora finds great delight…in pissing Sasuke off." the brunette explained to her pink-haired friend. "Oh.." Sakura held back a grin. She sounded amusing.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto greeted in his signature high volume. Someone threw a milk carton at him in response. Nobody liked it when he shouted. There was always some sort of retaliation when they were in the cafeteria. "HEY!" he protested looking around to see who did that. "Just sit down Naruto." Gaara told him. "Fine! Fine!" he waved him off. "Hey Sakura-chan! I wanted to introduce you to-"

"We've met." Gaara informed the blond knuckle head shortly.

"Really?" Naruto looked between them. Sakura nodded. "Oh well this is-" "This is my girlfriend Sora." he interrupted Naruto again. "Hi." Sakura greeted her politely. "Hi. I like your hair!" the girl said. She wore a friendly smile. Sakura stood to greet her as she examined her. She stood about an inch taller than the pinkette. Her eyes were large sapphire orbs, with a lovely almond-tear droppish shape to them, and her hair was also sapphire with tasteful silver streaks in it. It was hard not to notice her bust line, even for a straight girl like Sakura. "I like your hair too." she smiled. "Thanks." she touched her hair a bit as she sat down beside her. "Yeah her hair is awesome." Ten-ten remarked. "But I would kill for her tan." she added. "Me too." Ino remarked dreamily. "HINATA-CHAN!" Sora glomped the shy girl happily. "Ooh! Hello S-sora-chan." Hinata greeted her back "GAARA TOLD ME EVERYTHING! MY POOR BABY! ARE YOU OKAY!?" she began to check Hinata for injuries. "I'm okay." the Hyugga girl assured. "I owe you a debt of gratitude for protecting my cousin and Sakura, Gaara-san." Neji stood to greet him. "It was not a deed done to merit honor." Gaara shook his head. Sora tucked her head under his chin fondly. "I still say we should kill him." she said to her boyfriend. "Me too!!!" Ten-ten pointed.

"You people are so violent." Shikamaru drawled turning over to sleep on his arms. Sora picked up the deck of playing cards she had been fiddling with. "Hi Sasuke-kun!!!" she waved enthusiastically at the stoic Uchiha. He narrowed his eyes. "Hn." he answered. "No…." she trailed. "I said…Hi!" she repeated. "…Hi." he gritted out after a long silence. "YAY! SASUKE-KUN SAID HI TO ME!" she cheered. He twitched. Sakura snickered. "So yeah, Suigetsu's a prick." She continued talking. "R-really, I don't want to cause any trouble." Hinata wrung her hands nervously. "Nonsense! Something has to be done!" Ino said sternly. "EXACTLY!" Sora agreed. "DEAD FISH WALKING!" Ten-ten cheered. "CAN YOU SAY SUSHI!?" Sora joined in. They all laughed. Sora began to flick cards at Sasuke randomly. He glared but did nothing and continued eating. Another card hit his cheek. He took a deep inhale. "YAY! SCORE!" she cheered herself on.

It continued like this. Random plotting. Gaara getting to know Sakura. Sora flicking cards at Sasuke. Whenever she missed a low "Damn." could be heard. If she hit him he twitched and she cheered "YAY!". Naruto was babbling on and on about his classes. Sakura felt content with her day so far…but she felt paranoia. Deidara was lurking somewhere, about to strike and she knew it. She would have to be on her guard. There was nothing so far. "Sakura-chan…are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Huh!? Oh sorry Naruto, yeah I'm fine." she nodded. "Okay so yeah…Anyway…yesterday remember how I was held after class?!" Naruto began. "Yeah I was going to get some stuff from my locker and there was this guy stuck inside of it…yeah really weird…"

After the incident with Sasori, Deidara determined to be a lot more careful with this little war. However, he was done playing around. Now he was getting serious. The way he got even with Hidan on their wars would be the same treatment she would get. People were still congratulating him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He wandered the halls this morning feeling pretty miserable. It was grating on his nerves. Then there was also the fact that Tobi, being the clueless idiot that he was kept saying fucking 'thank you' to these people not even knowing what they were talking about! He had told him to stop but he had just answered "But Senpai it's rude not to say thank you!" Urgh. He could kill him. One of these days…he just might. As the bell rang a wicked grin took over his fine features. The time to exact his revenge was now.

"Hey Iwa Cong-"

-WHAM!

One less idiot to deal with.

He was headed for the High School wing. "What are you planning?" Sasori asked calmly. "You shouldn't worry so much, yeah." Deidara told him. "As you can see she's a big girl, un." he added. "Let me remind you that if she is hurt I will make you pay gravely." he warned. "Okay! Okay, yeah! I never said I would actually hurt her." he held up his hands. "Last night you said you would kill her and enjoy it." Sasori folded his arms. "I was pissed off damn it! I did not actually mean it, yeah!" Deidara protested in his own defense. "You're not going to try to cut my hair again are you?" he asked warily. "Not now." the red head shook his head. "Cool. Well I gotta go, yeah. See ya." he hurried off before his best friend could tell him anything else.

The blond artist was in a considerably calmer mood once he had reached the gymnasium. His Ipod blasting Suck My Kiss by Red Hot Chili Peppers. He checked his watch for confirmation. Okay. Almost time. He had to time this just right or it could mean trouble. The last thing he needed was to be called a peeping tom…then again…it could fix the misconception about his sexual orientation in this damn school. A little bit at least. That thought made him all the more eager to get back at the pink-haired girl. The whole ordeal was her fault after all. He chuckled and leaned against the wall. The wait was killing him. His head bobbed to the music idly. The bell rang…and that was his cue. Pushing off the wall he winked a passing girl, who blushed, and he entered the gym unseen.

Sakura was tired. Gai-sensei had really worked them hard that day. A hundred laps, warm up exercises, then for the rest of the class they had done exercises that were reserved for gymnasts, and played a make shift version of American football. She was glad when the bell for the showers was heard. Oh so very relieved. She could shower, take her last class, and head for the dorms to cram in some studying for her Economics Class with Sasuke. Yep the rest of her day was pretty much summed up. She unceremoniously dumped her clothes onto the bench with the other girls' stuff. With a sigh, she stripped down and kicked the pile of sweaty clothes beside her bag. She shuffled into a pair of flip flops, not wanting to get some kind of foot fungus. Better safe than sorry. There was a huff as she entered the showers. Steam rose in the room as the other girls were already showering. The hot water felt so soothing as it fell against her sore muscles that at that moment the pinkette forgot about all of her problems.

It was probably the best shower she'd had in a lifetime. With a contented sigh she smiled serenely as she washed away the sweat and grime from her skin. She hummed to herself the Diggin Your Scene intro from Smash Mouth. It felt like it was all too soon that she was finished. The girl turned off the shower head, shivering from the sudden lack of hot water. She wished that she could stay a bit longer but she had a class to get to. In a rush to relieve herself from the cold she drew back the curtain quickly. She absently reached for her fluffy towel and quickly wrapped it around her body…only to realize…this was the towel for her hair. So…where was her towel? Feeling a bit alarmed she stuck her head out of the stall. She wrapped her arms around her chest, still shivering. She noted that the bathrooms were empty. Just how long had she been in the shower? Biting her lip she peeked at where her clothes were supposed to be, only to find nothing but her I-pod! Where was her phone!? She looked around cautiously before bolting for the music player, and running back into the safety of her stall.

Now what would she do?! She could not very well walk down the hall like this! That and it was getting colder by the moment. Biting her lip she wracked her mind for solutions, feeling absolutely mortified. There was only one person who would do something like this to her. Her jaw clenched angrily. When she got her hands on blondie he was in for some hell. She could get in big trouble for skipping class because of this incident! Her little fists trembled. Not just because of the cold. There was no way she could get in contact with Ino and the others now. The culprit took her phone with him. Why the hell did he leave her I-pod there? Looking at the player she found a new song had been downloaded. Hell no, he did not just mess with her beloved I-pod. Defiling her darling I-pods buttons with his tainted fingers!? Narrowing her eyes she played the untitled track, knowing whatever it was, was going to piss her off probably. A very familiar song from a children's movie started playing and her left eye twitched as she sat through the song.

_Up to no good, I love plottin'_

_Cause I'm so good, when I'm rotten!_

_No more mister Nice Guy wait and see…_

Sakura snatched her head phones out of her ears angrily. Damn him. She pulled at her dripping locks before drying her hair roughly with the smaller towel. It was far too cold. Goosebumps raised on her skin. Hopefully somebody came in here soon. Oh this was so embarrassing! She wrung her hands. She had let her guard down. Never again would she let this happen. Hell no.

Yamanaka Ino was deathly worried when she was half way through her class and her favorite pinkette had still not arrived. Sakura was by far the farthest thing away from the type to skip class. She practically _thrived _on learning. As difficult as it was for the blond to understand. That was just Sakura. So then…what happened? Where was she? Ino had been chewing her lip anxiously throughout the class. Hinata had even told her to calm down, although it was obvious that she was just as concerned. "I-I'm sure Sakura-chan has a good reason for not being here." she had stated. "I'm sure Sakura-chan is fine!" Naruto remarked. Ino reared on him in her worry. "Who said anything about her not being fine!? Why? You know something!? Do you!? You do don't you!? SPILL IT BLONDIE!" she shook the knuckle head by the shirt. "I-ino-chan! Stop!" Hinata tried to pry her off of the extremely perturbed and frightened Naruto.

"Miss Yamanaka, Mister Uzumaki!" a sharp voice called to them. They all winced and looked at a very offended Genma-sensei. "I would appreciate it very much if you did not raise your voice in my class, please and thank you." he chewed on the…weird (needle thingy?) like he wanted to snap it in half. Nobody yelled in his class. He hated it. Ino, Naruto, and Hinata cowered into their seats. "Hai Genma-sensei." they all answered simultaneously. Although Naruto and Ino gave each other dirty looks as they did so. He softened when he looked at Hinata and he gave her a Butterfinger subtly as he passed her desk. He hadn't meant to intimidate her too. She was the quietest student and rarely ever merited a scolding. Like Sakura. He narrowed his eyes. Where was the star student now that he thought of it. Hinata gave a shy smile and placed it in her bag.

Ino huffed once again. Commencing to stare at the door of the classroom anxiously. Willing Sakura to appear in the doorframe any moment now. Unable to take it anymore, she snuck her hand into her pocket and gripped her phone stealthily. Silently she began to text Sakura.

'_WHERE R U!?' _

She released her phone and made sure it was on vibrate. She continued to work, all the while desperately waiting for a response. The wait felt like an eternity to her. Pretty soon though, she got what she wanted. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, alerting her of a response. Letting out a breath of relief so that Genma did not notice it, she reached down and looked out of the corner of her eye. Her light blue eyes narrowed as she read the message.

'_Missing something?'_

'What the hell?' she thought. She texted her friend's number back. This did not feel right. Sakura would never write that.

'_Who is this and where is Sakura?'_

Short and to the point. She wanted to know right away. With a glare she continued to impatiently wait for the response. Her foot tapped angrily under her desk. Finally her phone vibrated again and she checked the message.

'_What you seek will be found where the cleaning water flows.' _

She groaned softly to herself. Oh no. Word games. Why wasn't Ten-ten in their age group? She would have had this solved in no time. Cleaning water? Ugh. The only person who would be striking at Sakura like this was plain to see. She was texting Iwa Deidara. That meant that Sakura was in trouble. She texted Ten-ten and the others right away. A very quick…

'_Sakura is in trouble!'_

Hinata got her's right away and bit her lip consciously before deciding to check it. She looked and her pearly eyes frowned with concern and looked back at Ino. "What do you mean?!" Naruto asked sharply, only to be shushed viciously. Genma looked up threateningly from his desk for a moment before continuing with his paper work. They gulped and feigned that they were getting back to work. It was not look before Ino was being bombared by responses. She had not gotten so many texts since the time she first appeared on a magazine cover in France. It was pretty simple to decipher who was who. She quickly texted Ten-ten back after receiving a _'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!? WHERE IS SHE!?'_ and gave her the cryptic clue. They would just have to wait until after class. When Shikamaru showed up at the classroom door she thought 'Or not.' happily.

Genma looked at him questioningly. "Excuse me Mister Shiranui, Peer Counseling." he said smoothly. "I need Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and Gaara to come with me." he stated calmly. Genma nodded. Shikamaru was trustworthy enough. "Miss Yamanaka, you're Sakura's room-mate, give her these make up assignments." he told the blond girl. Ino nodded eagerly and took them and placed them in her bag before hurrying after the lazy leaf nin. The group exited the room calmly and casually.

As soon as they were out of ear shot of the classroom though Ino squealed delightedly. "Shika-kun you're amazing!" she hugged him. "You're going to kill me one of these days woman." he told her dryly. "Where is she?" he asked. "I don't know yet. Ten-ten should." she told him honestly. Soon they were picking up Ten-ten and Lee from their class. Neji happened to be on a bathroom break when they found him. Sora was all for an adventure when they took her from her class. The moment Sasuke had gotten Ino's text he had not bothered with a response. He immediately began to text Sakura.

'_Sakura. What's going on? -Sasuke' _

The response had not been very comforting.

'_Hey there Uchiha! Cherry blossoms always look best when wet don't they?'_

Needless to say he had already been out of class before Shikamaru could find him. Temari was the same. The others did not bother asking them how they had gotten out. They found Sasuke texting his brother furiously. He was glaring like he wanted to melt his phone. He was going to kill that blond piece of shit. "Okay so now that most of us are here. Sakura has to be in the showers." Ten-ten informed them. Ino slapped herself in the forehead. That was right! Cleaning waters! Sakura had gym with Gai-sensei before meeting up with her and Hinata for their last class. They all bolted for the gymnasium. Shikamaru warning them to try to be quiet. The guys stayed outside as Ino, Temari, Ten-ten, Sora, and Hinata all hurried into the girls showers.

"Sakura?" Ino called. They heard a soft sniffle in response. They scurried down the stalls until they found the only closed one. They could hear soft breaths and chattering. "Forehead?" Ino knocked. "Ino..?" anybody could tell at the sound of Sakura's voice that she had been crying. "You okay sweetie?" Ten-ten asked soothingly. "I-I'm freezing." she answered. They all looked at what they had. "Here." a voice suddenly said from behind them. They all jumped with a start. Sasuke had walked in after them. He held out his large hoodie. "What are you doing in here Sasuke!?" Temari snatched the hoodie. She threw it over to Sakura. "You were taking too long." he answered with a simple shrug. They heard a sniffle-laugh from the other side of the door. "We're up for anything you want as revenge." Ten-ten said darkly. "HEAD-HUNTING WOOHOO!" Sora cheered. "First we gotta find my stuff." Sakura told them. "Can somebody get me some pants?" she asked. She wiped her eyes with Sasuke's sleeve.

"Where are your clothes?" Hinata asked. "Ino let me borrow your phone." Sakura's hand appeared from behind the dark green stall door. Ino gave her the cell phone. Emerald green eyes flashed as she texted her own phone.

'_Where are my clothes you tranny!? I KNEW YOU WANTED TO BE ME ALL ALONG BUT THIS IS TOO FAR! GIVE THEM BACK!' _

There was a moment of silence before she got a response.

'_Cherry slut! Hey! Let's play a game of follow the yellow brick road. First clue, sweat and dirt go well in a garden do they not?' _

Sakura sighed. "My dirty clothes are in the school garden." she deciphered quickly. "We're on it." Temari and Sora ran off. "I'll stay with Sakura." Ino told the others. Sasuke walked out. "Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called after him. "Hn." he answered.

Soon they returned with a bag of dirty clothes. "Damn that landscaper is creepy as hell." Sora commented. Almost immediately they got another text via Ino's cell. They all exchanged weirded out glances. How the hell did he know they found them yet?! Was he watching them!? Sakura huffed angrily and picked up the phone. She flipped open the phone to check it out.

'_Very good! Now listen, Victoria's secret has gone patriotic, and is not so secret anymore.' _

Emerald eyes popped as she gaped. Ten-ten did the same. "THAT BASTARD!" the pinkette exploded. Rightfully so. Right now there was an article of her underwear hanging from the school flag pole. "Front yard now!" Temari ordered. "That does it! Bring me some sweat pants, commando or not!" Sakura bellowed. Sora tried not to laugh. "Why do they call it that anyway?" she asked. "Sora now is not the time!" Temari scolded her. Sakura stood fuming, pacing in the stall. She needed to get out of here. Some major revenge was in order. Soon they came back with a bra and a pair of Kiba's sweats. He was perfectly fine with giving his extra sweats from gym to the pinkette although he blushed quite a bit. "Great let's go!" Sakura snatched the article and hurriedly put it on. "Sorry if it gets a little wet Kiba!" she called turning his face a bit redder. New text.

It went like this for quite some time until they had found everything but her panties. This upset her to no end. Trust him to do something perverted like that to her. He was causing her as much discomfort as he possibly could. Oh Lord she was terrified to see where he had placed them. Finally came the text.

'_Drum roll please….Everyman has his price they say, In the green beast's case I couldn't provide him with it. However I think I got pretty damn close. Delivery!' _

"The green beast?" They all looked at Lee who turned beet red all over. "I do not have it!" he swore. "He said deliver." Ten-ten stroked her chin. In an instant Sakura stood up straight. "Lee's locker!" she shouted. "Let's check there first!" her emerald eyes were mortified. She ran with the girls down the halls. The cold school air whipping through their hair. "Stop!" Sakura held out her arms stopping abruptly all of the girls nearly falling over or crashing into her. "There it is." she stated. She grabbed his lock and made quick work of it before flinging the door open. Sure enough it was right there. She let out a breath of relief that the ordeal was over. Her phone sat innocently on top of them. The rosette snatched them both up with a rosy hue on her cheeks. It only now registered that, that pig had handled her underwear. It only got worse when she found a post it stuck to them that read _'Daddy likey.' _on it. Great, add insult to injury. On her phone's wall paper was a picture of Mr. Pig himself, waving his tongue and giving the rocker sign.

She growled low in her throat. Her whole afternoon wasted. "I'm going to girl's bathroom to change. Tell Sasuke to wait for me so we can take a late study session." she muttered slamming the locker shut. The girls stared at her with worry. "I think she's gonna kill him." Ten-ten remarked. "Good." Ino folded her arms. This war was starting to get wild.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this didn't take too long for you guys. And I hope you enjoyed it. It's just a fun chappie. I'll get into some plot development mixed with Sakura's retaliation in the next one okay? Now then. SAVE THE CHIBIS as I always say and leave me a review! I lurve yall!


	13. Everyone has their Battles

Author's Note: Finally! I have updated! Muahahaha! Hey yo, sup? Tis time for Sakura's vengeance. Ahhh Sweet revenge! You shall see more of Kisame and Hidan and the others eventually. There will also be a little more about Sakura's dad's little secret. Do not worry I will soon end this war, and we will be able to begin the fluff. Yay! A lot of Sasori Saku and Dei Dei time! With Tobi on the side. Can't forget Tobi…and the good old days where he was just a loveable dumbass and nothing more. T.T Stupid Madara. They will NOT be the same person here…or will they D:. (STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT DEIDARA! :O! YOU THINK I'M A DUMBASS TOO DON'T YOU!….STOP LAUGHING! SAKURA MAKE HIM STOP!..) Ugh just enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah and before I forget. NO MORE LEGAL ISSUES PLEASE! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WHEN YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW MANY CEILING TILES THERE ARE DOWN AT THE COURTHOUSE! I own nothing. Plain and simple. These people are crazy man…I think they know I'm hiding them…*shifty eyes* (_Guys? I think they're onto us…get your weapons ready. We have a town to take down. _In the background: "_WHOO_! _Fuck yeah!") _Oh dear I've gotten them prepared. Come and get me **now** :-P.

**Chapter Thirteen: Everyone has their Battles**

"Sakura…I'm sorry but I have a really important call on the line." Haruno Naoko explained anxiously to his daughter. Truly he was aching to talk to her but this man…Ugh. It was for her own good. He needed to protect her. Her and her mother.

On the other line a certain pinkette was feeling really hurt. "But Dad I really wanted to talk to you about the fight that we had the last time I was home…I didn't get to apologize yet and I also wanted to say that I really-"

"I understand sweetie and you had every right to be angry at me, the same as you do now but this is very important, as in life or death important. I promise I will get back to you as soon as I can." he coaxed his daughter. Sakura was silent as she willed back some tears. He had even less time for her now than he ever did. Did he send her here to keep her even further from him? Why would he do that? That was impossible. "Fine." she snapped. "I'm sorry." he sighed. "Right okay then." she nodded curtly. Her grip on the Blackberry nearly crushing. Her knuckles white. "Okay…" he trailed. When she finally decided to squeeze it in at the last second… "But Dad! I really-"

*click*

It had been too late. "...Did end up liking it here..." She sighed and angrily pressed the end call button, dropping the phone harshly onto the table. "Sheesh, what was that all about?" Naruto asked. Ino was sick today so she was sitting with Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto in class. Kurenai-sensei was late for some unknown reason. Ino would have totally been thinking up all kinds of possibilities about it had she been there. Which is why Sakura would never give her that kind of ammo, and was not going to mention it when she got back to the dorm. "Nothing." she snapped at the blonde. "Jeez! Chillax Sakura-chan. You're turning into the teme at this point." he motioned to Sasuke with his thumb. "My father does not like talking to me either." he muttered simply. "Aw da poor baby." Naruto cooed. It was a very disturbing sound. Especially for one such as Uchiha Sasuke. "Would you like a hug?" he teased. "Don't touch me." he warned flatly. "At least your dad doesn't pretend he cares." Sakura huffed. "I'm not sure which hurts more." she tucked her phone away grudgingly. "Have you tried calling your M-mom?" Hinata asked softly.

"I call her everyday or else she has a spazz attack of worry-doom." Green eyes rolled. "It's strange because my Dad sends me a lot of texts asking me if I'm okay." she added in. Sasuke made a strange face. "My brother does that often too as of late." he stated. "What about your mom?" Sakura asked curiously. The young Uchiha tensed and Naruto made a cutting motion with his hands over his neck as if telling her to be silent. Onyx eyes slid to meet her's. "She's dead." he answered, so dead-pan as if it were the most mundane thing in the world. Still Sakura knew…it wasn't…not to him. Not to Sasuke. She immediately regretted her question. Curse her for saying almost everything that came to mind. "Oh…I'm sorry.." she wrung her hands not sure how to go about it. "Tch! Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault, sorries don't raise the dead, stop being so annoying." he muttered. It stung but still it was his way of saying that it wasn't her fault, and that this was too painful for him to talk about anyway. After all, how could she have known his mother was dead? As for annoying? Oh. That just meant stop being so sweet and nurturing. I don't need it (deserve it). Actually, once Uchiha speak was translated properly it was quite endearing when she thought about it.

She sighed. Apparently this was a very touchy topic. Especially since Naruto was whistling awkwardly rather than rambling on about pointless everyday topics or experiences he had undergone. Honestly she loved the guy but he could really get on her nerves. Although she had to admit, that story he told the other day about finding a guy crammed inside his locker after school was pretty interesting. He had a bruise along the side of his face apparently, and was sucking his thumb mumbling something about homos are too touchy. Freaky. What was up with her Dad though? You would think she were staying in the ghettos of Indonesia by the way he checked up on her via text. In any case, all brooding about her parents aside she needed to strategize on her revenge. She had everything planned out.

"Alright so Naruto you asked Councelor Jiraya right?" she turned to the blonde. "Huh? Pervy-sensei! You bet!" he gave the thumbs up. "Great! Did he agree?" she asked. "Oh yeah! He said it's been a while since he's had some good old fashioned high school prank excitement. Plus he'd be happy to aid a lovely damsel such as yourself Sakura-chan." he added the last part reluctantly. He was worried that he might get clobbered for his Counselor's mouth. Instead the pinkette sweat dropped. "Um…Whatever, as long as the mission is a go." she waved it off, giving Sasuke a 'Good Lord Save Me' stare. "Hn." he nodded. Hinata blushed, feeling very awkward. All this talk of violence and revenge, and….pervy teachers (insert shudder) was too much for the girl's delicate constitution. "K-kiba-kun and Shino-kun, asked me to h-h-help th-them study in class today. I'd better go." she hurried off before they could say anything about it.

"Eh?" Sakura was puzzled. It seemed strange not to be sitting with Hinata-chan. Looked like it was just her and her boys. It always felt so deja-vu…ish when it was just them. More so that one day when Counselor Hatake dropped by while they were studying to fork over a few packets of instant ramen that he owed Naruto and offered them a few pointers. Maybe they knew each other in another life? As her mother would say. It was a funny thought. Was it even possible for these two boys to be best friends in _two _realities. Yeah and she's an Uchiha fan girl. The sarcastic remark made her shiver more than she liked to admit, like something foreboding scolding her. Nah! Ridiculous thoughts. Funny when they were all in a large group they all seemed to just kind of…divide up into groups of three. Two boys and one girl per group. Interesting dynamic. Oh well back to her evil plot.

Naoko flung the door of his house open, looking alarmed. "Aimi!" he called. When she did not reply right away he ran into the hall. "Aimi!" repeated louder. "What is it!" the woman appeared from the bathroom clutching her startled chest indignantly. Her pink hair still wet from the shower. A white robe covering her. "Oh thank God. Thank God." he clutched her to him. "N-Naoko…?" she trailed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He looked ready to weep from relief. Her hand gingerly reached up and stroked her husband's hair, eager to comfort whatever distress her husband was going through. "What is it?" she asked breathlessly. She was very adamant to know why her husband had just scared the living day lights out of her. He held her back by the shoulders. The look in his green eyes was sober and dead serious. "Get dressed. We have to start packing, and get out of here." he told her. "Naoko…what are you not telling me?" she demanded. He stared at his wife in silence.

The moment was unbearable. The atmosphere thick and stifling. A pair of soft blue eyes stared unwaveringly at him, shaped so similarly to the accusing gaze of his daughter. He should have known Aimi had suspected. She was no fool. Just like his Sakura. How he loved them so much. When had he forgotten just how perceptive his girls were? Perhaps it was a desperate hope that he could fix this problem silently? It was stupid of him. They would have figured something was wrong sooner or later. "I suppose there's no use, keeping it quiet anymore…" he sighed. "Naoko…is it…?" she began to sweat. She had known that this had a lot to do with their daughter, but she had trusted Naoko enough to believe that he would never put his daughter into a dangerous situation, but now…it looked as though he was losing control of whatever situation was going on. He nodded. "We have a lot to talk about, honey." he admitted softly.

"Where are you going?" a certain blue haired Akatsuki girl asked her companion. Pein had been very distant as the job had neared it's launch. It was unbearable. Now all of the sudden he was just leaving? Without turning to her to offer an explanation? She spoke very little, but she knew when she had to speak up. Pein stopped at the door. Not saying anything for a moment. There was a long moment of silence. "Pein." she chided. "I have to speak with the Professor." he finally relented when it was clear the girl was not backing down. Another silence. "I see." she said. It was all she _could _say truly. In the beginning, when she and the other's had been entered in this school and Akatsuki was organized by Professor Madara, under Pein's inspiration and suggestion things had become peaceful for a while. Finally after all of those jobs they had done under no official name they were all allowed to just…be. Just to exist, like other kids their age. Despite the fact that they would never be like normal kids completely, but still…it felt nice not having to ask questions and get heart breaking answers. Questions like 'Who died today?'. The memories brought back shudders.

Now this whole situation was starting to give off the vibes of the old days. Konan did not like the old days. Oh but she did not dare say a negative word because truth be told she cared deeply for one of the founders of this fraternity. They were childhood friends, always close. He had protected her and she had protected him. Inseparable. That was what worried her…before she had him to rely on…but now…he was so distant. Hardly speaking and always planning something. Keeping her and the other's as in the dark as possible. The Professor said that this would be the last time. The last job. She was eager to get it over with when she had first heard this…they all were…but…as time passed, a chilling suspicion began to harass her. They had been lied to before…what was to stop it from happening again? What if this 'final job' was just an excerpt to the beginning of…more? What if they were going to be brought into…no. Perish the thought but…still…

What concerned her the most is the condition of some other members of the group. Their conditions….the old days had ruined them. They were already cracked dolls. Broken little boys. Emotionally and physically forever changed. Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, even Hidan…they had it among the worst. And Deidara was so young. So emotionally vulnerable as little as he knew it. It was not as though her psyche had been left unscathed (which is probably why she had never had any other friends besides them), but the damage she suffered could not compare to the others. After what she had been told about Deidara, she shivered. This week Pein had frequently vanished to speak with the Professor. Her and the others had been left to their own devices. This seemed to suit everybody just fine…everybody except for her. Her devices usually involved playing shoji or any sort of card games with Pein.

"You still refuse to tell me what is going on?" she asked stoically. She needed to maintain her bearings, as much as it killed her to see him like this with her. "I have said this before." he reminded. "…" she wanted so badly to snap at him. Scream in frustration. Attack him maybe, but she didn't. "…Yes. You have." was all that she said. "Have a good day then." she told him. Only God knew what would become of them now.

Deidara was feeling pretty decent by the time his last class had started. He had kept an eye out to thwart anything that pinky might be planning. She had texted him in the middle of the night yesterday. It was just one simple word that sent him into a fit soft chuckles so as not to wake his room mate.

'_Pig.' _

He had texted back a quick smooch face with a brief

'_Sorry baby but I'm not in the mood for a booty call this time.' _and then he went back to sleep.

There had been no attempts on his life so far. Hmm. The thought popped into his mind that she might have given up. But…no. That could not be. She seemed to have so much more fight still left in her yesterday. Today he had passed her outside and the way she exchanged glances with him…he just knew she could not be done yet. So…was she waiting for tomorrow? It is possible. Still his guard needed to stay up. Behind those pretty, green eyes of hers was a man-beating, sadistic, hell cat just waiting to pounce and devour him. It was not healthy to find that phrase appealing. He truly was a disturbed individual wasn't he? Wow. He shook his head. He scolded himself upon coming to and noticing that he had idly sketched a familiar lovely green eye from memory. He used the rubber kneaded eraser of his to erase it away irritably.

The silence was peaceful as usual. Suddenly there was a sharp high pitched sound as the school speakers were roughly turned on by some hand. Chills and shivers went down people's spines from the very presence of whoever was on the other side. It was not long before the voice of the head mistress Tsunade herself was shouting into the speakers lividly. Her voice filled with so much venom that the college students who heard it were not sure whether she was summoning the minions of hell to her side or not. Nobody messed with the head mistress. Ever. Everybody shrank at her harsh tone but none as much as Iwa no Deidara did. Especially since this tone of hers was directed directly toward him.

"IWA NO DEIDARA YOU COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE PIG AND MAKE IT SNAPPY BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND I REALLY DECIDE TO LET YOU HAVE IT! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES AND I'M COUNTING!" the beep signifying that the message was over sounded off.

The blonde cringed in horror. What the hell had he done! People were swallowing their fear as they stared at him. All were thinking the same thing. Blondie was so dead. He stared back at a few of them for a second before standing up rigidly. Eyes wide as saucers and all white, moving slowly and jerkily like a traumatize dear. Sasori stared at him questioningly. A startled expression on his face. Deidara shook his head at him trying to speak but no words came out of his trembling mouth. "Run!" Sasori mouthed pointing at his wrist urgently. With that, the long haired blonde artist bolted out the door like hell was after his soul. The teacher tried not to snicker too loudly at the retreating student. The other students felt a certain dread still hanging in the air and they were not even the ones in trouble. A few shivers were shared before they got back to work and began to calm themselves down. Find a happy place children. Find a happy place.

Meanwhile in Sakura's class she was laughing hysterically with her friends while the other kids the class were clueless and just as startled as the others had been. Kiba and Naruto pounding on their desks, wiping tears. Hinata was wringing her hands. This was getting bad. Sakura sent the video clip to Ino via cell phone getting a nice big

'ROFLMFAO!' text right back.

Tsunade was seethed in her desk. One hand clutching a bottle of sake so tightly that Shizune was afraid it would shatter and mutilate her employer's fingers. She nervously fidgeted, hugging her clip board close to her chest. Amber eyes stared unwaveringly at the office grandfather clock. As if daring it to slow down even for a millisecond. Shizune vaguely wondered what it would be like if the glass on that same clock shattered from her gaze. At that point she would call an exorcist. Hands down. The school's head mistress was chewing her bottom lip in agitation. Her jaw clenching and unclenching. What had our favorite tough bitch so pissed to hell at one of her students? Let us take a look shall we?

**Flash Back:**

It was a normal day. An average sunny day at Konoha High and University. A certain blonde headmistress sat in her desk looking over paper work as usual. Her mood was placid. Well…as placid as her mood could get while she was being forced to do mind numbing work. For a moment she took a break from looking at the same color sheets of paper over and over. The room looked kind of green to her because of it. The middle aged woman rubbed her eyes with a muted groan. She would never get used to doing hours of this tedious task of hers. Taking a candid drink from her sake stash she continued to look over her paperwork. Sign this, deny that. Deal with complaints. Although complaints were quite rare. Which was why this school was rated one of the finest in the world.

Thing were going quite normally in any case. Aside from the fact that Jiraya had not pestered her about anything in general yet. When she had given her childhood friend this job she had expected him to behave in at least a more professional way on the job than he did on her breaks, but that had been foolish. She could see that now. There was a loud bang as her office doors were flung open. "Good afternoon Tsunade-hime!" he flashed his usual smile. Ugh. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. She rolled her eyes at the ceiling, praying for some sort of divine intervention. Anything would work at this point. "What do you want this time Jiraya?" she gritted out from between clenched teeth. This was not good for her rage. He gave her a hurt look for a moment. "Oh princess! Do I need to want something to come visit you?" he mock lamented her faithlessness in him. She stared flatly at him obviously unmoved. "What do you want?" she asked stoically. "Nothing!…Ish? Haha! I just came by to ask if you used the number to A.A that I sent you, _and!_" he added the 'and' in to save himself from the inevitable punch. "To give you a package that I found waiting for you today." he smiled. "A package." she flatly raised a brow. "Yep." he nodded.

Sure enough in the white haired man's hand was a small package with a ribbon on it. "And it couldn't wait?" she gave an exasperated sigh. "Well normally of course!…but my curiosity is absolutely killing me…and I know that you would kill me if I opened your mail so…this was the logical solution…open it now…please?" he placed his hands together in an attempt at appeal and made the puppy face only to look quite disturbing to the buxom woman. "GAH! QUIT THAT!" she curled her lip and slid her chair back defensively. Her old combat days came back to her for a split second. "Will you open it?" he asked in an equally disturbing tone. "If I do will you stop and go away!" she demanded. "Absolutely without a fuss." he guaranteed, now back to normal. "Gimme that." she snatched it. Jiraya leaned over with a wide grin. Tsunade froze and glared icily up at him. "Back-Off." She warned acidly. "Oops! Okay sheesh!" he did so. Looking back at the small package, curiosity soon got the best of her.

As she neatly tore open the paper. It looked like…fabric? She frowned. Opening it the rest of the way she pulled open the…gift. Upon realization her eyes popped and her entire expression had dropped in an instant. Jiraya's eyes made a similar expression upon sighting a pair of…boxers! Tsunade's left eye twitched. "Jiraya…" she growled at him. "Is this your idea of a joke?" she demanded darkly. "Woah, woah! Slow down there princess. Those are way too small to be mine." he stated firmly. Looking again Tsunade noticed that there was a card with a note in it. Glaring she snatched it up. Promising great pain for whoever was responsible for this little…prank. As she opened the card she twitched all the more as the song Bed Rock by Lil Wayne started to play. Jiraya made a choking sound as if trying not to laugh. One look from his childhood friend told him not to do it.

Tsunade read over the note with rising shock and disgust. A child? A frickin little boy thought he could just…oooh! That boy was going to get it. The note? Oh. It went something like this…

_Head Mistress,_

_Oh I love to call you that ;D. You see here's the thing. I've wanted to say this forever. You have no idea how I love an experienced woman. You. The way your ample bust heaves when you walk, your commanding presence, all I've ever wanted to do was pleasure you. Ever since I first saw you, you've been involved in many teacher student fantasies of mine. I finally worked up the courage to tell you, but I've waited so long that I can't help but be bold. I don't know if you have another relationship…but I would like to ask you to meet me sometime so you can live up to your title and reputation…Head Mistress. __I would love nothing better then to call out mistress. to bring you pleasure in anyway I can, whatever you want to do to me I will happily endure just to see a smile on your face._

_-Deidara_

The respected head mistress growled low in her throat. That vile, putrid, little freak. He was going to pay for this insult to her integrity, and lack of respect for her age. "Oh don't make that face." Jiraya said over her shoulder. "His only crime was-s-s l-lo…loving you! AHAHAHAHA!" he doubled over laughing. In an instant Jiraya found himself flying through the school office window.

**End Flashback**

Now here she was waiting for her victim. Five minutes was just five seconds away. Her cue to go head hunting was soon to be realized. Just three seconds to the time her office doors busted open once again. A certain panting blonde stood doubled over in the door frame. Hands on his knees as his hard breaths prevented immediate speech. "YOU!" she stood up with all the venom she could muster. "H-Head…Mistress…" he motioned with his hand trying to tell her to wait a moment. She did not acknowledge this of course. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU FILTHY, HORMONE CRAZED LITTLE FREAK!" she bellowed. Deidara stared in shock. "_Whuu!" _was all that he managed. "DON'T YOU 'WHUU' ME! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" she demanded loudly. She tossed the pair of boxers and the note violently at his head. "What's this? HUH!" his eyes popped. "Um…Head Mistress…not to be rude, yeah but…why do you have my underwear, un?" he asked, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PIN THIS ON ME! OH HELL NO! SHIZUNE! HOLD MY EAR-RINGS!" she yelled pulling said pieces of jewelry off and tossing them at her secretary. "N-no! Well I mean…I most certainly-! I didn't-!" coherent words were just not coming. Her shadow towered over him, making him cringe. "I'm going to kill you little boy…" she hissed. "Please be gentle, yeah." he whimpered. Her jaw dropped and the next thing Deidara knew he was being punched so hard that he was practically flying across the room. "GET OUT!" she kicked him so hard that he flew out of her office doors. She followed after him. "Do not kill him Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called after her.

"Just for the record you are not getting off for this." she growled low at him. "You are to stay after school and help Zetsu with the landscaping for the school grounds until I say you are fit to go home." she informed icily. Deidara was trying to sort the situation out through the muddle that was his mind. "And don't think I wont know if you skip out. I will. I promise you that." she held up a finger, daring him to test her. She then slammed the door so hard the wall cracked. He groaned and sat up. An equally pained groan was heard by from the head counselor Jiraya as he walked along on crutches past him. "She's a horror story aint she?" he muttered to the kid. Deidara could only nod in response. There was only one person who could be responsible for this. One very beautiful but very _dead_ rosette. "Sakura." he hissed through gritted.

Meanwhile the scheming pinkette sneezed as she was thinking over the second phase of her evil plot. Yes, it was not over.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew! It's been a while since I've written a chapter this long. Wow. I'm beat. I'm so happy with my safe plushies. Just don't kill the other chibis please! I wont stop writing I swear! *puppy eyes* SAVE THE CHIBIS PEOPLE! Review for me! For Ita-kun's sake! I'm writing see? *keyboard clicking like crazy* As for the guys and me, we are battle ready for those lawyers! Muahahaha! Armed with the Akatsuki skills and me riding on a giant evil plot bunny. Yes I've tamed it. Muahahaha! Try and stop us! We shall triumph! (SHUT UP ITACHI THAT TOTALLY DOES NOT SOUND GAY! I OUGHTTA!….*shouting trails off*…*static*


	14. Is Turnabout really Fair Play?

Author's Note: FINALLY I have gotten back to this one. Too much stuff people. Urgh forgive me! P-L-E-A-S-E! Hopefully this will make up for the lack of updates. I shall continue to update not to worry. If I neglect this too much Deidara said he had things to do so he'd retrain the plot bunny against me, and frankly…I don't want that. This place is still a wreck from the battle with the oompa loompas. And _certain people _wearing black and red wont help me clean up! Anyway enjoy the chappie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the whacked up plot that I have in mind. Finally the lawyers are leaving us alone. We had a show down. XD. Anyway it all ended when we threatened to send a half naked Karin to any body who came sniffing about. Ciao!

**Chapter Fourteen: Is Turn-about really Fair Play?**

Deidara let out a tired grunt. "Zetsu come on give me a break, hmm." he whined, tired of weeding and pruning. He just wanted to get on his bike and have some fun before going home and drawing Konan. It was awkward enough to sit in her dorm without Pein there, let alone showing up late and sweaty. Sasori had texted him wondering where he was, but stopped texting once he was told about today's events. Probably laughing at him. Ass hole thought because he was a few months older than him that he was so much cooler. His single visible eye rolled. When Zetsu laughed at his miserable expression and whining, he had the urge to make the garden clippers a part of his head.

"So sorry, Deidara-kun but head mistress Tsunade is not to be crossed." the black and white freak of nature smiled serenely. "Whatever." he blew a few bangs out of his face. "You just enjoy seeing me suffer, like all the rest of the guys." he muttered. There was a gruff chuckle. The sound of it made the young blonde's hair stand on end. Creepy. "You know Zetsu, your split personality tops any horror movie on the big screen, any day." he remarked.

"I will take that as a compliment Dei-kun." his changed voice responded. He shuddered. "Do not call me that, I swear if you go Hannibal Lector on me I will turn you into shredded lettuce one way or another, un." he held up a finger. "…and I hate this stupid green apron." he muttered. There was more laughter. "Zetsu seriously, I have homework, I have live drawing projects to finish, and I would like some time to lie down in between." the young artist groaned miserably. Plus he needed time to ruminate on his revenge for that pink little…urrrgh. He bit his lip so hard he drew blood.

"Honestly Deidara-kun, it is not so bad, you only have three more minutes after all." the big plant freak tilted his head, noticing the boy's distress. "You are keeping me here for three measley minutes!" he protested. "Anybody else would have just let me go by now!" he got to his feet, spitting hair out of his face. "Don't be like that." Zetsu smiled maliciously. "You are going into technicalities just to keep me here for as along as possible! I knew it! You sadistic son of a-!"

"Be careful how you speak about my mother, Deidara." the voice became gruff and menacing once again. Zetsu's separation from his mother all of those years ago was not something pretty. If Deidara had been thinking about his word choice he would have never even brought mothers up. Period. He stared at the older man with slight alarm as he leaned over. "Stay back, yeah." he held up the garden clippers, prepared for anything. All of his years of being afraid, had trained his mind. He did not cower, he fought. It was simple as that. Zetsu smirked at the tool in the hands of the youngest Akatsuki in the group. He let out a chilling laugh and Deidara had to ignore the chill that went down his spine. "That was very entertaining Deidara-kun!" he chuckled. "I'm satisfied. You may go now." he stood upright again and motioned for the blond to be off.

Deidara let out a loud breath, but stayed on guard as he walked past the upper classman. He was still in pain from the beating the head mistress had put him through. "I am going to need those back." Zetsu called his attention. He froze for a moment before realizing that he had not let go of the garden clippers. After a moment of staring at them and at Zetsu's golden unwavering eyes he finally dropped them and placed his hands in his pockets, leaving as quickly as possible. His pace only quickened when another eerie laugh followed him.

As soon as the relieved blond felt he was out of harm's way he walked into the parking lot. He searched for his bike. Wait a minute. He stopped with a frown. Nothing was there. He could have sworn he had left his motorcycle here. He frowned. Stolen? He panicked. No! He pulled at his hair as he looked around for it hurriedly. He cursed repeatedly under his breath. Blue eyes wide with horror. He loved that bike more than he could explain in words. Breath shallow, he shook his head in disbelief. Who had the nerve to steal _his _bike! Nobody! He gritted his teeth. He would find out who did it. Just then he received a text.

He picked up his phone. From Sakura. It was a picture. His eyes popped open with fury and disbelief. There she was. Posing with his bike. Actually she looked really good on it, but that thought did not last very long upon noticing the threatening power tool in her hand. "Missing something?" the message read. He was ready to kill her. His eye twitched. Fear also rose. That was not just a bike to him. If she destroyed it, to say he would be heartbroken was a major understatement. He would go crazy. With hands trembling with fury he dialed her phone.

* * *

Sakura was giggling at Neji's garage with the other girls. "Sakura you are pure evil." Ino complimented. "I commend you." she pinched the pinkette's cheek. Sakura laughed and brushed her off. "Really dawling it was nothing." she waved her hand dismissively imitating a ridiculous accent. They all giggled mischievously. Except for Hinata who was having a bad premonition about this from the beginning. "D-don't you guys think that…that…the first phaze w-was enough?" she asked in such a tiny voice. "Of course not!" Ino scolded the shy girl.

"It's okay Hinata-chan." Sakura assured. "He's made so many of the lower classmen so miserable that he could do with a taste of how it feels." she reasoned. Ten-ten was busy fawning over his bike. Eyes wide in admiration of the craftsmanship. "This is amazing…is this chrome!" she caressed the vehicle. "Pure and unadulterated." Neji confirmed. He himself was impressed by this fine piece of machinery.

"Don't get too attached to it." Ino interjected. "I say we take it apart." she added in, looking at the other girls with a vicious expression. Sakura frowned. "Blasphemy!" Ten-ten hissed hugging the bike protectively. Neji frowned his own disapproval. "I hardly think it necessary to destroy such a masterpiece." he stated. It really was an amazing motorcycle. Hyugga Neji did not give out compliments to freely. He was even more anal than Sasuke sometimes. "Spoil sport." Ino stuck her tongue out at him. Honestly people had no sense of fun.

"Honestly Ino, I think-" Sakura was cut off as her phone rang. The tune "Ten Fingered Johnny" by Bob and Tom sounding. That could only mean that a certain blond artist was calling her. Even the ring sounded angry. Wow. "Is that him?" Ino asked. "Yeah." Sakura nodded. "Speaker phone." Ten-ten proposed. "Oh definitely." the pink haired girl giggled. It was much more fun sharing a laugh than enjoying it on your own. Pressing the button to accept the call, she called cheerily.

"Hellooo." in a sing song tone that was sure to stab at his nerves.

"_Where is my bike!" _his voice boomed over the receiver.

"Why it's right here of course!" she giggled coyly.

"_YOU THINK YOU'RE CUTE! GIVE IT BACK! I WONT TELL YOU TWICE!" _he bellowed.

"Relax Shim, it's perfectly unharmed…so far." she smirked. Egotistical jerks and their cars and or motorcycles.

"_OKAY LOOK HA-HA REAL FUNNY! YOU PUT ONE SCRATCH ON IT AND I SWEAR ON MY CAREER AS AN ARTIST THAT I WILL FIND YOUR DORM AND STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN HAIR BEFORE I RUN OVER YOUR HEAD WITH HIDAN'S TRUCK 37 TIMES!" _he was raving. Sakura had honestly never heard him so angry. Ino snatched the phone.

"You're in no position to make threats." she stated curtly. "We currently have your precious motorcycle hostage and depending on how generous we are feeling, you might get it back in one piece." she informed. Sakura winced a bit at the silence that followed. She could almost feel the eerie aura coming through the speakers on her blackberry.

The was a long hiss of air. "_Listen…I need that bike back! It's important! The kind of important that some manicured, air-headed, puts on so much make up that she looks like a geisha hooker, could never understand!…" _Sakura listened wordlessly to his voice as Ino gaped indignantly. Yamanaka was pissed. Uh-oh. He was not sounding much better either. Still there was something different in his voice other than the anger of a bruised ego. That was not what was bothering him. She could just tell. This was a bad idea._ "Tell Sakura that she better not hurt my motorcycle."_ With that he hung up.

Hinata was shaking a bit. "S-s-see…I told you." she murmured. Sakura bit her lip. Ino was fuming. "Did you hear what he said to me!" she screeched. Neji was silent, waiting to hear what the girls were going to do. Ten-ten made a face that clearly meant. 'Oooh Chihuahua…trouble' "I say we crush the damn thing into smithereens now." Ino seethed. "I don't think that is such a good idea…especially if I value my safety." Sakura murmured. "Oh come on. You're not chickening out are you?" the blond placed her hands on her hips. Sakura rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? It was never my plan to destroy the bike in the first place." she informed flatly. It was not too long after the call, that her phone rang again. A different ring. "I've got no strings" from Pinocchio. She had picked out that ring for her cousin Sasori. He had rolled his eyes when she did it, and from that moment on she decided that it was a keeper.

"Hello?" she picked up her phone curiously. "I want you to give Deidara his motorcycle back." he stated very business like, skipping the greeting. "Well, hello to you to, cuz." she rolled her eyes. "Is that Sasori?" Ino asked happily, only to be shushed by the irritated of her _other_ crush. "Did he go crying to you?" Sakura inquired dryly. "I am serious Sakura, and no, he does not even know I'm calling you." he stated. This caught her attention. Sasori never interfered with people's spats. This must be really important. She frowned, puzzled. "You don't have to worry you know. I'm not going to-"

"Sakura."

"What?" she asked in exasperation.

"This is not just some motorcycle to him. Or to me for that matter." he stated. She was silent for a moment.

"…What do you mean?" she asked. By this time everyone in the room was watching her curiously. What exactly was going on?

"It is much more than that. It symbolizes something…something that I can not share with you, nor is it my place to tell you. I can tell you however that he made it entirely on his own at a very young age, from scratch." he stated. Sakura hated when Sasori behaved evasively, but she knew…she knew that if he respected Deidara's motorcycle so deeply that it went beyond any sort of juvenile pride in who has the best ride. Sasori was a very deep and practical person. It felt like ice had been dropped into her gut. "I understand." she finally spoke up.

"You will give it back?" he asked.

"Yes." she confirmed.

"Good. I will get back to work now, talk to you later." he told his little cousin serenely. She was feeling very guilty. How exactly important was that motorcycle? "Kay…" she murmured softly. "…and thank you Sakura." he made sure to tell her meaningfully. "Okay." she felt like a little girl who idolized her big cousin all over again. She hung up.

"What happened?" Ten-ten asked. Brown eyes watched her newest friend with intrigue. Sakura turned decisively to them and moistened her lips. "Neji can you hot-wire this thing?" she asked. He nodded wordlessly. "Good. Anybody remember where we put that helmet?" she asked. "You're just going to give it back, after the trouble we went through to get it?" Ino asked, staring. Maybe Sakura was not so ruthless. "Look Ino-pig, it's a long story, besides your one-sided, sweet love told me to do it, you wouldn't want him disappointed would you?" she folded her arms. Ino blushed.

"I thought not." green eyes grinned knowingly. Being the cousin of one of her friend's all time crushes really gave her an edge over her. "Let's get on with it then." she nodded to Neji, who nodded back.

* * *

Deidara was leaving Konan's dorm, still aching for a shower. He was miserable. After hanging up on Sakura, he had dialed up Sasori and bitched to him about how the little cousin he was so bent on protecting from him was encroaching on dangerous turf. Taking advantage. He growled. His phone vibrated as he stood in the elevator. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or rather…she in this particular situation. Another text from Sakura. If she had done so much as scuff the wheels he would drown her and drop her into Sasori's bed for him to find. He read it over and a confused expression came over his face. "Huh?" he breathed aloud.

_Where are you?_

It read. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he began to compose a reply.

_Girl's dorms. _

He smirked at his reply. She would probably think the worst upon reading it. Haruno Sakura was far too easy to scandalize. A part of him felt like changing that. Still the more dominant part of him wanted her dead right now. His cell vibrated again. He let out a hum as he checked the message. Just a very simple '_K' _

He prepared himself just in case she was up to something. He stepped out of the elevator. He had texted Pein earlier that Zetsu was an evil sadist and he was convinced that he had been already crazy before the whole…incident they all went through. Bad train of thought. He did not like thinking about that. The young art student swung open the doors leading outside. His ears picked up the sound of an engine roaring and in the blink of an eye a very familiar bike stopped in front of him. He froze.

Off came the helmet then, revealing a long, flowing, waterfall of pink that was shaken about. Sakura looked at him. "Hey." she greeted a bit lamely, not really playing the whole fiery vixen part at the moment. He raised a brow. What exactly was she doing? If it had been anybody else, he probably would not have given them a chance to explain themselves before he was pounding them into pavement frosting. He had very nearly literally done that to a guy once. It had landed him in juvie for a month. Yes he had anger management problems to the max. It had been with a brick. Back on topic though, he did not really want to repeat that treatment to this girl. He decided to let her give her two cents, whatever was going on.

"Look. I came to..uh…give the bike back.." she got off his precious motorcycle quickly. He still remained silent, staring at her flatly. Not helping her nerves. "I…uh…I'm sorry, I did not know how much the bike actually meant, I still don't. Sasori didn't tell me…but I know that if he takes this bike so seriously then…it's really, _really _important, and I apologize." she shifted her footing. Deidara's visible aqua eye narrowed. "Look you can stop staring at me like you want to devour my soul. I've decided to call this whole thing quits. I agree to help you with life drawing okay?" she told the older guy, unconsciously wringing her hands. His lips quirked and she felt a little better.

She now had his attention. "Keep talking, yeah." he placed his hands behind his back attentively. She let out an aggravated huff. "And I will stop calling you shim." she offered. "Good and anything else, hmm?" he asked. She stared at him incredulously.

"Deidara come on! I didn't know I was going too far! What is it? You want me to let you grab my ass for a few seconds?" she asked wearily, running a hand through her hair. He was silent for a moment.

"You know…sadly in life there are some things that a girl's ass just can't fix, un." he began. Sakura deflated. She was so dead. He walked around her and looked at his motorcycle. "Which would have been the case if this bike was the least bit damaged however since it's not-"

"HEY!" the rosette yelped indignantly as her nemesis caught her off guard. His hand giving her bottom a good squeeze. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" she protested. He chuckled throatily. "You offered." he reminded. She blushed. Her face looked like a strawberry with a pink stem. She stuttered on her reply for a moment. "W-well I…!" she rubbed her cheeks angrily. "I was not ready!" she folded her arms. "That was the point, yeah. It's just not the same without that cute little yip to go along with it, un." his grin looked like it split his face in half. Emerald eyes narrowed at him. "Pig." she muttered. "Nah, that's your friend." he drawled casually.

"No insulting Ino!" she pointed a finger at him. "She didn't deserve that remark!" she told him. "What do I care?" he shrugged. "Whatever." she sighed, massaging her temples. "Truce then Cherry-hmm…I guess I can't call you that anymore, yeah." he remarked, stroking his chin. "Ah I've got one. Do we have a truce, Miss Cherry?" he inquired leaning against his bike. "Yeah, it's a truce. We call a draw." she handed him his helmet. "Hmm." he grinned. There was an awkward silence.

"So…when do I sit for you?" she asked. "As soon as possible." he shrugged. "Do you have time now, un?" he questioned, pacing around her like a stalking cat. She hugged herself protectively and gave him a seething 'back off' expression. He scoffed and stopped moving, awaiting her answer.

"Today?" she asked. It just seemed so soon. She would not have guessed him to be in such a hurry. "No next month." he responded dryly, obvious sarcasm etched into his face. "I would like to finish this unit sometime during this semester…hopefully early since I hate it so much, yeah." he declared impassively. "Um…okay…I already finished my homework so…now?" she asked. "If you like, but I am going to shower first, un." he informed. She grinned a bit. "I was going to suggest that." she chuckled. He gave a lopsided smirk. "Yeah well come on cherry." he mounted his bike expertly. "Hop on, yeah." he grinned at her challengingly.

Not letting his expression get to her she swung her leg over the bike curtly and sat behind him. She texted Ino a quick note on where she would be so she would not worry and they were off. Sasuke was not happy that she just let him alone with Naruto today. The protective friend would be even less pleased to know she was spending time with one of his big brother's friends, in that period of time to top it off.

* * *

Kabuto was a med student. Yes he was a senior in his education as a matter of fact. The head of his class. Still he was an assistant teacher at Konoha High on the side. He needed to make money to pay for school after all. Then of course there was his…other job. Speaking of which, when his phone rang he knew exactly who it was. Skipping all pleasantries he picked up the phone and spoke.

"I have the information you wanted." he stated professionally. He listened for a bit. "Yes. I sent them out." he promised. Another silence. "I am aware but I can't help that- Sir there was nobody in the house." he muttered. "Akatsuki has a much easier way of getting to our target…I say we move faster before they beat us to the punch." he managed to be bold this time. After a moment of silence he sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Alright I understand…these kids though…do not underestimate them. They are dangerous." he emphasized. "Yes but you seem to have forgotten." he sounded frustrated. "Okay thank you. Take care Orochimaru-sama." and with that he hung up. With a sigh he ran a hand through his silvery hair.

"I guess I do not get a break today either." he muttered.

* * *

Author's Note: Yo! I finally finished another update! Woohoo! Like I said before I am…sososososososososososo…so…..sorry that it took so long. T.T. Don't hurt me. Review please! This is actually a lot of fun. As for Deidara's motorcycle the story behind it shall be revealed in this story. It is going to be something very bitter sweet. Anywayz I hope you peeps liked it. Ideas? Feedback? Let me know yallz. Until next chappie Ciao! If it's too short I apologize.


	15. Flag of Truce

Author's Note: It's been forever once again. T_T. Now that Dei-dei and Saku-chan have called this wars quits, it's time to see how they get along in a civilized situation. Woot woot! Some DeiSaku chemistry baby! XD. I'm hoping you guys enjoy this, and I get like a bazillion reviews xD jk lol. More reviews would be nice though *puppy face*. Let's get on with it before I start to ramble on like an idiot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. Period. These disclaimers are getting stale honestly. Me no likey.

**Chapter Fifteen: Flag of Truce**

"Why didn't she come?" Naruto demanded. Sakura-chan always studied with them after school. It was a universal, unspoken rule! Sasuke just scowled in mild disapproval as he slouched on the small sofa. Sakura had not even explained her reason when she texted him, nor did she call him one of her half-assed nicknames in the texts she sent. Sakura always found something to call the Uchiha. It ranged from 'down the lane emo' to 'my sweet, fluffy, black, chronically depressed, little bunny rabbit' (insert her kissy face). She was holding back information. However, the question was what sort of information couldn't she share with them? He was currently trying to ignore Naruto's pouting and restless huffing and stirring.

"She will be fine dobe. Knock it off." he snarled finally. They might as well just get to studying now. Naruto was only being so idiotic because he only came to study everyday was because he wanted to flirt with Sakura. Well that was too damn bad for him. Sasuke was not about to let his grades suffer because he was short a partner. Naruto would just have to pick up the pace.

…..

"Should I really be comfortable with going alone into a dorm with you?" a certain pinkette raised a brow as she dismounted the blonde artist's motorcycle. Deidara simply scoffed at her in response. She frowned. "Is that an insult?" she raised an eyebrow as he dismounted. His visible aqua eye danced with amusement.

"If I were going to do something bad, I would not do it to you in the dorm I share with your cousin, he'd know, he would just know, and then he'd kill me, yeah." he informed simply, tucking his helmet under his arm. Sakura smirked slightly. It was an amusing thought. Something about Deidara's relationship with her cousin struck a chord of familiarity. Maybe it just reminded her of Ino and herself. Only older and more deep rooted. Ha. After all if she tried very hard, she might be able to pass him off for Ino. That thought turned into a snicker. Deidara raised a brow at her over his shoulder as he walked ahead of her.

"Aren't you coming, un?" he drawled. What was so funny? He would have to be prepared just in case this was some sort of trick. She seemed cheery enough. "How long have you and Sasori been friends?" she inquired curiously. "As long as I can remember, yeah." he answered simply. She nodded, pondering to herself. He raised an elegant brow. "Why do keep walking behind me? Get over here, un." he grinned pulling her forward by the arm to walk beside him. Sakura stumbled over. She grumbled and wrung her hands a bit, looking around like a frightened rabbit. He stopped walking to fold his arms and stare flatly at her. His face demanding that she talk.

"What?" she asked innocently, hands darting to her sides. He let out a snort and rolled his eyes. Looking at the sky, he placed his hands behind his head for a moment and then turned to look at her. "What is your problem?" he inquired. She bit her lip. "What problem?" she asked him. What a bad liar. "You know what I mean, you're suddenly acting like a nervous rabbit." he stated. Sakura let out a long sigh.

"Sorry. It's just that…I'm scared." she admitted. Her slender shoulders slumping. That was utterly ridiculous. What was she scared of? "Scared of what? Me!" he laughed. She certainly was not afraid of him before. "Get moving, Miss Cherry." he pushed her along by the small of her back. She pushed away from him as if his hand burned. He stared at her like she grew a pointy tail.

"Not of you, you moron!" she snapped angrily. A vein popped on her head as she looked down. Now he was just plain exasperated. He was not known for his skills with patience. What the hell could scare her, if not even he and his friends could? Again he folded his arms. Then came a very serious stare. No games. She better just tell him. "It's…well you guys are very frightening and everything don't get me wrong but uh….that's not it." she rambled on. His foot began to tap. Only making her more embarrassed. "…it's something much worse you see…can you stop looking at me like that?" she protested the last part.

"What is it Sakura?" he demanded.

"Oh fine!" she stomped her foot. "But it's stupid so don't laugh." she mumbled. Her cute lips pouting. He smirked and raised a brow. "The problem I have with walking beside you….is because well….it's because…of the…" her voice kept getting quieter and quieter making Deidara lean over to listen. "…the…_fan girls._" she whispered the last part. Fortunately it was close enough to his ear for him to pick it up.

"Fangirls!" he blurted, loudly with a huge grin. Her hand slapped over his mouth, creating and airtight seal.

"Shhhh!" she shushed him, looking around. "They will hear you, I swear these girls are everywhere." she gritted out under her breath. His eyes glowed with amusement over her hand at her. Suddenly the pinkette felt something warm and wet roll along the palm of her hand.

"AHHHH!" she snatched her hand away, failing about. His deep voice laughed out shamelessly. She wiped her hand on his shirt angrily. Any other time she would have probably killed him, but she did bring it on herself. Hey this was Deidara she was dealing with here. She should have expected him to pull something like that. "You're gross!" she hissed at him. He smirked. "My fangirls don't think so." he chuckled. She punched him in the chest. He just laughed harder. "Don't you think I'd be aware of how zealous my own fan girls are, hmm?" he drawled when the laughter subsided.

"Great, then you should be able understand my concern at being seen standing too close to you." she pointed out, earning a dismissive 'che' from the artist. She glared at him. "Hey! Those girls are fucking insane! They might try to kill me!" she stomped her foot. He sucked in a breath. "Just come on, yeah." he dragged her along by the arm. "You should have seen what the Uchiha fan girls tried to do to me!" she ranted, jogging slightly to keep up with his long strides. Of course that was HIS fault, but there was no need to scratch at tender wounds. "If they even see another girl standing next to the object of their obsession they want to kill them!"

"Mmm-hmm." Deidara pushed her in front of him and through the doors of the boy's dormitories. Great. Back at the big winger's place. Sakura wilted. She really hated college students. The hand that pushed her slid unconsciously to the small of her back as he lead her along. She swatted away his arm, ignoring the warmth in her cheeks. He was not listening to her point. "Deidara! This is serious!" she whined, as he ushered her into the elevator absently. "Are you even listening to me!" she demanded, stomping around having a fit. "This is not funny! I have had too many traumatic experiences with these kind of girls! I was sent to the hospital once back where I live because there were too damn many. Then again you should have seen what I did to them." she smirked evilly to herself. She may have been taken to the hospital, but she was not the one who ended up in the E.R. Ah the joys of anger management.

"Have you ever thought that the fact that you're coming to my dorm alone with me would already be incentive for them to want to murder you?" he drawled, looking over his shoulder at her. Her green irises dilated, and popped open, looking almost like tennis balls on her face. Except prettier. He had to snicker. She was too cute. She leaned against the elevator wall. "Great." she muttered. He was right. There was no point to walking at a distance from him. Walking behind him like that would probably make the crazy bitches think that she was trying to check out his ass or something of that nature. A long sigh escaped her lips. There was nothing worst than someone who was crazy _and _completely stupid.

"Not to worry, un." he assured with a bored air. "They don't dare to touch Konan, know why, hmm?" he turned to face her. His eyes always carrying that mad gleam as usual. He grinned. Why did he always look like an evil sprite or something? "..No. Why?" she asked hesitantly. He leaned over and she backed away from him until her back hit the wall. Stupid enclosed spaces. Such a big elevator yet she still felt so crowded. He placed both hands on either side of her head. "It's because, we at Akatsuki don't discriminate between girls and guys…if you jump one of us, or anybody we are very fond of…you will get it, no matter who you are." he murmured in that low velvet tone that made her shiver. These guys were crazy.

She swallowed and looked at her feet to maintain her cool. "S-so…they're afraid…but-but Itachi's fan girls…" she looked up at him puzzled. What about when they attacked her in the hall? Which reminded her she still needed to curb stomp Karin. No she had not forgotten, and did not plan to do so. He chuckled. He back away and stood straight. "Itachi doesn't concern himself in these affairs, besides he and Sasuke have to uphold their '_family reputation', _yeah." he rolled his eyes as he said it. "This means, no raising your hands to a woman. Period, un." he stated. Sakura pursed her lips in thought.

"You guys are freaks." she dead-panned. He snickered once again before nodding in agreement. The elevator opened with a clear 'ding.' The two students stepped out of the elevator onto that familiar floor that she had seen when she first came face to face with the unstable, homicidal, group of frat boys…and girl. "Is Sasori here?" she asked curiously. They were dorm-mates after all, maybe he was inside studying. She would feel a whole lot more safe if that were the case. Deidara took out a pair of keys. "Nope, hmm." he stated plainly. Sakura felt her inner self deflate as she slumped her shoulders. He gave a lopsided smirk as he opened the door casually. "Ladies first." he purred with a wicked gleam in his eyes, taking a bow.

Sakura hugged herself and leaned as far away from him as possible as she slinked past him with a suspicious glare. He laughed. "I hope you realize that I am a black belt in several forms of self defense, so I'm not easy prey. Try anything funny and your penis will be around my neck." she stuck her nose in the air, walking faster. Another chuckle followed as he closed the door behind them. He tossed his helmet onto an art desk and headed for the kitchen wordlessly. "So...where is Sasori?" she asked.

"He's volunteering at the baby wingers section, helping out to make props for the drama club." he explained. Sakura awkwardly sat down in silence. 'Oh God.' she thought to herself. 'What am I doing here?' the pinkette buried her face into her hands. Deidara took only a few steps into the kitchen before…

"SENPAI!"

"AACK!" -CRASH-

Sakura nearly had a heart attack at the sudden clamor of loud noises. She jumped, clutching her shirt, wide eyed. Swiftly, she stood up and looked over the couch to the source. Deidara was kicking a certain masked class-mate off of himself and beating him with a pot. "Tobi! You little dumb shit! What are you doing in here!" he demanded angrily as he continued to assault him. Tobi ended up being chased around the living room of the dorm as Sakura avoided the fray.

"Cute girl! Help Tobi!" Tobi was flailing about. He was pretty fast. Impressive. She watched them run around like a pair of rowdy five year olds. Her phone vibrated and she received a text from Ino. With a sigh she checked it out.

_Are you alive! I swear if he put a hand on you I'll kill him dead!_

-_Ino_

Sakura chuckled to herself and composed a reply.

_I think he's too preoccupied, with the other people on his hit list._

-_Saku-cakes_

In the text was included a picture of the blond biker chasing after his dumb ass 'friend'. "Get back here! I'm not going to hurt you….I'm just going to give you a concussion!" he was swiping at him. Sakura was starting to feel sorry for the guy. He was obviously not mentally stable anyway, and he seemed like the most harmless guy in the bunch. "_What are you doing in here! How the hell did you even get in_!" he raved madly. "Better yet, what do you want!" he bellowed. This was wasting time and she did not need to deal with a brawl all by herself.

"Deidara cut it out!" She shouted. He paused, pot still poised for the kill. Tobi ran behind her. "Let's just discuss this situation like people in our age group should, okay?" she folded her arms, ignoring Tobi as he grabbed her shoulders and 'hid.' Deidara growled at him over her shoulder. She glared at him. "Enough." she insisted. "Put the sterling silver pressure cooker down." she coaxed, as though she were talking to a child. Deidara pursed his lips for a bit as if contemplating before growling and dropping his weapon. "Good." Sakura patted his arm. "Now." she turned to the masked college student behind her. "Tobi, right? May you please tell us why you are lurking in the shadows of Deidara and Sasori's room?" she raised an eyebrow. Was he some kind of stalker?

"Sorry Senpai and Senpai's school girl!" he wagged his finger cheerfully. Sakura twitched. "Tobi was not supposed to tell you about Hidan-san and I breaking in through the window to steal some of senpai's-"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE STOOL PIDGEON!" a voice bellowed from the pantry seconds before a silver haired guy burst forth out of it with murderous intent.

"YOU!" Deidara snarled. Oh boy. Here comes more chaos. Hidan went to attack Tobi as the blond charged for him. Deidara line backed him to the floor. Damn he was strong for such a slim guy. Sakura was freaking out. If they broke something Sasori would kill both of them. Next thing she knew they were pounding on each other like sour dough. Tobi jumped around them in what Sakura was not sure was amusement or panic. She watched them with wide eyes filled with shock and anxiety. Ino would be drooling if she could see this though.

"Stop it!" she shouted at them, but of course they did not notice. She bit her lip wracking her brain for ideas. She snatched up the pot and debated on beating them with it. Instead she ran into the kitchen and filled it with cool water. It was heavy, but she was a very sturdy girl so she managed just fine. She swung open the freezer and dumped all the ice into the water. With a sigh she heaved it up and hurried out of the kitchen.

"I said…Stop!" she dumped it on the two angry males and they broke apart at the sudden shock of icy water hitting them. Out of Hidan's mouth came a long slew of colorful language as he struggled to get ice out of his shirt, jumping and wriggling around. Deidara began to shout "Cold, cold, cold, cold!" as he jumped up and did the same. They both looked ridiculous. Dripping wet and running around like chickens with their heads cuts off. Sakura glared at them in the background. "Are you two quite finished!" she yelled shaking the pot at them by the handle.

Deidara looked at himself in the mirror. He winced. "Look what you did, yeah!" he motioned to his hair. "You think my hair is this awesome by accident, un!" he raved. Hidan came back shirtless. He looked livid. "Listen here bitch! Who the fuck are you to-!"

"Hidan shut the hell up, yeah!" Deidara pointed a finger at him. "At least SHE was invited in here unlike some people, un. I'm not pointing any fists, hmm!" he punched him in the arm. "Same goes for you Tobi, you guys try to break in here and steal my shit, anything down to the last shoe lace, I will detonate you in your sleep." he growled. "Blow off your damn heads, got that?" he added. Hidan rolled his eyes and Tobi hid behind him. Deidara grunted and took off his own shirt. Sakura suddenly felt very flustered with the two very attractive shirtless males in the room with her. "Tobi dry that up." he pointed to the mess on the floor. So bossy.

"Okay senpai!" the mentally challenged weirdo saluted. Sakura was surprised that he just took that kind of abuse from the artist. "As for you, Miss Cherry. Sit over there, I'll be back." he pointed to the sofa by the window before walking off into his bathroom. Hidan and her stood wordlessly in the room. Both glaring at each other. Tobi was suddenly wearing an apron and mopping up the floor, whistling. Sakura sweat dropped. Hidan just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Hey, I recognize you, you're the bitch who handed out those flyers." he noted. Sakura frowned at the term he referred to her as. She folded her arms.

"That's me." she muttered. She was not about to provoke this guy when she couldn't use Deidara as a human shield. "Hm." he nodded. "You're cute." he added. She flushed. Awkward. "Uh…thanks?" she began messing with her hair to distract herself. Was he trying to flirt with her or something? Tobi came prancing back, practically glowing. "Tobi's done! Tobi's a good boy!" he cheered for himself. They both twitched. Sakura wondered what this guy was doing at this school.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "I thought you and Lady Diva in there were at war." he added. Sakura couldn't help but snicker a bit at hearing his name for Deidara. The image of the blond artist in stiletto heels, sitting in a diamond covered throne, with feathers in his hair was simply too humorous. Hidan gave her an odd look. She shook her head. "Well not exactly…anymore." she shrugged. Hidan was about to speak again.

"We called a truce, yeah." Deidara answered simply, interrupted. He stepped into the room rubbing his hair down with a towel. "Normally, I would be using a blow dryer right now but I'm in a rush to finish this whole drawing session, un." he informed casually. Sakura nodded with disinterest. Hidan watched them with an odd expression.

"Since when do _you _call truces?" he raised a silvery brow at the youngest member of their group. Deidara grunted before responding. "Since I really want to finish this stupid life drawing assignment, yeah." He routinely swung open his art desk and began gathering his supplies. He tossed his drawing pad onto the chair across from her. Hidan scoffed. "Whatever." he dead panned. "You're just making exceptions to get some va-"

"Don't you have to dry off, un!" Deidara snapped at him as Sakura turned a decent shade of Hinata red. "Yeah, yeah." the potty mouthed akatsuki muttered walking into the bathroom. Tobi bounded to sit beside Sakura. Still wearing that lacy apron. "Hi, Senpai's school girl!" he leaned his head on her shoulder. Deidara noticed the apron and gave Sakura a 'WTF!' expression. She shrugged helplessly and shook her head. Deidara smacked himself in the forehead.

"Tobi…where did you get that?" he asked trying to be impassive. Tobi leaned over.

"...It's a secret." he said in a 'mysterious' tone. Deidara twitched and sweat dropped. "I don't even want to know anymore." he muttered, kneading an eraser between his fingers idly. He tossed a few pencils onto the pad. "Now. Move away from Sakura, un." he waved Tobi away. He did not plan on drawing the dumb shit. "And if I were you, I'd pick a very comfortable position, Miss Cherry, hmm." he told Sakura. "Because if you move I'll kill you, yeah." he stated simply, tapping his lip with the pencil as he looked down at the pad. Tobi appeared behind him, hovering over his shoulder. He let out a long breath. "Tobi…you know I hate it when you do that, un." he warned.

"But Tobi likes to watch Senpai draw!" he protested.

"Get. Lost." he glared at the pest who always followed him around. Tobi deflated and hung his head before walking back to the kitchen. "If you make a mess in there, I'll shove that mask so far up your ass, that your pupils will look orange, un!" he called after him threateningly. Sakura frowned. He was so mean to him.

"You know, it's unnecessary to be so viscious to Tobi." she told him. He held up a hand. "No talking until I finish your face." he stated. She gaped at his rudeness. "No faces either please." he held up his pencil. Oh this was going to be a long day. Hidan stepped out of the bathroom. "Tobi, get your ass over here! We're leaving!" he called moodily. "Oh and make sure not to do anything too naughty Dei-dei." he winked at the blond who simply flicked him off without looking at him. "Take Tobi and get the hell out, un." he murmured. Tobi bounded out of the kitchen enthusiastically. It was amazing how quickly he could bounce back. Just like a child.

Once again she was alone with Deidara. He didn't say anything, just focused on the paper intently. Her eyes slid to stare out the window. He smirked and erased before redoing something on the paper. "So…" he began. "What are you in for, yeah?" he inquired casually, still drawing. His hands working smoothly over the paper. Sakura furrowed her brow at the question. "What?" she didn't bother looking at him. He rolled his eyes. "Why were _you _sent to this school, hmm?" he clarified.

"Oh. My dad wanted me here, a bit too badly." she muttered with displeasure. "…But it's not so bad, at least not as bad as I thought it would be…I'm glad I came and met all of these great people." she stated. Deidara listened as he worked. "How about you?" she asked him as she watched the people pass by outside. He was silent for a moment as if realizing something. He looked at her for a second, then back down to the paper. "I had nowhere else to go, un." he informed simply. Something went of in Sakura's head. He was keeping something to himself. Well, that wasn't a problem. She internally shrugged. It was none of her business anyway.

"So, you said you knew Sasori for as long as you could remember, how come I never met you?" she asked curiously. He let out an amused snort. "What's so funny?" she demanded. He just shook his head.

"In case you didn't notice you barely visited where he lived un, which was pretty far, besides we _did_meet, but you were too young to remember, yeah." he stated. She was pretty inquisitive. That was a sign of intelligence. He smirked to himself. She wasn't Sasori's cousin for nothing after all.

"Oh. Cool." she smiled a bit. He rolled his eyes.

"How is that cool, un?" he inquired.

"Well that means we are technically childhood friends." she laughed a bit.

"You don't remember it, and I hated you, I don't think that qualifies as childhood friends, yeah." he commented.

"You like to ruin everything don't you?"

"Yes, un."

Sakura wanted to stick her tongue out at him, but she didn't need him scolding her for messing him up. He was grinning smugly to himself. Very confident in his own skills it seemed. "Is it coming along well?" she asked him. A single aqua eye met her gaze with a cocky gleam. "I suppose that means yes." she drawled. She brushed some hair from her face and he winced. "Oops." she looked sheepish. "Sorry."

He massaged his temples before leaning over. His fingers, slightly stained with led softly brushed her hair forward again. "Don't do that, un." he murmured calmly. She blushed at the gentled contact. "It's looks better the way it is, yeah." he stated. He examined her with the fine eye of an artist before going back to drawing. She bit her lip a bit before looking out the window again. She was unsure that he liked what was suddenly happening…but she definitely knew she did not hate it. "I'm hungry, yeah." he drawled. "After this I'm going for pizza, come with me, yeah?" he grinned.

"Um…Sure." she found herself saying. At that moment she wanted to slap herself. Sasuke and Naruto were going to kill her if they found out. Which was why she wouldn't say anything. It was just pizza. They were both hungry after all, and who doesn't accept a free meal when they're hungry?

….

Shattered glass.

Screams.

Screeching.

Gun shots.

A loud crash.

Blackness.

….And he felt nothing.

…..

"…Shukaku." a voice called over a comlink.

"I'm listening." Gaara uttered back. He could tell by his superior's voice that this was bad news.

"Something's happened. We need you to investigate four eyes, and his creepy mentor." he stated. Gaara's jade eyes narrowed. "Brief me on the situation, what exactly happened?" he demanded. This was not going to be pretty, but he had to know in order to investigate properly.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so I'm finally finished with this chappie. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope I put some decent fluff in there for you. Anywayz REVIEW! The guys are getting restless over here. So send us your love lol xD. Exactly what cataclysm has occurred? Find out in the next chapter! (WHO WANTS CUPCAKES! :D!) Ciao yall! Not to worry, all shall reveal itself in due course muaahahhaha….*cough attack*. Um yeah…uh…bye for real now. Ciao!


	16. Tug of War

Author's Note: Alright. New Chapter again. Ugh I finally got back to it! Here we go. Pizza date! Hee! So excited! XD. I hope you guys enjoy it. Plus some fun with Akatsuki. Yay me! Not to worry, Sasori will be in this one. :D. The guys had a pretty rough party last night. They are sprawled everywhere in the living room. I should really just start banging pots and pans around, they have the hangover from hell most likely….maybe not though, it doesn't seem like a good idea. Zetsu is scary enough without booze. Not very much to say at this point other than. Read, Love, Review! 3 3 3! CUPCAKES FOR ALL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own the story line. Period. I only own my own plot, and the plot bunny currently slumbering in the basement.

**Chapter Sixteen: Tug of War!**

'Oh Lord, what am I doing here?' Sakura thought to herself and bit her lip as she walked into a little known pizza parlor way on the other side of town. If her friends knew she went so far away they would kill her. She looked at her 'companion' who seemed perfectly in his element. His normal smirk was still etched onto his face. She decided to stick close by him. Since he seemed to know his way around these parts. A bunch of way older men were eyeing her a little too intently. She frowned and snatched Deidara's arm to her chest defensively. Moving closer to him.

The blond artist noticed this and smirked at her out of the corner of his eye. He leaned down towards her. "Nervous, hmm?" he murmured. She did not notice him get so close to her ear and jumped, startled by the sudden feel of his breath on her ear. He laughed and she turned pink. She cleared her throat and released her grip. Cool and collected. She needed to keep it cool. "Just relax, yeah. Nobody crosses me or any of the guys here." he stated. Sakura perked up at this. The guys? He nodded with a very challenging expression at the men eyeing his female companion. They immediately looked away lest they upset one of those psycho kids again.

"Do you mean to tell me that you come here often?" she asked him more out of curiosity than anything. He grinned at her with a nod. Sakura suddenly noted that he reminded her of what Legolas's evil twin would look like. Her inner laughed hysterically at the idea. Meh, he was much cuter than Legolas though.

"Yeah, un." he shrugged carelessly. "This is a regular hang out spot for the members of Akatsuki…most college students have cars and licenses." he smirked at her. Sakura decided to ignore the fact that he was obviously calling her a baby. Instead she perked up and kept up the conversation.

"So you go all the way to the other side of town just because you're old enough?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. Deidara scoffed as he motioned to the table he wanted to sit at. She rolled her eyes and consented. He seemed like the type to always get his way on a date. Well! That is…if this could even be considered a date. 'It's just pizza!' she told herself. There was no way she would have agreed to a _date _date with Deidara. The guy who stole her panties and humiliated her on more than one occasion.

"Don't be stupid." he interrupted her thoughts pulling out a chair. "This place is not very well known true enough and it's kind of seedy, but it's nothing we can't handle and dominate plus they have the best pizza here, goes great with an ice cold beer." he recited simply. He stared expectantly at Sakura, nodding his head toward the chair he pulled out as if she were missing a very obvious detail. She looked at him puzzled for a moment and he rolled his eyes and shook the chair impatiently. He did not like people to reject any form of generosity from him. Finally it clicked in Sakura's head.

"Oh! Okay…" she nodded awkwardly at her sudden epiphany, sitting down. Well that was certainly a very date-like thing to do. He had pulled out a chair for her? She had previously assumed that he had pulled it out for himself. Doing it for somebody else seemed so unlike him. He sat across from her and she bit her lip. "You know…you don't have to be extra nice or anything…I don't want to make you think that this is like…a date or anything." Her hands were wringing themselves under the table on her lap. Her feet also tapped up and down nervously. He simply gave her a very dull flat stare from his impossibly blue eye.

"Mmmhmm." he didn't seem to be listening to her. "You're not a special case, yeah. It's a habit. My mother always made me pull out chairs for girls, especially my cousins since they were around more often than any other girls I knew…matter of factly I barely knew any girls, un." he shrugged it off. "I guess that's why I became so girl obsessed when I hit puberty…" He grinned at nothing in particular, probably thinking about something kinky and deranged. Sakura curled her lip grossed out, and folded her arms, leaning back in her chair.

"In any case _Dei-dei-chan, _it's an unnecessary habit. Just because I have a vagina does not mean I'm incapable of seating myself." she stated rocking on the back legs of her chair. The blond pyromaniac tilted his head at her actions. She really did have some not very girly habits didn't she? He had only ever seen guys do that in class. Yet and still she managed to look _fine _while doing that too. Refocusing on her previous statement he just shrugged.

"Okay then, yeah. Next time I'll ignore the only pinch of chivalry left in me for you, in fact I can kick the chair from under you before you sit if you like, would you like that, hmm?" He casually remarked, eyeing the waitress who handed him a menu with a suggestive grin in her eye. He winked at her and Sakura rolled her eyes, shaking her head indignantly. Could he get anymore rude? Her scowl only deepened when she realized that she herself had not been given a menu of her own. 'Hello? Fellow human being sitting right here? No? Bitch.' she snarled mentally.

"What can I get you, bello?" she practically purred in a syrupy sweet voice that made the pinkette want to projectile vomit onto that weave sitting on her head. Instead she settled for sulking and twirling strands of pink around her fingers. She had a thick Italian accent that would have been considered cool to Sakura if she were not acting like a total slut.

"Well I can think of a few things, yeah." he smirked. "Unfortunately none of them can be seen on this menu, so I'll just settle for a large pizza, hmm." He was not even looking at the menu. Sakura once again rolled her eyes. More pronounced this time. Mouthing to herself a 'My. God.' She drew out the God part, to silently emphasize her indignation to the heavens.

"Any toppings?" the food serving whore fluttered her eyelashes. This was when Deidara looked at Sakura, making the busty Italian girl frown slightly. He shrugged. "Do you want anything, Miss Cherry." he grinned. Sakura was glaring at him. Interesting. Very interesting. She plastered a fake sweet smile at him and his flirting partner.

"Just some pineapple and black olives on half of it…just in case Dei-dei doesn't like that." she stated. The girl scribbled down the order, giving Sakura a subtle smug expression. He noticed this and pondered to himself. Turning back to Deidara flirtatiously she smiled at him.

"Anything to drink?" she asked touching her pen to her lips.

"Just a Heineken, thanks, yeah." he murmured, eyes still on the young pinkette girl. "How about you Saks, un?" he nodded in her direction. She shrugged with a glum expression. "I don't know…I didn't get a menu." she gave the waitress a pointed look. Deidara slid her his menu casually. He watched with interest as she picked it up and pursed her lips, reading her options. "Um…I'll have a strawberry milkshake…with extra whipped cream." she stated.

"You eat pizza with milkshakes, yeah?" he raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. Green eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes. I do. Is that a problem? I'm sorry if my eating habits are strange to you, next time invite some big breasted Italian girl who boozes with her pizza just like you." she muttered. Deidara laughed.

"Get me one of those too on second thought um…." he trailed to see the waitresses name tag. "Stephania." he beamed. "Only I want _lots _of cherries in that whipped cream." he leered over at Sakura who turned beet red and flicked him off with both hands, an evil glare accompanying the gesture. The waitress nodded looking suddenly very sour. Suddenly her potential beau seemed very interested in the little pink haired child. With a huff she headed into the kitchen, her behind swinging behind her like a honeydew on a pendulum string. Deidara was curious as to how some women gained weight like that in the ass and upper thighs…and everything else on their body seemed to stay small. What the hell?

"Enjoying the show?" Sakura was giving him a dirty look, arms folded like a five year old girl. Deidara's visible eye slid back to meet her gaze.

"Hmm?" he inquired lazily. Not bother to form words now apparently. Sakura 'tched' and sucked her front teeth. She shook her head. "What?" he shook his head and held his arms out questioningly.

"You're such a pig. That's what." she crossed her legs and turned her chair to face the wall where the television screens rested. On the screen there was some Italian singer with curly dark hair putting on a performance. She could not hear him though because strangely there was no sound other than the audio of the soccer game on the screen next to it. Why did people do that in these places? It had always annoyed Sakura to no end of hell.

"Did the waitress upset you, yeah?" he asked. Sakura felt angry that he had hit the button so easily. Instead of responding she huffed and kicked out her foot impatiently waiting for her meal. He smirked. "I've seen her around. We all flirt with her like that you know…it's not like I'd date her or anything, and don't blame me for staring at her ass okay, the thing is huge and un-proportionate to her body, it's unnatural hmm." At this Sakura was unable to suppress a snort and small snickers.

"Ass hole." she muttered biting back her grin.

"Well first I'm a pig then I'm an ass hole, un." he placed his hands behind his head. "You are very difficult to please Miss Cherry." he remarked. Sakura scoffed this time. From a distance they certainly looked like they were on a date, what with all the sparks flying around them.

"So…what other hang out spots do members of Akatsuki enjoy?" Sakura inquired. Deidara lifted a hand and waved a single long finger, shaking his head.

"We are an exclusive group. Pein and the other hear about me blabbing about where we spend our free time to little high school girls (the majority of which stalk us), they would hang me by my toes to say the least." he informed matter-of-factly. Sakura placed a dramatic hand over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Well excuuuse me. If you had not already noticed. I am no fangirl sugar pie." she stated confidently. "And I am glad for it." she added with a proud nod.

"Maybe not, but Sasori had some trouble the other day with that blond chick that you hang out with, un. Yamanaka Ino was it? Yeah that's what he said." he drawled. Sakura gaped and head walled the table. She groaned. Deidara merely shrugged off her humiliation. "It's not that big of a deal, hmm. All I'm saying is that if you happened to say anything to them without realizing it or were black mailed or something, then our hideout spots would be ruined. Another reason why we go so far away, yeah." he drawled. Sakura nodded.

"I see…and yes it is that big of a deal! I am so embarrassed right now! I'll kill her when I get back to the dorm!" she punched the table. Deidara grinned to himself as he watched her. She had a lot of fire. He liked that. Maybe she could be his type after all. Not that he had not already considered the possibility before. Granted she did not exactly have the same basic physical appearance that most girls that he dated had…but…to him she was much better. Hey, look at her, she was a fox. He always did have a fetish for the unique. It all came with being artistic.

Sakura was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable by the artist's scrutiny of her. He had a lean frame and a very pretty face. His long blond hair giving him more of a feminine appearance. The most captivating thing about him were his eyes. They seemed to smolder with danger and mischief…and at the moment it seemed as though they held curiosity as well. It was plain to see what the fangirls saw when they looked at him. "What?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I just think you're very pretty." he said quite bluntly. Always the honest one. Well Deidara was not one to hide it if he was interested or just found you attractive. You always knew where you stood. Sakura noticed that he always carried around his I-pod. Like her. In fact the headphones were showing from his hoodie pocket right at that moment. She tilter her head. He followed her eyes. What the hell was she looking at? "Are you eyeing my package or something?" he asked. She winced.

"No." she managed calmly. "It just seems like you can't live without the wonders of music either huh?" she motioned to the head phones. He looked at his pocket. "Nope." he admitted. She smiled at him. Well that was something they had in common. The waitress Stephania returned with the two milkshakes without a word to the two students this time.

"The pizza is almost ready." she informed and swiftly headed off again. "Thank you, hmm." Deidara called after her distantly. Sakura immediately stuck her straw into the shake and slurped up the creamy goodness. Quite a feat when you were dealing with a milk shake. Deidara grinned as he watched her. He had a nice innuendo on the tip of his tongue at that moment but decided to let it slide this once.

"So what sort of music do you listen to?" he asked. Sakura raised a brow. As if he didn't know after screwing with her I-pod that one time in the locker room. "Pretty much anything that catches my fancy." she answered simply. He nodded. "You?" she countered. He looked definitely like the rocker type.

"My favorites are of course old school rock and metal, however it's all about the underground and a few alternatives here and there." he admitted.

"Underground huh? Have you ever heard of Amber Asylum?" she inquired. Now they were gabbing. This was not so bad at all. Deidara laughed.

"You call that underground? I've known about them since middle school! How about the Diablo Swing Orchestra?" he pushed. Sakura grinned and sung a part of the "Balrog Boogie" in Latin by heart. He grinned back. "Not bad, pinky." he nodded his acknowledgment. She gave a mock bow in response. Who knew she could bond with somebody who had been her arch nemesis only a few hours ago? Go figure. Deidara was picking the cherries from the whipped cream quite happily. "Say Saku-chan…aren't you gonna eat that? Or would you like _me _to take that cherry off your hands?" he grinned deviously at her holding one of his by the stem and licking it suggestively. Sakura threw a fork at him which he dodged.

"Pig." she muttered plainly. Soon their pizza was placed in front of them. "Hell yeah!" Sakura cheered happily. She was one hungry gal.

"Enjoy your meal." Stephania said with an annoyed pout as she headed back for the kitchen. "Ciao bello." she called to him over her shoulder longingly. He nodded a farewell. She turned back around and he rolled his eyes. He turned back to the pinkette and leaned slightly over the table. The minute Sakura tasted the pizza she jumped.

"Like it?" he grinned at her.

"Like it! It's like a wet dream with a crust!" she declared. He gave a start of surprise.

"Reeaally now." he gave a wicked grin. "Never quite heard it put that way." his gloved hand stroked his chin. Sakura squirted shake at him with her straw. "Hey, not cool, un!" he protested but he could not help the chuckle at her reaction. She was cute. For this being a supposed non-date…he was having a pretty good time.

"Hey what are you doing here with her Deidara!" Hidan appeared with Sasori, Kisame, Itachi (Lord help us), and Tobi now in tow. Sasori frowned at the scene. Unsure what to make of it. It looked as though Deidara was eating with his little cousin, when only hours ago he was intent on killing her. Sakura began to nervously wring her hands as Deidara glared at them with a bored expression. "How the fuck did he convince you to come here girlie?" Hidan plopped beside her. He picked up a slice of their pizza and began to munch on it. They all took their seats around the two of them. Sasori wedged himself between Hidan and Sakura, forcing the premature grey guy to move over.

"Hi…guys." she greeted a bit nervously.

"I was hungry. She was the only one around. I told her she could come with, yeah." Deidara spoke up simply. Itachi seemed to be studying her like the newest target of his serial killing career. She bit her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. What was this? Meet the murderous in-laws? What's worse was that he would most likely mention that she was here to Sasuke and then he would be upset that she abandoned him and Naruto to hang out with Deidara. "Lay off of her, un." he told them. They all looked at him. The blond artist now noticed that Sasori had been giving him a dirty look the whole time. He shrugged at him helplessly. The red-head shook his head at him.

"Say…it looks like Sasori and Deidara have a lot of stuff to talk about right about now." Kisame remarked. "We should leave them to it, manly bonding time you know? Come on pinky." he grinned toothily at a very nervous Sakura.

"No." both Deidara and Sasori snapped at them mistrustfully. "Look Sasori, un. You know we can't leave her with them, yeah." Deidara tossed some hair over his shoulder. Sasori's face never left the blond's.

"Sakura." he spoke up.

"Yeah?" she practically whispered. He tossed her his keys curtly. She caught them, nearly fumbling with them. "Get into my car." he ordered. Slowly she nodded and scurried off to her cousin's vehicle outside. Picking up her shake on the way out, she barely caught the quiet whisper of "Sorry, yeah." from Deidara as she hurried along.

….

Blue eyes watched her go as the other members of Akatsuki filed off to sit somewhere else while the two of them talked this over. The two young artists stared at each other wordlessly. "What are you doing?" Sasori finally spoke up. His voice calm and impassive, yet betraying a menacing threat in his tone. Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"What are you even talking about? I already told you what happened." he said flatly. As much as he liked Sasori…let's face it the two of them were besties, practically inseparable…still sometimes he really needed to chill. Sasori glared skeptically at his blond friend. "What do you want me to say, yeah!" Deidara held out his arms in appeal. "You want me to admit to a lie? We weren't doing anything! You want me to say that I was planning on luring her into the back alley and ravaging her for hours on end is that it! Come on, yeah!" he punched the table. Sasori leaned back, still staring at him.

"So you are telling me that you have no plans what so ever regarding Sakura, is that right?" he asked. He folded his arms. Was this some kind of trick question? Next thing you know Sasori was going to get on his case for implying that Sakura wasn't good enough for him? At this rate it would not surprise him. Deidara sighed.

"Look Sasori, I am not going to lie to you, yeah. Sakura is a total f…" he trailed, deciding to re-word his phrase at Sasori's expression. "..She is a very pretty girl yeah." he held up his hands. "If she ever asked, I'd date her, but as things are we were both clear that this was not a date when we agreed on it. This was more of a truce thing, un." he explained. Sasori seemed to be weighing the situation.

"I am not a fool, Deidara." he warned him. "I can see very clearly that you have an interest…I will tell you this once. If you wish to associate with her, you are not to put your hands on her in any sexual manner. Understand?" he held up a finger. He knew his friend. He knew all of the blond trouble maker's devious behaviors, thoughts, and tactics. He was not just going to trust Sakura with him right off of the bat. Konan could handle herself and only had eyes for one man. Sakura, as tough and street wise as she was, was single and could very well learn to like Deidara. After all they did have similarities here and there. They could be friends…but if that blond pervert did anything to harm her he would kill him. Slowly.

'Too late.' Deidara thought to himself, recalling the incident a few hours ago with Sakura's backside. She had a very nice one too. Of course though, Sasori did not have to know about that little detail. "Hey that's fine, yeah." he held up his hands in assurance.

"It better be." Sasori stated. He looked over to where the others were sitting. Itachi of course was the first to make eye contact. Alert as ever. Sasori nodded to him. Signaling in the language of the anal, stick up the ass, bastards, that they could all come back again. They soon all did so.

"So is the party over?" Kisame inquired.

"I'm taking Sakura back to her dorm now." Sasori informed the group. They all looked at him. "Hey man, you're our ride back!" Hidan protested loudly. Sasori gave him a dirty look. "It's called a taxi, Hidan…besides I'll be back." he stated matter-of-factly. Kisame laughed. "Even Sasori knows better than to leave Uchiha Itachi stranded down town." he stated. Itachi let out a disinterested "Hn." in response.

"Oh please, un." Deidara rolled his eyes. "We all know that Itachi has so many connections that he would have one of his limos here to pick him up in no time, yeah." He made a good point they had to admit. Itachi let out another "Hn." this one sounded like a confirmation. "What did I tell you, yeah?" he scoffed. Kisame laughed gruffly. Deidara was always good for a laugh when he was in these moods of his.

"Aww. What's wrong Dei-dei-chan? Is the adorable wittle brooding artist cranky?" he teased pinching his cheek. Sasori walked out the door. Deidara threw the blue skinned freak's heavy arm away with the wrath that rivaled an angry fury.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, UN!" he snarled. They all busted out laughing. He bit his lip to the point where he drew blood. They always liked to laugh didn't they? He could give them something to laugh about. He would make sure they died laughing too. His hand twitched toward the butter knife slightly. Itachi seemed to notice his temper flaring, because he raised his hand for silence. Thinking that the noise was annoying the Uchiha they grudgingly stopped.

"Spoil sport." Hidan muttered to him. Deidara just sat moodily. Itachi seemed to have everybody's respect, even if they were not afraid of him. Him? Well he was still the baby of the group. The one with the least respect. Tobi was unusually silent, playing with a game system. So that was how Hidan kept him quiet. Deidara logged that away for future reference. Her nervously swayed about with the computer screen using the dials and buttons furiously. He stirred his half empty shake and poked at his slice of pizza while they conversed among themselves. Just one more jab and… "Hey Dei-chan…you always order pink strawberry shit?" Hidan laughed. Suddenly he had lost his appetite.

"I'm out of here, yeah." Deidara stood up abruptly, snatching up the keys to his bike.

"Oh come on!" Hidan called after him. The rest were silent as he left. "Damn, I didn't think that he would take it that seriously." Hidan murmured with a surprised shrug. Kisame and Itachi exchanged glances before going back about their business. Immediately Hidan perked up when a certain waitress sauntered past. "Hey there, sexy bitch!" he called after her.

…..

"Sasori…I swear, it was not a date." Sakura assured with a sigh. Sasori said nothing as he focused on the road. Finding a chance to change the subject she spoke up again. "I'm so sorry about Ino-chan by the way." she murmured sheepishly. He sharply looked at her. Okay so maybe bringing that up was a bad idea. She winced. He relaxed and re-focused on the road.

"It is not your fault." he said in his normal serene tone of voice. "She had not meant to come across me. When she did it was impossible to get rid of her for a while. Poor thing." he rolled his eyes. "She's a hopeless target for guys in the university Sakura." he warned. "I may be disinterested, but Hidan will be, Kakuzu may be, you need to take care of that girl." he stated. Sakura nodded simply.

"Sasori?" she jutted out her bottom lip. "Can you please buy me some mint chocolate chip ice cream before we go home?" she asked, the same she always used to when he visited her or vice versa. He stared at her momentarily before relenting.

"Fine." he sighed.

"YAY! I love you!" she kissed his cheek to his surprise and sat down beginning to sing the ice cream song. He said nothing as he noticed Deidara's motorcycle zoom past them. Deidara rode based upon his moves. If he was in a good one he would be showing off doing all kinds of tricks, and possibly pester his car. Low mood, he rode in a bee line to his destination. Really horrible and he would step on the gas and not pay attention to anything at all until he reached his destination. Something told Sasori that he would have to talk to him later.

….

"A car crash?" head mistress Tsunade inquired looking at photos of a car wreck. This was not good.

"Yes, head mistress." Gaara nodded with a stiff bow. "It was discovered yesterday and we went through hell keeping this away from the press when we discovered just what had happened." he explained. "Witnesses say that it was the most 'epic' car chase they had ever seen. It has to be him." he nodded. Tsunade sat back in her large desk letting out a weary sigh. She rubbed her eyes and if Gaara did not know her from so long ago he would have thought that she was crying a little.

She looked up again professionally. "We still have had any decent confirmation." she shook her head. "Until then we keep up with the operation as it is. Dead or not." she stated with a strong posture.

"We have high doubts that they are dead, Tsunade-sama." he spoked up. Her amber eyes met his jade ones, demanding an explanation. He cleared his throat for a moment. "No bodies were recovered by the time police arrived, only luggage, it is as though somebody took them from the car. This could mean that rather than deceased, they are prisoners." The red-headed boy deducted. Tsunade shivered at the idea. She was unsure as to which one was worst.

"Are there any leads as to who is responsible?" she asked.

"None. There are far too many organizations involved in this whole mess." he answered.

"Fine. Keep up with the job, and if you and the others have some spare time, please try to conduct an investigation." she pinched the bridge of her nose. This was turning into one hell of a setback for this job of hers.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Gaara nodded respectfully before stiffly leaving the office. He took out his phone, knowing that he needed to at least text Sora lest she start to worry.

* * *

Author's Note: Dun Dun DUUUNNN! LOL What exactly is going on here? What organizations are 'involved' and what exactly are they all after? Muahahaha. Keep Reviewing and you shall know…. I suppose I should really wake the guys up by now…hmmm. Now what did I do with that bull horn? Oh you're still here! Ehehehe…Um here, take the cupcakes and shoo! I have to have my escape route planned before I perform this suicidal act. Rofl. Many thanks to all who reviewed my last chappie i love yall peoples. xD


	17. Big Leagues

Author's Note: New Chapter! Cue the corny announcer music. Okay. Let us continue our high school journey with Saki and her smexy college boy, biker Deidara. AWW YEAH! Enjoy the chapter. Remember to leave me some love peeps xD. That means review yall in case I'm not being clear ;D. Ciao! Now onward!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…and blah blah blah blah times infinity alright? Geez. Are we done here? Okay thanks…Read and Review.

**Chapter Seventeen: Big Leagues**

"Forehead! I said I was sorry!" Ino protested as Sakura continued to give her new best friend the silent treatment. The two beautiful girls were completely unaware of how many young guys looked their way as they walked down the school lawn, ready for a day of education. Oh boy. The joys of high school. Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder with a huff. "It was an accident okay! I didn't even expect to see him!" the blond stomped her foot. The pinkette simply continued storming toward the school entrance. "Come on Sakura! At least say something!" Ino waved her arms about in frustration. Finally the miffed teenaged girl consented to respond to her friend with an exasperated sigh.

"Ino-pig. Why the hell didn't you just back off?" she placed her hands on her hips turning to her friend. The bomb shell blushed. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Here we go.' she thought.

"I'm sorry okay! He was there and I said hi…you act as though I tried to jump his bones!" Ino snapped. At this Sakura began to massage her temples. She looked up at the sky as if asking why then looked back at her friend.

"You didn't have to considering you kept trying to talk him." she growled. "You made a complete idiot out of yourself possibly, and now the Akatsuki think that our circle of friends involve…._fan girls._" she hissed the dreaded term. Ino sighed miserably. Sakura could have sworn that a dark cloud floated over her head. The pink haired girl shook her head at her friend. "Another thing. Sasori says you need to be more careful how open you are to the university guys. They can be dangerous." she stated. Ino perked up.

"Does that mean…that he cares?" she asked softly. Sakura bopped her friend upside the head.

"Ino you idiot!" she snapped only to be interrupted by the sight of a crimson blur appearing in front of her. It turned out that the blur was actually a deep red long stem rose. She immediately noted the school's creepy gardener standing in front of her with a serene smile. Ino let out a short frightened yelp that she quickly concealed and hid behind the other girl who simply stared in shock at the large figure.

"Hello little girl." he nodded. Sakura nodded back before she knew what she was doing. What the hell? "For you." he waved the flower gently at her. The golden color of his eyes catching her off guard. "Akatsuki would like to send their regards." he placed his two hands together and took a short bow. Green eyes watched him, astounded. She blinked a few times and Ino let out a surprised squeak behind her. "You are Sasori's cousin are you not?" he asked politely with the hidden danger that categorized his character. Sakura opened her mouth to confirm but no sound came out so she settled for an awkward nod. "Only Deidara was aware." he explained. "Now that we know, we hope you feel welcome." he grinned eerily and walked around the girls to continue on to whatever destination he sought.

Sakura let out a long tired breath. Her limbs felt like lead suddenly. The moment of relief was enjoyed very shortly however, because a certain blond suddenly interrupted the silence with a loud squeal. She winced as her ears rang in pain at the assault. Oh no… She suddenly felt like she was going to have a very long day. "Oh my God!" Ino screeched, jumping up and down. She continued this mantra over and over. Sakura thought she was going to pass out. Finally she felt it necessary as people began to stare that she needed to stop her friend before the fan girls caught whiff of her little 'best wishes' gift from the whole of Akatsuki. It seemed that if you befriended one, you befriended them all. Kind of creepy.

"Ino! Ino! Stop it!" she hissed grabbing at her arms. The wary girl looked back and forth with concern. She laughed nervously at a few passers who gave them odd looks. "Look. I have no idea what this is all about." she looked at the rose in her hand. "…For all we know this could be some evil scheme…I don't know…but we are going to be quiet and not make a big deal alright?" she pleaded with her room mate with her eyes. Ino stared at her almost broken hearted.

"Are you kidding me?" Ino pouted. "The Akatsuki sent you roses!" Sakura suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up will you!" she hissed in a low voice, waving awkwardly at a group of girls. "Besides it's just one rose. I'm Sasori's cousin remember?" she reminded. Ino let out a muffled 'hmph!' and folded her arms. She was going to sulk about this for a while. "Look Ino. This may seem really awesome to you, but it could also mean something really bad. We have to talk about it with the others in secret. The only person I'm worried will go blabbing are you and maybe Naruto by accident." she released Ino and massaged her temples. She looked at the rose again. "This is all that blond prick's fault." she muttered. Still this time however, she felt like calling him a prick was less necessary than it used to be.

"Where did you get the rose, pinky? Are the freshies getting desperate now?" a voice chuckled.

"OMG WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT! Oh…Hi Karin." Ino held her chest in mock relief. "You shouldn't scare people like that. Warn us next time its Get Greeted by a Fugly Bitch Day." she smiled mock sweetly. Karin rolled her eyes. Sakura had her eyes trained menacingly on the red head.

"What do you want Karin? You should know better than to provoke me when Ten-ten is not here to remind me that federal prison is not worth it." she inquired calmly. The bespectacled girl scoffed and tossed her hair.

"I'm just here to tell you that my family and I have just been invited to a very prestigious party by one of his business partners. Namely Professor Orochimaru." she said proudly. "All of the highest families are invited. The Hyuggas, The Uchihas, and even the Yamanakas will be there. We are allowed to bring dates but my date is already invited." she gushed. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino did the same simultaneously.

"Well let's hope he doesn't spring a leak before then shall we?" Sakura drawled. Ino busted out laughing. Karin was undaunted.

"No. I've never known Sasuke-kun to deflate. We're gonna have a great time." she smiled smugly at the girls. Ino's eyes widened slightly but Sakura folded her arms with a dead pan expression.

"I don't buy it." she stated. "Sasuke can't stand you and I'm certain that if he could ask any girl in the school…and he can…he most certainly will not choose you. Too many better options." she shook her head confidently. Ino nodded in agreement. "Very true." she seconded Sakura's words.

Karin placed her hands on her hips. "Believe it or not. He's gonna be my date. You don't see him asking anybody else do you?" she asked pointedly. This time Ino scoffed and tossed her own hair.

"This party is held every year. Sasuke didn't ask anybody last year and he never will. It's just not in his nature. Even when you were dating he avoided you." she recalled. The red head fumed at the old wounds. Sakura simply fanned her hand in front of her nose as if waving away a bad smell, mouthing an 'Ooooh'. Karin folded her arms and narrowed her garnet eyes.

"You're just jealous Yamanaka, because he never even paid attention to you in middle school." Karin retorted. Sakura snorted and shook her head.

"Listen Karin. Bottom line? We don't care…and you should not be talking about jealousy considering he sits with _us _at lunch time, and hangs out with _us_ outside of school hours, and blatantly makes sure he is even in the same room as you as little as possible. Where's your date now bitch?" Sakura snapped. People started to gather around them curiously. Karin glowered at the two girls. It was clear that they hit the button right on target.

"You think that just because you amuse him that you could possibly be on par with him! Ha! The peasant and the middle class whore? I am the eligible and popular, rich baby winger in this school-!"

Before she could finish her rant, a group of guys in black and red sweaters passed by casually. Her eyes popped upon seeing who it was. They seemed indifferent to the stares of the baby wingers as they moved on their way to class. She blushed that they had come so close. Then it happened.

"Hey Saks." Kisame ruffled the pinkette's hair as he casually walked on.

"Good morning Sakura-san." Itachi acknowledged with a nod on her other side continuing on the same path.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi glomped the girl out of nowhere.

"Hello Sakura." Sasori paused briefly and gave Karin a disinterested once over and a nod to the blond girl beside his cousin.

"Tobi get off of her you retard!" a certain gorgeous blond artist demanded, prying the masked idiot off of the startled girl. "What's up Miss Cherry?" he poked her ticklish side as he dragged Tobi off causing her to yelp and blush indignantly. Karin's jaw dropped. Kakuzu blinked curiously at her and just nodded, considering he'd never been introduced to the girl, but the others thought she was okay.

"Um…Hey…you guys." That was all that Sakura could say as she waved awkwardly at the group while they moved along. A red faced Ino let out a muffled squeal from behind her hands and nearly fainted. Now whether Sakura liked it or not there was multitudes of girls glaring her way. She sweat dropped and deflated as Ino practically sparkled, with stars in her eyes. Ino then pointed at the dumbstruck and mortified Karin and laughed hysterically.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the blond was on cloud nine. "What was that about being the most popular baby winger in the school Karin! AHAHAHA! Akatsuki certainly doesn't agree!" Ino hugged Sakura proudly. She was completely oblivious to the evil murderous intent flowing from the surrounding girls. "Come on, forehead!" she sighed cheerfully, wiping a tear. "Let's get to class." Grabbing Sakura's arm, she led her through the front doors of the school. The poor pinkette followed feeling like a drowned cat.

….

"Did you guys see that car chase from the news!" Kiba inquired excitedly. "It was better than the movies!" he remarked. He and the other guys sat in the back of the classroom as usual. Sakura and Ino entered the classroom in a very weird fashion and sat beside Hinata. Right away Ino started animatedly whispering to the Hyugga girl. Probably some sort of juicy gossip by the look on the blond's face.

"YEAH! THE ONE THAT WAS ALL OVER YOUTUBE! DUUDE! That was so EPIC!" Naruto pointed with animated nods of agreement. "Too fast and Too furious!" he cheered with a fist in the air. "I wonder what that was all about?" he pondered. Sai was disinterested in what they had to say and continued sketching in one of his binders. Sasuke kept his nose buried in his books. He only gave an idle "Hn." in response to the conversation. "Come on, teme." Naruto elbowed him earning a glare. "You have to admit that you were blown away too, you kept your eyes on the computer screen the same as me!" he reminded.

Sasuke closed his book. "Only because you kept whining until I watched it with you." he stated. Naruto huffed childishly. Chouji who was munching on chips that were hidden in his bag spoke up then, wiping his face from the crumbs.

"Hey. I saw it. That was some pretty impressive driving Sasuke." he shrugged. The young Uchiha shrugged. Lee continued to stare down at the group of girls in the front. Namely Sakura. It seemed more people had taken an interest in Sakura now. Uchiha Sasuke was an observer. This was partly why he hardly spoke. He was not as anti-social as people assumed. He was a people watcher. If anybody had a crush on anybody in the same room as he was he would know about it. He also would unintentionally pick up bits and pieces of conversation.

Normally Sasuke tried to make it a point to ignore these tid bits. He was no gossip monger by any means. Just then however he some girls that had just entered the class room and sat behind him. They were whispering something that perked up his attention right away. Akatsuki. Sakura. In the same sentence. This time he tuned in as his protective side took over.

"_Yeah. See? She still has the rose…"_

Sasuke's hawk eyes slid down to the pinkette's desk to see the crimson red flower resting innocently beside her arm. Onyx black eyes narrowed. A rose? What were those bastards up to regarding his female friend?

" _They said hi to her right in front of everybody!"_

"_I know! It was like they've known her forever!"_

The raven haired teenager felt a twinge of worry like a punch in the gut. His brother's associations were shady at best. They were dangerous as kids, and that could only mean that they were even more dangerous as men. To say that he was uncomfortable leaving any teenaged girl alone with them was a drastic understatement, never mind his friends. Sakura was in for one hell of an interrogation when he got to her.

The bell rang loudly refocusing him on everything else. Kurenai came bursting in just in time. Her hair was disheveled, and her clothes a bit ruffled. Her make-up was slightly smudged and she was breathing hard. "Alright." she said in a surprisingly tame tone of voice. "Let's take attendance shall we?" she sat at her desk. The murmuring came like a wave. Sasuke had never heard so many people whispering and texting in his entire life. Good God. Did anybody have a life anymore that did not revolve around the scandals and suspicions of what others were doing?

…..

"They seem to be closing in." Orochimaru remarked. Kabuto sat across from him on his laptop. The bespectacled med student nodded in agreement, his fingers working nimbly over the keyboard. "Too much almost hit the media yesterday." The professor narrowed his eyes dangerously at his right hand. "These people are becoming far too careless in their desperate chase for the prize." he murmured clucking his tongue. Kabuto hummed in acknowledgment.

"Apologies Orochimaru-sama." he bowed his head. "I encourage subtlety in our dealings by whatever means possible, still it has become increasingly difficult to rein in the men's eagerness to show off for their boss." he added. Orochimaru seemed to be deep in thought. "In any case about the competition closing in…you may be right. They get closer and closer to the target as the days go on." Kabuto adjusted his glasses on his nose. Now Orochimaru nodded silently. His two main competitors were very formidable besting them would not be easy.

"No matter. Where are they?" he asked absently.

"You want me to bring you to them?" Kabuto inquired. There was a nod.

"Just for confirmation." he grinned wickedly. "I would love to chat with them for a bit. It has been a while after all."

…..

"Say Itachi. You're going to Michael Jackson's little shindig aren't you?" Kisame inquired out of boredom. Nobody had taken the time to start any conversation and it had been getting awkward. The only sound being the birds chirping. They preferred to eat lunch outside. Besides this was a good time for some laughs. Itachi simply nodded and Kisame realized that starting a conversation was pretty fruitless with Uchiha Itachi. He should have brought up the pinky to blondie again. Or told Tobi that he saw the boogie man stalking the dorm halls. Ha. The last time he did something like that the masked 'man' had never ceased to sleep in Deidara and Sasori's dorm. It was priceless. Just as he was about to make another attempt luck smiled down on him.

"Why do you insist on calling Professor Orochimaru by that ridiculous nick name again?" Sasori drawled. Deidara sat beside him with one foot propped up sketching some extra credit work. Kisame gave a toothy sharp grin in response. Hidan spoke up before he could respond.

"Hey man!" he pointed a finger at the red headed artist knowingly. "I understand completely! After all the fucking creepy ass stories I've heard about that prick, I am convinced that it fits!" he declared gesturing wildly. "Itachi knows what I'm talking about! Not to mention he looks almost exactly like him!" he added in, his necklace jingling as he moved. Kisame chuckled.

"My point exactly." he nodded. "I'm telling you here and now you guys, Michael Jackson aint dead, he just chose to take on his second identity completely and teach at our university." he laughed gruffly. Deidara's single visible blue eye was shining with amusement. He even thought that he noticed Itachi grimace slightly. "Good thing he doesn't teach big wingers, eh Itachi?" Kisame elbowed the stoic Uchiha heir. Itachi simply let it slide and responded with a cool "Hn."

"Isn't your bratty little brother in his class, un?" Deidara finally spoke up smoothly. His aqua eyes dancing with impish mischief as he looked up and flipped some bangs out of his face. Itachi's red gaze slid to the youngest member of their group. Deidara grinned and shrugged simply. The young Uchiha tended to be a red button for Itachi. Only subtle jabs would do, lest you suffer the Uchiha wrath. The tantrums of an Uchiha were never pretty. Still he derived great delight in poking the bear once in a while. He was not known for being reckless and rash for nothing. Pein had once said he had more compulsion than good sense. Sasori just called him a hot headed idiot. Tobi was running around in the background chasing a butterfly.

"Your brother is going to I assume." Sasori spoke up. "Is your father going?" he asked curiously.

"Without a doubt. He always takes an opportunity to check up on me and my brother's progress." he answered simply. Kisame grinned once again.

"Who are you planning to escort?" he asked Itachi. Itachi simply gave him a reproving looking before impassively replying. "Inzuka Hana of course." he shrugged. He always took Hana with him. It was an excuse to stay out of Madara's path. Plus she was one of the few girls who did not expect him to be their boyfriend because he brought them. How long had he known her? Since they were twelve? Yes that sounded about right.

"Speaking of Sasuke…he dumped that fugly bitch a long time ago right?" Hidan spoke up. Itachi now visibly showed his disdain at the mention of his little brother's extremely short relationship that scared the hell out of him. It had. If his brother married somebody like that the family would have been disgraced. He spoke up. "Sasuke is a little fool." he stated. "He made a horrible decision, and only dragged it out for about a week to further perturb my father and I." Kisame grinned with amusement.

"..And it worked extremely well didn't it?" he teased his room mate. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Well bright side. He couldn't fucking take it anymore and you wont have to deal with her now anymore." Hidan piped in.

"So then…who's gonna be his date, yeah?" Deidara grinned. "Maybe somebody similar, un." he went back to drawing absently. Itachi did not respond, however by the subtle light in his eyes Deidara knew he had struck another chord. He internally slapped himself on the back.

"The little Uchiha never asks any girl out. I doubt he will start now. Especially if he doesn't notice that fucking _smoking _little blond." Hidan grinned. They all gave him odd looks. "What?" he looked at them confused. A few shook their heads and said nothing. "What!" he repeated louder insistently.

"Pedophile." Kakuzu grunted openly. Hidan was outraged at the accusation.

"Hey! How the fuck am I a pedophile when I look at baby wingers, and when _he _does it, it's just fine and fucking dandy!" he pointed at a mildly annoyed Deidara who only spared a short glance, raising a gold eyebrow. They scoffed.

"It's different with Deidara because he's already the baby of the group. He's got what a four year difference? It's more puppy love with him." Kisame shrugged. The blond glared at the blue skinned freak at the demeaning term. The large upperclassman only laughed at the menacing expression on his face. "Anyway as you were saying, this time chibi Itachi should really invite a date along." he remarked. "Especially since Orochimaru himself is gonna be mingling with the guests." Itachi stood up abruptly. "Where you going?" Kisame asked him curiously. Itachi made no response. "Hey! Itachi?" he frowned at the Uchiha as he walked off.

"I will be back." he stated curtly. They watched him leave in silence. They all shrugged exchanging glances.

…..

"What?" Sasuke folded his arms at his older brother. This was ridiculous. What on earth was wrong with him?

"I do not like to repeat myself." Itachi spoke sternly, his own arms folded.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" he demanded.

"Because she is suitable, both Father, and Madara are going to be there, father wants both of us to bring a date, and I do not trust you to choose your own dates properly." red eyes narrowed themselves.

"Hn."

"Hn."

There was a long silence. Two brother glaring daggers at each other. The older of the two eventually prevailed in their wordless argument. "…Fine." Sasuke relented angrily. If he was going to be forced to choose a date it would have been Sakura anyway. She would be perfectly understanding enough to know that just because he asked her to go with him, that he did not want to date her or anything. They could go through the motions of a big party and go home normally.

"Hn." Itachi nodded.

"Aa." Sasuke folded his arms. "I am going back now." he huffed practically storming away if he had not been hell bent on keeping his dignity in front of his hellish older brother. He had been planning to talk to Sakura anyway so at least his internal schedule was not disrupted by this sudden demand. His brother seemed to like Sakura very much to demand that he choose her. What was it with Akatsuki and Sakura all of the sudden? Suddenly the organization of frat boys had a crush on her or something. It was beyond uncomfortable. What had happened between yesterday and now? Oh he would find out.

….

After class Ino had been all for heading out to get some ice cream or go on a shopping spree. The other girls all agreed. Except for Sakura. She had skipped out on Sasuke and Naruto yesterday and was determined to make it up to them. Shikamaru booked her for DDR after that so she was set for the rest of the day. She was currently walking to the girls dormitories to pick up a few things. The sound of an engine caught her attention and she turned in time to see a motorcycle stop in front of her. The helmet did not need to be removed for her to know who it was. Still she smiled a bit despite herself.

"Hey look who it is, yeah." Deidara took off his helmet and shook out his currently loose hair. "Hello there Miss Cherry." he grinned. Sakura gave a simple smile and nod.

"Hey Deidara." she waved simply walking past. He followed.

"Wait a minute, un. I was going to throw away my portraits. My teacher absolutely loved my portrait of you but I still don't really want it…so I thought you could have it, yeah." he shrugged tossing her a paper. She caught it and smiled at the drawing, blushing a bit. Damn he was good. Did she really look that pretty? "You like it?" Deidara grinned at her. Cocky bastard. He already knew damn well that she loved it. She placed it into her shoulder bag.

"It's great. Thanks." she would not give him the satisfaction. He chuckled. His aqua eyes shining with self confidence. Jerk. "If there's nothing else you need then, um…bye." she waved making to leave. Deidara caught her wrist. Crap. What now? She looked at him expectantly and he smirked.

"I was just about to head to the arcade with Kakuzu. He always knows the best methods for gaining the real decent amounts of tokens. I wanted to know if you were up for it." he shrugged. Was he asking her out? No. He wouldn't ask her out like that. It would be awkward to bring a third wheel on a date. Kakami? Kamakazi? Ugh. Well… whatever his name was probably would not appreciate being made into one. Why was she even considering this? Deidara tilted his head at her silence. Excuse? Oh yeah she couldn't go even if she wanted to.

"Sorry. I'm headed to the dormitories to study. I skipped out yesterday so I am determined to make it up today." She casually pulled away her wrist, ignoring the look of surprise on the college student's face. Apparently he had never been turned down before. The surprise soon gave way to a really wide grin of amusement. Sakura felt herself deflate instantly at the sight. She could never win with this kid could she?

"Study?" He gave her an 'are you serious' look. She stared back at him flatly as if to say 'yes…and what?'. The artist snorted. "Awwww. Wittle Saku-chan is shuch a good girl isn't she?" he reached over and pinched her cheek. The pink haired girl slapped his hand away with a glare. "Let me guess, you're study partners include, Betty sue, and Lou Anne." he teased. Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"There is nothing wrong with being concerned about one's academic future." she huffed. "Just because you have the attention span of a five year old in the study room, does not make me abnormal or a goodie two shoes in anyway." She turned with a huff. "Anyway for your information-"

"Sakura." The voice popped up just in time and yet at the worst time possible. Deidara's head turned in the direction of the sound simultaneously with her.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura scratched the back of her head and giggled nervously. Her study buddy's onyx black eyes rested on the blond biker. Deidara folded his arms and stared right back. The Uchiha's eyes were trained on him but when he spoke it was intended for her.

"Are you okay?" he asked calmly. She nodded hurriedly. The last thing she needed was another showdown between these two. He looked at her directly now. "We have to talk." he stated walking to stand beside her. She predicted this and she knew the outcome would not be pretty. Deidara snorted.

"I was just asking our friend Sakura here…" he trailed as he moved to stand on the other side of her and draped an arm over her shoulder. "..if she would like to go to the arcade with me." he grinned. Sakura gave him a dirty look. "And I was in the middle of refusing." she bit harshly. Sasuke was glaring at him mistrustfully. "Um…come on Sasuke let's go." she gripped his arm and tugged, concerned. Deidara's eyes lit up. So the Uchiha brat was her study buddy? For some reason it didn't sit very well with him. She refused to play video games to study, who does that? With Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke continued to glare at him, reminding him of a mildly annoyed Itachi. Slowly the raven haired followed the girl…that is until.

"By the way Saks. I had an awesome time at the pizza place and Tobi says hi of course." Deidara called over his shoulder as he re-mounted his bike and leaned on the handles with a wicked grin. Sasuke's head shot in her direction. Sakura could have sworn that his eyes changed color ever so slightly, but it was quickly gone. She glared at Deidara as he placed his helmet back on. "Maybe I can see you later then." he chuckled. "

"Sorry. After studying I have plans with Shikamaru." she said coldly. The blond shrugged. Sasuke pulled her by the arm and she staggered after him. Deidara took pity now and slid up the glass on his helmet.

"Oh come on Uchiha. Chill out, yeah." he frowned. "She's not-"

"I don't want you, or any of your _friends _messing with Sakura." was all that he replied.

"Tell that to Sasori. Her _cousin _in case you were not already aware, un." Deidara retorted.

"Deidara just go you're making it worse!" Sakura snapped. Deidara rolled his eyes and slapped his helmet shut before starting up the bike and zooming off. The pinkette sighed and shook her head.

"Is that why you didn't tell us where you were?" Sasuke demanded calmly. He released her and folded his arms. Sakura wrung her hands guiltily. "You left me to study alone with Naruto of all people so that you could drive all the way to the other side of town alone with the most unpredictable member of Akatsuki on a date and you did not even tell anybody where you were." his voice dripped with dissaproval and anger.

"I'm sorry that I ditched you Sasuke. I never meant it to be a date…I was hungry…and I really wanted to eat pizza too and….hey! How did you know we went all the way down town?" she asked looking alarmed. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes at this.

"Don't be stupid Sakura. My brother is one of them remember, he went to eat pizza that day as well and I know where they go to eat pizza. One of their hangout spots downtown. It was a matter of putting two and two together." he stated informatively. Sakura stared at him impressed. Sure it was easily discernable but he had put it all together within a split second after hearing that she ate pizza with Deidara. He really was a genius.

She then sighed. "I'm sorry that I worried you and took a risk…but I did not assume I was in any danger considering Sasori is very protective and would find out if he tried anything. They are room mates, Deidara would not be stupid enough to try anything on me of all people." She explained. "Besides…he doesn't seem like he would do anything like that…even if I could be wrong." she shrugged. Sasuke gave her a look. She really knew very little about those guys didn't she? How close was she to her cousin? "Please don't be mad at me." she made the puppy eyes. "I'll make you some tomatoe with onigiri…" she offered cutely. He rolled his eyes.

"Lets go Sakura." he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. She hugged him gratefully. He stopped walking and waited for her to be finished. When she let go he kept moving and she followed alongside him with her hands behind her back. "Oh and I have to ask you something." he added still looking ahead. She looked at him inquiringly.

"Ask me what?" She frowned. What sort of favor could Uchiha Sasuke possibly need from her?

"I want you to be my date for the Professor's party." he stated. She looked startled. She held up her hands defensively.

"Hey. Look Sasuke I like you a lot but not-"

"Don't be annoying. I'm not asking you like _that_." he assured. He continued walking with her. "My father wants me to bring somebody, and I can't see anybody I can bring other than you. Hinata is already bringing Sai because her father and cousin expressly forbid Naruto, Ten-ten is going with Neji, and if I asked Ino she would take it as a sign that I am 'finally falling for her.' So naturally you are my best option." he deducted. Sakura nodded her understanding feeling very relieved. He raised an eyebrow. "So are you going to help me or not?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't see a problem." she shrugged.

"Good." he nodded impassively, but Sakura could clearly make out the worry in his eyes give way to relief. "….because I would have my flesh eaten off by radio active insects with acid saliva than to ask Karin." he added. Sakura snorted and began to crack up.

"Sasuke I think you've been hanging out with Naruto way too much." she nudged his shoulder.

"Hn. Shut up."

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter done. If there are errors I may have missed please excuse me. I can't wait for more reviews. I uber lurve them! XDDD. Not to worry. No SasuSaku here. I hope yall enjoyed this. Teehee! More to come. I thought the car crash would be found out early…but none of my reviewers seem to know yet. Anywayz keep reading and reviewing loves. Ciao!


	18. Closer

Author's Note: Alrighty roo! Let's have some more fun! HA! Don't you love Dei-dei and Saku-chan? Eeeek! Hopefully this didn't take too long to come out. I can't wait to get into the juicy stuff. Once again! Just in case some haven't realized (not likely), the juicy stuff goes waaaay beyond a high school fic trust me xD. Anywayz enjoy folks. Ciao babes :D. Read and Review as I always say! (AAAHHHH! Over one hundred reviews!) Let's do dis!

Disclaimer: I own only my plot and minor made up characters. Yadda yadda yadda…and two plus two is four and meh meh meh meh! Good grief I wont steal anything! This is getting really annoying and I think there will be problems with those lawyers again. (GUYS! I don't think they are taking our Karin threat very seriously! Let's prepare our vengeance! Muahahaha!)

**Chapter Eighteen: Closer**

"You need to calm down." Sasori forcefully dragged a fuming Deidara along, restrained, breathing hard, fighting erratically. "If you behave like that you will never get ahead in this society or in any society for that matter." he added. The young blond huffed, still struggling against the half nelson that Sasori had on him. "Are you finished yet?" he calmly inquired. He got a low growl like mutter in response. He had not understood a word of that. "What was that?" he shook him slightly to get a more audible answer. Deidara was such a juvenile fool when it came to his temper. He spit some of his blond hair out of his face.

"You should have let me get him, yeah." he snarled loud enough for him to hear now. Sasori sighed. "Let me go, un." he tossed.

"Not until we are well away from the galleria." the red head stated sternly. "I don't need you trying to kill art critics." he added. Deidara spit some more hair, he was practically shirtless by the way he sagged down to get away from his best friend's grip. His breathing was slowing down by now.

"He would have deserved it, yeah." he muttered flatly. Sasori knew Deidara well enough to know that his tone of voice meant that he was already mostly resigned to not attacking anybody anymore. Sasori allowed himself to relax only a little bit, but was ready to get back into business at any second. Deidara was right. The man would have deserved it. Still the young artist knew that his friend's future depended upon him not ruining his reputation. They might have been rivals in the art world, but Sasori did not want to win over his best competition over something like that. Then nobody would ever truly know who was the better one of the two.

"You are right." he nodded serenely. "He would have deserved it." He heaved Deidara up in a silent indication for him to stop making a fool out of the two of them and at least stand on his own two feet. He complied silently. "However. Would that brief moment of satisfaction be worth never having your art taken seriously ever again?" he asked. Deidara roughly snatched out of his hold finally but did not charge back. Instead he fixed his hair with a glare at the floor. He was never any good with swallowing his pride.

He was still breathing slightly hard but not raggedly anymore. "Nothing is worth that, un." he admitted in a low voice. "Didn't you hear what he said to me?" a single aqua blue eye narrowed. "The essence of everything I hate about the pompous, superficial, visions of art and just life in general." he muttered. Sasori and Deidara both had different views on art, but the red haired young man respected Deidara's form of art as much as he did his own at the end of the day.

"You don't looks so good." he tilted his head at Deidara. He never liked that expression. This meant that Deidara was probably going to be causing trouble later on.

"Maybe I am not then, hmm." he snapped. "I'm out of here." he stormed off. Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose. Hopefully he didn't do anything to get himself hurt or some innocent person. He decided to follow him. Somebody needed to keep him out of trouble…and since he didn't have anybody anymore…Sasori was the only one left, and the job fell to him. It had been that way ever since this ordeal began. Deidara had become his responsibility. Sasori had to grow up faster than he'd ever imagined that he would have to, because Deidara was just emotionally incapable of being an adult. He shook his head at the thought. He would always be immature.

"Deidara, are you still coming to the exhibition on Sunday?" he asked after him.

"What do you think, un!" he snapped. As if he would skip out on a chance to make fun of Sasori's art. It was bonding for them.

…..

"Ha! Great weekend, huh?" Sakura cheered happily. Yesterday on Friday, she had spent the entire afternoon and night with the girls and dragged along the random stray guys. They went swimming went back to the dorms to watch movies via Netflix and Hulu. Right now the pink haired socialite was eating more gelato with Ino and Shikamaru. Ino refused to eat more high fat sugary stuff this weekend. Her and her obsession with vanity and her figure. Sakura laughed at her for it as often as she could. She knew that at the rate she was going she would probably get fat when she was old and wrinkly but hey she cared little about it.

"Well I can't just have fun and games all day." Sakura sighed as she chilled with two of the first friends she made when she got there. "I have to go with Sasuke later to shop for his tux, his brother apparently had wanted to go because we're going to be searching in -can you believe it- Milan for the weekend. God! Are the Uchiha's extravagant or what?" she exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD I HATE YOU!" Ino shouted in shock. Sakura blinked at her. Why the hell was she reacting now of all times?

"Ino. Did you not see me packing up my bag yesterday?" she asked. "Or were you just too absorbed in the escapades of Edward COLON and Bella SCHMUCK, to pay attention to your room mate?" she stared blankly at her. Ino turned red.

"Hey!" Ino protested. "No dissing Twilight like that! That's a step too far." she pouted. "I'm sorry I was so clueless, but hey I wouldn't have guessed you were spending the weekend with the Uchiha brothers IN MILAN!" she reasoned. It was like a dream come true, only…in Sakura's favor. Sakura rolled her eyes at her and continued to dig into her chocolately goodness. Shikamaru frowned at the idea.

"The whole weekend? What about school? Will you be back on time for Monday?" he asked. Sakura patted Shikamaru on the shoulder with a fond sigh, and rolled her eyes.

"Darling Shika. Do those boys look like party animals to you? Do they look like they will miss a second of school?" she inquired, tilting her head at him and shaking it. "Sasuke is buying me a designer dress, why would I pass that up?" she laughed. "I would love to see Karin's face when she sees me in it." she tapped her bottom lip. Ino laughed before she squealed excitedly. Shikamaru shook his head. Here they went.

"AAAHH! FOREHEAD SO MANY DETAILS! YOU SEEM TO BE ONE OF THE GIRLS WHO GETS ALL THE LUCK!" As envious as the blond was she could not help but be proud of Sakura's rise in cooldum since she had gotten here.

"No details missed, Itachi and Sasuke were sent to Milan to get their clothes, Sasuke hated the idea of being alone with Itachi, so he brought up the fact that I needed to be dressed as well as they did and practically begged me to sit with him in the car in his own Sasuke way. It is probably going to be the most awkward trip in the world." She sighed in admittance. "The only problem I have is with Itachi. He scares the shit out of me, remember?" she reminded. Ino snorted and laughed.

"Everybody in this school seems to be terrified of Uchiha Itachi." Shikamaru shrugged to himself. Sakura smiled at him.

"Are you calling yourself the exception?" she teased poking him in the arm with her spoon. The lazy genius was not pleased with the sticky sugar sticking to his clean shirt. He glared at Sakura.

"Clean that off." he demanded pointing at the spot. Sakura cracked up. He was even too lazy to do _that_ himself. Still she had expected this from him, besides, she had put the ice cream on his shirt it was only fair to clean it off herself. Sakura happily wiped off her friend's shirt. Ino hid her face behind a napkin giggling. "No. I am not saying anything, I've never had any reason to be afraid of him, but I'm well aware that if he wanted to knock me the hell out he'd have little trouble doing it, back on topic though, it's still a bit weird, a weekend with two guys? What about accommodations?" he asked.

"Taken care of already Shika-kun…" Sakura dragged out in a sing song voice, waving a finger at her genius friend. "Are you forgetting I'm gonna be with Sasuke? The most asexual, over protective, anal, detail oriented, always prepared guy on the face of the earth." She declared. "You don't have to worry about my virtue, it's in the best hands you can ever fathom." She folded her arms and leaned back, feeling bored. Ino squealed again much to the annoyance of the two brainiacs. Honestly they were not sure why they liked her so much. She was incredibly annoying, but they loved her anyway.

"I am so jealous! Take pictures please!" she pleaded laughingly. Sakura laughed back and nodded.

"I swear to the my fair maiden and fellow comrade in arms on my honor as the legendary Sir Sakura! I shall take so many pictures that thou shalt believe thou wast present with me on this journey with the black knights of the land of the rising sun." she held a hand over her chest dramatically, and squeezed the blond's hand fondly with the other. Ino shook her head at her and laughed.

"I suppose that's an acceptable oath, but only from you, billboard." she held up a finger. Sakura cheered and held up her hands in triumph before laughing again. Shikamaru simply stared at the girls for a few moments and blinked once before pulling out his PSP and focusing on it intently, shaking his head. "Oh that's right." Ino realized. "Shika-kun has not been introduced to the legendary Sir Sakura." she declared. Sakura gasped wide eyed jokingly. Shikamaru made a face that clearly stated his disinterest but this was only encouragement to the green eyed eccentric. She leaned over enthusiastically to him.

"Noble scholar among warriors! Nara Shikamaru! Allow me to be counted as an ally to thee always." she said gallantly. He blinked at her again.

"I already know you Sakura." he muttered.

"Ah but dost know know this aspect of me Sir Shikamaru?" she asked. He let out a long breath.

"I need to get new friends." he stated simply lifting his brow and shaking his head once again. The two girls laughed once again. Ah, Sakura was actually glad that she came here after all. These guys were great. They were definitely keeping in touch during the summer. Especially Naruto and Sasuke. They were the ketchup and mustard to her hot dog now. The thought made her giggle to herself. She really was a strange one wasn't she? She fit in better than she thought here.

Her blackberry vibrated in her back pants pocket just then. "That sounds like the Saku-signal." she laughed snatching out her phone. She checked the screen. Sure enough there was a picture that she had attempted to take of Sasuke, resulting in a wrestling match and a shot of a single onyx eye, with a hand covering most of the screen. "Yup. Mister Raincloud is calling. Impatient booger." she shook her head. "Well that means I need to hurry back then I suppose." she stood, smoothing down her clothes habitually. "You two kids continue to have fun, I shall see you…Monday!" she hugged Ino like a bear. They both jumped up and down like idiots. Shikamaru massaged his right temple and rolled his eyes.

"I need a nap-" he was suddenly snatched up into a Sakura-loves-you-to-pieces-hug-of-death embrace. His eyes popped wider than saucers as he made a strangled sound. She squealed, her face spread into a wide smile, eyes closed in her enthusiasm.

"I love you Shika-kun! I will see you Monday! Parting is such sweet sorrow my comrade!" she added the last part for good measure. Shikamaru struggled in the girl's python grip for air. Wheezing and sputtering. As he had said before, if that was love then it was true 'love hurts'. All girls were crazy, it had become official to him.

"_S-saku..ra…air…AIR!" _he tapped Sakura's back urgently. He could feel himself turning purple by now. She released him immediately sheepishly. He fell back into his chair, his lungs gasping for air greedily, eyes still wide. God one of these days, these girls were going to love him to death. Literally. Man Sakura was a lot stronger than she looked when she really tried. That was probably how she caught the Uchiha off guard that one time she had been taking pictures and he was in a foul mood.

Sakura laughed nervously, but Ino seemed to be too absorbed in man watching the cute punker that just walked past them to really care about what her friends were doing at the moment. "Sorry Shika." she scratched the back of her head. He only nodded and waved her off as he regained composure. "You sure you're okay?" she asked, patting his shoulder with concern. He nodded again and managed an "Mmm-hmm" repeated the motion. "Well alright then. I'm out!" she blew one last kiss to them before running off. She would be meeting Sasuke in front of the dorms.

…..

"Orochimaru has him, eh?" The dark voice murmured. His young right hand nodded.

"Yes sir, no doubt they will found out where exactly the chip is being kept." The obvious leader of the two nodded silently. He grunted his acknowledgment.

"If I know Danzo…where ever the chip was put anybody else would never guess, however I have an inkling that seems just outrageous enough for him to pull." he chuckled. The young man blinked. "Don't you worry about Orochimaru…he is not getting anything out of that man, I know him well enough to know that he is a man of iron even now." he assured with a scoff.

"Sir…you forget that he's not alone in there, he does not have to worry only about himself…" the younger conspirator reminded. There was a silence.

"That is true…speaking of the Uchiha obsessed professor, he has invited me to his little get together…I will go. This is a good opportunity to check out our competition a bit more in detail, but I will not be there without an entourage, tell the men they are coming to." he stated.

"Yes sir."

…..

If Sakura thought the trip was going to be awkward she was wrong. It was beyond awkward. It was beyond words the thick tension in the air around the three as they drove through the streets of Milan. They sat wordlessly in the back of a single stretch limo. This seemed way too much for just two young men in school. Itachi sat across from them, watching the two of them intently. His red contacts were giving Sakura the creeps. Sasuke stared right back with an equally dark gaze. She could almost hear the cowboy theme from the good, the bad, and the ugly playing in the background.

Sakura decided to look out the window while they continued their wordless conversation that was obviously happening under her nose. The place was so extravagant and the architecture was gorgeous. She took out her digital camera and began taking pictures of the limo and the buildings outside. The two brothers seemed to care little about it. They were probably here a million times already. They also paid her curiosity and habit of picture snapping at random moments no mind. Good thing to. The last thing she wanted was to draw their attention.

She opened a compartment and flinched when she saw iced drinks and took a picture of that as well. If only the older Uchiha was not here she would be pestering Sasuke right about now. Make him toast with her, take pics of him, etc. She sighed quietly but still took the camera and stuck her tongue out at it taking a picture of herself.

"How is school Sakura-san?"

She jumped at the sudden sound of Itachi's voice. Oh no. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him. "Oh! Well um…it's going fine, just fine, um…your brother is a great study partner." she fiddled with her fingers. She could have sworn she felt Sasuke shift in his seat beside her. She chewed the inside of her mouth. Itachi shrugged and looked back at Sasuke.

"As is expected of our family." he nodded. Sasuke seethed openly. Sakura clasped her hands together. She found herself unsure if it was in silent prayer or just out of sheer nervousness. Her palms were sweaty. Sasuke leaned back in his seat now and handed Sakura a glass of champagne, probably noting her shot nerves.

"One can't expect everybody from our family to be a genius…however it seems almost inevitable that it be that way." he said with a deeper meaning. Itachi blinked impassively and shrugged once again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes once again. There was something going on between them that went way deeper than sibling rivalry. Sakura felt very awkward to be in the midst of it. She didn't know what was happening but she was inclined to lean more to Sasuke's side on this. Quite literally too.

She found herself inching closer to his side, it seemed that his protective side had affected her too. Luckily for her at this moment she had never been happier for that aspect of his personality. Speaking of protectiveness…why wasn't her dad driving her insane with texts lately? She frowned at the thought.

The driver suddenly pulled over without a word from either of the brothers. Were they not going to stop at the hotel or whatever first? They both frowned at this and their eyes met for a split second before looking away almost gloomily. Sakura caught this and blinked in surprise. It seemed that under the darkness was one last shred light between the two of them. Interesting.

"We're at the shopping district." Sasuke told her dryly. "I will meet you back here." Sasuke told his brother simply. Itachi stepped out of the vehicle without a word.

"Five hours, then we eat." he murmured.

"Seven." Sasuke snapped.

"Six."

"Hn."

They certainly had a strange way of communicating. Well at least she got to have some bonding time to mess with Sasuke. Sasuke got out and waited for her to exit. "So, Sasuke, where to?" she perked. He grabbed her wrist and shut the car door, proceeding to drag her away from Itachi as quickly as possible. The older brother simply took a look at his watch and made his way off.

Sakura began to giggle with excitement and Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "We are gonna have some fun today Sasuke-kun!" she promised. He rolled his eyes and released her wrist. "I'm gonna help you find an uberly awesome tux for this event hosted by Mister Jackson, and then tomorrow we can look for my dress! All the while we shall have a jolly ole' good time, Sakura style!" she cheered. He shook his head, this was just the way she was. He knew she would be able to distract him from the terrible relationship he had with his brother.

…..

"We just got here! I'm starving, yeah!" Deidara was not pleased. Akatsuki was apparently invited to that crappy party and Pein was insisting that they all make themselves presentable. Madara decided that they would get only the best clothes. Sasori had apparently already gotten something good to wear due to his exhibition that he was going to. He dragged a sulking Deidara from the dorm and sent him off with Hidan. He was pissed to say the least. Of all the people to be stuck with. At least Tobi was occupied. The last thing he needed was to be babysitting to top it all off.

"I want to get out of here as much as you do alright! Hurry up, I'm fucking in a hurry! We'll eat after we look here!" he shoved Deidara into the doors of the first nearby designer store. Deidara snarled at him and adjusted his shirt. He stomped off on his own, flicking Hidan off. He would not take this seriously. He wasn't a priss. The first decent looking tux would do and he'd be out and off to eat. He began to ponder about what he should eat. Hidan didn't seem to care, he was just supposed to make sure Deidara was there with the others. They had all split up. Good.

He preferred to be alone anyway. He heard a giggle that caught his ear and he frowned. He looked over the racks and heads of other people.

"Try it! Try it! Try it!" a familiar voice chanted and his head shot in the direction.

"Stop being so loud." Another voice made him narrow his eyes and he became far less conspicuous. His keen eye caught sight of pink and he zeroed in. Raven hair soon pulled into his sight as well. His eyes popped. What were they doing here? Together? Alone? Why? She continued her chant despite the Uchiha's protests. "Fine. I will try it on, but that does not mean I'm getting it, and I most certainly don't want you taking pictures of it." he snarled.

"Yay!" she cheered. She looked so happy. It killed him. "So, are we going to be playing keep away from Karin at the party?" she asked as he grudgingly stepped into the dressing room. He grunted in response.

"If I can manage I will not even look at Karin at the party." he grimaced. Sakura snickered.

"Not to worry Sir Sasuke. Thou hast the best date in the land to keep said bitch ass hoe out of thy sights!" she teased. He scoffed.

Deidara found himself at a loss for words. Date? She was…his _date_? What the hell! No way! The little Uchiha asked her? Of course he would ask her! She was the best catch out there! Damn kid. He felt like the brat had whacked him with that shoulder bag all over again. He clenched his fists at his sides, teeth grinding together. He internally fumed. Great. His day was just getting better and better wasn't it? He was getting back to the dorm if it killed him in the process.

Oh he would definitely shop now, screw his hunger, the rage had absorbed it. He began sort through the tuxedos grumpily. These were all so lame. He would have to get creative with this shit. Fortunately Madara always had quite a good budget. Ha. Well he would stick it to the man anyway he could. Time to look for some big money equipment. Stupid Uchihas. Something about them just really grated on his nerves. They all seemed to be such pricks.

He heard another giggle and felt like he would puke. He muttered and walked away. The artist would need to shop somewhere else. This was just too much. Ridiculous bullshit.

…..

Sasori heard loud music in the middle of the night as he walked through the dormitories. As he neared his own floor the music just got louder and louder. What on earth was going on? As he stepped onto the floor he could hear limp biskit playing muffled. To his dismay there were a few very angry college students standing outside of his door. How the hell? They banged on the door getting no response. Sasori sighed. It could only be one person. No matter how impossible it seemed. He pushed past them murmuring formal apologies as he took out his keys.

He unlocked the door and squeezed inside as they bitched through the opening at his annoying, clearly troubled room mate. He found a limp mass on Deidara's bed, face down. His lanky limbs hung off the edges motionlessly.

'_No human contact and if you interact your life is on contract!'_

The red head rolled his eyes. How on earth had he gotten back on his own? At first he thought he was asleep. Then he growled and shifted miserably. Sasori kicked the side of his bed to get his attention. He lifted his head only enough to look at him before going back down and letting out a threatening sound. Sasori rolled his eyes once again. They had a lot to talk about. Something obviously got to his best friend a lot today to make him like this. "Get up." he told him sternly.

'_I feel like shit…my suggestion is to keep your distance…cause right now I'm dangerous…' _

Deidara gave an icy glare and refused to move. "What happened? How did you get here so fast?" he demanded answers. Deidara's muscles tensed. "Have you even showered?" he asked the young blond. In response he threw an empty bottle at him. Sasori caught it in surprise and outrage. That thing could have fucked him up bad. He stormed over to the radio and shut it off. It was on now.

"Get up." he hissed. "We are going to have a discussion whether you like it or not." he declared snatching the blanket from under him when he did not comply. Deidara rolled off of the mattress and hit the floor. He sat up angrily.

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK, YEAH! YOU NEVER TAKE ME SERIOUSLY DO YOU, UN? NOBODY DOES! NOT AT WORK! NOT AT SCHOOL! NOT IN RELATIONSHIPS! NOWHERE! I'M NOBODY! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ALL OF YOU!" he shouted. His foot shot out and kicked the bathroom door open, slamming it against the wall. Sasori was sure the wall was most likely cracked. No he didn't. This was a tough love moment. He was not getting off so easily. Especially after chucking a glass bottle at him. He caught the door as the blond tried to slam it.

"Are you going to kick and scream like a child? If you behave like a child that is how everybody will see you." he hissed. "Get out of the bathroom. What happened?" he asked in a much calmer tone. Deidara let out a long breath.

"It's nothing just a combination of circumstances that I have been put through today, hmm." he muttered. "Sorry about the bottle, un." he huffed.

"I guess this is a bad time to talk about the party-"

Deidara punched the wall. Okay they were getting somewhere. "You didn't tell me Sakura was going, un." he paced swiftly around.

"Sakura?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, un!"

"She's going?"

"…You didn't know, yeah?" Deidara blinked at him. Sasori shook his head.

"Yeah she is…by invitation of the Uchihas, un." he muttered. Sasori raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is this an issue of pride Deidara?" he asked folding his arms. Deidara made an offended sound and was about to say something but stopped and kept his mouth shut. "You made quite a few enemies in the dorm tonight." he remarked dryly. The blond biker rolled his eyes with a disinterested scoff.

"How cares about those shit heads, yeah." he sounded fairly back to normal. His moods changed pretty swiftly. It was strange. He just slumped back onto his bed. "Why would she date him but not me, un?" he asked. What did that…boy…have that she didn't see in him? Money? Damn it. He was over thinking this. Unfortunately that sounded a lot like pride to Sasori who narrowed his eyes at him. He had almost been injured after all. "Look it's not just that, nobody appreciates my efforts…" he huffed. "It is getting frustrating, yeah." he pulled at his own hair slightly.

"Sakura never showed any interest in the young Uchiha before…I'm sure you're mistaken about something." he stated. Deidara rolled his eyes and stood up to get back into the bathroom.

"Well if I am, then you can have my first born." he muttered.

"You be careful what you place bets on and what you bet off Deidara, remember I know her way better than you." Sasori chuckled. Deidara laughed.

"I probably wont have kids you ding bat, anyway…who says I'll be a man of my word, yeah? I'm showering now." he turned back to the bathroom.

"Wait you still did not tell me how you got back." he reminded. Deidara snickered.

"…and you wont, it was a whole lot of blood sweat and tears that I refuse to repeat, just remember that I have my ways." he chucked before closing the door behind him. Sasori shook his head. He stowed away somewhere. He just knew it. Why else wouldn't that little show off repeat the story? At least he had forgotten why he was upset for the most part.

…..

"We can't keep it to ourselves anymore." Tsunade muttered. Her secretary looked at her with the anxiety clear in her facial expression. It would not be a pretty thing to be the bearer of such bad news but hiding it would not make anything right again. The women looked at each other wearily. This was getting tough. It seemed the hard part was starting slowly. "Send her in." she told the dark haired assitant. She sighed in response.

"She's not here. She is with Uchiha Sasuke-"

"And Itachi?" she sounded alarmed.

"..W-well…yes…we will have to wait until Monday to tell her." she stated awkwardly. The head mistress seemed distressed.

"Madara…?" she trailed.

"No." Shizune assured. Tsunade leaned back in her desk.

"We will wait until Monday. Are copy cat and dolphin still keeping watch?" she asked.

"Of course." There was a silence between the two of them. "Head mistress…this is going to break her heart you know…" she trailed sadly.

"Yes well what do you want me to do about it? Lie to her? She's bound to wonder by now." she snapped. "Bring her here first thing on Monday." Shizune nodded sadly. This were the moments when she hated her job.

* * *

Author's Note: All done! Okay so lemme know what yall think so far! Review for me! I love to watch that little number at the top of the page grow lmao. Ahh Dei dei is a sneaky one. It seems that he's quite fond of Saki. So what's happening next? Review and you shall find out my marshmallow peeps. Mucho grande lovez. Anywayz learning to play shouji with Dei and Saso-kun (who sends much regard to Sasukeloverforever ;D) so I gots to focus *rocky theme music* Ciao!


	19. Downward Spiral

Author's Note: I live I swear. Urrgh. When I finish this story I am going to have to fix a few things about location and all that. Dx. Let us see how things are gonna go with Saki, Sasu-chan, and Dei-dei-kun :D. The humor, the cuteness, the melodrama xD. Ah lots of fun aint it? Hope I can be forgiven for such a late update u_u. Anyway! I also hope you guys enjoy this chappie. Zee ya! Ciao!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this ficcy. Only the obvious stuff that I made up. XD. If you did not know that already…then that means you are apart of the reason I have to keep writing these disclaimers, and I would be forced to hunt you down and maybe cause serious physical harm involving tobasco sauce, coffee, and a frozen salami…just because I can.

**Chapter Nineteen: Downward Spiral**

"Let's go, Deidara." Sasori felt extremely annoyed as he waited for his room mate to get out of the bathroom once again. The vain, perfectionist, idiotic blonde always spent hours in the bathroom getting ready. The level headed red head hated to think about how long he would take when they headed out for the dinner party later. He got angry just thinking about it. Plus they needed to get to Milan on time for his exhibition and if Deidara made him late he would shave his head right down the middle and use the long bunch of strands to strangle him.

"Keep your shirt on, hmm!" Deidara snapped right back. He was sick of constantly being rushed all the time. If he always wanted to look as good as he did, his morning routine had to be practiced to perfection. Besides, he could not get his eyeliner on just right with somebody banging on the door every two seconds. Was Sasori purposely trying to make him stab his eye with the damn pencil? He muttered to himself. "I would be out of here a lot faster if you didn't hover at the door like you have to take a piss!" he called. "I can barely focus." Aqua blue eyes rolled themselves. He could hear his red headed room mate shift in annoyance outside.

"I do not understand." Sasori began calmly. "How long does it take to brush your hair and pull it into a ponytail or something?" This kind of concern with hair could not be healthy. Utterly ridiculous when there were so many other things to occupy your mind with. Was it some form of comfort for him? Deidara made a strangled sound of horror before he swung the bathroom door open.

"A.) It is not just about my hair, un!, B.) You know I can't live without my liner! And C.) A _ponytail! _Is that what you think of me? Why would I give myself such a plain do to go out and heckle you? Gee thanks, yeah." He turned back to the mirror and pinned his bangs out of his face to get to his other eye. Sasori blinked at him with a blank stare, shaking his head. Deidara would never cease to be the same immature boy with disorganized priorities.

"Well it is safe to say that I care very little about how good or horrible you look. You are not making me late. If I am late There will be hell to pay, I promise you that." he warned. "Move it." he hit the door frame. Deidara winced and cussed before rearing at his roomie.

"How many times are you gonna make me nearly take out my own fucking eye ball, yeah!" he snapped, shaking his fist. "Can't you see, I'm doing it as quickly as possible? Damn it, Sasori!" He let out a frustrated breath before going back to the mirror. Sasori was trying not to laugh now. He wiped his face a bit.

"Just get your ass out into the hallway before I leave you behind and Madara gets on your case." He bit back his grin. "I wonder if Sakura is even going to ask about you while I'm at the party." he added 'casually'. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. After all why think about you when she's got the rich, perfection that is Uchiha Sasuke to keep her company." He gave a smug smirk of triumph when Deidara's shoulders stiffed visibly. The blonde whipped around to face him with a murderous glare. His short temper was always such a reliable trait to go on when it came to manipulation.

"Shut up. You don't know anything." he hissed. There was a moment of silence between them before he snatched his jacket and pulled on his bike gloves. Sasori watched him gruffly dress himself, grumbling the entire time. "Lets just get the fuck out of here, yeah." He tried to snatch Sasori's car keys only to be smacked away. "Ow, un!" He protested loudly. Sasori just walked past him out the door.

"I have already told you a million times what I thought about the idea of you touching my steering wheel." he reminded. "What makes you think that will change anytime soon?" Deidara just followed him into the hall making mimicking faces behind the red haired artist's back, arms folded. Strangely at the end of the hall there were a few college students from Sound, seemingly just chilling there, but they had such smug expressions as they looked at them that Sasori and Deidara exchanged mildly suspicious glances. Alright so Sasori was suspicious and the paranoid Deidara was downright ready for a fight as he glared right at them with an eerily calm expression.

He snapped out of it when a firm hand grasped his shoulder and shook it. "Get in the elevator." Sasori told him darkly, shaking his head 'no'. Deidara's visible eye lit up with outrage. He hated to back down when he was sure somebody was getting ready to cause him or anything he cared about any harm. He looked back at them.

"You're not my boss, hmm." he responded in a tone the red head did not like. Sasori gave him a significantly more vicious shake.

"I said. Get. In." he held the doors open with one arm. His blonde friend stared at him and he stared right back unwaveringly. He knew Deidara. He knew him better than anybody else knew him. The young hot headed artist would kill them. He would do it without a hint of regret, and then he would be completely ruined forever…and much worse. They would all be screwed. When the blonde shouldered roughly past him into the elevator without a word, he knew that he had gotten through to him. Words were never needed between them. He entered, giving the group of smirking guys a serene nod that gave them the creeps and they stopped grinning as the doors shut between them and the two Akatsuki members.

….

"Oh. My. God. We look so awesome!" Sakura looked at her and Sasuke's reflections. She was wearing a navy blue halter dress that flowed down tastefully to the ground with a slit through it that reached mid thigh, and black gloves that reached up past her elbows, and an onyx choker necklace with a single ruby dangling from it. This was the dress for her. Sasuke had a matching tux. Black jacket with a dark navy shirt under, loosened at the top with a red tie around his neck. He stood beside her bored, with his hands in his pockets as she admired their reflections. "We look like frickin undercover assasins!" she squealed giddily. He rolled his eyes.

"Hn. It's good. We will be buying these." he stated flatly. "…And stop making it feel so lame Sakura." He told her. The fact that he said it was good meant it was awesome, so Sakura paid his moodiness little mind as usual. She gave another squeal, eyeing herself with a pleased blush. "Calm down and get changed back." he ordered in annoyance. She could hear him sigh as he changed in the next room.

"I love you forever Sasuke." she laughed. He scoffed.

"…because of a dress. That is very deep devotion." His voice was sarcastic, but Sakura was just happy that he was talking so much. The fact that he spoke so much at all meant that he was having a great time too. He only did this when it was just him, her, and Naruto. She giggled.

"What can I say, I'm shallow like that." she bantered right back. He made no response but she knew he was grinning ever so slightly.

"Are you done changing yet?" his voice drawled after a few moments. So impatient. She frowned and folded her arms.

"No sadly. I do not have the super perfect, uber awesome, Uchiharific speed that you seem to display in everything. So you are just going to have to wait for a bit." she called back getting on her own clothes. This had been a pretty cool shopping experience. It sure beat back to school shopping with her mother. I mean it was the shopping district of Milan for crying out loud. "What should we do after this?" she asked, hanging the dress back up neatly.

"I'm studying." he responded curtly and to the point. She pouted. One downside about traveling with a Uchiha…was that they were all so frickin boring! With a frown she placed her hands on her hips. It's always study this, practice that, research this family line, work, work, work. What kind of family did Sasuke come from? It was time for a Sakuvention (Sakura Intervention). She was in Milan! She needed some exploration and pictures! She had promised Ino that she would scrapbook it for her! Plus it seemed that Sasuke was in some dire need of proper recreation for once in his life.

"Are you serious, Sasuke?" she stomped her foot.

"Aren't I always serious?" He responded. "Are you done yet?" he asked again, the impatience now clear in his voice. She sighed in annoyance, bending down to fasten her gladiator sandals.

"Yes Sasuke-_kun _I am done, are you happy now?" she rolled her eyes, picking up her hanger. "What kind of teenager spends their time in MILAN studying for school?" she demanded, storming out of the room to confront her Uchiha comrade in arms. He met her gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Are you nuts, Sasuke? Come on, let's do something fun for an hour or two." she pleaded with a pouty face.

"We are going to be back in school in only two days. I will still be spending my time studying and preparing, perhaps getting ahead in the material." He answered simply, closing his eyes calmly. The pink haired girl gaped at him like he grew a third nipple on his forehead.

"Sasuke! I'm only asking for like an hour or two! Pleeaase! You are out of your mind! This is MILAN!" she folded her arms, pouting shamelessly. He did not look the least bit impressed. Of course not. How could she have forgotten. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He had so much money that he periodically came to places like Milan all the time. This was nothing new to him. Well it was new to her damn it, and she would get her damn way and explore this place! She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Never mind." she gritted. It was time to bring out the big guns. "I did not want to do this Sasuke…but you leave me no choice." she turned her back to face him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Slowly she turned back around with wide watery chibi eyes and a quivering bottom lip. Sasuke looked fairly horrified. He shook his head no. "Sasuke-kun…" She whimpered.

"No Sakura. Not the face." He looked away with an angry grunt. 'Don't look directly at it.' he scolded himself. He hated it when she pulled 'the face' out on him and Naruto. No facial expression should be so ridiculously effective at manipulating the decisions of others. It was not natural. He would resist for a while but was always no match in the end. As for Naruto, the slightest hint of glassy teary eyes, and the dobe would cave like a half assed, underground mine in the middle of an earthquake.

"Sasuke-kun…c-can't I just at least look around?" she shifted her feet using a small little pathetic voice. "Please? I've never been to Milan or any place like this before…I was so excited…and I promised the others that I would take lots of pictures." She sniffed, once, twice. "…and I really, really just wanted to hang out with you for a while…we could have a lot of fun." Then there was the tear. It was over. Sasuke let out a growl of frustration before turning back to face his pinkette friend, glaring as though he'd just been betrayed.

"Alright. Fine, but only a few hours. That's _it_." He held up a finger before she could pounce on him in glee. Too late. She was upon him with a squeal, crushing the life out of the youngest Uchiha.

"Mmmmm!" She squeaked, shaking him back and forth. He gasped for air, pushing her by the shoulders. She was out of her mind as usual, and he still had no idea why she was so freakishly strong. "Yay!" She released him. If he were not a Uchiha prodigy he would have fallen to the floor, greedily sucking in air. He was however in fact a Uchiha prodigy, and Uchiha's in general do no fall to the ground in an indignant heap. Instead he stumbled here and there, with a slightly blue complexion to his face taking in labored breaths and glaring at everybody and anything before regaining his balance quickly.

Obliviously, she grabbed his arm, bright eyed and pleased with herself. She dragged him off. Sometimes he could not understand why the friends he made were all so deranged and somewhat obnoxious. "So! Where to first?" she asked perkily. Her eyes dancing with excitement. He glared at her. Was she not the one who wanted to go out in the first place? Why was he being forced to participate so actively. What did he care where they were going as long as he got some peace and quiet.

"You're annoying." he snapped.

"Yeah, and _you're_ boring." she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hn."

They stepped in line to pay for their new clothes. Sakura was feeling really good about everything today.

…..

Akatsuki's main colors were always red and black. Each member had their own style of tux and suit and the like, however, their color palates were all the same. Still Deidara had to admit it, they all looked _dayum _good as usual. He and Sasori had a good time bickering and bantering during the exhibition and on the way to meet up with the others. It had nearly gotten out of hand once or twice, but all was well that ended well right? Anyway the whole group was now debating amongst one another on where to go to eat, while he stayed in the background…not caring.

It could not really be said that Itachi was debating with them. He simply impassively, and blatantly refused to eat somewhere whenever a restaurant he did not like was brought up. Mostly just a "no", or an "absolutely not", one time he had even said "disgusting." Stupid gourmet, foodie, picky palate freak, what did he expect? All these rich bastard cared about were themselves. Were there not thousands of starving members of the human population who would kill one another for a meal at fucking Mcdonalds? (Nasty, ground up, synthesized, piles of shit they called ground beef.) Anyway! Here was this rich bastard who had everything he ever wanted, picking and choosing like he had the right.

Kisame had absolutely refused to eat sushi, which was followed by snickers from him and Hidan. Kakuzu had laughed gruffly and made chopping sound effects and motions. Yes, college students were quite cruel to one another, especially in Akatsuki. Now however, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan were all quite annoyed and did not care where they ate as long as they got some food. They were starving. Konan had not said a word lately. Nothing too unusual. She did not talk much to begin with, but she should have been sitting next to Pein. Instead she was all the way across the room from him with Itachi. All this talking was getting on their nerves. Finally, the hot headed Deidara could take it no longer.

"Alright. You guys do whatever the hell you want. I'm fucking hungry and I'm getting some pizza, un. Now." He got to his feet. Sasori wordlessly stood with him and Hidan quickly followed.

"Fuck yeah. Now that's what I'm talking about. Pizza. With fucking _everything_ on it!" He waved enthusiastically. "Except the anchovies. They turn any and all fucking food into utter shit with their presence." Tobi stood up quickly as well.

"Tobi wants to go with Senpai too!" He waved frantically. Deidara gave a miserable, disgusted sigh but did not refuse. Sasori pulled out his car keys.

"We are going in my car, if anybody else wishes to come with us then speak now." He informed simply. Konan stood slowly and wordlessly. Pein gave her a look that she pointedly ignored. Something was up. They all could see it, but nobody said a word about it. The members of Akatsuki were always used to having that pink elephant issue in the room. She gave an assuring smile to them.

"Shot gun." she said in her soft even voice, with a grin. Deidara let out a breath, thinking about his motorcycle wistfully.

"I'll follow you guys, yeah. I've been meaning to take a ride anyway, hmm." he shrugged. They all shrugged in a similar manner.

"Suit yourself." Hidan remarked as they exited the room.

….

Sasuke had to admit that he and Sakura had quite a lot of fun all day. At the end of the day, even the all perfect Uchiha Sasuke could not bring himself to study. As long as Itachi heard nothing about it, he could deal with it. They were heading back to their building, walking down the sidewalk, debating on whether or not Naruto would have preferred something more along the lines of ramen or an actual souvenir.

"Come on, Sasuke be nice!" She laughed.

"No Sakura. I am not getting him a stupid souvenir. Like I said, he probably wouldn't even appreciate it and lose it in his messy, horror story room, where it would eventually be destroyed." He predicted with all the confidence of the Uchiha family. She laughed heartily once again, before skipping up ahead slightly with her shopping bag. This was the most awesome day ever so far.

She could see their building in the distance as she rounded a corner. Not that far away. She frowned in puzzlement when a few tall figures blocked her path. They all had a musical note either on their clothes or tattooed on their arms. "Look what we've found. It's a pretty little girl." One crooned. "Saaakurraaaa." Another of them purred in a sing song tone. Immediately she recoiled and bolted back as he reached for her. How the fuck did he even know her name? They were laughing behind her, following without even running.

"Hey come back here little girl!"

"Our boss wants to talk to you!"

"Haaruuunoo Sakuraaaaa."

They were mocking her terror. She barreled into Sasuke's chest as she turned the corner. He caught her. Alarmed by her terrified expression and pale face. He opened his mouth to speak. "Hide!" she pushed him into an alley. Nobody passed and she let out a deep breath, before bursting into tears.

"Sakura, what just happened?" Sasuke demanded harshly. She was scaring the shit out of him right now. The girl hugged him tightly.

"Let's get out of here now." she pleaded, dragging him out from behind the dumpster. They moved to exit the alley quickly. It was not safe in such a secluded spot. How on earth would something like this happen in a place like Milan? Soon, just as they thought they were okay, they were surrounded once again. There were five of them. Five grown men. The two teenagers froze, Sasuke stepping in front of Sakura with his arms out. He was glaring with hatred that Sakura had never seen before.

"Chibi Uchiha brat, I assume this means that your brother is somewhere near by." One of them spoke up. "We just need the girl. Get out of our way."

"No." he responded harshly. "She stays with me." Sakura had never felt such white, pure terror in her entire life as she gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt.

"We don't have to settle your little dispute with the boss now, but if you don't hand her over we may have to. No loss for us." the obvious leader told him. "If anything, it would be a nice kill two birds with one stone kind of thing." he added. The raven haired boy was unmoved. A stubborn rock if there ever was one. There were murmurs of agreement among the group. Sakura's mind was moving so fast but her responses were all jumbled and frozen like an old jammed computer.

"You'll have to kill me to get to her anyway." Sasuke responded darkly. At these cold frightening words the girl was shaken out of her stupor. Sasuke. Kill? Sasuke. Die? For her? Never! Every feeling revolted to the point where she was nauseated at the thought of it. Unbidden images of a funeral with white and red fans scared her all the more. She was shaking her head no and yanking on Sasuke's shirt frantically.

"Sasuke let's just run!" she shouted at him. It was no use. He pushed her with his arm roughly.

"You run." he told her seriously. Her eyes popped.

"Sasuke! You can't take them alone! And I can't just leave you here!" She protested there were mocking coos of 'awww' among their antagonizes.

"Get out of here!" he practially bellowed, now shoving her. Sakura knew she had to help, but there was no way she could help him by staying here. "Sakura!" he snapped at her hesitance as they advanced on them. "Don't be annoying! GO!" Startled she ran. One man managed to catch her wrist and she used his weight to flip him over her, and onto his back. Then continued on. She had to get help.

"Get her!" She could hear male voices shouting after her.

…..

Itachi, and Kisame had decided to just get room service at the older Uchiha brothers suite. Things were starting to get out of hand and Kakuzu left with them, since Itachi's dad was covering room service expenses. Nobody truly knew where Zetsu was when they went on these trips. He always found his own little pad to stay at. The freak. Kisame was convinced that he ate the actual owners of the apartment and stayed in their home for a while. So it seemed that Pein was left all by himself.

None of them were really spiffed up. Just casual 'I just might sleep over here' clothing. Sweats and T-shirt and the like. Itachi in a black wife beater and sweats with socks, Kisame in a T shirt and shorts and sandals, Kakuzu in a loose button down shirt and sweat pants. They didn't really speak much except for Kisame's random comments now and then as they ate. Needless to say they did not expect to have any company. So naturally when Itachi frowned just as somebody began to bang and practically shake the door off of it's hinges. The sound of feminine shouting could be heard.

Itachi calmly stood up and strode over, opening the door. He blinked in surprised when Sakura stumbled into the room, tear streaked, and in a panic. She was shouting and blubbering incoherently, gripping his shirt. Kisame and Kakuzu looked on with concern. "Pinky?" Kisame was surprised to see her to say the least.

"Itachi! Itachi….he….they. Help!" She was catching her breath.

"What is it?" he demaned evenly, gripping her shoulders.

"Sasuke!" she finally shrieked out coherently. "These guys they…!" All three men looked at each other at the mention of a group of men. She did not even have to finish her sentence before he grabbed a jacket and ignored the shoes.

"Sound?"

"What?" she furrowed her brows together.

"Never mind." he shook his head. "Hurry up. Lead on." he told her with a motion of his hand. His calm rubbed off on her and she managed to wipe her tears and sniff before bolting. There was no question that he could easily keep up with her. Kakuzu and Kisame moved after them quickly. No words exchanged. It seemed that they knew what to do.

They ran down the block after the surprisingly swift pinkette girl. She froze beside an alley and gasped at the sight she had seen. Itachi snatched her arms and shoved her towards Kisame who caught her against his chest easily. Sasuke was floored, bloodied, and was a mess, but the five grown men were pretty fucked up themselves. One of them was clutching a broken arm, cussing and sputtering against a wall. Sakura was incredibly relieved that he was still alive though. Even if he was on the floor, and barely mobile. "Well, it looks like mama bear has arrived." The leader eyed Uchiha Itachi with disdain. "Hello, Uchiha brat." he added. Itachi made no response, just stared with empty, stoic, coldness.

"I believe that my foolish little brother no longer has any affiliation with you. I have told you before that he is an Uchiha entitled to the protection of the family. If your boss hears about this little lapse in control you will be in trouble no doubt." he said stoically. Sakura trembled. What on earth was going on here that she didn't know about? Even better, what the fffuck did it have to do with her? Sound was a gang or something? What would Sasuke have to do with that?

Sasuke spat blood and gurgled something angrily, though to who it could not be sure. The Sound leader scoffed down at him, limping toward him slightly. It was clear he did not dare strike him again in the presence of Uchiha Itachi and two other opposing Akatsuki lackeys, especially in the state that he was in. "Looks like someone up there loves you, chibi brat." he spat at the ground. He motioned for the others to follow him and they did so, staggering behind him.

The older Uchiha brother looked down at Sasuke. Sakura bolted to his side with a guilt ridden and sorrowful sound. "Oh Sasuke! Sasuke! It's all my fault." She shook her head and gently checked up on him. If she had only just allowed him to take her home and study he would not be like this right now. They could be messing with Hulu right now, or she could be chucking spit balls at his ridiculous bird-ass spiky do. Not this. Anything was better than this.

When he barely responded she noted that he had an injured jaw, luckily it was not broken. "Shut up, Sakura." he had grumbled. She sniffled and laughed slightly. He blinked once or twice at her before blacking out.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Itachi informed dryly. Sakura wrung her hands. "You did well." he told her simply, before taking out his cellular phone. Still, the pink haired girl could not help but feel the overwhelming guilt eating her up inside whenever she looked at him. What if one of them had, had a gun? She shivered.

"Come on, Pinky." Kisame moved to pull her to her feet by the arm She shook her head and moved her arm away. In an instant Akatsuki members filed in out of nowhere. Did they have some sort of telepathy?

"Sakura." Sasori's voice broker her out of her moment of shock. She looked at him. Tears welled up and she opened her arms for him pleadingly. "What happened here?" he asked, looking at Sasuke as he scooped her up bridal style. She shook and cried into his shirt.

"Old time consequences." Itachi eyed his younger brother. He kneeled over him, ignoring the angry hiss as he looked him over. "He's a mess." He stated bluntly. "Where is Deidara?" he asked. Sasori shook his head.

"I don't know. We left the pizza place and he took his bike once again…but…I haven't seen him since and he is not answering his phone." The red haired artist frowned unhappily. He would kill Deidara if he had gotten himself into trouble again. There was no rest with that guy.

"No time." Hidan spoke up. "That kid is real fucked up, we'd better get him into a hospital before he's fucked for good. Look at all that blood." he added. At Sakura's wince Sasori punched him in the arm. "Ow, bitch!" Hidan snapped, rubbing his arm in protest. Konan knelt over the boy and shook her head. She gently prodded his ribs. He flinched and gave a snarl. She leaned him up against the wall with an experience touch.

"He will be fine in time." she assured. Itachi was pacing without a sound, watching the road. He continued to do so until the ambulance arrived, making Sakura stare as they loaded up the injured teenaged boy. There was something about Uchiha Itachi. In spite of his dark, distant, emotionless behavior. She had always thought that Sasuke had to have hated him dearly for a good reason but…what reason was that? Whatever it may have been, it seemed almost apparent to Sakura that the feeling may not have been mutual.

…..

Deidara angrily parked his motorcycle outside of the first hospital that he was able to find in with a few other members including Sasori. He slurped up more saliva and blood from his mouth and spit with a pained grunt. Those bastards. He had showed them. Took good care of them too. Deliberately waiting for him to be alone. Ha. Well they had underestimated his crazy. He would worry about why they had attacked him later on though.

_**Flashback:**_

"Meet me at our room." Sasori told his younger friend from out of his car window. Deidara blew some hair from out of his eye casually, pulling out the keys to his motorcycle.

"Yeah sure whatever, un." he bluntly responded, picking up his helmet. Without a word Sasori just rolled up his window and drove off down the road. Deidara watched the car drive off for a moment or two before turning back to his bike. Anybody else would have missed the sound of breaking air in that last split second but not him. Ever paranoid and constantly watching Deidara heard the sound of something being swung at his head. He ducked back gracefully just missing the aluminum bat that 'whooshed' over his nose. It swung again and he jumped dexterously up avoiding the swing.

"Your pretty good, blondie." a voice laughed. Deidara snarled at the lanky, silvery haired _kid _in front of him. What the hell kind of insult was this? Until of course he noted the musical note symbol on his belt buckle, and sharp shark like rows of teeth. No wonder then. He completely missed the second man who knocked the wind out of him with a single kick to the side. He hit the ground and felt the slamming pain of the bat smashing into his arm, and then smacking the side of his face. He angrily spit blood.

Catching the third blow he yanked the mother fucker with the bat down toward him and smashed his foot into his face. The bat was now his. The kid lunged and knocked him behind the building by doing so. They both fought over the bat visciously. Throwing punches and kicks. Both managing to get to their feet. It was like something out of a jet li film. The two of them well skilled in a few fighting styles. Deidara was in no mood for this shit however. He wanted to avenge his injuries right about now. He smashed his forehead into the bastard's face. He fell still pulling the bat towards himself while Deidara clung tightly to it, falling with him.

Taking his desperate fight for the bat to his advantage, Deidara slammed the long piece of metal against his throat maliciously and with all his strength. He was strangling him, keeping his legs pinned under his knees. He gave a maniacle grin as he watched him struggle to get air fruitlessly. He wheezed and wriggled. The look in Deidara's single aqua blue eye, petrified the teenaged boy. He was crazy!

In his smug moment of triumph Deidara had completely by passed big mister back-up. Until a brick slammed into the back of his head, disorienting him. He let out a low cuss, feeling everything darken around him. He barely had time to regain his bearings before he was kicked off of by the lavender eyed boy. He hit the floor and felt the large red-haired man's hand fist in his hair. (Oh hell no, not the hair). He was dragged along the rocky ground and slammed into the dumpster face first, then his shirt was grabbed from the front. He spit in the guy's eyes and gave a ninety degree kick straight in the face, yet it didn't do much to him! His eyes popped wide. What the hell?

"Hold him." the smaller one growled angrily. Just as the big one (or Igor as Deidara had nicknamed him.) came at him he spun out of the way and hit the ground barely missing a swipe from the bat. To his delight, he caught sight of a shining metal crobar. It practically shined to his needy eyes. He scrambled over to it as they pursued him. Gripping it, he swung it about, knocking the huge, crazed, berserker off of his feet, blood spewing from his mouth.

"Hold who, huh?" he growled, coming at him again. "Mess with my hair did you, un?" He hissed, poising the weapon in the air again. He found himself having to block another aluminum swing of silver with the crobar. He then kicked the guy in the gut then in the face, hitting both sides of his head with the heel of his boot. He fell over and the blond kicked the bat a good couple of feet away. He grabbed the front of his shirt and punched him hard in the jaw. "Goodnight, yeah." Then he knocked him with the crobar a few good times before he was out cold. He then turned to the immobile berker still trying to get to his feet.

He glared visciously. Diedara took a few steps back before charging at him. Building up speed he leapt in the air and gave him a good drop kick to the head, and the giant was down. He landed on the floor with a thud. The lithe blond landed on his feet with a limp. He cursed. "Shit. I'm in pain." He staggered back out to the lot, spitting blood. He could have concussion or something and if he did not get himself checked out Sasori would have his head. However, there were certain things that he did not need doctors to look at…oh well. He would just keep them away from them. Madara would kill him for drawing so much attention to himself.

_**End Flashback**_

So now here he was. The first thing he did was text Sasori back about what had happened and walked in through the doors. The nurses took one look at him and he was given a room. He soon got a response that he did not like at all.

'_I'm coming…but Madara is already on his way.' _

"Fuck me." he muttered. The minute he spied his room-mate he cussed all over again. Black spikes and pale, cold features. Uchiha Sasuke was in his room. Unconscious, but he could wake up at any moment. Great.

"Sa- Deidara?" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the blond before her. Emerald eyes wide with surprise. Oh boy. He gave a smirk. Well at least it was not a total loss.

* * *

Author's Note: This was a really long time coming. Not to worry. It is here now. Sorry about the lack of Deisaku interaction u_u. I had planned on putting some in here, it just didn't come out. I R SADl Oh well. Forgive me please. Review for me! Make me happy xD. Happy Holidays and all that jazzy jazzyness. I hope yall peeps liked it. Hehehe…these guys are so funny. When they were first here I was scared shitless of them but now…ha. Gotta love em. They're just pussy cats. (EXCEPT YOU ITACHI GOD! OKAY OKAY! YOU'RE SCARY! Hey…put that down…we don't need that….SSAAAKURAAAA! *running from flames*)


	20. Pink Elephant in the Room

Author's Note: FINALLY I have gotten back to this one! I apologize profusely for taking so long to update my stuff lately. D: Let's get back to Dei dei and Saki-chan. Don't worry Itachi has calmed down again and all is well. NOW! To the story! I hope you guys enjoy it and have fun! XD Cause I certainly will. Anyhow… you can scroll down now xD. Ciao!

Disclaimer: Oh and don't forget that I do not own anything. Now if you'll excuse me…I think Hidan is trying to sacrifice the neighbor's dog and I really can't let that happen…no matter how annoying that yappy rat is. Ta!

Chapter Twenty: Pink Elephant in the Room

Sakura was shocked at the ridiculousness of this coincidence. Somebody up there was totally messing with her. She stood staring at the smirking blonde before her. He looked as impish and wicked as ever…only it was apparent that he had taken a beating not too long ago. The aqua of his eyes still held their luminous, luring quality in spite of this. This was not cool. Deidara and Sasuke in the same room could never be really a good thing considering that incident in the cafeteria involving a shoulder bag. Her fingers were fiddling with each other awkwardly. "Didn't expect to see you here pinky, hm." he remarked, breaking the silence.

The pinkette snapped out of it at this and shook her head a bit. "Well…Sasuke is in here…because of me…and as little as he might admit it he needs me to be here, considering I'm the only friend he has near by at the moment." She walked over to where the raven haired boy was resting. Deidara's face dropped ever so slightly. The girl sat in a chair between the hospital beds, kicking out her legs. She placed a glass of water on the small nightstand. After she had texted the others she was bombarded by texts. Mostly from Naruto asking ridiculous and frantic questions. She could not help but laugh softly at a few. He was worried about Sasuke. When all was well she would be sure to tease him about it. Naturally he would not admit that he had been worried sick, but that was what would make it the most fun.

"I'm gonna guess that you didn't run into Sasori in the lobby considering your blatant surprise that I'm here, un." he stated. Green eyes looked up at him briefly from her phone before she sighed.

"Sasori brought me here, he didn't tell me anything about you so he probably didn't know you were here until very recently. Did you text him or something? He said you weren't answering before." She stated. She continued to text Naruto. Before the blond could respond the door was pushed open again and familiar figures…some dressed in black and red…and others in pajamas practically entered the room. He raised a blonde eyebrow at them. Sakura shifted nervously in her seat. Sasuke would not like to wake up to all of this.

"Nice to see the whole family is here, yeah." Deidara drawled, and Sakura was not sure whether or not he was being sarcastic and in some sort of bizarre way…by the way they all looked at each other, they seemed to be all in accord with the tone of his voice. Even Pein. Sasori scoffed and before he could reply, there was a blur of black, red, and orange obstructing Deidara's view. A heavy weight dropped and knocked him backwards, pain shooting through his body. His blue eye twitched. Damn it!

"SENPAI IS SAFE! TOBI IS SO HAPPY!" Two arms were crushing the injured blonde. Angry snarls escaping his lips as he violently tried to pry the idiot of the group off of himself. Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu cracked up in the background meanwhile. Sakura watched them, sweat dropping. Looking at Sasori with a questioning gaze, the elder cousin simply rolled his eyes and sighed with a shrug. The pinkette was fairly certain that Tobi was probably crying under that mask of his. Itachi said nothing, brushing past them all and checking Sasuke's vitals for himself it seemed.

"Get him off me, un!" Deidara bellowed, arching his back, his teeth grinding together in his frustration and pain. "LET GO TOBI YOU STUPID LITTLE SHI-!"

"Tobi! Release Deidara now, or no cupcakes tomorrow." Konan scolded. The orange masked guy made a horrified sound and leapt off of the blond who was now clutching his shoulder, practically hissing. "Does anybody know where Madara is?" The blue haired girl asked the others. They shrugged. Pein then spoke up.

"He is on his way….probably already here." He said. "You are Sakura am I correct?" He looked at the pinkette girl seated beside the younger Uchiha boy. She had no words to speak…this whole thing was far too uncomfortable so she settled for an affirmative nod. He really had a lot of piercings in his ears and on his face…and very freaky looking swirly contacts it seemed. He nodded back calmly and impassively. "It is nice to meet you." He told her. She tried her best to give a polite smile under the circumstances. There was some stirring and all eyes slid to the younger Uchiha as his onyx eyes opened wearily. Sakura tensed up.

"Sasuke?" she hurried to his side. Itachi moved aside wordlessly, ever impassive. It would be best after all that his little brother see somebody he actually liked first. "Hey…you're back." she smiled gently at him. The elder Uchiha noted a certain blond artist blinking at the scene before huffing and folding his arms as he looked at the wall. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the light in the room. "On a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in?" The pinkette smirked wryly knowing that asking if he was alright would likely earn a very annoyed expression and a scathing remark about her intellect. Honestly it was surprising how quiet the others were being.

"I feel like shit, thank you anyway." he managed to respond, voice slightly cracked. His vision came into focus and he looked around at all the faces in the room. Immediately his mood visibly soured. "Why are they still here?" His eyes glared at the group of older kids. A few of the more juvenile ones glared back while the more mature ones ignored the boy's disdain. Deidara now turned his head to glare at the little prick.

"In case you have not noticed, un. You are not the only one alive. I am in fact hospitalized too, yeah. Thus and therefore, they are here for me so do not flatter yourself. You aren't the only one alive." He hissed. Sakura was massaging her temples by now. No teenaged girl should ever have to be placed under so much stress, ever. Sasuke gave him a nasty look which was returned without hesitation. Sasuke looked over to his older brother and paused. He said nothing to him, he just promptly turned his back to everybody in the room. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"It is good to see that your experience has not effected your attitude, little brother." Itachi remarked dryly. The youngest Uchiha tensed slightly but made no response. Tobi crept over and nearly poked him curiously but was stopped short by a cautious Sasori. "The doctors have said that you will be ready to leave tomorrow, and one of their medics will be here shortly to check up on you…and on Deidara as well." Itachi informed stoically. The blond perked up suddenly very alarmed. Sasuke also became very attentive all of the sudden. Both did not like the idea of strangers touching them. No matter how professional it seemed. Sakura was not really sure why this was. There were so many unresolved issues hanging in the air throughout this room. Too many pink elephants in this room. She didn't like it.

All was interrupted when a female nurse walked in shyly. "Excuse me." She began, holding a clip board securely in both hands. "We can't have more than one visitor in the same room during check ups…I'm sorry." she told them sympathetically. They all exchanged glances, then they looked at Sasuke and Deidara. Sakura began to walk away and her wrist was caught.

"She stays here and I don't care what Iwa has to say about it." Sasuke declared with all of the demanding of a rich, teenaged child. Uh oh. Great, now she was going to be caught in yet another disagreement between her friends and the Akatsuki. She looked at Sasori helplessly. He frowned before looking at Deidara who shrugged back. It seemed he was in accord with the young Uchiha on this topic. He looked over at Sasuke with a dirty expression then back to the others.

"What are you all looking at, un? I don't give two shits which of you stays here, yeah it's a fair tie between Sasori and pinky here, un. So what?" he demanded. "Besides if it was just me and one of you, the little brat here would get fussy and annoying the whole time. It may as well be somebody we BOTH agree on, yeah." he reasoned flatly, arms still folded. Sakura was glad that Deidara agreed with Sasuke, the last thing she needed was an argument over this situation. Sasori seemed genuinely surprised by this. She had honestly expected that Deidara would demand Sasori, just to be contrary to Sasuke if not because they were besties. In fact that sounded a whole lot more like him…but why had he agreed to keep her in here then?

"Awww! Tobi wants to stay with senpai!" Tobi openly whined. The others shrugged in disinterest and Sasori nodded simply, frowning suspiciously at the sudden demand to have only one visitor. He could have sworn two or three was the limit in most hospitals. Strange. The Akatsuki began to file out. Hidan casually draped an arm around the nurse's shoulders leading her out as well much to her discomfort. Itachi out of the many years of being taught to treat a lady properly, pulled her away and opened the door for her. They were blatantly stating that if they were not allowed in the room, neither was she. He motioned for her to pass with a motion of his arm. Biting her lip the nervous woman practically ran past them after a moment of hesitation. Kisame couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. Then with a last nod from Pein they closed the door behind them.

There was a silence that followed the click of the hospital door. A long awkward one. Being in a room with two guys who loathed each other was a very anxious and made Sakura feel a whole lot of pressure. She decided to talk to Sasuke seeing as he was the worst injured and most emotionally vulnerable out of the two of them at the moment. Smiling she sat down again. "Naruto says hi." she told him. Her ear caught the brief mumble of 'dobe' being uttered from the raven haired teen. "He also said for me to tell you that if you don't get better soon, he will eat all the tomatoes from your mini fridge. For making him take notes in school for you." She added mock dutifully. He glared in response.

"Where is my phone?" He demanded, hating the sand papery feeling in his throat when ever he spoke. Emerald eyes shined with amusement as she handed him a familiar black android. Taking it, he began to text vigorously. He completely missed the knowing grin from the pinkette beside him. The whole thing had been her and Naruto's way of getting Sasuke to text the blond knucklehead himself. Still, he did not need to know that. Looking over his shoulder she made out.

_'Touch any of my food and I burn all of your ramen packets as you watch. I'll be out tomorrow dumb ass.' -Sasuke._ She could not help but giggle. He did not seem to care that she was reading either so it was all good.

Deidara said nothing as he watched them interact. He ignored the jealous bile in his gut and settled for laying down in boredom and blowing bangs out of his face slightly before allowing them settle of his eye again. "So um…what happened to you to get stuck in here?" Her voice piped up to his surprise. She was talking to him. Oh. He turned to look at her from his visible eye. He blew his bangs away once again. He stared at her as if debating whether or not to actually tell her or not. "Well don't get me wrong but you look like you've been through some shit yourself. I am curious." she shrugged. He looked back at the ceiling above him.

"Just a pair of thugs who bit off more than they could chew, yeah." He shrugged with a distant tone of voice. "What about you Uchiha?" He inquired, surprised that he had even been curious. Then again if you looked at the kid you could not help but wonder what the hell happened to him. Sakura even looked at him, blinking in surprise. He paid it no mind. If he did not acknowledge then it was more likely that she would not ask. Onyx eyes narrowed in suspicion at his sudden 'concern'. "You look like you just came out of a war zone is all, yeah." he remarked dryly.

"You don't look much better." Sasuke reminded him. He rolled his beautiful aqua eyes that Sakura could not help but stare at.

"Clearly you wont tell me anything. Frankly I would not have told you either if you had asked so I wont bother pushing, un." He drawled, looking at his hair and muttering about split ends. "I am just going to assume you got your ass kicked same as me, hm." He added with disinterest. Damn this place was so neutral in color that it made him sick. Having an artistic mind, his aesthetic scope demanded some color. Sakura cleared her throat at the silence that had once again taken over.

"Where is the doctor?" She wondered aloud. What was taking him so long? Just as she mentioned this however the door was pushed open. They all looked at the door. Her with curiosity, the other two with defensiveness.

"Well, well…look at my patients for this evening. What a fun coincidence. I assume I need to introduction." A male voice piped up. Both boys faces became suddenly very alarmed and very pissed. There was a tall, young looking intern. He wore a pair of round glasses and his hair was long and pulled into a neat ponytail. Sakura tilted her head at its gray color but could not really talk considering she had natural pink hair. Hadn't she seen him somewhere before? He looked at her and grinned broadly. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She could not very well say that there was anything sexual in the way that he looked at her…but there was something off about it indeed. It looked like he was imagining what it would be like to cut her open like a laboratory frog. Deidara's arm was suddenly pushing her further back from the medic with a growl. "Calm down goldie. I'm here for you remember?" he stated.

"Get the fuck out, Kabuto." Sasuke snarled so viciously that Sakura knew for a fact now that this guy was no good. Deidara seemed to react no differently to this medic with the lector vibe.

"Keep your fucking, disgusting hands away from me, you son of a shit eating, cock sucking, psychotic ape shit whore, yeah!" He had snapped. The pinkette began to tremble slightly. Kabuto chuckled at this.

"Still spazzing out at the end of each sentence eh Deidara, yeah?" He mocked. Deidara tried to sit up sharply and held his rib cage with a low cuss. The look in his eyes however at this statement, terrified Sakura.

"If you come near me. I will fuck you up sooo badly that nobody, not even your gay ass child molesting boss will ever be able to recognize you again. EVER." He purposely made a point of leaving out any hint of his speech impediment. Sasuke was already trying to get out of bed. Possibly with something very violent on his mind. Sakura squeaked in alarm involuntarily. Kabuto ignored Deidara and looked at the little Uchiha now. His amused expression now replaced with something unreadable and dangerous.

"Woah there Uchiha. Mama bear is not here to back you up. You had better lie down." He took a step towards him. Sakura immediately reacted on impulse and jumped in front of him, arms out to her sides protectively. Sasuke and Deidara both made noises of disapproval. Kabuto smirked at her. "She is so cute, isn't she?" he laughed at her openly. Emerald eyes glared at him defensively. Sasuke pulled her aside and wearily braced himself against the foot of the hospital bed. Still she wouldn't allow him to get any more hurt than necessary. This guy was trouble. He moved as if to check up on Sasuke and sit him down and suddenly a wad of clay was tossed at him.

He let out a sharp yelp and jumped back as if in a panic and Deidara started to cackle hysterically. "Gotcha didn't I bitch! Still jumpy, eh? Good times Kabuto, good times. Now, back off the kid." He said darkly. Sakura was now officially confused as all hell by this. "Look, it is obviously clear that your patients demand another physician to see them, un. Get the hell out, nobody wants you go die, yeah. Don't touch me, and don't touch chibi Itachi." He added in for good measure. Kabuto glared at Deidara as though he had just kicked a puppy. Sakura was once again surprised. Had Deidara just defended Sasuke?

Kabuto glared at them. "Very well…" He wrote something down on the clipboard absently. Sasuke now sat down grudgingly, dark eyes staring at the blond artist in well checked astonishment. "I'll see what I can do for you then." His voice was smooth and professional all of the sudden, and all three parties in the room knew that, that had been way too easy. Suddenly they were on their guard.

"What just happened here?" Sakura breathed. She plopped down into her chair. Sasuke laid down, hissing through his teeth. Obviously he was in a lot of pain after his attempted attack on the college medic's person. Sakura clicked her tongue and shook her head at him, helping him to lay down properly. He would have none of it though. Especially in front of Deidara. He pushed her hands away and managed by himself, although through a clenched jaw. He held his face afterwards. The boy must have really taken a beating.

"Why would you help me?" he demanded proudly to the artist in the room. Deidara looked at him. He shrugged.

"If you had been through the life experiences that I have, you would not have allowed him near me either, yeah." he assured the younger boy. He was staring absently at the plain white wall. It would look a lot more pleasant on fire he noted silently to himself. If Sasori had been in here, he would have easily picked up on his thought process and given him a stern 'no' without any words even having to be exchanged between them. There were no other words exchanged between the two guys in the room and once again Sakura was feeling the awkwardness. Now more than ever.

The door was opened once again and a new doctor stepped in. He looked slightly puzzled but smiled obligingly at the two boys in the room. He had dark brown hair and weary looking hazel eyes. "Alright. I know for a fact that this one is Uchiha Sasuke." He motioned to the black haired boy. "So you must be Iwa no Deidara." He nodded toward the older boy. He nodded wordlessly. Clearly after what they both just been through, they did not trust this man either. Sakura sighed miserably upon noting this. They were both pretty paranoid beings. Bright side, it was something they had in common. Why it was so important that they got along she didn't really know, but she still hoped they would in time.

"Hmmm." He looked down at the clip board analytically. "It says here that you have had an injury on your left hand…you mind letting me take a look? You'll have to remove those gloves of course.." At this the blond reeled away with a glare, holding his arm to his chest.

"No, hm." He snapped. "My hand is fine, yeah." Well…somebody was certainly protective of his limbs. Sakura looked between him and the doctor helplessly. This dumb ass needed to have his hand checked on and he was not cooperating. Ha, and here she thought she was the worst patient ever.

"Sir, if we don't look at it, it could heal improperly-"

"I said NO, UN!" He yelled shamelessly. The doctor stared at him in surprise. No wonder Kabuto had, had trouble with these two. They must have been quite uncooperative. He blinked once or twice.

"You must have been through quite a lot tonight…perhaps a sedative will-"

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HAND DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND PLAIN ENGLISH, YEAH!" Deidara bellowed. Even Sasuke stared at him now.

"Deidara! Just let them see it! It's not like-!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything so shut the fuck up, yeah!" He reared on Sakura before she could even finish her sentence. She gaped at him in surprise. Sasuke frowned. Itachi had once behaved the same way over his eyes. He had never seen his brother so defensive and wild about anything before. His mother had tried to take him to the eye doctor back when she was still alive. He had fought her so vigorously on the topic. The only reason he had won was because their father agreed with Itachi without so much as an inquiry and told her to let it go. That day had stayed in his mind even up until now.

"The boys are both wards under my care." A voice spoke from the door. Professor Uchiha Madara was standing just outside the room, arms folded. Once again Sakura noted that he was the scariest Uchiha she had ever seen yet. Sasori came running down the hall a second later. He had heard Deidara screaming all the way from the waiting room. It had been with such a feral and defensive voice that he had bolted without a second thought to see what was happening to him. He now stood behind Madara, slightly out of breath. Pein was standing at his left impassively. "Please excuse me Doctor…Gomez. However, I have very special medical treatment to provide Iwa no Deidara with…he is a very unique case as you can see." he added in. He showed him a few papers. Deidara let out a breath of relief that he made sure went unnoticed to the doctor. That bastard Kabuto obviously wrote that on the clipboard, because both of his hands were perfectly fine. He did it on purpose.

Sasuke said nothing to his apparent uncle. He simply stared emotionlessly at him. His eyes unreadable. "Hello my nephew, Sakura." he nodded to them. Sakura nodded back politely, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I am here to collect, Deidara. It is clear that Sasuke will be here for a while." He informed curtly, checking his watch. The doctor was obviously put off by this whole situation, and intimidated by the well dressed tall Uchiha before him.

"Well…if you have the legal work then I suppose I will have to agree Uchiha-san." He finally responded hesitantly. Deidara was fairly detached to all the details, so long as he was now in the clear. It seemed to Sakura that things were calming down now so far, so she allowed herself to relax ever so slightly. "I will sign him out personally." He handed the papers back to the dark haired Uchiha, looking nervous. Something was up here that she was unaware of. Something deep. What on earth had she just gotten into…and how the hell did those Sound guys back there know her name?

"Thank you." The professor nodded calmly and politely. It almost seemed deceptively so. "Deidara." His voice was suddenly stern. "I believe you heard me already. We are leaving. Get up." He walked out of the room and Sasori hurried in looking around at the occupants of the room as his blond best friend carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed making faces at the adult male's back. It seemed that he was okay then. His gaze slid to Sakura who looked a bit pale so he made his way over to her, ignoring the troubled Uchiha boy beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, searching her face. She let out a long sigh and nodded.

"I'm fine…just a hella confused right not is all." She swept her hair back with one hand. He looked at her for another moment or so before nodding and standing up. He then looked at Sasuke who said nothing to him, as was usual. "Hey Sasuke. You okay?" The girl asked him wearily. He nodded curtly. Liar. He certainly did not look fine. Then again he was never really fine at all, most of the time anyway. Sakura sighed.

"Sasori are we going or not, un?" Deidara muttered. The red head frowned at him but nodded in agreement anyway.

"I am sorry to be a bother but…visiting hours are over." The doctor told Sakura apologetically. She internally kicked herself, because she had planned on hiding out so that she could stay over night. Being alone in a huge suite while Sasuke was busted up alone in a hospital would have made her sad. These people were too cold. The young Uchiha simply huffed and laid down with a scowl.

"Fine." He muttered. "I was going to sleep now anyway, and when were you planning on giving me pain killers?" He demanded. Sakura could not help but laugh softly.

"Okay…I will come with Itachi to pick you up tomorrow then." She smiled brightly, hoping to make him feel better even if it was about as likely as a snow flake's chance in hell. It did not hurt to try. He responded with a signature 'Hn' and she supposed that was that. She stood up.

"I'll drive you back." Sasori informed, leading her along. Sakura waved to Sasuke who nodded back and they close the door behind them. Deidara was leaning against the wall, looking very angry and sulky with Madara facing him giving him a dark look. Sasori looked between them…hiding his concern. "Are we heading out?" He broke the silence. Madara turned his red gaze toward the other young artist 'under his wing.'

"Of course." he answered statically. "I want you and Kakuzu to take a look at him. If you find anything broken patch it up, I am certain you already know the drill." Sasori felt his stomach drop remembering all the times he had to set a snapped femur or reset a dislocated joint. "If you find anything more internal like bleeding or a broken rib. Contact Konan and Pein as per routine. They will handle it." He pulled out a cell phone. By the way he glared at them they knew what he was saying between the lines. 'You idiots cut it far too close tonight.' With one last nod at a very alarmed pink haired student he made his way off.

"Sheesh. I thought the bastard would never leave, yeah." Deidara muttered under his breath.

….

Another punch to the gut…ah yes and look at all the stars. Was he the only one who noted that blood tasted an awful lot like a copper penny? Pain was something he was aquainted with. He could deal with this. Haruno Naoko could handle this. He was not worried about himself however. "Ah look. It appears that he has cleared his phone of all contacts. Are you ready to tell me where the chip is…while I am still asking nicely?" A familiar voice hissed. He made no earned him a knee to the face. The well respected officer fell backwards, hands tied behind his back. "Where is the chip, Haruno?" Orochimaru demanded. The grown man laughed morbidly as he squirmed back onto his knees.

"God Mister Jackson. If you have such a horrible case of the munchies, head for the nearest seven eleven, I don't have any chips myself." He drawled with a smirk, spitting blood. The goon back handed him and he could see colors that he swore were completely new to the human eye. "I knew you were the double crosser." he added with a growl. Now the only one missing with his little brat protégé, Kabuto.

"Resorting to juvenile insults I see." The pale college professor remarked with a mock sigh. "I really did try to be nice about this, Haruno. Really I did. Last chance…where did Danzo hide the chip?" He bent down so that he was at eye level with the noble cop. Too close for comfort. Naoko could smell the champagne on his loathsome breath. He curled his upper lip. Orochimaru gave another 'regretful' sigh before smirking at him. "Prepare a chair…for the wifey." He said to one of his lackeys. Green eyes widened every so slightly. Now the nightmare was about to begin. A wooden chair was kicked towards the center of the stagnant and empty room. The gears in the seasoned police officer's mind began to turn frantically to figure some way to dance around his captor.

The doors flew open and a bound woman with dark pink hair disheveled was pushed into the room roughly. She was making shrill noises of protest from behind the gag in her mouth. This she was soon relieved of as they tore it from her. The woman began to shout angrily. "Get your hands off me! Let go! Ack-!" Her voice left her as she was knocked into the wooden chair, nearly falling over. The petite woman was simply no match for the thugs who handled her. They immediately began to strap the struggling woman down as Naoko watched wide eyed. He could not see her face now as it was blocked by her long tresses of pink. There was a chuckle and pale fingers twisted said tresses between themselves.

"Stop…she knows nothing about it." The terrified husband told the dark haired sadist.

"Do not say anything to this prick, Naoko!" She shrieked unexpectedly, startling both men. Like mother, like daughter. Orochimaru laughed and fisted her hair, making her hiss in pain. A single thumb traced her jaw line and then her bottom lip. A swift bite had him draw his hand back sharply. "Don't touch me, jackass!" She snapped through gritted teeth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, typical." He whipped out a switch blade. "Cooperate?" he grinned broadly at the helpless man.

"No! Leave her alone!"

"No?" he caressed her mouth with the blade.

"Stop!"

"Professor." A voice interrupted. The knife was lowered. Both of the other parties in the room sat frozen in their places.

"What?" The bastard sounded disappointed. Naoko internally swore that, the snake obsessed child chasing dick had better make sure he killed him. Otherwise he would definitely be making him pay. He now released his hold on Haruno Aimi's hair.

"There is a problem concerning Madara and Uchiha Sasuke." The man announced.

"Sasuke-kun?" The snake freak raised an eyebrow. "What does this have to do with me?" He demanded. There was an awkward clearing of throat heard in response.

"Apparently a few of our younger lackeys, decided to get too bold and the Uchihas are not happy about it. We need you to clear up the misunderstanding." The man informed his boss.

"Very well. Damned kids. I guess that means punishment is in order. Where is Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, putting away the switch blade completely now.

"Taking shift work at his other job."

"Hmm I see. Well call him over. I never do big business without him around." He turned to look at his two prisoners. Both of them breathing hard from the scare they had just experienced. "We will settle this later." He stated, stepping out and slamming the door behind himself. Husband and wife now released heaving sighs of relief. They were both safe…for now.

…..

"Ugh! My dad blocked me!" Sakura practically screeched throwing her phone across the living room of the suite she stayed in. Fortunately it happened to land on the cushy seats of the couch. Sasori raised a skeptical brow. He and Deidara had agreed to stay with Sakura so that she would not be lonely. Itachi had not minded really, providing a certain pyromaniac blond did not blow anything up or set anything on fire. Said blond artist was fine. He had apparently suffered very minor internal damage and nothing but cuts and bruises outwardly. He'd been given pain killers for while he waited to heal up completely. Currently however, Sakura was asking too many questions. She tried to text her dad and demand answers only to realize that she had apparently been 'blocked.'

"I'm sure there is just some sort of misunderstanding." The red haired older cousin remarked. Emerald eyes rolled and the girl scoffed.

"Whatever, I want ice cream. Get me some Dei dei." She commanded, pointing to the kitchen. Deidara just scoffed at her and continued to lounge on a sofa listening to his I-pod. Sticking her tongue out at him she turned to her older cousin with puppy eyes. Sasori rolled his eyes in response before going to the refridgerator without a word. The pinkette squealed and clapped happily. Deidara simply gave him an 'are-you-fucking-serious?' look before once again tuning out his surroundings. "Yay!" she cheered happily as a pint of cookie dough ice cream was placed before her followed by a plastic white spoon, because ice cream was not the same without a smexy plastic spoon to go along with it, and yes she said smexy. "Dei dei-kun has to get me a pillow for my feet though now." She decreed.

The blond artist was suddenly reminded of a time with tea parties, and forced weddings. "Why would I do that, un?" He stared at her flatly. She giggled back, highly amused.

"Because…" she waved a finger at him. "You would make a sexy man-slave." Sticking out her tongue she opened the lid of her ice cream and dug the spoon into the creamy goodness. Aqua eyes stared incredulously at her. Sasori scoffed and sat down beside her. "And it's only fair, considering Saso-kun was so nice to me." She added hugging her cousin's arm. The red head smirked slightly.

"I'm bored. I'll be back with my art supplies." He suddenly spoke up. He got to his feet. "Be nice while I am gone Deidara. Or else." He warned with a serious tone before heading out. In response the blond pyromaniac made a face and a lewd gesture behind his back. Sakura shook her head at him. Her bubblegum tresses swaying with her movements. He thought she looked cute.

"I'm always nice, un. Now then…T.V." He stated plainly switching on the flat screen, that was hanging on the wall looking sexy. Daddy likey. Lucky Uchihas.

….

It had not taken very long for Sasori to head out and return to the suite with his supplies under his arm. Just as he returned however he heard something as he stood outside the suite door. The sound of struggling and rustling. 'Hey! Ow.' He narrowed his brown eyes at the sound of his cousin's voice.

"Stop whining, un. You started it!"

"Ugh-!…and you are taking it to a whole new level-eep! Don't do that! Oh!"

"You wanted it! Now take it, yeah!"

The protective red head opened the door to make sure he was not going crazy. "You're hurting me with it!" Sakura shrieked from their spot on the couch. He did not like what he was seeing here. His little cousin was bent backwards over the couch's arm with his soon to be buried alive 'best friend' on top of her. One of her legs in the air. He glared and loudly dropped his supplies to the floor making them both jump. "Sasoriiii! Get him off!" She demanded, punching Deidara's shoulder.

"Tell your cousin to give me back the remote control now, un!" The blond bellowed only to find himself flung off of the pinkette by the back of his shirt. "Hey! Ow, yeah!" He protested. "I'm still sore you know, hm!"

"Good. Now what is the problem here?" He interrogated calmly. Sakura pouted, sitting up Indian style, hair messy. Making her best sad chibi face.

"I wanted to see Myth Busters, but Dei dei kept hogging the remote cause he wanted to watch Fringe! So I stoleded it from him and he got mad and we started fighting over it. Then he started jabbing me with it." She folded her arms. Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose. This was just like baby sitting. So that was the big commotion?

"I see. Deidara if you want to watch Fringe, use hulu or something. Let Sakura watch her show, it's not like you ever really missed an episode anyway." He rolled his eyes. Deidara huffed. "…Oh and one more thing…outside." He opened the door out into the hall serenely. Deidara's visible eye frowned in puzzlement. "Come on." He motioned for him to follow and eventually he did so. As soon as he was out in the hall however and the door had been shut, he was pushed against a wall roughly much to his shock. "If you wish to associate with my cousin, you will not get so physically intimate with her ever again. I know you. If she ever does date you then you will have my permission…but ONLY if you keep your hands where I can see them. Otherwise they will never find every piece of your body." He promised.

Staring wide eyed, Deidara nodded. "Alright! Alright, un! I didn't even mean to my God!" He squirmed.

"Alright then. Let's go back inside then." Sasori released his best friend and stepped away, entering the room as if nothing had just transpired. Letting out a breath of air, Deidara followed after him. This would be a long night then eh?

* * *

Author's Note: Uh-oh. Things getting crazy for you guys yet? Next chappie…some Dei-dei and Saku fluffiness! XD. Sorry this took so long. Anyway…I hope yall are still with me and still loving it. Deisaku needs some love after all. They are oddly more suited to each other than I thought. It's weird really. So then make me happy! Review my pretties! Deidara wants a hug…any volunteers? ;D.


	21. Mischief Never Sleeps

Author's Note: Time for le DeiSaku fluff! Followed by lots more fun. I hope yall are still enjoying yourselves with this fic. Thanks to all who reviewed! Don't really have much to say as I am in a bit of a rush to start writing my latest chapter. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting for too long. Here it goes. Have fun. Remember to review for me and uh…yeah…Ciao!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but what I obviously own. If you are a Naru fan it should be obvious what I do and do not own. Otherwise I'll have to send Hidan to sacrifice you for your incompetence.

**Chapter Twenty One: Mischief Never Sleeps **

There was a balcony beyond the sliding glass doors in the living room of the extravagant Uchiha financed suite. A balcony with a nice cover from rain and such…and two very comfortable lounge chairs side by side. On these lounge chairs rested the figures of two tired but talkative youngsters. Deidara's hair was completely loose, he wore a hoodie and Dickies with black flip flops. He had on his head phones jamming on his Ipod. Sakura sat in the lounge chair beside him laying on her belly and kicking her legs back and forth. She was wearing black basketball shorts, knee high socks. And a dark gray wife beater. Since Sasori had fallen asleep a while ago they decided not to risk waking him up and continuing to converse out on the balcony.

"No way." She laughed. "You have some pretty crazy stories." Deidara was in the middle of discussing the time he and Sasori got locked inside a janitor's closet in a hospital when they were doing community service hours during a time when they were both not speaking over an ordeal with a young female art critic. "How did that turn out?" She asked.

"A whole lot of death threats, random arguments, and bro-mantic revelations, un. We talked for a long time and finally decided that a girl was not worth losing our friendship after all we had been through, yeah." He recited. Apple green eyes shined with a very familiar expression as Sakura smiled at the blond artist. "Miss Cherry, I hope you're not about to say something lame like 'awww', hm." He warned. With a wicked gleam in her eyes she shook her head in mock innocence.

"Of course not Dei-dei, I'd never dream of it. Why would you assume such a thing from me?" She teased. Blue eyes blinked at her flatly, not amused. She could not help but grin widely and try not to laugh. "Why do guys have such fragile egos?" She rolled her eyes through a fit of snickers. Deidara just rolled his eyes back and let it slide, secretly wondering if she already knew how the light of the moon made her eyes seem like they were glowing. He, as a self respecting human being would NEVER repeat such an embarrassing cliché idea out loud. Still…could he imitate such a color on paper? Probably not. He was good…but nobody was THAT good. Sakura looked like she was about to burst before. "Awwww!"

At this he turned his back to her and ignored her. She only laughed and threw a pillow at him. The blond whipped his head around. "Hit me with a pillow again, yeah." He challenged. "This ain't what you want pinky, un." Sakura as always, rose to the challenge.

"Hiiiy-ah!" she threw another one at him with a grin and grabbed another, getting into a kung fu stance. "I challenge you, blond monkey king! Huuwaaah!" She made a few hand motions playfully. Deidara could not help but chuckle at her strange antics. Well she certainly was asking for it. He came on par with Itachi when it came to beating others with pillows and totally kicked Hidan's ass at it. She had better hope that she in within their league. One would never assume that Itachi would stoop to something like a pillow fight, but he was clearly pissed about something that day and Kisame, Hidan and him were provoking him. He snapped and started busting them until they felt like they were trying to kill each other with pillows…and somewhere in the back of their minds wishing that it were _possible_, so that they could claim it was accidental.

"Hmmm." He stroked his chin in mock scrutiny. "Very well, grasshopper, very well, un." His eyes closed serenely as he folded his arms. "You have chosen your fate and I shall grant it, yeah." Picking up a pillow of his own he stood on the chair to his full height. "Death by pillow it shall be!" He declared throwing it at Sakura's head. She dodged with a laugh and he leapt down with another pillow soon in hand. They went at it like they were in a kung fu movie.

Dodging swinging, even jumping. It wasn't fair really. Deidara moved so fluidly that Sakura found it strange to behold. She was quick too, but…he seemed to hold back a bit. Her thoughts were cut short when she hit him in the face. "Ha!" She cheered herself, his hand clamping over her mouth in alarm. He looked at her as if to say 'are you nuts!'. Blinking in realization, she pushed his hand back and face palmed. "Sorry." She said softly. She was promptly cuffed in the face with a pillow in response. She gaped and attacked him again. "I wasn't ready!" She protested in a harsh whisper, still laughing at how stupid the both of them were.

He moved back to avoid another swing with a scoff. After a while they both got more and more hits in. Eventually though, he finished her off with two whacks on either side of her head and a push onto the lounge chair. He pinned her down laughing. "Okay, un. If we don't stop, one of us is going to end up flying off the balcony, hm." He remarked. When she did not surrender the artist rolled his eyes. Well she certainly was a tenacious one he would give her that much. "Stubborn, un." She stuck her tongue out and hit him again with the pillow that she still clutched. Alright if she wanted to be like that. The pinkette then found herself helpless as she was being tickled senseless.

"Aaah-!" He clamped his hand over her mouth snickering as he continued his assault. Her screaming, laughing, and uncontrollable spasms muffled by his hand.

"You give, yeah?" He asked as she wriggled. The blond boy laughed to himself. "Your kung-fu is no match for my magic hands, un. Buahahahaha." He teased, ever the gloater. Sakura shoved his hand.

"I give, I give!" she laughed. He got up. "Hopefully Sasori is not awake by now." The girl wiped her eyes from her fits of laughter, sitting up. Deidara shook his head 'no' confidently, still giving a smug look of triumph. "It appears as though you have won, Dei-dei sensei…however…" Pausing for dramatic emphasis she whipped out his I-pod in front of him. "I have still attained my goal, and bested you oh master of pillow-fu." She cracked up as he blinked down at his beloved music player in astonishment.

"Are you seriously messing with my I-pod, yeah?" He was clearly taken aback as to the fact that she was daring to touch his I-pod, and that she had actually managed to lift it. Sakura stuck her tongue out in response.

"Whatever, you already touched mine, so we can call it even." She began to look through his play lists. "Let's see if you have any embarrassing music on here." Deidara rolled his eyes and plopped to sit beside her lazily. He made a brief attempt to snatch his music player back but the pinkette simply moved it away and swatted his hand. Wow. She was definitely Sasori's cousin. There was no doubt about it by her bossy, ballsy, behavior toward him. Most girls would have given it back…technically most girls were not stupid enough to touch his I-pod. Or in this case….Sakura was not stupid…just….Sakura. She searched through his list casually.

"You satisfied yet, un?" He inquired with a monotone voice. Her eyes lit with surprise as she looked deeper into the I-pod's content.

"Owl City? Maroon 5? You have a cute side!" She smiled widely, pleasantly surprised. There was an annoyed grunt in response. Sakura continued to flip through the list. There was a delighted gasp. "I love that song!" 'I'm not listening. I'm not listening.' Deidara thought to himself. He braced himself for anything else she might over react to. She smiled. Another gasp. "Awwww! You have 'Banana Pancakes' on here!" She giggled, hugging the blond. She loved that song. He grimaced, wishing she wouldn't make such a big deal. So he happened to like mellow things too. Was that really such a surprise? "Ahhh, Pink by Aerosmith. A classic." She nodded. Deidara chuckled now.

"Must love old school rock and roll, un." He stated.

"I love that song."

"You would, **pinky**." He poked her forehead, making her frown as he stuck the headphones onto his head. Laughing at her expression he hit play and began to jam to the song. Sakura could not help but grin as he sung the lyrics out loud. "_Pink, it's my new obsession."_ Wow. The members of Akatsuki were actually very…_human_. Of course they would have to be naturally but Sakura had always only heard about their bad sides. Never had anyone gotten close enough to see a more humanized and relatable side to them. Thus her reasons for being quite surprised to see her cousin as a member of their group. He continued to sing, standing up and dancing like an idiot, her laughter egging him on.

"_Pink it was love at first sight! Yeah pink when I turn out the lights…and pink gets me high as a kite!" _He stood up on the other chair shaking his behind. Sakura thought she was going to die, smothering her laughter with a pillow. _"…and I think everything is going to be alright no matter what we do toniiight…!" _He jumped down and pulled her up to join him, in a mock waltz position.

"Hahaha-Oh my god s-stop-…ha ha!" She whispered attempting to catch her breath as he spun her around.

"_You could be my flamingo…cause pink is a new kind of lingo." _He flipped her rosy tresses for emphasis. She pushed him away finally and fell onto her bottom silently cracking up. They both sang the rest of the song together, making complete idiots out of themselves.

"…_No matter what we do toniiiiight…!" _They finally finished and leaned their elbows on the balcony railing, to calm down. It was a great view, the light of a few other buildings. A couple of cars. "It looks kind of lively down there tonight, un." Deidara remarked. He was a restless guy. Sakura smiled down at the scene serenely. Giving a nod and a hum of agreement. "I bet I could shake up the party, yeah." He added, there came that gleam of mischief in his eyes. Green eyes met his and it lessened a bit. He could not very well do anything illegal in front of her. She'd kill him. Plus…he was actually getting to like Miss Cherry quite a bit. It would be no fun to go down and roam the streets by himself. "Say…" He grinned at her. It seemed that she knew what he was thinking.

"We are not going to walk around at night here, I was nearly mugged and possibly raped and murdered tonight or did you forget?" She scolded. He grinned.

"We can take my biiike." He proposed in a sing song tone of voice. She shook her head adamantly.

"Deidara, its one a.m. besides Sasori would not appreciate it if I just ran off after asking him to stay with me." She reminded him sternly. The psychotic fun crazy blond was undaunted by these little details. He chuckled.

"O' ye of little faith, hm." He waved a finger in front of her. "I have been Sasori's room mate for quite some time, and though he be an alert and light sleeper, as long as we don't make a sound he will never know that we were even gone. His sleep is always steady and I know for a fact that he will not be waking up until 6 a.m. tomorrow. Where is your sense of adventure Saku-cakes, yeah?" He replied. The girl wrung her hands awkwardly. It _did _sound like fun…

"We…wont be doing anything _bad_ will we?" She asked, worriedly. Deidara looked at her flatly.

"I wont bother being bad if I can't go all the way, and the things I am capable of are too much for a light weight goodie girl like you, yeah." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. She glared at him. He laughed now. "Join us Cherry…join the dark side, un." He waggled his fingers at her like a spider's legs. "Join me in this adventure, Miss Cherry. If you dare, yeah." He held out his hand for her to shake. Sakura scratched the back of her head, eyeing his hand.

"…How would we even, get down stairs without waking up Sasori?" she asked. The artist grinned, knowing he'd won this round. "Um…I don't think I want to go out wearing this wife beater…" He looked at her attire.

"Hmmm. Here this will work, yeah." He pulled his hoodie over his head and handed it to her, revealing….a very nice body clad in a black wife beater, silver dog tags hanging around his neck. Sakura forced herself not to stare. Taking the hoodie from his insistent hand, she felt herself blush a little bit. Oh boy. She put on said hoodie, noting the smell of ink, paint and clay…an art studio most likely…and vanilla. "…and to answer your question…who says we will be taking the stairs, un?" The impish gleam in his eyes came back full force as Sakura blinked at him. How else would they be getting down though? When his eyes motioned to the railing she nearly passed out.

"What? No way!" The young girl flipped. Deidara once again covered her mouth, making a shushing motion with his finger. "I can't climb down a building!" She whispered harshly, shoving his hand away. He rolled his eyes.

"You wont have to okay? I'll carry you down. Do you have a better option, hm?"

"Staying in!" She retorted once again in a whisper.

"I'll get you ice cream, and let you mess with my hair alright? Here just hop on, yeah." He turned around and crouched. Piggy back it is then. Inner Sakura screamed for her to get on the sexy artist's back this instant.

"Deal." she relented and climbed on, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. He was going to get them killed. Oh Lord. His arms locked her legs around himself firmly and she thought she was going to die. Sakura had to stifle a scream as he swung his legs over the railing.

"Just hang on, yeah." He drawled, making quick work of the climb. The pinkette was sure that she was going to faint. She squeezed herself tightly against him, praying to all manner of deity out there that Deidara did not lose his footing. Meanwhile Deidara was wishing that she would not attempt to cut off his circulation. If she was so scared of falling she should have been trying to be careful not to strangle the guy grabbing window sills and fire escapes to avoid a nasty vertical drop.

As his feet finally touched the ground, he could feel Sakura's breath release itself and he smirked to himself. "Last stop, everybody off, hm." She dropped from his back, breathing in and out.

"I can not believe I just did that, I have never snuck out once in my life." Slender hands gripped into long pink tresses. "My parents would kill me." Deidara pulled her hands from her head with a clearly amused expression.

"Believe it, Miss Cherry."

"You sound like Naruto." She smirked at his horrified expression.

"Never compare me to that ramen brained, dip stick ever again, yeah." He scolded her sternly. She glared.

"Don't call Naruto a dip stick, he's a great kid and you would know that if you took the time to know him!" She shook her fist at him. He waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways…the night is beckoning muahahaha." His long hand gripped her arm and lead her along.

"You mean the morning?" She responded.

"Shut up."

"Haha. So where are we going?" The little highschooler followed Deidara down the sidewalk. He let out a hum in response with a smirk. He turned to look at her.

"That Miss Cherry, is the beauty of it. Anywhere we want. How does the pier sound?" He waggled his eyebrows enticingly. Green eyes blinked at him. That would take forever to find. They were in the middle of Milan!

"We don't even know how far that is! Or the way!" She protested.

"Well if we don't make it, we can stop wherever we are at the moment and explore, yeah." He grabbed her wrist casually. "Come on. Bike is this way, un."

…..

Two figures watched two adolescents mount a familiar motorcycle and vanish from their separate perches.

"Copy cat what on earth is this about?"

"Something very strange indeed."

"Do you think we should follow them?"

"Affirmative."

…..

"We have to talk." A blue haired young woman spoke up, appearing behind Pein as he sat looking out a nearby window. He slowly turned to look at Konan with an almost critical glance before looking back out at the view.

"I was under the impression that we were not speaking." He responded coolly, not even sparing her another glance. She glared. That was entirely HIS fault. Not hers. He had been the one keeping secrets, sneaking off without telling anybody. Madara was manipulating him somehow it seemed. For what purpose she did not know. Her fears that had been developing recently were now getting sharper, fiercer…like some subconscious instinct that something horrible was about to happen. Now here he was acting as though the only reason they were drifting was because of her?

"I have never questioned you for as long as we have known each other, do you want to know why?" She asked softly. His eyes turned to look at her slowly. Those strange, uniquely colored eyes of his. "…It was because…I trusted you. More than anybody in the whole wide world. I would still like to be able to say that I do…but…I don't like what is happening to you…and it is changing that bond of trust…our bond has been deteriorating and I don't know how, neither have I been able to stop it. Don't turn on us Pein…all of us." She whispered calmly but meaningfully. "Madara is-.."

"Madara is doing what he is doing for the good of us all." He cut her off dismissively but she could see the clear undertones of ache and turmoil inside of him. Like a silent battle within himself. "Once this is over, we can all be free. Do you not understand that? Is that not what you want?" He inquired with an accusing tone of voice.

"Of course I want all of us to be free!" She snapped in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. "My problem is that I do not think that, that is really what Madara wants!" It was time to be blatantly honest about her mistrust of that man. Now Pein stood up to his full height. He would not stand for this sort of discussion. This was ungrateful, jealous talk.

"After all that Madara has done to rehabilitate all of us, I do not think it wise or ethical for you to talk like this." He warned. Still she continued to glare challengingly at him through those electric blue unwavering eyes that he swore would drive him to insanity someday. "We would have never had a chance without him. We were nobodies. After we were taken, nobody bothered to look for us. Only he took notice. Be careful what sort of fingers you are pointing Konan." He pointed one of his fingers at her.

"You always made him out to be some sort of idol. You forget that everybody who's ever taken notice of us were out to use us. Who's to say that this is different? You are not the same warm boy that I used to watch out for and who used to watch out for me!" She retorted heatedly.

"I could do nothing for us! I was nothing! Nobody! He changed that! I can protect all of you now like I never could before! Who ever loved any of us before all of this? Who could have ever loved a nobody like me?" The Akatsuki leader was fuming at the girl standing in front of him, as he bellowed out his speech.

"I DID!" Konan screeched, now completely and officially out of her mind and character. Swirled eyes blinked at her. She turned away from him and began to pace. There was no going back now. "Before this prestige that we have acquired, even before and during all of our suffering…to me…you were a _somebody_…somebody wonderful. We all loved _each other_…don't you see? We were important to each other! Somebodies!…and to me…especially you. But now…you're _nothing. _You're just a pawn in an untrustworthy man's game. No more….because I am sick and tired of hearing how everything you have ever had never being good enough for you…especially _me._" Before he could even think to respond -in anger or otherwise- she was walking through the door.

…..

Itachi sat alone in his suite, Kisame was dead asleep in the other room and Kakuzu headed off on some late night mischief with Hidan hours ago. It was dark. He liked it that way. He was never in very good of a humor after having a personal encounter with his uncle. Granted his father…had done some fairly horrible things to him and Sasuke. Placing them at the mercy of monsters…for what? Power? Wealth? The elder Uchiha brother had made sure to distance himself from his father after all those years of being the favorite. The 'prodigy' of the family. Then when trying to defend his brother, was shipped off with all of the others. Then came his uncle Madara 'to the rescue?' He would be the judge of that.

He wanted to keep Sasuke away from Madara…and somewhere deep inside…from their father too. He could not let what happened to him happen to Sasuke. All of the poison they must have fed him combined with their horrible relationship was not making it easy. At that moment his phone was ringing. Checking it, he noted that it was his father calling. Red eyes stared at the phone darkly, debating on whether or not to answer. Eventually he flipped it open with his thumb and slowly placed the receiving end to his ear. "Hello Father." He said emotionlessly.

"_Itachi._" His Father's deep voice sounded from the other line just as monotone as his.

"Hn."

"_I see you still have manners enough to answer when I call."_

"What is it that you need?"

"_I heard your brother, has gotten himself into a little scuffle again. Madara has not briefed me properly. Has he been badly damaged?" _

"He is well." Itachi assured, wanting with all his might just to hang up and ignore the man.

"_Hn…and his face?"_

"If you mean his eyes then no 'otou-san' they were not touched. It is late, I must sleep. Goodnight."

"_Hn." *_click* Itachi sat back in his seat. He was only in his twenties…but he felt like a middle aged old bastard already. This whole situation was taking too much out of him…and he could only imagine what Sasuke was experiencing. Being kept in the dark about everything. He knew how much his younger brother emphasized importance on control. He always wanted to be in control, even at age three. There was a knock on his door breaking him out of his thoughts. Standing up, he walked toward the door impassively, opening it to reveal a familiar blue haired girl.

"Uchiha. I am staying with you and Kisame tonight." She said curtly with her normal serene mannerisms. He did not even bat an eye.

"Madara." He just stated. She nodded.

"I don't trust him."

"Me neither."

….

"For this ice cream…I forgive you Dei dei…here and now for everything." Sakura laughed as they strolled along a playground in the park waiting for her to finish. Mint Chocolate Chip was her absolute favorite. The night air was refreshing and got Sakura's mind off of how tried she really was. Plus the sugar had her on a high. She was a bit goofy, cause that's what happens when you are still up a four in the morning but hey…she was mostly wide awake. He smirked at her, walking next to her with his arms behind his back. Wasn't he cold without a sweater…_she_ certainly was cold. Then again it could have just been the ice cream.

"So you having a good time, hm?" He inquired. The two of them never did reach the pier but it had been a fun idea. They had ridden and she had lived through his mad motorcycling skills. He also managed to drag her into a random club for a bit. She nodded in response, happily eating the mint chip ice cream he had promised her.

"Look, swings!" She giggled, running over to take a seat as she ate the last of her pint of icy goodness. "I used to swing with my dad all the time. Hey I bet I can swing higher than you can!" She threw the empty ice cream cannister at him. The blond college student grinned and shook his head at her as he caught it and tossed it into a near by trash can. "Come on, Deidara!" She insisted. "You're not even gonna try?"

He placed his hands in his pockets. "I think you've had too much sugar, yeah." Was all that he replied. Yet and still he walked over and took the other swing beside her. "…but to be fair…I think I can play along if it will help tire you out, un." Then they were off. The cold night air whipping both of their long manes of hair around their heads. It was too difficult to tell who was winning. Eventually Deidara jumped off the swing in mid air, landing gracefully on his two feet. What a show off he was.

"I can do that too!" She stuck out her tongue at him. "Sir Sakura swears that she will match thy pace, knave!" She teased.

"Don't bother, un." He shook his head. "You need to sleep, like now so come on, yeah before you aren't coherent enough for me to climb with you, hm." Motioning for her to come off the swing set and follow him.

"Coming!" She flew at him at the last minute from the swing and he was caught by surprise. She tackled him and they both plopped to the ground in a tangled heap. She was singing the chorus to Banana Pancakes through a few giggles. Oh yeah she was out of it. Upon noticing their position however, she turned pinker than her hair. She laughed awkwardly. He smirked up at her, raising an eyebrow. She sat up and moved away swiftly. "Um…yeah, you're right…I need to get to bed." He nodded in agreement. Not many things could make him smile. Really smile. Like no smirking or self satisfaction…just a smile. However, as she took his hand to help him up…he found himself unable to stop. She'd made him smile.

Smiling back she lead him back to his motorcycle. The drive back was a comfortable one. He did not do anything crazy and just made a bee line for the suite. He climbed…up to the balcony…finally beginning to feel just how sleepy he actually was. Iwa no Deidara may have been used to late nights but that did not mean that he was immune to the body's calls for rest. In spite of her sleepiness, Sakura once again clinged to him for dear life as he ascended upwards. It was much harder going up than it was coming down.

"You know, I'm kind of glad I did this." Sakura murmured groggily as he placed her back onto her feet. "It's good to be a little bit loose sometimes." She shrugged. "Anyway um…thanks. That was surprisingly a lot of fun." Deidara scoffed at her. She knew that if she had not thought it would be fun, she would never have agreed to this in the first place. "Goodnight." She laughed awkwardly. 'This is a horrible idea! What are you thinking, girl!' She thought frantically to herself. She could not start to like him like this. Even Sasori…as Deidara's best friend would not smile on it. The blond was a whole lot of baggage and issues to deal with. Why did he have to be so easy to get along with when he was not being all douche baggerish.

"Just a minute, yeah. Forgetting something?" He held up her I-pod. She gaped at him. How had he done that? "Unfortunately, young grasshopper, the master is also a fast learner, un." His face held a look of smug satisfaction. "I win, yeah." Sakura wanted to kick him in the shin for a second but could not help but laugh.

"You aren't going to play keep away now are you?" She ran a hand through her hair wearily. Deidara laughed in response. Smart girl.

"Normally I would, but you are sleep deprived…and I myself am getting too tired for that kind of thing so here…take it, hm." He held it out. Allowing her to take it from his hands…albeit cautiously. "Goodnight, Miss Cherry, yeah." With that she hurried inside to her room. A certain artist however, felt the need to sleep outside…and said nothing when she forgot to return his hoodie. He'd get it back tomorrow anyway so whatever.

Meanwhile Sakura sat down in her bed. She did not hate Deidara as much as she thought now. Looking through her I-pod's lists she suddenly came across a new song that she certainly had not downloaded herself.

_Smile- Uncle Kracker_

With a blush…she pressed play and lied down on her back with wide eyes. Oh my God. So much for not starting to like him. Apparently there was another side to Deidara that she was very drawn to. Same as Sasori. Many saw him as a bad kid…but she knew better. Maybe Deidara really wasn't so bad. With conflicting thoughts circling in her mind…Haruno Sakura finally fell asleep.

…..

Sasori was eating his breakfast the next morning, silent as ever. Scrambled eggs, bacon and buttered toast. He had always been efficient at taking care of himself. His mother had seen to that. Sakura's breakfast had been left to the side for her, for when she decided to get out of bed. He shook his head as Deidara groggily came inside from the balcony, eye liner smudged… and his hair a perfect mess. It was rare anybody saw him like that. "Smells good, un." He remarked. Sasori looked at him again briefly before continuing to eat.

"Thank you. I hope the breakfast you make smells just as appetizing." He drawled. Deidara gave him a dirty look. He might have known.

"Ass hole, hm." Was all that he said to his room mate, shuffling like a zombie to the refrigerator. Opening it, he took a look. "Sakura up yet?" He inquired. The red head shook his head 'no' continuing to enjoy his meal. "Did you make her breakfast too, or am I going to have make some extra French toast on the side, un?" The sleepy blond yawned, completely missing the second plate next to Sasori in his 'out of it' state. Brown eyes rolled themselves at him.

"I can assure you that she is taken care of. Unlike how I treat you, I actually do these sort of things for her…sort of my job as her older cousin." He deemed it his job to be like the brother she never had. Deidara rolled his eyes now. Neither of them noticed the door to said little cousin's room open.

"Whatever douche, un." They then heard the soft tired sound of a hungry, teenaged girl.

"Mornin'." She mumbled…rubbing her eyes heavily with a fist. Sasori raised an eyebrow at her. His gaze sliding back to the younger artist. "Saso…can you take me to see Sasuke today? If he's not already out of the hospital?" She asked. Saying nothing, he nodded wordlessly at her request. Deidara did not even pay any attention to them anymore. He was far too busy preparing the frying pan for his breakfast. Look out. Hungry boy on the loose. Hungry boy. Warning. Warning. Stay back until he has been fed. Rawr. "Thanks." She nodded. "Is that for me?" The girl pointed at the other set of eggs and bacon. Sasori nodded. "Cool. Let me just brush my teeth first." With that she was off to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

There was complete silence in the room. Only the sounds of butter frying, cinnamon shakers, eggs cracking, and the mapel syrup cap opening and closing could be heard. Sasori could smell some vanilla. "Where did you go last night?" The older artist suddenly spoke up. Deidara looked at him abruptly. Sasori just sipped on his orange juice with an expression that clearly meant 'do not play dumb, you heard me.'

"Alright…" he ran a hand through his long blond locks. "What gave me away, un?" He leaned against the counter using the spatula to keep an eye on his breakfast. The older roomie snorted.

"Well Sakura is half dead, and she also just walked out of the room, obliviously still wearing your _favorite _red and black checkered sweater." He informed logically. Deidara froze and burned himself with a cuss. Oh damn it. He had not even looked up and seen…and that _girl _was really so dead that she didn't realize what she had just done? Ugh! A blue eye twitched. "So…where did you go?" He asked, taking another gulp from his glass. Flipping over both pieces of bread on the pan Deidara turned to him.

"We just chilled out at the park and I got her some ice cream, that's all, yeah." He told him in all seriousness. Sasori let out a hum and a nod.

"I will take your word for it." He stated. "I trust you haven't forgotten what I said." Deidara sighed and got a plate ready for himself, taking some brown sugar from the cabinet. He was acting as though it had been some kind of date. Technically he had not really asked her out. They just sort of…left. So what exactly could they classify it as? The youngest member of Akatsuki could not really put a finger on his for the life of him. Turning to look at Sasori once again he spoke up.

"A friend, Sasori. She's just a friend, yeah." His bangs covered his face as he went back to cooking. The red head tilted his head curiously at his best friend.

"Deidara. Since when is any beautiful girl…just your friend?" He demanded to know. Once again the younger artist looked him dead in the eye. A serious expression on his normally impish face.

"Since I met _her, _yeah."

* * *

Author's Note: It's kind of short…but I liked how it ended. Hmmm! It seems things are getting more mysterious, plot wise. :3. Dei dei is sho cute. He liked all of the hugs he received btw. Many thanks xD. I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did please review and let me know! Woohoo! I'm going swimming with the sharks with Kisame now. Hopefully Hidan wont find it funny to drop steak into the water this time. Asshole. (Itachi! Keep an eye on him please!) Anywayz…Ciao to all. Now I shall go and jam to Stevie Wonder. Buh-bye! Ciao! Peace…and I'm out!


	22. Fluff and Tears

Author's Note: Neeeeext! Okay folks. New chapter. Once again…FINALLY! Let us see what is happening now with the charries then eh? I found so many grammar errors in my last chapter it's not even funny. I'ma have to do some major clean up once I got this all down. Dag flab it. Not much to say other than the fact that I really can't wait until I finally finish at least one of my fics. I am becoming what the French call…le fruit cake! *~*. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this update.

Disclaimer: Nothing that can be found in the original Narutoverse belongs to me. The only thing I own here are my plot lines and secondary oc characters. The end. I claim nothing!

**Chapter Twenty Two: Fluff and Tears**

"Are you sure you're still coming? I mean…are you feeling okay enough?" Sakura was concerned about how recovered Sasuke really was. He tended to play the tough guy so she was not certain how much of it was him trying to be a bad ass, and how much was genuine heal-age. She didn't want him pushing himself to the limit just so that she could go to a stupid party. Her friends were way more important. The young Uchiha just scoffed at her question.

"I'm fine. Even if I weren't, my father would jump down my throat if I missed this event." He stated evenly. What kind of teenaged boy was he? So unanimated. Well she did not have a home life like his apparently so she deemed it best not to judge the boy's behavior. They were sitting in the limo again. She felt significantly less tense with Itachi's presence across from them this time. The supreme awkwardness was definitely still there however. The elder brother did not seem to mind her paying him little mind and focusing on Sasuke however, so she did just that. No hard feelings…she just knew Sasuke better and thus found it easier to talk to the younger Uchiha. What the hell kind of small talk could you have with Uchiha Itachi anyway?

Sasori and Deidara had to head off with the rest of the Akatsuki but Itachi had refused on the grounds that he already had a ride of his own. Sakura was sure it must have had something to do with Madara. The man did not exactly seem to have your run of the mill, loving, fun, relationship of 'uncle and nephew' with either of the Uchiha brothers. Naturally things were still tense between Sasuke and Itachi. Back on topic however Sakura was glad to be heading back now. "…Well…I guess we have quite a story to tell Naruto when we get back." It was likely that he would only give a narrative to Naruto rather than everybody. Sakura however, would tell Ten-ten, Ino, and Hinata all about it while over some ice cream at a sleep over first chance she got. After all she had quite a back story to add in about a certain blond college boy.

Sasuke replied with a bland "Hn." The pinkette hoped to God that there would not be another staring competition between the two boys. Either way, so much for scrap booking. If she whipped out a camera now…something told her that it would not be taken kindly to this time around. Too much had happened on this 'weekend outing' of theirs. She tapped the toes of her shoes together absently, twisting her hair. Not being able to take the silence anymore she pulled out her I-pod and flicked it on, staring out the tinted window beside her whilst enjoying her jams.

…..

Upon arriving at the school once again, Sakura was excited to go torment the hell out of her beloved compatriots. She had to make up for lost time you know. Bouncing off toward the dormitories she whipped out her cell phone. Shikamaru was probably asleep thus he would be the first one to be on the receiving end of her love. Sasuke trudged a good few paces behind her so she completely missed the roll of his eyes as she happily dialed. She had to call perhaps two or three times before the lazy teen bothered to slither groggily toward his phone and answer in a tired raspy voice.

"Hello?"

Immediately she began to sing loudly into the receiver. "_I just called…to say…I love you! I just called to say how much I care! I just called…to say…I looove yoouu… and I mean it from the bottom of m-" _The click was heard loud and clear."Hey! He hung up on me! Harumph! Extra punishment for him later!" She declared authoritatively. She would have gone straight to his dorm for this outrage however, Naruto and Ino were entitled to see her in person first. It would be wiser to go see Naruto first seeing as she was with Sasuke and he only likely wanted to get back to his room to study and or sleep. Then she could go crazy over her dress with her blond roomie.

Skipping through the boy's dorms she dragged Sasuke into the elevator, followed by a snarl of pain from the Uchiha as if to say 'Watch it Sakura damn!' She quickly relented apologetically, she really could be quite a brute couldn't she? Her mother was right. Le sigh. "Sakura. Calm down." The Uchiha told her evenly with a stern undertone to his voice. Ha ha Sasuke was such a grown up. She nodded, still feeling a bit guilty as the elevator door shut behind them.

"Sorry…you're okay right?" She asked sheepishly, making him roll his eyes.

"I'm _fine_ Sakura." Clearly he was not used to being fussed over. The pink haired girl just shrugged. The elevator ascended and she began to whistle, rocking back and forth on her heels. When the elevator stopped with a 'ding!' the doors opened with the familiar breeze of air just as a ramen crazed blond was about to enter. Familiar cerulean blue eyes blinked in surprise before a blur of orange and yellow lunged at the two teenagers within the same split second. The look on the youngest Uchiha clearly spelled out a normal child's equivalent of… Aw crap.

"SAKURA-CHAN! TEME!" Sasuke side stepped swiftly and Sakura charged right back at him in a blur of pink and red. Naruto was tackled to the floor.

"NARRUUUU!" Sasuke just stepped over the pile of enthusiastic limbs and continued down the hall with his things. The loud mouth was just lucky that Sakura was in high spirits, otherwise he would have gotten a power packed punch in the head for 'making a malicious, premeditated attempt on her life.'

"Dobe." He said shortly in greeting with a nod, not bothering to look down. "You are both idiots." He added as an after thought. Both parties perked up.

"SHUT UP, TEME! You're just jealous cause Sakura-chan and I can express our undying love for each other without restraint!" Naruto laughed, mock shaking his fist at his room mate. Sasuke did not turn around but it was plain to see the way his spiky hair moved as he shook his head, continuing to walk. Sakura laughed and sat up.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun. Live a little." She jeered. "It's great to be back Naruto." A single hand patted the hyper blond on the shoulder before bracing itself against him as she stood up. "I was thinking that after I ran around and greeted my dawling compatriots that tonight we can have a DDR marathon or pizza…something likely to make us dead in the morning." She helped her friend to his feet.

"Sounds like a night of awesome!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Then you guys can tell me about what happened." He added in. Sakura gave a short breath of laughter.

"Well yeah…hopefully Ino doesn't try to jump down my throat and hold me captive tonight." She gave a slight pout. It was her first night back and it was very likely that her room mate would want to know the details right away. Sakura decided that she would not mention anything about Deidara to her until she had to go to bed. If the blond pyromaniac was mentioned then it was a sure thing that Ino was going to lock her in the closet and demand to hear every word right at that very instant. Naruto grinned boyishly.

"Aw just do your best to show up. The teme will get cranky if you ditch us." He laughed heartily. "Granted I'll be bummed too, but he's always been more touchy than me even if he doesn't admit it. _I think he was supposed to be born a girl._" He whispered the last part. As if sensing an insult on his manhood, Uchiha Sasuke swung the door open and poked his head out with a scowl.

"Are the two of you planning on coming inside and bad mouthing me to my face?" He demanded in annoyance. They both laughed at him again. This made him roll his eyes and slam the door. Sakura could hear him muttering about pain killers. Shaking her head she turned to look at Naruto.

"Well what can I say, gotta love Sasuke." She sighed with a shake of her head. Naruto chuckled.

"Hey that rhymes!" He pointed out cheerfully. Ah Naruto. Only he would mention that aloud as he laughed like an eight year old. She smiled fondly at him and patted his arm without a word, making him give her a confused stare. "What?" He blinked at her. The girl only shook her head at him, silently telling him not to worry about it. "Oh come on! What did I do?" The blond boy insisted. She full on laughed, shaking her head again at him.

"Naruto relax." Green eyes rolled. "You don't have to worry about it." Sasuke opened the door again.

"She's laughing at you because you're a fucking retard, dobe. Sakura are you coming inside or not?" He snapped at them. The girl frowned at him and Naruto glared…then they burst out laughing again. Sasuke just grunted.

"He's coming in Sasuke-kun, and I shall return after I reek my havoc in Shika and Chouji's room." She informed dutifully with a salute. "Fare the well my comrades in arms! I am off! Chaaaarge!" With that she bolted down the hall with her fist raised in triumph. Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Enough with the Sir knight thing Sakura. It's creepy." The Uchiha called after her bluntly. She just blew a very loud raspberry at him over her shoulder. Naruto laughed blew one back and the two of them went back and forth until she entered the elevator. Sasuke massaged his temples. This was who his best friends were? Really? How had this happened to him? Just when he thought it was over Naruto giggled like an idiot and dialed Sakura's phone, when she picked up he gave one last raspberry before hanging up. Black eyes stared incredulously and Sasuke shut the door. Naruto heard the sound of a lock clicking and his eyes widened.

"HEY TEME! NOT COOL! OPEN UP!" He began to bang on the door furiously. No response. "SAAASSUKKEEEEEEEEE!" His roar echoed through the halls as he shook the door handle. Ah, the joys of male bonding. Sakura texted him a raspberry sound effect and he immediately forgot his anger and began to text her back, grinning like an idiot.

….

"FOREHEAD! YOU'RE BACK!" Sakura was surprised to see that Ino had also arrived at Shikamaru's dorm room to give him a wake up call. The bouncing blond barreled into the pinkette and they both stumbled until their backs hit the wall behind them. By the look on Shikamaru's face he was clearly not at all surprised that he was being bombarded by two teenaged girls. Sakura put two and two together and realized that being the genius that he was, he knew that Sakura would arrive at his room to avenge herself. "Shikamaru told me to come over cause you were coming to see him and that it would save time!" Ino told Sakura with a happy blush. Then it clicked.

Knowing this tid bit of information he had contacted Ino to take the brunt of Sakura's hyperness out of her before she could get to the lazy genius. She would also hog Sakura to herself to hear as many details about her trip as possible thus keeping him safe. Ha! He was good. The mastermind was good. Ah but Sir Sakura's quest would not be thwarted so easily! He sat languidly on a futon with half lidded eyes. He was clearly not happy to be awake. Ino continued to chatter happily about how things were while her pink roomie was gone.

"…and we just wished you had been there sooo bad! Haha! You would have died. So anyway…how about your trip huh? Tell me! Tell me! Tell meeee!" She shook Sakura by her shirt collar enthusiastically. Ow. Whip lash much? This had to be put to an end. The teenaged girl under assault gripped her over zealous room mate by the wrists abruptly to halt her attack of love and devotion.

"Just a moment Lady Ino! I must provide dear comrade Sir Shikamaru with much neglected attention since he could not do so over the phone." Sakura laughed at the expression on the brainiac's face. "SHIKA-KUN! I MISSED YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH! MUCHO GRANDE BIG!" She tackled him onto his back he let out a strangled sound. "INO! Share the love!" she lifted an arm to give the blond some room to join in. Ino laughed and did so. Poor Shikamaru was struggling in their combined death grips looking very perturbed with his two female friends.

"Ugh! You two errgh- _fine I love you too, I love you too_…._air! Can't…breathe…!_" He kicked out his legs. Well he was certainly awake by now. After a few moments of gasping and choking he finally managed a very loud. "GOD DAMN IT GET OFF GUYS! I'M UP! I'M UP HAPPY?" His face looked blue. Only then was he released by the sadistic teenaged girls. They laughed. The respected peer counselor was gasping for breath on his futon with an outraged expression.

"Okay now I can talk." Sakura giggled, linking her arm with Ino's.

"So how is Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked with big watery eyes. Sakura gave her sad, sad friend a flat look, meanwhile Shikamaru shared her sentiments with a roll of his eyes. "What? I'm worried! Is he alright now?" She asked impatiently.

"No Ino. I highly doubt he wants you to come see him." The rosette assured. "Anyway I'll tell you guys the crazy stuff that occurred over the pictures that I took and the few details beyond the pics when we can get everybody together that I want to discuss it with." She perked up. Ino pouted at the idea that Sasuke would not want to see her. "Tonight however. I'm gonna chill with Naruto and Sasuke and I'd invite others but I have the feeling that the youngest Uchiha would not appreciate it." She gave an apologetic shrug. Shikamaru just shrugged. He'd probably sleep through the whole thing anyway considering his weekend nap marathon had been denied him.

Ino was too sulky over Sasuke's 'grrr everybody stay away!' mood to protest the delay in gossip. "Come Ino. I must see Sir Ten-ten and Lady Hinata. Oh and not to mention I absolutely have to show you my new dress." She tugged Ino's arm who at her words was back in gear in an instant. She squealed.

"I wanna see! We can all show off together! You, Hinata, Ten-ten, and I!"

"Ten-ten?"

"Well duh…she's Neji's guest remember?"

Sakura giggled. Oh that was right. How could she forget such a thing? "Awesome! After I chill with Naru and Sasuke we are all sleeping in the same dorm. I have lots to tell you guys." Her bottle green eyes lit up with mischief. Ino's blue eyes danced excitedly right back. It was going to be epic tonight. A marathon of escapades for Sakura the socialite. Then she would lie down in bed and marinate in the events of her absolutely crazy weekend. She had indirectly spent it with a bunch of hot guys come to think of it. Wow.

"Hey you think Temari is finally going to be available to chill with us again? God that girl keeps herself busy." Ino remarked. Shikamaru cared little that he was currently being ignored. That meant that he could go back to sleep after all. So whatever. Even if it was kind of rude after forcing him to remain awake for longer than necessary. Sakura was evil. He could attest to that.

"Temari is off doing a photo-shoot." He informed the girls without being asked. They looked surprised.

"She never said a word about modeling!" Ino exclaimed with stars in her eyes. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the girls.

"No. She's a photographer remember? She's going to be the one taking the pictures not posing for them." He reminded. Honestly sometimes he felt like he was the only one who actually thought around here. Che, and then they all wondered why he was so tired all the time. Sakura face palmed.

"Oh yyeeaaah! Ugh! I can't believe I forgot, I just hardly frickin get to talk to her so it still has yet to be engrained in my head. Curses." She remarked. Ino just frowned at Shikamaru for behaving like a sour puss.

"You could be a little bit less of a grump Shika-kun." She declared. "We're only here because we love you after all."

"Well whoop dee doo. Hello? You just tried to kill me or did you already forget." He huffed. Sakura bent over grab his arm and pull him into a seated position with a laugh. He frowned at her.

"I did no such thing. Do not be such a drama queen. Anyway come with us to pester Hinata and Ten-ten. Pweeaaasee?" She tugged on his sleeve. "I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-"

"Stop that." The pineapple haired boy twitched.

"-Really…sorry for hurting you. I'll stop if you forgive us and come along." Sakura made sure that she was giving him the cutest look that she could muster. Naturally he agreed whole heartedly.

"Yes, yes! Just quit it." He got to his feet and dusted himself off. Ino and Sakura squealed delightedly but refrained from crushing him this time. Thank God. "I'm just gonna go brush my teeth first, sleeping after lunch does not do wonders for one's breath after all." He drawled, shuffling into his bathroom.

"Hey where is Chouji?" Sakura asked, blinking in curiosity. It only just now registered that he was not chilling in his dorm.

"Out eating somewhere as usual." He called back. She nodded. Pulling out her phone she continued her raspberry war with Naruto. Eventually her favorite knucklehead, with his short attention span, would get bored and lose. Muahahaha. One advantage he had over her was that he was entertained much easier than she was. No matter. Sakura was just as immature as he was when she wanted to be…and way more focused. Shikamaru continued to talk. "Either at a restaurant, or mooching at somebody's dorm. Possibly Sai. Or Kiba and Shino's room." The faucet turned on from behind the bathroom door.

"I'll have to greet him with much enthusiasm later on." She drawled. Ino was just standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. She clearly did not enjoy waiting for the lazy genius to get back out. Sakura took it upon herself to distract her female friend for a bit. "So Ino…see any new hotties while I was away?" She inquired. The blond grinned at her in a way that stated 'oh you have no idea.' Sakura internally chuckled. Gotta love Yamanaka Ino. You just gotta love her.

….

Later that night, four girls were lying down in bed giggling under the covers like five year olds. "Ugh. School starts tomorrow." Ten-ten groaned, folding her pillow to cover her face. Ino and Sakura both booed her and threw random pillows in her general direction.

"You're not supposed to remind us." Ino scolded. Hinata giggled softly under her blanket. "Laugh all you want Hina, easy for you to laugh it off. You with the flawless attendance, grades, and participation." The blond girl was pouting. Even if you could not see it in the dark you could definitely feel in in the air around her. The dark haired girl just laughed harder to herself. "It's not funny." Now the pout could be heard in the very tone of her voice. Sakura joined in the laughter.

"Ino-pig. You are too cute." She sighed contentedly. Just then Ino sat upright.

"Oh yeah! I looked through your pictures Saks. I saw the ones you took whilst rooming with two certain college boys." She waggled her finger in the darkness in Sakura's general direction. Green eyes widened in surprise. The other girls in the room all flipped their positions to face their pink haired friend. Oops. She had forgotten about those.

"Oh my God I totally forgot to tell you guys, didn't I? By the way Ino…my head is up here." She snickered. Ten-ten snorted loudly at this but said nothing. "Well after taking Sasuke to the hospital Deidara and Sasori both stayed the night with me so that I wouldn't be alone…and well…at like three a.m. or something Deidara gets this crazy idea and next thing you know he's driving me around the city on his bike after he scaled the wall carrying me on his back." The girl explained. Ino gave a quite squeal, trying not to freak out the other girls.

"Really now? He willingly gave you a ride on that gorgeous beast after you stole it and threatened it?" Ten-ten remarked. "He definitely likes you."

"W-what did you guys do so late or er…well e-early in the morning?" Hinata asked with all of the cautious concern of a responsible friend. Sakura laughed fondly at the Hyugga heiress and her epic cuteness. Hinata's blush could be felt radiating around the room and Sakura reassured her.

"Just ate ice cream, took a walk in a play ground, and took in the sights until I was about ready to pass out. Then he took me back to the suite and we said goodnight." She thanked God that it was so dark in there otherwise Ino would be all over the blush that was consuming the majority of her expression. She decided not to mention the pillow fight and the music on his I-pod considering Deidara would most likely not appreciate his bad ass reputation to be tarnished around the baby wingers. Especially girls. Ino was apparently not satisfied by her vagueness on the topic.

"Oh come on!" She whined. "What did you guys talk about? Did he flirt shamelessly? -He so totally gave you piggy back by the way.- Did you guys have fun? Has he seen that sexy little number of a dress you have? I can't believe he didn't ask you out! I'll kill him." The crazed bestie was on a roll. Sakura just continued to blush more and more. This was just sooo embarrassing. She made a strangled sound at the mention of her dress that made Ten-ten laugh.

"Alright Ino. Yes I had a really great time." She admitted.

"Well, even if he didn't ask Saki out. It's clear to me that he likes her. No Akatsuki is going to go through the trouble of scaling a wall with a girl on his back just because. He is so totally interested." Ten-ten spoke up flatly. Clearly she was more than confident about this statement. "Anyways, it's late Ino so lay off of Saki until tomorrow." The brunette defended. Sakura felt unspeakable relief. Until… "Ah but you Saki must give us one juicy tid bit or we pester you all night." Her voice was filled with mischief and amusement. Grrrrr. Damn it, Ten-ten. This girl was pure evil, getting her hopes up like that.

What could she say? "Well…he told me that I make him smile." She responded reluctantly.

"Awww!" The girls smiled in the dark. Ino more giddily squeaked it out. This made the girl on the spot snatch her own pillow and smack it over her face in embarassment. She muffled an annoyed growl into the cushiony stuffing that she clutched over her mouth.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." She whined throwing it at the ceiling in her frustration. They laughed at her. Even Hinata couldn't help it. Hina too? Aw man. She was officially the laughing stock of the moment. "You guys suck." she turned onto her stomach. "There you go. A single detail, ruminate on it to tide yourself over until tomorrow since apparently my life was meant to be an open book for a group of sadistic teenagers." The snickers returned for a few seconds.

Ten-ten scoffed with a satisfied smirk. "Thank ye darlin, thank ye, thank ye, thank ye. Now you are getting with the program." She teased. "Night night Saki." Then she turned over and was almost instantly out like a light. Ino was giggling maniacly which worried Sakura to no end. If she woke up to find her staring at her…she would have no choice but to commit first degree murder. Deidara would help her to cover it up for sure. Thinking about him flustered her now because of her stupid so called friends. Did Ten-ten really think that he liked her? Like as in interested in her like? She was not sure how to feel about the idea. It would be very flattering on one hand (Come on he was a total babe!) and on the other…a bit frightening.

No matter what thought she had to admit…that she had, had the best weekend of her life in spite of the near death experience, and awkward silences, and close calls. It was actually a weekend that she would always look back on and smile to herself. Things were going really great for her lately. Slowly she drifted to sleep with a big smile on her face. She was looking forward to tomorrow…even if it was a Monday.

….

This good feelings from the night before were to be short lived however. Monday morning Sakura was pulled from her class by Head Mistress Tsunade's assistant and escorted to her office. Something was making her gut sink in the atmosphere. The silence was beginning to make her uncomfortable. It was not as though Shizune was behaving coldly or anything of that sort. In fact she was being awfully nice and empathetic toward her, as if she were about to be obligated to execute her. This was not cool. Not cool at all. Tsunade told her in a professional yet soft tone of voice to have a seat in front of her desk. It was then that the horror story began for one pink haired little girl.

…..

"What do you mean 'missing'? How do you lose two human beings? What are you saying to me?" Her voice was cracking, becoming frantic. Tsunade let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose sadly. It was not easy to say something like this to a kid about their parents. "_Where are my parents_?" She shouted, standing up as her eyes were quickly becoming red and glassy. Her Mom. Her Dad. Her _Dad_. That had to be why he wasn't texting her anymore. No! No no no! She would not think like that. They were okay somewhere! They had to be!

"We-…they don't know…all that was recovered was the car, it was a twisted horrible mess of metal…the luggage was scattered everywhere…but no bodies." She assured. This left room for a sliver of hope within the teenager. Why wouldn't they find them? Why would her parents leave the accident site? Wait luggage? This was too much for her. What were they doing with luggage? Two hands fisted into her hair as she shook her head trying to make sense of this entire matter.

"What about their cell phones!" She was breathing erratically. Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked around it to approach the girl and place her hands onto her shoulders.

"Sakura you have to keep it together, alright?" Her voice was calm and understanding but full of a commanding presence. The girl began to cry and to her surprise Tsunade pulled her into a hug. Shizune stood silently off to the side. Wisely saying nothing. "Sakura…I have to tell you the truth. Your parents' phones have become untraceable, according to the experts they say that it was as though they fell off the face of the earth. Right now there is a chance that they are alive or already dead. In the meantime your older cousin Sasori is your only known of age relative. This makes him liable to be your legal guardian until we find out what happened to your Mom and Dad." She informed. The pink haired girl trembled in her arms, nodding reluctantly through her choked sobs.

Sasori? She had to tell him what was happening. Leaning back she wiped her nose trying to be strong and failing miserably. "I want to be alone." She pulled away grimly and stubbornly. "I h-have-… class t-to get to." She hiccupped. The Head Mistress gripped her arm stubbornly, amber eyes fierce.

"I have called your teachers and excused you from class due to these circumstances. Miss Yamanaka will bring your assignments to you after class. Do not worry, nobody is going to know about this unless you tell them." She promised. Sakura nodded stoically in response.

"Thank you, Head Mistress." She nodded weakly. "Not to be rude, but can I please just be alone now?" Her legs trembled beneath her. The buxom woman nodded after a moment of thought.

"Alright. Just make sure that you speak to Counselor Hatake. I called him and told him that you would be coming to see him now and then. Since he is an old friend of your parents I felt that it would be only appropriate." She informed the girl. "Take it easy today Sakura. Alright?"

All Sakura could do in response was nod. It was not until she was out of the office and down the hall, that she began to run like she was trying to leave the world behind her. The blur of her surroundings gave her the illusion that she was succeeding even though she knew it was not true. She could see Kakashi later. She was not ready to see him. To address this topic. It was still so surreal to her. Her body was shaking and weak and she had not even exerted herself very much at all.

She rounded the corner just outside of the boy's bathroom and barreled into a male chest due to her distracted state of mind. Two arms caught her reflexively with a start. "Sakura?" Oh no. Uchiha Sasuke stood before her, looking down at her face. Of all the people to see her like this. He was an unhappy enough person as it was already. He didn't need her giving him her sally sob story. Clearly he recognized the look on her face because as she attempted to pull away he became stern. "What happened?" He demanded.

"I can't talk about it now!" She shouted in panicked frustration, pushing him away and continuing to run down the hall. He watched her run and just knew…by the look on her face…he knew. He had only seen an expression like that twice…once on his brother…and once in the mirror. It was what a REAL broken heart looked like. Sakura had just experienced something very painful obviously. He would be late for class but fortunately he had a hall pass. After all he could not leave her alone as she was. She might do something stupid. He followed her.

Jade eyes watched the black haired boy, follow after the blur of pink and red down the hall. Strange thing this Uchiha Sasuke was. He allowed himself to be such an emotional oyster with his pain and yet refused to allow others to do it. Gaara ran a hand through his red hair, letting out a breath of air. Sometimes he really hated his job. He did not know Sakura very well and thus it would not do for him to try to talk to her about this. It still seemed so absurd to think about Uchiha Sasuke giving anybody any real help to manage emotional pain and trauma. The youngest Uchiha had many talents…but that was definitely not his stongest point.

"Copy-cat. You're going to have to get out of that office and do your… shrink thing, and don't be late this time." He spoke into his ear piece.

….

"Cherry?" Deidara blinked from his spot on the school's roof. Sakura was bolting out of the building like a wild animal, she stumbled and nearly fell flat on her face a few times before continuing on. "What the hell, yeah? Where's the fire, pinky?" He breathed silently to himself. Aqua blue eyes narrowed themselves at the sight below. What was wrong with her? Following her with his gaze he noted that she was headed for the dormitories.

A few seconds later, as he was getting to his feet. 'Chibi Itachi' as the other Akatsuki members liked to refer to him as, made an appearance out of the door. He looked upset when he did not see any sign of Sakura. He soon made his way over to the dormitories himself.

Deidara pursed his lips. What was up with Sakura? He deemed it necessary to text Sasori about what he just saw. Granted the red head would most likely demand to know why he was skipping class today but that was beside the point. There was no way that he himself could really help her that much. Sasori was the one who was good at the whole, feelings, and 'sharing is caring' stuff. Not him. Right away he got a response.

'_I am going to ignore your irresponsibility and ask you where she is.' -Sasori._

The young artist responded.

'_It looks like she's going to her room.' -Dei. _

'_I'll be there. Since you have nothing else to do. Come with me. Maybe you can be of some help.' -Sasori. _

'_Alright but you better be prepared in case I say something uncool.' -Dei._

'_Just move your ass. I'll meet you at the entrance.' -Sasori. _

That had been that. Now Deidara found himself climbing down the roof to meet his room mate so that they could go play mommy toward some baby winger. How had this happened? When did she begin to even matter? Damn it he didn't know…but if he was going to be a friend of her's he might as well make the effort. He knew what his problem was even if he'd never admit it to himself. He was scared to look like a total spazz, and make her feel even worse about whatever was happening to her. This was so not good for his image.

How Sasori managed to get out of class he didn't know, but there he was sure enough. Waiting for his blond friend to show. "That was quick, un." Deidara remarked upon spotting him. Sasori just walked toward him and gripped him by the sleeve of his black and gray shirt indicating that he hurry up and follow. "Do you know where she is, yeah?" he asked, remaining cool headed. He was frowning at nothing in particular. "It might be a bit weird for me to be there, yeah. Considering she's being followed by Uchiha Sasuke too." he remarked. "Kid doesn't like me much, hm."

Sasori gave a hum of acknowledgement and a nod. "I only want you to help me to look for her. Then you should really get back to class." He said evenly. Deidara rolled his eyes. His red-headed friend maintained such a high class, responsible reputation in all that he did. Yet and still only the Akatsuki knew just what he was truly capable of. Sasori was just as dangerous as any of they were. He was trustworthy here but in their world he knew how to be ruthless. Those 'good old days'. Well he was just glad they were over. "Tch. She's not looking at her phone. I think it's off." he muttered, stuffing his phone into his pocket roughly.

"Well…I think we should check her room…do you know which it is, un?" Deidara asked. What on earth were they doing? Sasori shook his head 'no'. Great. How exactly could they do this quickly then? "I guess we have one hell of a time ahead of us." He drawled. The red head scoffed.

"You're probably right."

….

Not only did they have a hell of a time trying to find the girl, but eventually it seemed that everybody else was having one too. Everybody was getting worried. Even Karin had tried to get in touch with her. Much to the surprise of the group of teens. None of her friends had seen her or Sasuke anywhere on school grounds. People were mostly worried but something told Deidara that she was fine if the Uchiha brat had anything to do with it. That very same something however, could not help the ugly twinge in his gut at the thought of that spoiled, stick up the ass, rich boy providing her with comfort. Alone. That simple something…made him scowl. Great. Now he was jealous.

….

"You don't have to go to the stupid party." Sasuke informed the pinkette gruffly as she choked a bit on her tears. It was going to be on Tuesday which was tomorrow and he really doubted that she would still want to after she had told him what happened. The two of them sat in an abandoned water taxi under a bridge. That was where he had finally found her sitting still. In her arms she was holding a box and her scrap book. Several markers littered the wooden interior of the boat. Silently he had sat down beside her, not expecting her to respond to anything he did. After all…he knew that he never wanted to either. She didn't say anything, just leaned on his arm and now here they were.

She did not respond to his statement, just squeezed his arm slightly. Wordlessly she opened her scrapbook and the box. It was okay to do this with Sasuke there. He was neutral terf. He understood this kind of thing so he would not judge her. His eyes quickly caught sight of photos in the box. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching her pick up a few markers and scissors. She gave a slightly sheepish smile, wiping her eyes.

"My mom always said that a good way to handle sadness is to find a way to express it." She explained simply. "Scrapbooking has always been a way that I express my experiences and feelings plenty of times. I figure that if I could scrap book a few pages dedicated to me and my parents that I could handle this situation a little better." He blinked wordlessly at her with a frown. At least she wasn't doing anything stupid.

He only stooped down to gather up all of her markers and neatly place them in her box of pictures as a show of silent support. She smiled at him. "Thanks Sasuke."

As she worked, Sakura decided that she had been wrong to worry everybody so much. She would have to get back soon…and then she'd have to talk to Sasori. He would know what to say. He had to. He was Sasori. Anyway Ino was probably going to kill her when she got back. Ten-ten would help, and Hinata would be in the background trying to be the referee until she herself exploded and screamed at them to shut up. That was the way of things. "Lets go back…the teachers are gonna be miffed that their star student Uchiha Sasuke was absent from their classes without excuse." She patted his arm wearily.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired now."

"Hn."

….

"Missing." Sasori repeated flatly. He and his best friend sat side by side. Tsunade sat in her desk watching them critically. These kids from Akatsuki had a streak for being troublemakers…and Madara though under her employment so that her team could keep an eye on him, had questionable loyalties. Still…Sasori was clearly showing genuine concern for his cousin's well being. He had barged into the office with Deidara -who cowered behind his friend for a few moments due to his previous encounter with the head mistress-, with Shizune screaming after them angrily. He demanded to know what was wrong with Sakura and why he could not find her.

These were his aunt and uncle as well so she deemed it necessary to tell him about his situation with Sakura now. She told him everything Sakura knew. He simply narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Who-…" He stopped himself. "Uncle Naoko, and Aunt Aimi…" He trailed off. Internally working the gears in his head. Something akin to outrage filled him. He and Deidara exchanged glances. "Lets skip all pretences here. Who took them?" He demanded. Tsunade sighed. This was going to be a long discussion.

"How much do you kids know?"

* * *

Author's Note: Alrighty roo. Finito for now. SORRY for taking so long to update my stories Dx. I hope you guys liked this chappie of fluff. Review if you please. :D! Things are going to get really crazy as I've warned before xD. Forgive my grammar mistakes if I missed any u_u which I just might have. I have not much to say as I am in a hurry to update so um…Ciao!


	23. Steady Build Up

Author's Note: Okies lets skip the intro and go straight to the profuse beggings for the mercy for not updating in a million bazillion years. Rio has to be the super cutest movie I've ever seen btw. "Fly Love" sung by Jamie Foxx has got to be my new favorite song. Too cute. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Have fun. Ciao!

Disclaimer: Lets get the record straight. I do not own anything! Not even Dei-dei! *weeps in a corner*

**Chapter Twenty Three: Steady Build Up**

Sakura really was just not in the mood for anything. She had spent most of her time doing make up work for school, going to class, eating, showering, and sleeping. This new somber Sakura really had her bouncy bombshell room-mate totally bummed. Any free time she had, she spent it in her bed under the covers with her cell phone.

The group of girls Ten-ten, Hinata, Ino, and Temari all missed the bubbly yet laid back, pink haired, free spirit that made them all laugh on a daily basis. She tried to smile for them really she did but it came out so strained and they knew it was not real. Naruto and Sasuke got into a huge blow out because the knucklehead had begun to get obnoxious in his inquiries, asking the pinkette what had happened. The Uchiha had snapped and said that she did not need to tell him. The rest was history. Sakura had to take Naruto aside and tell him what her problem was, after which he had apologized profusely.

So things got a bit somber for the group of teens that day. Ino had, had enough of this already as she sat by herself…room-mateless while they all ate together after school. Hey, eating between meals could be considered a hobby right? Still all the girls sat together with their roomies and she had to be by her lonesome cause for once she was unable to drag the pinkette out with her. What's worse was that she likely was not going to the big party. How lame was that? "Girls…we really have to do something about Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke-kun are the two extremes and aren't being helpful despite their best efforts." She stated matter-of-factly. "I'm like _really_ worried about her."

"Why the hell would she tell Naruto and Sasuke and just keep it from US?" Ten-ten fumed. "I mean heck! Its CHICKS before DICKS! She's got it all wrong!" She bit angrily into a bagel. She so was not jealous. Nope. Hinata wrung her hands, unsure of what to say to her head strong and very angry room-mate. It was not fair of them to fume at Sakura who had clearly been through a very traumatic experience. Granted locking herself up all the time really had to stop.

"Hey, Ten, calm down. I'm not saying we mob her…I'm saying that we gotta do an intervention. Locking herself up in the room is not cool. Sometimes she snaps at me and ends up locking herself in the bathroom!" The blonde informed. They all exchanged glances at this bit of information.

"That is bullshit." Temari dead panned. "Do you know anybody who can talk some sense into her?" There was a silence. Ino blinked. Well if she had to go to anybody. Granted she herself was kind of jealous that she hadn't spoken to them about it yet, but…if anybody could talk some sense into her it would have to be him.

"I think I got just the hotti-…I mean…guy." She blushed. Well it was a good excuse to talk to him at least right? They eyed her expression critically and she knew that they were telling her to stop falling victim to her hormones at least at a time like this. It was about Sakura now after all. "Oh come on! I'm serious, really, all hotness aside." They gave her the benefit of the doubt and nodded in agreement.

…..

After class Sasori and Deidara had nothing else to do other than ruminate on what they had learned from the headmistress. Something was definitely happening if Orochimaru made such a bold move. Why hadn't Madara said something to them yet? Was he even planning to? Sasori was looking supremely worn out and troubled and Deidara really didn't like it when he looked that way. He had not seen him spiraling like this since they were kids separated from their families just before the real nightmare had begun. Sasori. Level headed, and calculating Sasori. Was scared.

Oh he would never admit it but the blond was able to see it, he knew Sasori just as well as Sasori knew him, whether the red-head realized it or not. He could see it, and it made _him _scared too. The red haired artist was slumped on Deidara's bean bag chair. "Sakura is not answering me." He frowned. Finally speaking. "What sort of final job are we doing exactly, we still don't know what we're looking for, and what does it have to do with Unc-…Agent Haruno?" Sasori was unhappy to say the very least. The uncle that he had assumed was a simple cop, had in fact always been an agent in a very specialized CIA unit. This was just too much to take in. So his family was also deep in the same shit he was…to at least a certain degree. Brown eyes shined in realization.

"…That is why he sent Sakura here." He breathed. "He was protecting her. From Sound apparently and whoever else may be after whatever piece to this puzzle that he had." He stood and began to pace. "To know exactly…I would have to know what he has that Orochimaru would need…the head mistress would not spill it…and Madara would likely not say a word either. I know better than to demand answers from him." The artist stroked his chin. Deidara listened carefully to him, his visible eye remained cold and focused. He did not respond to Sasori's questions. He had known him for too long. If he spoke he would distract him and his brilliant skills of deduction.

Tapping his lips, once again the older boy spoke. "Perhaps…I would have to take time out to catch Pein by himself…I'm certain he may be willing to ease my…concern." He would not say 'fears' or 'conscience' no. He was Sasori. Sasori had sworn off fear after those days were ended, and his conscience only applied whilst making decisions…not afterward. He did not go back on his choices.

Deidara opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. They both frowned at eachother. "Who is it?" There was an incoherent feminine voice. With a dead pan expression and an annoyed 'tch' the young blond got to his feet and strode for the door. "No. Just let me." Sasori murmured. "You're in no mood to be answering a door, you behave like a hormonal bitch." He stated. Deidara rolled his eyes and folded his arms, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Who?"

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR PRETTY BOYS!" Another voice, clearly not the same one piped up. Sasori narrowed his brown eyes. He looked at Deidara with accusing glance only to receive and completely innocent and outraged expression in return.

"What, un?"

"I swear, if you and your whorish ways, have upset another girl to the point where we are both going to get our asses kicked. I will avenge myself against you." He growled in response.

"Woah man. No way. I just haven't been in the game lately, yeah." Really. He just wasn't. Sometimes womanizing just lost it's charm. Perhaps this is was growing up felt like. Sasori just grumbled a few things, not quite convinced just yet, before he opened the door a crack, Deidara stayed his hand. "Wait…what if it's fan girls? Clearly there is more than one female out there, un." He reasoned. "Here, hm. Take this." He handed his level-headed room-mate an aluminum bat for protection, he himself now wielding one of his empty liquor bottles. Sasori rolled his eyes at him and sucked his teeth….yet he didn't refuse the bat.

There was now banging. "WE'RE NOT STANDING OUT HERE ALL DAY GINGER AND GOLDIE LOCKS!" O-kay…? Sasori opened the door a crack and peeked his head out with an annoyed frown. "Finally." A brunette huffed. "What, forget to apply your make-up properly?" Next to her stood a blushing…very familiar blond. Sasori immediately recognized his little cousins friends. The brunette who's name he could never remember-but her persona was very potent-, the sandy haired blond in the photography group that he tutored…Temari -Sabuku no Gaara's sister-, nobody could forget Hyugga Hinata the rich heiress, and of course Yamanaka Ino the platinum blond with a hopeless crush on him. He ignored the bun-haired girl's statement.

"Who is it, yeah?" Deidara poked out his own head under his roomie's. "Oh." His face fell into an indifferent expression. "Where's Sakura, un?" Was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

"She's the reason we're here, blondie." Temari spoke up. "Now get your nose out of it, you're the last one she needs to talk to." Now his attention was perked and Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose. Here we go.

"What's that supposed to mean, yeah?" He pushed the door open further against Sasori's resistant hold, only managing half way, but it was enough to squeeze out. "Are you saying I'm some sort of disease? Am I poisonous, un?" His aqua blue eyes held iciness to them. "Let me guess, you don't want me around her cause I'm a 'bad influence', I'm 'dangerous', un." He and the others got reactions like this all the time. Sasori stepped out with a disapproving frown.

"Who cares?" He scolded. "If you are all here, I am assuming that Sakura's condition has been slowly deteriorating…she is after all not answering my calls or texts." He remarked. It was good to know that these girls were far from incompetent. Good. He now officially approved of his cousin's friends. They did not wait for things to get out of hand to find help for their friend. Sakura. He had, had the feeling that he would have had to talk to her sometime soon anyway. "How is she handling, the disappearance of my aunt and uncle?" He asked. So that was what happened? Her parents? Oh God...but…why? They all exchanged glances but kept up their cool. Ino spoke up.

"Not good…I mean…she's been doing what she has to and everything but…she just is not herself and she's becoming more and more of a shut-in…I can hardly get her to leave our dorm lately…" Ino said, trying her best not to behave like a total spazz. "I-I…think she's slowly progressing down a dangerous road…its not healthy and I don't know how to talk sense into her…she has always said that you were her rock when she was little…and that she had gone through a short phase where she was convinced that you knew everything about anything." This statement caused a tightening in the red-head's chest. He remembered how much his younger cousin used to idolize him. "So if you have this kind of sway with her I…_we_ just figured that you might be able to help." She shrugged. It was no time to be crushing just now. Besides, Sakura would kill her if she fan-girled her older cousin.

He nodded. "I'll talk to her right now." The girls all looked immensely relieved. "Come on…take me to her." Turning around, he already noted that Deidara had vanished. Great. Who knew what sort of pest he was making of himself at the moment. Or perhaps he was just doing something impulsive…that might now work out very well. That could wait. At the moment Sakura was his priority.

….

It was warm under her quilt…almost unbearably so. Sasori had texted her about what a million times already today? Okay so it was more like seven times but still…she felt harassed and did not answer him. She knew he wanted to talk about…it. Sakura knew he was only concerned for her well being but she did not want to talk about the possibility of her mother and father being… _dead_. So instead she ignored the messages…for the most part. Sometimes she would at least read them.

'_Sakura.'_

'_Sakura answer.' _

'_Are you alright?'_

'_Are you there?'_

'_Talk to me, Sakura.' _

Then she had stopped reading them. She was not angry just scared and maybe a…teensy bit annoyed. It was not as though she was ruining her life or anything. She still got what she needed to get done well…done. So what if she felt too guilty and gloomy to be having any sort of fun. Is that was Sasuke felt like all the time? Bummer. Not even her Ipod could lift her spirits lately and that was saying a lot considering how much she loved her jams. Alright…she had begun to scare herself now and then…like the times she would be doing something completely routine and starting sobbing out of the blue. Why wasn't she getting any word yet? _Why? _

Tears were starting to prickle again. She hated it. That was a whole other reason why she refused to leave her dorm. Crying in public was so humiliating. She was Sakura. Happy, tough, gritty, Haruno Sakura. People were not supposed to see her as vulnerable. So nobody could see her now. Besides Ino because well…she lived here. An abrupt knock on her door broke her out of her daze. Immediately she tensed up and withdrew into herself. That could not be Ino. Ino had just left a while ago and she had the keys so knocking would be unnecessary for her. Who the hell was at her door then? Her hands tightly fisted the fabric of her quilt…that still smelled heartbreakingly like her mother's favorite detergent. Before she could even debate on whether or not to say anything to alert her presence a male voice spoke from the other side, sounding very annoyed at the silence.

"Look, Miss Cherry. I _know _you are in there moping, un and might I just say that it's really lame of you, yeah." Oh God. Sakura frowned miserably. "Open this door princess bubblegum, or I will do it myself, hm." He promised with a very serious tone of voice. What did he know? Calling her lame for hurting over her parents? How dare he? How disgustingly insensitive of him. What the hell was he doing here anyway? "Sakura. Sasori is on his way anyway, and you are totally breaking my balls here and worrying the crap out of your girlies, hm. Open up…my swiss army knife is out and ready to vandalize the lock on your door. Either that or I will break in through the window." Green eyes rolled and she began to fiddle with her phone.

….

Deidara was about to make good on his word at the lack of response. He was rash like that. Just then however, his phone vibrated and upon taking a look he noted that she had texted him. Well that was progress.

'_If you vandalize school property you insensitive jerk, the head mistress will murder you. You don't want to face her wrath again do you? Now get lost I'm asleep.' -Sakura who is just fine and dandy kthxbai. _

His eyes narrowed at the message feeling very offended and pissed off. "That is a damn lie, Sakura, yeah…and insensitive? Really Sakura? Really? The only reason I am here is because I care enough to bother with your emotional state. It is BULLSHIT that you are slowly sinking into depression and don't even realize it, un. As for the head mistress you are right…I'll just have to find another way then." He ranted as he returned her text furiously. "For specifics please see your inbox." With that he stormed for the elevator.

….

This alarmed Sakura very much. As her phone vibrated she snatched it up and checked the message.

'_Ever read Romeo and Juliet, Miss Cherry?' -Deidara who is not convinced._

She growled. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was he seriously hitting on her at a time like this? Wow. Ugh. Usually she was so much better at this stuff. Damn it. Wait. Whatever he meant…she realized that he did in fact intend on entering this room right away…and she was a total mess too. Whatever. Who cares. The pinkette simply muttered incoherently to herself and held her blanket tightly over her head. A few minutes passed already and she was beginning to think that he was bluffing after all. That was very unlike him.

More time continued to pass and just as she thought she was all clear and could continue to mope and possibly nap some more she heard the 'shwoop' of her window being opened and immediately she understood what he had texted her about. Damn her slowly angsting brain today. She wished he has said something more obvious, like Peter Pan. A low groan escaped her lips as she could hear him cuss to himself, moving aside the noisy blinds. "Alright, pinky. You wanna be difficult, un?" He set foot gracefully into her dorm room. "We can sit here all day…well…or not because honestly pajamas or not I am perfectly willing to drag your pretty little ass out of this room by force, yeah." He promised. She made a threatening noise and he rolled his eyes. "Not scary, pinky." He drawled.

"Leave me alone." Her voice was muffled. All the artist did in response was come over and grab at her quilt. She fought valiantly for possession of the blanket. "Quit it." She groaned miserably. "I don't want to fight with you right now, she-man." He removed the blanket with one smooth swipe, nearly making her fall from the edge of her bed. Instead of exploding at him like expected she just covered her head and face with her arms stubbornly.

"Good. Cause it wont be a fight anyway…more like…a pillow beat down and me sitting on you till you calm down, yeah." The blond artist commented. "Now if I pulled your arms away so that I can look at you in the eye, would you happen to have three eyes and foam at your mouth, cause really you are acting Quasimodo from the original black and white Hunchback of Notre dame. I was almost certain when I took away your blanket that you were going to start screaming 'sanctuary!'" He drawled sitting very invasively on the side of her bed. He was trying to get her to start talking. Maybe then he would know where to start with this whole…feelings thing.

"You're such a jerk, Deidara! Get out!" She whipped around to have her back facing him and buried her face into her pillow. He found himself dodging a teddy bear that was tossed his way.

"No way, un…and allow you to slowly morph into a female Uchiha? Everyone knows they are all clinically depressed. Hell no." This certainly got a reaction out of her much to his dismay and annoyance. She whipped to face him with a glare, sitting up. At least he got her to look at him now. "What? Huh?" He pressed her to talk. "You think you wanna fight with me _now, _un?" He inquired.

"Don't bring Sasuke into this alright?" She was seething.

"I wasn't even aware that he was an issue at all but if he must come into the equation, when were you planning on discussing this party with him, hm?" He demanded. "You're getting all defensive about him and yet you intend to just leave him dateless and at his Daddy dearest's mercy. That's kind of fucked up. Not that I really care what happens to him and don't get me wrong cause the idea of you being his date is completely nauseating to me but if going to the party with him means that you are as much yourself as ever than go with him to Jackson man's party damn it, yeah." He could not believe that he encouraged such a thing. Sakura just blinked at him before lying back down.

"You suck at making people feel better." She growled at him. "Where do you come off, breaking into my room and talking down to me now of all times?" He rolled his eyes.

"I told you, the only reason I'm here is cause I think this should end here before you _do _in fact get bad enough to start ruining your life. Which I think your parents would totally flip at you over." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Like I said, you are scaring your friends…and personally I think they are pussy-footing way too much to have not forced you out of this cave themselves today. Something your Dad would have wanted according to what you've said about his constant texting, would be for you to stay happy no matter what, hm." She started to cry at the mention of her parents. Deidara panicked a bit at this. He wasn't sure if he was getting somewhere or if he had gone in too deep. Leaning over her, he nearly had a heart attack when she hugged him.

"I know! I know….I-I…*sniff*…I just feel like I'm in this huge pit of quick sand and the more I try to get on with my life, the deeper I sink into the miry guilt because…how dare I have any kind of fun while they were out there…possibly _dead_ or _suffering_… and the more time goes by without a word about them…I…just sink more into despair…" She coughed and hiccupped a bit. This was…working. She was talking about it now. Which meant he might not have to drag her out of the room by force just yet. He didn't know much…but he did know that he should hug her back right about now…and so he did.

"I know…" He breathed, recalling all of the pain in his existence. "Trust me I do know…yeah." He nearly grimaced at his…'habit' at the end of each sentence…remembering why he had acquired it in the first place. There was no need to dump his story on the already down and out girl. "Just let it out…that's what I do…let it out…with art, yeah." She smiled up at him with watery eyes.

"…But I don't want to let it out…I want them back."

"Yeah…sometimes it might not be possible though…at least you know that you still have a chance to get them back…not me." He shook his head. It didn't make him cry anymore the way it used to. He was numb to it by now. She frowned.

"What happened to your parents?" She asked him. His expression became dark.

"That, pinky is a long story that somebody in your state should not hear." The tone of his voice almost frightened her. The knock on her door startled the two of them. Then the sound of a key clicking open the lock to the door.

"Deidara." Sasori looked unhappy. "So this is where you were going all along?" He raised an eyebrow at his best friend. The blond shrugged.

"I guess I was just…worried, yeah." He could hear the Yamanaka girl squeal girlishly. Sakura head walled against his arm and groaned.

"You…people…" Throwing her pillow over her face and grumbling incoherently into it. Deidara let out a sigh…so much for all of his effort. He gave them a 'gee thanks a lot' look. Sasori tsked, entering the room. "I decided I'm still going with Sasuke to the party…for him. Even if he himself already said he preferred me staying if I didn't want to be there." She said as she tossed her pillow aside to rest beside her hip. Sasori looked surprised and a bit impressed with his friend. After all, it was clear to him -being the best expert in Deidaraology- that the blond was jealous of Sakura's care for her Uchiha friend. He looked at him only to receive and 'shut up' scowl.

"Good…now get out of this room. It's not healthy to coop yourself up like this. Get dressed and do something positive." Sasori scolded. "As your temporary 'legal guardian' I'm not making a request, it's an order. Go out with your friends. Now." He folded his arms and Sakura sat up with a pout and a sigh. It was his job to take of her now more than ever since her father was AWOL for now. Deidara grinned at her and ruffled her hair before standing up. The girls filed in.

"Yeah, Sakura. I'll see you at the party, and I promise you and I will dance the hustle to unfitting music, un." Deidara smirked. This at least earned a small snicker from the girl.

"Hell yeah. About time one of us took charge! You're so totally going clubbing with us Saki!" Ten-ten grabbed Sakura by the arms and shoved her toward the bathroom.

"It's a school night!" The pinkette protested along the way only to be ignore as Ino charged into the bathroom along side her flailing and singing an awkward half baked song about make-up. "Ugh. You guys suck."

"WHOO! GIRL'S NIGHT OUT WITH TEMI INCLUDED THIS TIME!" Temari laughed raucously going in after them. Hinata looked at the two college boys in the room awkwardly, twiddling her fingers. She gave a shy smile of gratitude.

"U-um…thank you for helping us with Sakura-chan…" She turned slightly red. They grinned at her with a nod and exchanged glances. She was adorable. Hidan would go gaga for her. The perverted pedophile. Feeling a bit weird she scurried into the bathroom with the other girls.

"I guess we'd better leave you girls to it then. Have fun Sakura." Sasori called to them. Normally he would not like the idea of her going clubbing, most likely with fake I.D.s provided to them by Nara Shikamaru the part time D.J. Especially on a school night. However he, himself did things like that often enough and Sakura really just needed to do _something _that did not include lying on a bed in a dark room all day. He was just glad that they had gotten her out of her room before she got really bad.

"Don't leave me…!" She called after her big cousin over the flurry of wicked banshees…Hinata excluded…for the moment.

"Good day, Miss Cherry, un!" Deidara smirked, feeling quite amused and pleased with himself as he followed Sasori out the door. "Don't do anything _I _would do." He added in over his shoulder.

….

"Whether we activate the chip or not…it's going to act up on its own soon." Danzo spoke with a drawl. "No time to waste. We have to eliminate the target before the danger begins." So…it begins.

….

Night had fallen and the five girls were giddy at the prospect of entering. If Shikamaru had anything to do with it, it would be a no brainer. Of course they were getting in. Looking as good as _they_ did too? Who wouldn't want _them_ in their club? As predicted the bouncer surveyed them and asked for . In a quick second he motioned the way and in they went. So their day had been going pretty darn awesome. Sakura was still a bit out of it though. Not surprising. It was not as though she would just get over her troubles and go nuts with them just like that after all.

She looked around the dimly lit place. Honestly she had expected a place like 'the club' to smell horrible from all the booze and sweat and be crowded. It was sort of crowded but not as much as she had assumed…and it smelled perfectly fine. Instead of dancing with the other girls, she sat at the bar with Hinata just talking. Normally she would have dragged the shy Hyugga with her onto the floor and did the Thriller or something else totally ridiculous just because. Ino was totally getting her freak on between Ten-ten and Temari. Green eyes rolled themselves as she spied several grown men checking her blond friend out. Sasori was right, she totally made herself too vulnerable to guys.

"H-how did Deidara-er…how did he g-get into the-the room?" Hinata blushed and stuttered, nervous about asking Sakura anything too personal at the moment. Sakura turned her attention to the dark haired girl once again. Giving a very flat expression she let out an annoyed.

"The stubborn son of a bitch broke in through the window." She informed. "I really think he's a total nutcase. You guys were acting like I was thinking about slitting my wrists or something man." Hinata blushed deeper.

"You were not being yourself…" She said without stuttering. "If you were not that bad now you might have been later and even if you wouldn't have we would have had to make sure you didn't, you understand?" Sakura was always so proud when Hinata spoke up like this. So she couldn't help but smile at the heiress. Draping an arm around her she replied with a simple.

"Love you too, Hina, mucho grande." The pale lavender eyed girl smiled back. "So Hinata…have you ever had alcohol before?" The girl's eyes popped in response and Sakura laughed. "Hey bartender! Get us two apple martinis!" It seemed like the pinkette was finally allowing herself to get into the spirit a bit. Unfortunately this was not what the Hyugga heiress had in mind. Her father would kill her if he ever found out…and _torture_ and kill Sakura. By the look on Sakura's face however it was inevitable.

"Are you seriously drinking without us!" Temari protested upon coming up beside them, Ino and Ten-ten in tow. They were breathless with big smiles on their faces and a light sheen of persperation. Sakura just smirked in response. "That's my Sakura. Hey cutie! We'll each have what they're having!" Oh bother. Hinata face palmed. The sandy blond then turned back to them grinning lazily. Ino and Ten-ten sat beside them as well. "So…let's talk about Saku-chan's biker babe, it seems I've been a bit left out of the loop here." She elbowed the pinkette suggestively.

Ino flailed. "If he wont ask you out, I'll set you guys up!" She laughed wickedly. Sakura once again found herself rolling her eyes.

"Here you go, ladies." The very cute indeed bartender smiled, giving Ino a wink which made her mood light up all the more. His Italian accent was like liquid sex. "Lucky for you it is ladies night. So the drinks are on the house. Do not hesitate to call me over if you need anything more." With that he was off to serve the next customers. Four girls leered lecherously after the piece of man-meat. Hinata just turned red and scolded them with a smack to Ino and Ten-ten's shoulders. The shy Hyugga frowned when a red light flashed in the corner of her eye, annoying her. Was somebody playing with one of those ridiculous laser lights? How juvenile. Seems like they weren't the only ones with fake I.D.s in here tonight.

"Alright." Sakura relented with a sigh. "We can talk about Deidara…just…please Ino do not set me up or I'll tell Sasori that the missing pair of boxers he's been looking for -because I sold them to his fan girls- was actually taken by you." Baby blue eyes widened in horror. "Anyway first…let's drink."

….

"Teenagers." A figure drawled in mock dissaproval, watching the group of five girls ordering drinks apparently. His partner sighed in annoyance.

"Copy cat, please focus. Things are getting tense, and if Akatsuki had been unaware, they would not be placing so many of their lackey's so near to her."

"Dolphin. You forget that her cousin is one of them…they could be completely clueless and hang around her because of him."

"Wait! What was that?"

"What happened now…?"

"I swore I just saw a sniper light." The two trained experts knew the difference between a laser light and a sniper's calling card. Besides when somebody played with a lazer light they made idiotic swirly motions…normally around obscene areas of the human body.

"Shit…I see it too. I'm going in. Now."

"Move it!"

….

Sakura giggled as she grabbed hold of her glass. They all talked about stupid subjects and movies…and of course Iwa no Deidara. "The Akatsuki is going to be at Orochimaru's party too apparently." Ten-ten declared sipping from her glass.

"I know right? That is so weird. Sound and Akatsuki like…_hate _each other." Ino kicked her right leg back and forth casually from it's crossed position. Temari shrugged at this tid-bit of information. As far as the girls knew Akatsuki and Sound were just fraternities. So what if they were rivals? It did not mean that they couldn't be civil to each other. That's when Sakura's eyes lit up with a sudden thought. Sound. Gang bangers? She and Sasuke after all had been attacked…

"That is so totally incompatible!" She slammed her hand on the counter. "Why the hell? Don't you remember what I told you guys the other night?" She shouted getting to her feet and completely not noticing the red light on the back of her head. "When me and Sasuke were attacked they were Sound guys, and trust me no simple frat boys go around taking care of business in violent ways like that! Something is really rotten in Denmark-!" Before she could finish however and much to the girls shock and horror she was jerked backwards and tackled to the ground by a masked figure just as bullet whizzed past and into the various bottles of booze. Screams erupted.

"Girls come on. We're leaving." Kakashi told them, helping Sakura to her feet. Green eyes blinked at him in shock. What had just happened here?

"Kakashi-?"

"Hurry up!" More shots started to be fired and Kakashi had to separate Sakura from her friends. Iruka popped in out of nowhere.

"With me you four." He commanded, ushering them out of another exit. Sakura was pushed behind the counter by the masked 'counselor'.

"Wait there just a moment!" He told her over the noise.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei! What's going- aaahh!" She cut herself off, covering her head as splinters flew around her.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru's voice called to her in the fray and she thought she had lost her mind before there was a grip on her arm. "Sakura follow me!" She opened her eyes to see her genius friend crouching before her. His eyes were determined. With a nod she hurried after him as he pulled her along, covering her head with his hoodie. She could hear him calling Kakashi's name now and then and some shouts everywhere. Everybody in the place was practically bursting for the exits. What the hell was with all the special attention tough? She was not an idiot. Were these guys shooting at…_her_? To her surprise she quickly felt the air from outside. Now was when she lost it.

"WHAT THE _FFFUCK_ IS HAPPENING HERE?" She shouted with all the power of her lungs.

"How should I know?" He shouted right back.

"Please lower your voices. Good job, Shikamaru. You okay Sakura?" Kakashin inquired.

"Where are the girls?" Sakura demanded, stomping her foot.

"Iruka is dropping them off."

"…How did you know I was about to get shot..?" She asked suspiciously.

"I used to work with your dad as a cop remember? I know a death light when I see one." He stated. "Now I have to ask you some questions about you're dad." The pinkette blinked at him.

"I think I am the one who should be asking questions. Does this have to do with my parents?" All she wanted was confirmation, it was clear that it must have been about them…or something they were involved in. "Don't even say no. Otherwise I wouldn't know why anybody would try to kill me. I'm not exactly a hot commodity here." The pinkette folded her arms.

"Gang rivalry? You're father did bust a lot of important men after all." Kakashi folded his arms. Sakura placed a hand over her forehead and leaned against the nearest wall. She then lowered the hand with her eyes slightly wide when she remembered that the men from Sound…had known her full name. Maybe Kakashi-sensei was right. Holy shit! It made no sense though…why would her father send her to this school if he wanted to keep her safe from them? This was all getting so complicated.

"Can we talk about this over ice-cream? My head hurts." She sighed miserably. So much for a night of fun.

….

Genma, continued to run and dodge bullets, carrying a heavy bundle under his arms. Two legs clad in combat boots hung out of the bundle that he held protectively. He clenched his jaw around the needle he always carried. God watching one teenaged girl was turning into a huger problem than ever. He needed to lose these guys. The weight of the body he carried was really annoying him by now. How could he lose them though? The person squirmed uncomfortably under his arm. These people were certainly not Akatsuki…or he'd have been shot by now. Those kids were lethally trained. Perhaps Sound…they got rather sloppy due to their large numbers. Then again there were many groups out there so these specific folks could be anybody.

To his dismay he was cut off coming to a sliding stop as it turned out that he was now very suddenly surrounded. The currently not so undercover cop cursed under his breath. "Give the girl over…and she wont have to die." The obvious leader now spoke up. Genma hid all emotions from his face. "Oh…and drop your weapon." The man motioned to his shot gun casually with his own rifle. Pursing his lips, Genma's fingers twitched as they held onto the gun in his hand. His eyes searched his surroundings. The bundle nudged his side roughly and impatiently. At this his lip quirked. Dropping the bag he kicked it toward them, whimpering could be heard. Then he backed away and held up his hands. They kept their guns trained on him as the leader and another of the lackeys crouched over the bag.

As they grabbed their 'target's' legs and opened the bag they were met by a nasty surprise. A rifle barrel smashed their leader in the face before the apparently helpless 'girl' began to open fire. He grabbed from his chest a tape recorder where the whimpering had come from and smashed another guy square in the face. Like lightning Genma began to cover his partner, kicking up his shot gun and taking out the snipers among the fray. He was nearly shot but a nearby shooter appeared and took out the assassin. His eyes met the sight of Anko who saluted him. Together, the three of them took down the group…hopefully fast enough to avoid the local authorities. No need to cause a panic.

Anko hopped down to meet them. "What took you so long?" Genma spit out his senbon and caught it in one hand.

"So-rry, miss thing. At least I showed up on time." She responded. He scoffed. "You two alright?" The female agent asked. Genma nodded.

"I'm cool. You Gaara?"

"If you two ever dress me up like Haruno Sakura ever again, I will kill you both along with the enemy." The red-head hissed. Jade eyes narrowed. They laughed. Well at least they had effectively distracted the killers. All in a night's work.

"I'll make it up to you. Come on. Din-din's on me." Anko motioned them after her.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay. I'm finally finished and I probably left behind like so many grammar errors that it's not funny but oh well. In a rush here. Getting kind of juicy huh? Please review folks xD. Oh and when all is said and done I sooo need to change the location of this story, please pardon the unrealisticalness of all of this. Ciao!


	24. Out of Whack

Author's Note: Back to my high school…ish fic rofl. I'm taking forever to update everything lately. It's a nightmare. Like when you're having a dream and you're trying to run away from whatever or whoever…and you move like some sort of snail with vertigo. That's what it feels like. It sucks. Anyway I hope that I can finish this efficiently and with as little errors as possible. I also hope that you enjoy my newest chapter. Onward as I say. :3

Disclaimer: As always no time for snarky or random disclaimers. I simply own nothing folks. Alrighty roo moving right along.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Out of Whack**

Kakashi had really been of little help, he simply answered Sakura vaguely or danced around her questions. Curse him. The pinkette was feeling extremely nervous where ever she went. At least she now knew why he and Iruka had been following her around so much ever since the beginning. Well that much was a relief. Body guard…cop…people…she was cool with that. Going to school however, was now playing on her nerves like a harp. At every sudden movement she gave a huge start. One of the students turned on a lazer light in class and she fell out of her chair with a loud yelp. Everybody laughed but they could not possibly understand her concern…so Sakura didn't care.

One day she had been increasingly alarmed when she noticed Hidan trailing her to her classes once. Freaky. At lunch, Deidara had invaded their table whether the others liked it or not to sit with her for a bit. Lee, Sai, and most of the girls didn't seem to mind him there. The rest were less than thrilled to say the least. Especially Naruto and Sasuke…and for the strangest reason…Gaara and Sora too. This was weird because Gaara hardly concerned himself with Sakura…and Sora did not make a habit of hating people that she barely even knew. The rest were quite uncomfortable with the situation. Only Ino was extremely pleased.

Tonight was the party. Shit. Sakura was not sure whether to be excited or to give in to this horrible premonition that had been building within her. Something kept eating her up from the inside out. She could not help but feel that she was going to have one SHITTY school year. To say the very least. If she and her family ever got through this she would never complain about her old life ever again. The cool breezy afternoon air did nothing to comfort her as she walked toward her dorm. Then there it was. Her eyes widened mildly in surprise.

The whirring sound of a motorcycle grew louder until it came to stop beside her. She recognized the chrome beast and its husky purring motor as a certain blond artist flipped open his helmet, revealing his dancing aqua eyes as he was clearly grinning at her. "Miss Cherry, un." He greeted her cheerfully. As close to cheery as Deidara could get…which summed up to arrogant for anybody else who didn't know him. Good God. Why did he have to have such a deep, electric tone of voice. "Just the girl I wanted to see, hm." Sakura managed a small smile. Deidara was an odd one…to think just weeks ago they were plotting each other's dooms. It was so funny how things worked out.

"Hi." There was an almost shy, rather dull wave from the pinkette. He frowned at this and pulled off his helmet, shaking out his hair. Sakura wasn't shy. He didn't like shy. Something had to be done about that. She blinked at him as if confused by the sudden look of displeasure on his face. After an awkward moment of silence, he grinned at her.

"That's all you have to say? Hi? You can do better than that, Saku-chan. We should be engaged in a battle of witty banter and/or insults by now, hm." He critiqued her greeting slyly. The usually up beat girl stared at Deidara, not amused. Hello? Why would she be in the mood for anything like that, when she was still so worried about her parents? Deidara was unaffected by her stare. He'd seen much scarier in his day. "Not feeling up to it today, eh?" The biker teased. She fumed.

"Shockingly, no." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm kind of sort of preoccupied thinking about impending doom and missing loved ones. Thanks." She folded her arms. It was ridiculous that she needed to even say it out loud but hey. What can you expect from one of the boys of Akatsuki. "Or have you forgotten that little detail already?" She asked. Deidara just rolled his eyes at her statement. It was nothing new for people to automatically assume he didn't care about anybody but himself. So he let it pass. She was just moody because of her understandably low mood. Like he was any better during his dark moments. No. In fact he was much worse. One only needed to ask Sasori.

"Don't be stupid, yeah." He scolded. "Of course I haven't forgotten. I'm not that much of a douche bag, Sakura. That's why I'm here, un. Clearly you need this." His annoyed expression fell into a slight grin at her confused look. Green eyes blinking at him.

"Need what? I have no idea what you're talking about." She asked, starting to walk much to the artists chagrin. He turned his motorcycle back on and moved slowly alongside her. He could be stubborn too. A few baby wingers stared at the pair as they passed. Deidara did not bother insisting verbally. She would not have listened to a word he said anyway. She _would _however, get tired of all these jealous fan girls of his, glaring in her direction and silently planning her execution in their fantasies. This he counted on. Eventually she stopped once again and sucked her teeth before turning to look at him expectantly. Aqua blue eyes lit mischievously p at her in their triumph before he became serious once again.

Now that he had her attention he cleared his throat, flipping a long strand of gold out of his face. "I, Iwa no Deidara have decided to invite you, Haruno Sakura to go for a ride with me." He swung both of his legs over the motorcycle to stand beside it, and mock bowed at the waist in her direction. A single wave of his hand motioned to the seat. A pink eyebrow raised itself as she frowned. He was so weird. Well she couldn't really talk considering she was probably a million times more pushy when there was something that she wanted from her friends. Sakura found that she did not enjoy the switch in roles here.

"I guess I'm supposed to be excited about that." She sighed. "Look. It really sounds like fun Dei, but really I'm just not up for it." Ah, but he would not be thwarted so easily. Before she could turn to walk away he grasped her arm. A slender finger waggled at her in disapproval.

"That is exactly the point pinky, un." He retorted. "You are letting yourself get all tuckered out and emo again. Come on, let's go and do something. Class is over already, yeah." His eyebrows waggled. He certainly seemed to have fun corrupting her. The suggestion was pretty enticing but Sakura would not give in to anything so easily. That would be letting him win too easily. She tugged her arm away from his loosened grip, pursing rosy lips.

"I still have studying to do before I have to get ready for the big party tonight." She reminded. "If you want to con me into a date with you, you'll have to try at another time and be a bit less obvious." Ah, she was teasing him? Good.

"I can bring you back quick enough for you to have enough time to prepare yourself for the Jackson shin dig any day. You're just being stubborn on purpose, yeah." He declared perceptively. "How much time do you need eh girlie. Five to six hourse I'm assuming." Sexist much? Sakura laughed. Well look who was talking about hours of preparation!

"You're one to talk, Lady 'I-must-have-my-makeup-and- hair-perfect-or-I'll-die' Iwa no 'VAIN ASS' Deidara!" She responded. He laughed now too, and clapped in approval.

"See? Now _that_ is the spirit right there, Miss Cherry, un! You see how good I am at bringing out that annoying Sakura charm of yours, hm?" Long arms folded over his chest triumphantly. A smug expression. "Anyway. This wont be a date either, unless you really insist on it." He teased her. "If I wanted to con you into a date I would have just stolen your I-pod and demanded the date as a ransom payment. Anyway, if anybody were ever that desperate for a date it wouldn't be me." The blond promised her very confidently. "I have my dignity. Coming?" He held out his hand for hers expectantly. Too confident and conceited.

"Oh alright!" Sakura relented. "I'll come with you, just stop pestering me! Where are we going?" Reaching out, she took his hand and allowed him to help her onto his bike. He mounted the seat, squeezing in front of her and passing her the helmet.

"It's a surprise for your information, princess bubblegum. Rest assured though, its something you've never done before. Now put that helmet on already, Sasori would have my nuts if he saw us on this bike, and me being the one wearing the helmet." An interesting concept really. Sakura laughed at the prospect, imagining her cousin furiously chasing Deidara down with a pair of garden clippers provided him by Zetsu most likely. He failed to notice her amusement as he started up the machine.

"Too bad your head is so big." She chuckled placing the helmet carefully over her plaited pink braid. "If we crash, this helmet is just gonna go flying off of my head and we'll _both_ die anyway. I'm too young to die! I'm still a virgin! HE'S TRYING TO MURDER ME!" She mock lamented loudly. It was not like Sasori was likely to run into them anyway. Deidara just scoffed and slapped the helmet shut, muffling her voice out. Before she could protest he whizzed off and not even the helmet could muffle out the sound of her startled screaming. His impish, wicked signature grin came back full force. Today was going to be a lot of fun.

…..

"Can't you trace it? Is there not some kind of precaution for a situation like this?" A nervous young officer tried to reason with his boss. This had to be somehow preventable! The broad shouldered man at the desk simply shook his head with his mouth set into a grim line. The silence was deafening before he spoke once again, unable to stay quiet. "Sir, this could turn out to be disastrous if something isn't done!" He entreated. Danzo just ran a hand through his dark spikes in response with an unimpressed expression on his face. Really. These rookies were way too idealistic in this business, always either that or just unrealistic. He frowned at him.

"What exactly do you suggest we do? I'm open to ideas." He pushed darkly. "The only thing we would be able to do to stop it is retrieving the chip right this instant. However, things being as they are, any attempt would likely be unsuccessful and thus alert all other eyes involved as to where it's location currently is." His voice was impassive yet stern to the ears of the young agent. "It is not worth the risk. If those blueprints fall into the wrong hands we're all finished. No matter our ethics, ideals, or who we work for. We are just going to have to suck it up and push through it, if one girl dies for the sake of the rest of us. So be it then." The reprove sounded so insanely wrong and yet none could see any other solution to this.

"Haruno-"

"Haruno thinks of nothing but himself and his feelings! He is a selfish, sentimental, _traitor_!" Danzo snapped at the mention of one of his once most loyal agents on the scene. Kankuro wiped his face in frustration. The words seemed to echo sickeningly to the young man. Agent Haruno a traitor? For what? Putting his family first? Oh everything was all so jumbled and messed up. Haruno Naoko was a great man…and yet. It could not be ruled out that to condemn the world to doom for the sake of one person was….insanity. Danzo got up from his seat and paced back and forth. Apparently in thought.

"The main threats here are Akatsuki and Sound. The show down is finally right around the corner and you are choosing now to have second thoughts about how we retrieve that chip? Don't be ridiculous. Leave the big decisions to the ones with experience." With that, Danzo had nothing more to say on the matter. Kankuro clenched his fists at his sides. There was only one thing left to decide…which side was he on? Should he take the risk, and give this information to Gaara and the others working directly at the school? Or supposedly play it safe and continue to carry out Danzo's idea to solve this problem?

Without another contrary word he left the office. The chip at this rate would have to activated sometime soon or it would deteriorate and go haywire…and that was definitely not a wanted scenario. The party was tonight…if it happened then…

The thought was frightening. Bottom line? Who did he trust more? Hands down he knew the answer to that one. As he exited the building to take a long walk he pulled out his phone and texted Kakashi.

'_I declare we all go out for drinks. __**Bring everybody! I'm dead serious.**__' _

-Kk sandy

….

"Did we seriously just hi-jack a water taxi?" Sakura sat in the boat in disbelief. Deidara used the motor and white helm to steer the vessel with a grin. "Deidara come on! Tell me this is legal! Did you rent it or not?" She tugged nervously on his pant leg. Really he looked mighty _fine _in a pair of skinny jeans. Not many guys pulled that stuff off very well. Finally looking at her, he raised an eyebrow. She just frowned right back. "Dei-dei…" she trailed cautiously. "Did you or did you not steal this boat?" The question was more of an outright demand. God this girl was hilarious.

"You shouldn't worry so much about how I got it, yeah." He responded honestly. Looking back ahead he spoke once again. "To ease your conscious a bit…I can promise you that it was definitely paid for." The statement would have normally put the pinkette at ease, if not for the cruel amusement in his smile. Instead she stared at him with wide nervous eyes. "Calm down, cherry pie, hm. Nobody was harmed…much…at least nobody you like." He winked at her. The teenaged girl huffed at him and folded her arms. Some comfort that assurance was. Why did she hang out with this douchey mcdoucherson again? "Problem, yeah?" Once again he was smirking down at her. Clearly the delinquent was getting a real kick out of her reactions, by the way he milked her for more. There was a sigh.

Sakura refused to freak out anymore…he just found that amusing. There was no point. "Alright. Who did you steal the money and/or credit card from?" It was a question and a declarative statement all at once if that could even be called possible. Ah, she was good. He looked ahead for a moment then sat across from her letting them drift in the canal as he rested. She gaped. Really? Did he not care if they crashed or not? "Deidara!" She snatched the helm. The freak laughed hysterically at her fumbling and ire. Sakura now remembered why she had wanted to murder him so badly in the first place during the early encounters between her and the biking artist.

"Come on now, un." He drawled. "You know damn well I knew you would take the helm…I'm not that nuts. As you were saying though…heh…you got me…I used Hidan's credit card. As if I could afford something like this on my own, yeah." Why was Sakura not surprised by this declaration? She gave him a very flat stare. One of these days Deidara was going to get his ass beaten to death with those dirty pranks of his. They bordered on pure hatred. "Normally…yes. I would have just hi-jacked a water taxi out of boredom because let's face it, I am spontaneous and awesome like that, hm." A slender arm flipped golden tresses confidently. "However, for the sake of your delicate, goody two shoes constitution I made the effort to acquire one the way a 'normal' upstanding citizen should, un." Clearly he was teasing her. He called identity theft the work of an upstanding citizen? Wow.

To her surprise she laughed. "Dei-dei…you have got to be the biggest douche bag I have ever met in my life." She used that word to describe him quite often didn't she? Oh well. The repetitiveness didn't make it any less untrue. "If you ever take a risk that might kill the both of us ever again. I will murder you." The pinkette was dead serious.

"You flatter me, miss cherry hm." He told her, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and examining her. "That is high praise that I hope to deserve, yeah." The pout on her face was always so cute. "You shouldn't worry. I can deal with Hidan's temper any day, hm. If I wanted to die however I would have taken Kakuzu's card…now that would have been a suicide attempt of the worse kind, yeah." He stroked his pointed chin…staring distantly for a moment with a grin. Sakurs noted that on one of his partially gloved fingers he wore a ring with a Japanese sign on it. She'd seen something similar on Itachi…and Sasori too…but was sure they had them on different fingers. It must have been a club thing…why were fraternities and gangs so similar in these aspects? He must have noticed her staring because his grin was replaced with casual indifference as he placed his hand in his hoodie to pull out their snacks that he'd brought with them. "You know…you can set this thing to idle, un." He told her, earning a glare.

"How?"

"Here let me show you, yeah." Sakura blushed at his sudden proximity as she felt his heat and caught the familiar vanilla smell that was associated with him in her memory. She decided to pretend that she had paid attention to what he just did to stop the boat so as not to humiliate herself in front of this arrogant boy. He would never let her live it down. Plus he did not need any more food for his ego. "Got it, hm?" She died of relief that it was a more rhetorical question as he leaned back, giving her space and allowing her to think a bit more properly.

"Thanks…it took you long enough to tell me you know…I was having a nightmarish time figuring out how to steer. Bastard." She sulked. The blond laughed roguishly and handed a Twinkie out to her invitingly. Sakura wanted to refuse…but she loved sugar way too much to go through with it. Pursing her lips, she finally snatched it and tore open the plastic. "Can we go have pizza and milkshakes again later? Like the last time?" She asked softly, remembering the awesome Italian slices of heaven that she'd eaten with him once. He laughed.

"Ah, sure, yeah." He waved her off. A few girls were leaning over a bridge as they emerged from under it's shade. They giggled and blushed as Deidara looked up and noticed them looking. Sakura didn't really care at first…but then the pervert winked at one of them, who blew a kiss right back. That was when she found herself seething internally. Whore. Alright so that was not a fair statement. She didn't know the girl really, and it was not like she was dating Deidara. Ino winked at random guys too and she wasn't a whore but…still.

She had been so much prettier than her too. Sakura couldn't quite compare herself to her. Busty, luscious purple locks, and sky blue eyes…not a freckle in sight and wide hips. No. The pinkette was NOT jealous. She frowned in Deidara's direction momentarily but sadly he caught the expression. Noticing it, he tilted his head as she looked away with her nose in the air. "What's the matter with you all of the sudden, hm?" He inquired casually. "Not having fun, un?" Green eyes just narrowed at him.

"You're such a hoe-bag, Deidara." She muttered.

"What I do, un?" He raised a thin eyebrow at the accusation.

"Nothing."

He grinned at her after a moment or two of stroking his chin and examining her face. 'Oh…I see.' He thought to himself. After some pondering he shrugged and allowed himself a very self satisfied smirk. "Say, Miss Cherry…" His voice trailed to gain her attention. She gazed at him a bit hesitantly. Deidara could hear Sasori in the back of his mind making all sorts of death threats. Ugh. His best friend was still annoying even in his absence. What the hell? Still he would ignore it. Iwa no Deidara could do whatever the hell he wanted. It wasn't like he was planning on taking advantage of her or anything. "Have you ever had a boyfriend, hm?" The question threw Sakura for a loop. Apple green eyes blinked at him. No guy had ever really asked her that question so bluntly before. They were too intimidated to be so forward. It made her feel so manish…so the fact that he asked her without any sort of hesitation made her feel like an actual girl for once. She blushed.

"That's a very random question, Dei-dei." Yep. Play it cool Saks just play it cool she told herself. "…But no. I was always kept way too busy for stuff like that. My parents made sure I always had things to occupy my time with…and boys would have disrupted it for me." She shrugged it off. At this declaration, Deidara raised an eyebrow at her. Really?…But she was so pretty. No boyfriends? How? She really _was _the epitome of a goody two shoes, pristine, princess. Wow! Girls like her actually existed? Fascinating! He felt like the discoverer of a new species. He deserved a fucking Nobel Peace Prize for this one.

Sakura just currently wondered why on earth Deidara was looking at her like she had no head. "Deidara don't look at me like that. Is it really that strange?" She protested, getting worried. He shook his head a bit as if to clear it and held out a hand indicating a moment of silence for him to contemplate this information.

"So…you're telling me you have _never _dated anybody." It sounded like a dead pan statement…but his eyes were telling a different story. She shook her head, pink locks swishing. The artist nodded. "So you've never even been asked out, yeah?" He asked. Once again…after some thought…she shook her head again. Really? "I don't believe that, hm." He shook his own head skeptically. She rolled her eyes.

"This is a really weird topic. Yeah there have been guys that wanted to go out with me, but none of them bothered asking because I was pretty open about not looking for a boyfriend." It was not much of an explanation to Deidara…but he would just have to accept it for now. She was weird.

"I guess that means you've never been kissed, huh." Well it was fairly obvious. Sakura wasn't the type to kiss random guys for the sake of losing her first kiss. At this question however, her face turned about as pink as her hair. Once again she shook her head although a bit hesitantly. "For somebody so social, Miss cherry….you avoid routine human contact quite a bit, yeah." He remarked. Sakura made an indignant noise at this. That was not a fair statement. She stood up.

"That is so not true! I cared more about academics more than I cared about romantic relationships! So what? I have millions of friends, I am close to a few relatives, and I even put up with 'charming' personalities like your's. That is not avoiding human contact." With a stiff pout she stuck her nose in the air and turned her back on him. She bristled when he chuckled.

"Maybe I phrased that a little wrong, un." His voice rumbled lazily. "However…with this… knowledge as my guide I know very well that if I tried to do something very simple like holding your hand you would get freaked out, yeah." Sakura felt his fingers brush the exposed palm of her hand and she jumped. The college boy laughed at the clear physical confirmation of his words. "I think it's time to go eat, hm." He commented, mercifully ending the subject…just this once. He still deemed her a bit weird. What was she? A nun? Her parents were partly to blame. What made them so over-protective of her? The look of relief on her face was almost comical and he found he didn't really care that much.

As soon as the word 'pizza' re-established itself in Sakura's mind and she brightened up instantly. "Sounds awesome to me! Let's hurry it up then, blondie!" She perked taking a seat beside the small helm of the water taxi. A small hand patting the spot beside herself. "Hungry, hungry, hungry!" She sang out to the mambo tune, bouncing up and down enthusiastically. "Pizza, pizza, pizza!" He sat down and started the boat all over again, rolling his eyes when she abruptly grabbed his arm and shook him a bit, changing her song to Chic n Stu by System of a Down.

They passed an old couple doing the same thing, smiling at the two youngsters. Sakura smiled back awkwardly and Deidara waved at them casually. As they made their way back, they had a poke war, chucked twinkies at each other, and sang random road trip songs. They even had a bitch fight that ended when Sakura accidentally smacked Deidara in the eye with her hair. Then he was slightly moody. His own damn fault. "Be careful, yeah." He scolded. She laughed.

"Sorry, Dei-dei." They came to a stop. "By the way your hair looks nice as usual." Sakura giggled…her bright green eyes shining with mischief. Deidara just raised an eyebrow as he stood up to exit the vessel. "How long did it take you to get it so perfect?" Her tone sounded way too innocent to be good for his health. He frowned at her suspiciously.

"What are you-ACK!"

Instead of taking his offered hand to help her stand up she charged his legs, namely at his knees. She pushed forward then tugged forward in a split second. He had been completely caught off guard and his feet swept out from under him. The blond toppled over the edge of the taxi and into the water with a satisfying splash. "RUN FOR IIITTT! HAHAHAHA!" Sakura was off like a shot. He emerged immediately with flashing eyes.

"PINKY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

….

"Copy cat…you thinking what I'm thinking?" Iruka murmured through his ear piece to where ever Kakashi's post was. The masked man never really bothered to be at the exact place he was supposed to be all the time. That was nothing new. He heard him grunt a bit in response.

"That depends. If Akatsuki is aware of the chip's location now…then maybe. It would be weird of them to choose the most hot headed rash one of the bunch to do it however. Then again he is also the youngest so it works much better. Is that what you're thinking?"

Iruka sighed. "Honestly…I don't know. He could very well be using her…getting real close to her…but then again Iwa no Deidara is not exactly an Oscar nominee. Too much monkey business going on here." He shook his head, running a hand through dark spiky tresses. They watched as the young Akatsuki…sopping wet…dragged a screaming laughing pinkette to dump her into the canal. Doing so he flipped her off and shook his behind at her. She just teased him by cheering and shouting 'take it off!'. Kids these days.

Kakashi scoffed openly at the scene. "When I was their age…hahaha. In any case…she is not in any immediate danger at the moment it seems." He remarked. "We just have to keep watching them for now." There was a low rumble of agreement from the other end before they continued to watch in silence.

….

Sasori was annoyed. Annoyed was an understatement. He couldn't find Pein anywhere. It was like he was purposely isolating himself from the rest of the group for the whole week. It came as quite a relief when he caught sight of a familiar shock of electric blue hair. Konan was seated with Kakuzu and Kisame drinking a mug of black coffee while the two of them were placing best on a game of Chess between Itachi and her. "Shouldn't you all be getting ready?" He asked curiously. They looked up at him simultaneously.

"Che…we got time." Kisame responded, refocusing on the game. "Where's goldie locks, _yeah_?" He chuckled. Konan gave him a look and Sasori gave him a livid stare, he cleared his throat. "What? Still so touchy?"

"You aren't clever." The red haired artist remarked coldly. How dare he accuse anybody of being touchy on that subject. "Anyway. I have not seen him today since class…but he can take care of himself for the most part." He informed them of his knowledge on his blond room-mate before turning to look at Konan. "I am actually very pleased to have run into you Konan." He informed, sitting beside Itachi. She looked up at him with mild curiosity.

"Oh?" She murmured, calmly telling him to continue in her own wordless way. He cleared his throat.

"What do you and Pein know about the dissapearance of Agent Haruno and his wife?" He asked bluntly. Beating around the bush would be useless and really he wanted to get right to the point. Itachi looked at him briefly with a frown. Were they not his Aunt and Uncle? What had they to do with the chip? Konan's brow furrowed in confusion before glaring at the checkered pattern of the board in front of her. Sasori's deep mahogany brown eyes watched her reaction intently…debating on what it could possibly mean.

"I'm afraid this is yet another piece of information that Pein has been keeping from me." She stated bitterly. What? They all looked at her. Even Hidan peered from behind the arm chair he sat in playing old school video games. She hated their astonished expressions.

"What the fuck?" The premature gray frowned.

"Pein never keeps secrets from you." Sasori's face went deadly serious. Konan simply met his gaze with an even more deadly expression of her own.

"Apparently he does now. As we have been nearing the execution of this apparent 'final job' of ours…Madara has been taking him aside more and more often." She explained darkly. "I tried to ask what it was all about but he never gives me straight answers. It's like he's dancing around the subject, afraid to tell me anything." Her grip on the porcelain handle of her coffee mug intensified making her slender fingers white knuckled. There was a silence.

"Why would Pein-…this is getting very serious." Sasori swept to his feet and began to pace with narrowed eyes. He ran a hand through his hair. "Clearly Madara had been making plans that he doesn't want us to hear…not even Konan. I don't see why they could be any different unless they are dangerous." He stated. Itachi listened fully now. Kisame perked up more.

"You saying he plans on screwing us somehow?" The large blue skinned man inquired. Now very much alert. Hidan choked. Sasori frowned.

"I don't know…but it certainly is a plausible explanation for all of this secrecy." He stated.

"Never doubt for an instant that my uncle is a ruthless killer…like the rest of us." Itachi stated moving his rook and taking out Konan's bishop. She frowned in distaste that she had missed that opportunity. Sasori stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey guys…tone it down." Hidan spoke up…for once not a single curse in his sentence. "If Madara somehow heard us talking like this…he'd de-bone us like a bunch of fish…and leave us…we'd be useless piles of shit. He's a fucking genius don't forget that. There is no telling on whether or not he has surveillance on us." He stated cautiously. Kakuzu nodded in agreement. Maybe they were getting a little paranoid…then again…they had always been paranoid…and it almost always saved their lives.

"I have to find Pein." Sasori sighed in frustration.

….

"Ladies. _Ladies._" A certain platinum blond spoke up as she eyed herself and her friends in the mirror of her dorm bathroom. "Might I just say…_va-va-va-voom. _We are smex. Smex incarnated into four bad mama jamas." She commented, twirling herself before linking arms with Sakura who was standing still as Hinata did the finishing touches in her hair. Ino was wearing a black and purple halter dress that hugged her figure but flowed enough around her legs to allow for dancing at the big shindig.

Ten-ten wore a sleek black strapless taffeta dress and her hair was loose for once. Boy did she have some luscious locks hidden in those buns of hers. Temari didn't really want anything frilly but something still unique. So she sported a vintage red wiggle dress. Simple and sexy. Her normal hairstyle was replaced with a plaited French braid. Hinata's beautiful dark hair was pinned up in a bun with intricate jewel studded pins holding it up. Her bangs framed her face, keeping her cute childish look intact. She wore a navy blue mermaid dress, bought by her father.

"Neji's gonna be all over that." Temari told Ten-ten teasingly, checking her out. The brunette folded her arms and scoffed. She felt out of place being so…feminine. Sakura giggled. Today had been a fun day…granted she would have to catch up on extra study time later but she could live with that. They all looked awesome and she was gonna have some uber fun with Sasuke. "How about you, Saki?" She reared on the snickering pinkette. "Isn't a certain blond going to be there?" The sandy blond waggled her eyebrows.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Hinata finished her hair and proceeded to put away her supplies. It was an elegant twist with a black and red butterfly pin, around her face were dainty curled ringlets of pink. "Whatever, Temi. No comment."

"You're no fun. So Hinata…you upset that you couldn't take Naruto?" She inquired. The heiress turned beet red and began to stutter incoherently. Poor Hina. Sakura rushed to the aid of her adorable friend.

"Oh leave Hina alone. She is exempt from this form of abuse." She declared. "Sir Sakura must defend the virtuous Lady Hinata from the coarse humor of her comrades." A finger waggled at Temari who pushed it away laughingly. The hum of a vibrating phone was then heard and the girls perked up. "Who would that be for?" The pinkette hummed. Ten-ten huffed looking at their phones.

"Sakura please. It's your phone. Just answer it." Well…somebody was certainly feeling angsty, since when did Ten-ten call her Sakura and not Saki? The rosette stuck her tongue out before bounding to the dresser to see who was dialing her cellular apparatus. Ah! It was the ever diligent and on schedule rain cloud boy. He was ready to go clearly, otherwise he wouldn't have called her. "Who is it?" Ten-ten raised an eyebrow curiously. Sakura scoffed.

"It's Uchihakins. No doubt commencing his crescendo of bitching for me to hurry the hell up." She grinned fondly. That annoying child. Ino squealed telling Sakura to say 'hi' to him for her. Pressing the magical green button, she placed the phone to her ear and sang cheerfully into the receiver. "Saaassukeee-kuuuuuuuun! My one true love has finally asked me out! Ahhhh! I always knew we were meant to be!" She giggled, making fun of his fears. All the girls laughed softly at her antics. Really it was great to see her back to her crazyliscious Sakura persona.

"_Stop being stupid Sakura. Are you ready?" _He cut to the chase from the other line. Sakura held her nose to stifle her snickers at the NOT amused tone of his voice. Naruto was not kidding when he said that Sasuke hated parties.

"Yes, baby. I'm ready for you."

"_Good. Stop that. Meet me outside the dorm."_

"Fine, fine. I'm on my way down…do I at least get a peck on the cheek?" Alright so she couldn't resist throwing one last comment in there.

"_Tch. Annoying." *_click* With that the conversation was over. She cracked up. "Alrighty ladies. My 'date' has arrived as you already know. I shall see you all when we each get there." She snatched up a purse and pranced. Ten-ten's phone rang and checking it she blushed before frowning at the teasing expression on Ino and Temari's faces. Blonds were evil.

"That's Neji. He's waiting too obviously so I'll head down with you Saki."

….

Sakura had only seen Orochimaru during school hours…and he was no less scary there then he was now. In fact as she currently stood by the punch bowl talking to Sasuke, he looked even more so. His eyes seemed brighter than before and almost predatory as he surveyed the surroundings to rest on the pair of teenagers now and then. "Alright. I can't take it anymore." She pulled the raven haired boy behind her to stand somewhere further away. "Orochimaru is really fucking creeping me out." She stated. Sasuke subtly looked over to where he was and grimaced in his own way.

"He has a …bad history…with my family." The youngest Uchiha stated darkly. "He's a sick bastard." Sakura shuddered at the tone of her friend's voice. She felt as though she knew so little yet was involved more than she knew in all of this….it was scary. The look in Sasuke's eye was a very hateful and lethal one. Biting her lip she made to change the subject.

"So. You plan on dancing tonight?" She motioned toward the floor. He scoffed. The last thing he wanted was to let all of these people that he hated watch him dance. It felt like a far too intimate thing about himself for them to see. "I'm going to take that strange nasal snort sound as a 'no' in Sasuke speak." She stated. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Shikamaru slinking off into the hall, seemingly talking to himself. How did he get here and why was he hiding? "Hey it's Shika!" She giggled. Sasuke frowned in surprise but saw nobody. "Brb. He's hiding and apparently saw me looking." She pranced off.

Shikamaru was hurrying down the dark hall toward the men's bathroom apparently. "Shika! I didn't know you were coming here! You somebody's date?"

"No hablo Ingles." He covered his ears and shut the door behind him. Rude much? She pouted. It was probably best to find Sasuke again. As she entered, she saw no sign of the young Uchiha boy. Looking around she then noticed a tall man with dark eyes speaking to him as he stood dutifully before him. That must have been Uchiha Fugaku…Sasuke's dad. She stared…blinking. He turned his head and caught her gaze critically. He was scary like all the other Uchihas…not as much as Madara had been. Wasn't Akatsuki supposed to be here?

A firm hand grasped her shoulder making her jump and her stomach dropped when she saw who it was. "Hello…Sakura." Kabuto greeted with a well placed but saccharine smile. She felt herself pale. "Enjoying the party?" Of course this four eyed, giant… _roach _would be here. Damn it! He was getting a kick out of her reaction obviously so she deemed it necessary to calm down. He couldn't do anything to her here. Sakura swiped his hand off of her shoulder with a glare and he chuckled.

"I _was _if that counts…then you showed up and now the air around me keeps screaming 'rape' from your putrid presence." She huffed trying to walk away. The med student caught her arm.

"Hostility is not necessary here." He drawled. "This is a friendly setting where rivals can come and interact in a more social manner. In other words…I'd like to ask you to dance." The grin on his face sickened her. He didn't even like her. Something was really rotten in Denmark.

"No thank you." She growled. He shrugged and before he opened his mouth again a frown came over his face. Sakura followed his gaze to meet the sight of Madara glancing around before heading toward his brother and nephew. Behind him however was of course his entourage that the teenaged girl was never happier to see. Kabuto looked over at Orochimaru and fell back. She smirked to herself at the irony of the situation. They were all looking mighty damn FINE…but the thing that got to her was the fact that the intro to 'What a man' by Salt N Pepa was playing in the background as they walked in. Seemingly in slow motion to most girls in the place. Itachi even absently flipped his hair. It was like something out of a crappy manga.

Spotting Sasori she bolted toward him and threw her arms around his waist in an enthusiastic hug. "EEE! Sassy! Sassy cuz! I lub jouuu!" She squealed. The red head sighed in annoyance. She was no good for any bad ass's reputation. A hand tapped her shoulder and she caught sight of a grinning blond.

"What about _me_, yeah?" It really was a good thing that neither girl, nor protective cousin noticed him checking her out in that sexy get up. Dayum. Ouch mama!

"No hablo Ingles." She murmured jokingly. "It's nice to see you too Dei-dei. Even though we only just saw each other a few hours ago."

"Whatever, yeah. Come on. It's dancing time for you and I…if of course chibi Itachi doesn't mind, un." He drawled. Ha. As if he really cared whether or not it bothered Sasuke. She didn't mind as he dragged her off as Dynomite by Taoi Cruz played. Instead cheering and chanting the word 'Hustle, hustle, hustle!' repeatedly. Kisame called after them.

"Deidara's a greedy bastard! Not to worry, pinky. We'll talk to you later!" Sakura laughed and waved to the others over her shoulder.

….

"What is your partner doing exactly with the Haruno girl?" Pein asked Sasori, avoiding the question in a discreet manner. Brown eyes narrowed. He would not be thwarted THAT easily. How insulting.

"The hustle it seems." He drawled. He could be a smart ass if he wanted too. "Why? Am I to assume that this…'final job' has something to do with my cousin?" His expression was disinterested. "What does Haruno Sakura have to do with this 'chip' that we keep hearing about?" He sat down across from Pein boldly. The 'beasts' of Akatsuki did not like to be kept in the dark. Sasori was no exception.

"I never said it did."

"…You didn't deny it either."

"We aren't precisely certain." Pein stared darkly at the younger red head.

"By 'we' I assume you are referring to yourself and Madara, am I right? Considering 'we' apparently doesn't include the rest of us anymore." He stated. Calling him out in a not so subtle way. Pein stood up at his full height but Sasori did not even wince.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Perhaps you're right…I know very little about this entire ordeal…but why is that…'_leader_'?" The old name was spat with acidity. Zetsu appeared beside him, startling him though he did not show it. The cannibal still frightened all of them.

"Miss Sakura…is looking for you." The tone of his voice was threatening. Sasori kept his gaze steady.

"I see." Standing up he looked at Pein again. "I'm going to stop any accusations from here on out…but this discussion is not over." He promised. Pein kept his strange, steely gaze on the artist as he turned and retreated. The members were getting restless it seemed. Something would have to be done to placate them…or there would be problems that the eldest of Akatsuki did not wish to face.

* * *

Author's Note: It's finally done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to review and all that jazz. Hope to hear from ya soon and sorry it took so frickin long. Ah, Sasori is such a bad ass. Gotta love him. Once again...forgive my missed grammar mistakes cause I seem to be making them very often. D: Anyway Ciao!


	25. Advances

Author's Note: Okay so new chapter. Finally. So I'm hoping that we all recall where we left off. The charries are partaying at big bad Oro's shindig, Sasori is suspicious, Akatsuki is restless, Sakura is confused and stressed out, Shikamaru is hiding, Deidara is determined, Sasuke is having daddy issues, Madara is conniving, and uh…yeah and I think Zetsu is hungry. .'. Deep shit is going down. *starts rapping* "Meet me in da club…its goin down! Meet me in- *is chidoried* ….uugh ok so singing is forbidden. Onward to the next chapter of…urgh…my fic with the long ass title that I'd rather not write here rofl. Enjoy remember to review and well…as always, Ciao!

Disclaimer: I don't think I will be getting anymore trouble from those pesky arch nemesis lawyers, but as always I must continue to write these anyway. …Otherwise they might come back for me… So anyway here it goes I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Now get to the reading.

**Chapter Twenty Five: Advances**

"Whoo! Check out Sakura!" Ten-ten had laughed watching her friend kill the dance floor with the blond biker babe. Neji frowned at the sight. He was not one to trample on anybody's happiness…at least not since middle school, but he had never trusted the likes of Akatsuki. She seemed to be searching the crowd for somebody with the tall blond trailing close behind, both talking animatedly. He had heard from Ino's incessant fangirling and simple putting two and two together whilst hanging out, that Sasori was the pinkette's cousin. So he supposed that it was fairly normal for her to be 'familiar' in a way with his best friend.

Still he had never been the easily trusting type. All he had ever known about the Akatsuki was that they were exceedingly dangerous, class A troublemakers. How could that change? They never did anything to attempt redemption for themselves. Why would they start now? The only logical explanation would be…they weren't. Thus the mistrust refused to leave his countenance. "You alright, Neji?" Ten-ten poked him in the ribs to get his attention. When he flinched, being very ticklish, she cackled loudly. "I think you need a drink to loosen up a bit." She stated. The tall brunette male put aside his thoughts for now and busied himself with enjoying himself for now. After all this was his first date with Ten-ten.

….

"Daddy must be keeping him busy, eh?" Deidara remarked. Sakura was fairly distraught that she could not seem to find Sasuke anywhere. Where did he go? Where did his father go? Even better…where was Madara? They must have been having a private discussion. The pinkette felt a pang in her gut remembering the not so fond attitude Sasuke had whenever he was discussing his family. "Relax, Miss Cherry, un. Chibi Itachi has spent most of his life taking care of himself and I don't think he needs a baby sitter, yeah." The artist remarked. Sakura glared at him.

"Look. I get that the two of you don't like each other…hell most of my friends hate you, but that is not the point. Please try to be understanding of my concern." She told him with an annoyed sigh. The blonds visible eye rolled and she placed her hands on her hips. "You know what? Whatever Dei, Jesus. I gotta go pee so later." She hurried off. The artist grunted in response before allowing himself to independently observe the crowd. Where exactly was Madara? His vision was abruptly obstructed by a blur of black, red, and ginger hair. He gave a start before recognizing the brown shade of eyes that stared at him so stoically.

"God damn it, yeah!" He protested. "Watch it Sasori! You nearly gave me a heart attack, un!" His best friend paid his tantrum no mind, looking back and forth. Deidara frowned at his room-mate's strange behavior. Something was getting to Sasori again…and the young artist had a feeling it was the same issue from before. Sasori gripped his room-mate's shoulder with a determined expression.

"Madara, and Fugaku have Sasuke cornered in one of the spare rooms. I have the feeling that we should take a look, are you game?" He asked darkly. The look in his eyes was beyond serious, it looked like he was onto something. Just like the old days. Aqua eyes blinked back and he noticed that Konan and a few of the others were keeping Pein busy. Oh yeah this was definitely one of their group efforts…'naughty time' as Zetsu would have called it, though the freakish cannibal freak was nowhere in sight. Nobody had Sasori's back the way Iwa no Deidara did during those times… and now would be no different. How could he even ask that question? His eyes closed and his face broke into his usual impish, wicked grin. In any case this looked like it could be fun.

"Sasori…you should know better than to ask that, un. I'm _always _game…its you and me, hm?" He punched his bestie's arm. "Quick question though, since when does the well-fare of chibi Itachi concern us, yeah?" It was not that he _really_ hated the kid -well…okay so he did have a beyond strong dislike for him- but that was not why he was asking. It was just that they usually did not make such a fuss over him. None of them did besides Itachi. Sasori seemed unsure of how to respond to the question for a moment, however it was a legitimate one that his partner deserved some sort of explanation for.

"You and I have been busy so I haven't been able to talk to you about some of the things that have been going on around here." He began. "A basic summary? Due to some odd behavior from Pein we have come to a likely conclusion that Madara is up to something that -needless to say- might not exactly be within our benefit otherwise he would not be so adamant that we knew as little about it as possible. Normally if we are about to be assigned a task we are given notice ahead of time and all the details necessary to do it, remember?" At this Deidara's visible blue eye widened, pupil shrinking. Here it comes.

"Shit! I knew he was playing us from the moment he first bestowed his 'charity' on us, un." The blond clenched his fists. Sasori's word was as good as law to Deidara, as the red-headed artist was the only one who he had come to fully trust. Said artist shushed him harshly.

"Shhh! We have to watch every move he makes closely from now on. Everybody is agreed…we are leaving Zetsu out of the loop however. It appears that he is not to be trusted on this topic either."

"I could have told you that, hm."

"Would you stop that? Are you coming or not?"

"I already told you, '_senpai_'. I am _always_ game. Lead on, un."

…..

"I see that you have befriended the Haruno girl quite closely, Sasuke…is that right?" Uchiha Fugaku always spoke with such authority. It always seemed to get him what he wanted, sending others into a completely cowed state. His imposing presence. This was one of his most effective tools. However, when it came to his sons it did not seem to be at all useful. Yet and still he never stopped employing such methods. This puzzled the raven haired teenager as he sat before his father and uncle. Nothing scared the stubborn Uchiha Sasuke enough to cow him anymore.

"Hn." Was his only disinterested response. He did however, wonder how exactly his father even knew Sakura's name, let alone what made his friendship with her at all relevant. He would just see where this conversation went, and leave when everything became clear enough to him.

"I think we can take that as a 'yes', brother. You know how inarticulate the boys are." Madara chimed in carelessly, watching Sasuke with those stoney red eyes that had always been unnerving to the youngest Uchiha. "Right, Sasuke-kun?" Why were they even getting on his case? Itachi was the one who told him to ask he-…that bastard. Had he done this on purpose…to play some kind of sick prank on him? What was going on here? Fugaku stood to his full height.

Inky black eyes regarded him with an unreadable gaze…his mother had always managed to be emotive without giving away a single thought process…it seemed that Sasuke had both the Uchiha forte of masking emotion and his mother's natural mystery. His sons. They were swiftly becoming more and more dangerous with time. Madara had a certain interest about that girl…certainly it must have had something to do with…._that _little issue that he had assumed ancient history. At least for his family. Apparently not however. He desired to get this whole thing over with as quickly and silently as possible but his sons were no fools and they seemed to be making themselves into obstacles more and more as of late.

Two boys. Both quickly becoming men. He had involved them in ways that he should never have in this mess. Especially his eldest Itachi. As the boy grew he became more resentful, nosy,….and clever. To keep his influence from getting to Sasuke he sent him away, but now it did not seem to matter. They had grown separately and still managed to be on the same page, though the younger one may not have realized it. If he could get Sasuke to agree to his terms about agent Haruno's little princess, then there was hope yet. He said nothing to confirm Madara's statement however, which was not a good start.

"How closely exactly would you say?" The question threw Sasuke for a loop and he stopped himself from craning his neck back in suspicion. His already dark eyes seemed to darken all the more. Alright so speaking to the two men was unavoidable it seemed. However, that did not mean he was going to cooperate with them, he was much smarter than that. Since when did Fugaku concern himself so much. Perhaps he was worried that his son was romantically pursuing a foreign 'peasant'? Peh. Yeah right. He may have liked Sakura but not like that.

"How is this even relevant to anything?" He folded his arms. Madara and Fugaku exchanged glances.

"I see. No problem with the boy forming a bond with this girl, so long as he knows where his priorities lie." Madara remarked with a meaningful look at Fugaku, who frowned back at him. Sasuke got the brief feeling that neither men were on the same page about this. Then it would be difficult to know how he would have to act. His dark eyes shifted between them emotionlessly, not saying a word. It was his father's turn to speak apparently.

"My son is not to be forming such attachments with girls of a common background." He declared. "It could prove problematic later when he is expected to marry." At this statement Sasuke felt disgusted. Like he was going to get married to anybody that he did not like anyway. Plus it sounded a whole lot like bullshit to him. There was something that they were trying to keep him from catching whiff of. Madara and his father stared each other down.

"My friendships never caused you concern before. You never once mentioned my bond with Naruto, and when I dated Karin I knew you despised her but you never once attempted to force me to stay away from her. Bottom line…why do you suddenly give a shit _now_?" To call them out so bluntly was extremely risky, but so help him, he was going to prove a point to these men. He was not a child anymore, and they did not scare him. He would have his own life. Madara seemed rather annoyed by both of them and gave a puff of air that implied he was surrounded by incompetents.

"Fugaku. Sasuke-kun is no fool." The words were clearly more meaningful than they sounded. "Let's be…diplomatic about this, shall we?" Maybe this was some sort of twisted good cop, bad cop tactic? "Tell me about this girl. Sakura am I correct? She was with you in the hospital, and your brother seems familiar with her. As well as most of my protégées." Sasuke wanted to laugh in his face. He called that circus act of delinquents his 'protégées'? More like evil minion bitches. The young Uchiha had the feeling that Madara saw those guys as disposable as long as he got what he wanted. He'd managed to get Itachi under his wing somehow…why his brother had sold out like that he could never understand. The traitor.

"Sakura-" The raven haired boy cut himself off. Wait a minute. Why _were_ they trying to figure out how close he was to Sakura? Especially Madara. He leaned back stoically into his seat. How could he have not guessed it already? This was not about him at all. It was about her. But why? "It doesn't matter. Cause I'm not dating her. I only asked her to come with me here because _you father, _were forcing me to bring a date. She was the most logical choice." There and that was all that they had to know. Whether they knew about Itachi making the suggestion or not was not his problem right now.

"Why?"

"Not that its any of your concern, but any other girls would simply think that I am showing an interest in them by asking." His bangs hid the irritation in his eyes as he thought about those ridiculous fan girls. His response was met by silence and he could almost feel his uncle's smirk.

He and Itachi once when they were children and still held some semblance of affection for one another…had suspected that their uncle had something to do with their mother's death…and to this day Sasuke had never quite been convinced otherwise. Suddenly though…Itachi had distanced himself from him…and then just left. Fugaku had stated that Itachi went to a new school to get away from the grief of their mother's death and Sasuke had thought it too selfish for Itachi to do…but after trying and trying to contact him with no success, he was left…a broken hearted little boy, all alone. The day he saw Itachi again…he was different. Colder. Darker. There was an air of the killer about him…and he was standing beside the very uncle they had once feared and hated. Things were never the same between them. Madara had worn the very same smirk he currently sported as he had looked down at him.

Sasuke clenched his fist, waiting for their responses. "Anything else you would like to tell me?" Before he walked out on the conversation that is. They were taking way too long to respond.

"Not at all…but I'm starting to agree with your father. It seems that your attachment is fairly deep-rooted. It could prove troublesome." Now Madara was suddenly switching roles? Sasuke was confounded about what exactly was going on here, however one thing was perfectly clear to him. No matter what it was. He was not going to stop being friends with Sakura. Or Naruto. Or anybody else that he allowed himself to associate with. He chose his side. Standing up, he placed his hands in his pant pockets calmly.

"In any case you are worrying over nothing. Romance is the last thing on my mind and that is the whole reason that I asked Sakura and nobody else. Quit wasting my time-" Madara caught him by the lapel of his jacket.

"You…" The man's red eyes narrowed, before falling into a calm smile. "…are such a stubborn and selfish little boy. You still haven't changed. Perhaps a lesson from your brother." Fugaku glared at Madara. Sasuke just angrily swiped his uncle's arm away from him.

"Madara…that is enough." His father warned. The boy was absolutely livid at this point. He maintained a cold façade but was nobody was capable of keeping back that violent tick in his jaw. His black eyes darted to his father meaningfully. The bitterness and resentment completely unconcealed. "You are dismissed Sasuke…for now. We will discuss this later." The boy snarled and opened the door.

"There is _nothing _more to discuss…and if I were you I'd reprioritize who I put my trust in, _Father._" With that simple hiss, he was gone. Madara looked at Fugaku.

"Your boy…has officially labeled himself…an obstacle."

….

When Sasuke found himself cornered by three Akatsuki, including his brother he gave a sigh of frustration. Could they not see that he had better things to do than be bothered with their hostility? "What?" He demanded harshly, making sure to get his disdain for their presence across to them. Not like they would really care, but whatever. None of the parties present paid the distant music down the hall any mind. Itachi motioned for Sasori and Deidara to keep quiet before he spoke up.

"What did Madara say to you?" The question threw Sasuke for a loop. He had expected them to be warning him off of their 'mentor's' scent. Could it be that perhaps that they knew just about as much about this business as _he _did? Wow. He gave them a suspicious glare and pushed Itachi by the shoulder out of his way only to have his brother twist his arm and slam him into the wall. Dark eyes popped in shock. "Is it about Sakura?" At these words Deidara suddenly perked up all the more, blue eye sharpening.

"What about the cherry, un?" He demanded looking at all the guys around him. Sasori shut his eyes with a silent sigh.

"I'm not sure, but I have a few theories." He told his blond partner. This was not a satisfactory response for the hot headed artist. Instead his aqua eyes shot to the youngest Uchiha. Sasori held him back by the shoulder.

"Spill it, chibi, hm!"

"Hush." Itachi told them darkly. Sasuke hated how easily he was incapacitated by his brother. With a growl he struggled violently. "What did they want, Sasuke?" Itachi was insistent. "Tell me. _Please_." That simple six letter word caught the younger brother's attention. "We have to know what is happening. There is a lot at stake here. It _was _about Sakura-san wasn't it?" The teenaged boy stared at them as if pondering. He gave a hesitant nod. Sasori then angrily snapped his fingers in a 'eureka!' sort of way before simmering down. "What about Sakura?" The elder Uchiha boy pressed. Sasuke was not ready to trust him that much…he would tell him what they said to him, not his suspicions.

"They said that they do not wish for me to form any sort of attachment to her. For the sake of my 'future'." He stated, pulling his arm away from his stunned older brother. "Now if you're satisfied…leave me alone." Off he went.

"Sasuke."

"Hn!"

Sasori and Deidara both frowned at one another before Itachi turned to them. They were silent, staring at each other. It was clear that they were all thinking the same thing because it was not but a few moments that passed before they were abruptly rushing the nearby door to listen to what the two grown Uchihas were discussing now. A simultaneous move.

"…_Really Madara. After what happened to Mikoto, and what I stood by and authorized my sons to go through years ago…I myself am not quite sure whether or not my sons have a point about you."_

"_Fugaku…you wouldn't want to become an obstacle as well, would you? After all you wont be of much help to them in their position. Mikoto's demise was a terrible tragedy and it would pain me to see the boys suffer the same fate."_

"_Sasuke has nothing to do with that chip."_

"_Maybe not. However be it unwittingly or not he has involved himself. Its clear that not only will he not be of any help but in fact become a problem. Not to worry. You'll not have a second thought about this once the chip is recovered…and not by the likes of Danzo." _

"_What about your 'wards'?-"_

"_The members of Akatsuki understand where their priorities lie. They know the rules of this world." _

The three eavesdropping young men exchanged glances. This didn't sound good. They were startled upon hearing footsteps coming down the hall and made a break for it. In that same instant it was like they had never been there. Old habits died hard. Red, brown, and blue eyes peered from their hiding places in the shadows. It was Pein. His tall shadowy frame trudged gracefully down the hall to knock on the door. He was let in and did not seem the least bit aware that they were standing out there watching him. One could never tell with Pein however so as soon as the door was shut the three Akatsuki boys rushed soundlessly down the hall back to the party.

…..

"Sakura." The sudden sound of Sasuke's voice would have normally startled the pinkette if she had not been looking for him or any sign of her cousin and his animated room mate for forever. She turned to face him with a sigh and an annoyed frown.

"Well its about damn time you decided to reappear! I've been looking everywhere. I asked everybody I came across! Akatsuki didn't even know where you were damn it! I swear if you r-!" The look on Sasuke's face silenced her. The irritated expression on her face dropped into a look of concern for her friend. "Are you alright, Sasuke?" She gripped his shoulders with both hands and squeezed stubbornly. The dark haired boy ran a hand through his spiky hair and looked around.

"…Nobody bothered you while I was gone did they?" He asked, gravelly serious. Green eyes blinked. Releasing him, she was not sure how to respond. There _was _that little 'interlude' between her and Kabuto. Was that what he was talking about?

"N-not particularly…except when Kabuto the prick tried to get me to dance with him…" She trailed off thinking about it. "Don't go making a fuss about that though!" Her hands waved defensively in front of him. "Please. That might cause unnecessary problems. For now, lets just forget everything and find the others…it's a party after all right?" He glared at Orochimaru's back as he chatted with another renowned Professor. So it seemed like he probably did not hear a word she had just said. "Sasuke?" She shook his arm slightly and as if brought out of a trance he caught her arm sharply and shot his gaze back to her. "What is it?" He looked back and Orochimaru was no longer standing there.

"…It's nothing. My dad just got on my nerves earlier is all." He wanted to avoid speaking to any other of these 'authority figures' here. Catching sight of Kabuto leaning against the buffet table, his eyes narrowed. The medic grinned at him. He looked in another direction and there were other people that seemed to be very keen on staring at his friend. What was going on here that he and the others didn't realize yet? Becoming suddenly protective he endeavored to move her away from the path of the white haired medic as he made his way over. "Let's just dance." He dragged her to the floor much to her surprise.

Her heels clicked across the floor as she hurried to keep up with his long strides. "Something is bugging you. You really don't have to dance if you don't want to. Can we talk about what's going on? You're scaring me."

"Not now, Sakura." He told her sternly. Akatsuki was watching them with some level of intrigue. He did not trust them either. If there was one thing his childhood had taught him, it was that nobody was to be trusted. If keeping Sakura occupied during the party meant that he had to dance in front of a bunch of people he either -A. Couldn't stand- or -B. Didn't even know-…then so be it.

"Fine." She finally relented. "Later then…and I wont forget either. Lets just have fun for now." Her eye caught sight of Ten-ten and Neji, Karin with a handsome escort of her own, and Hinata with Sai. Gaara was currently dancing with Sora. Everybody that she could recognized seemed to be pretty intent on giggling over the fact that Sasuke was actually dancing and she herself couldn't help but bite back a grin. Too bad they didn't have any cameras. Two words. Facebook,…and YouTube. Really it was not like he was a bad dancer. His family had likely seen to that. Still it was a bit out of character for him. Okay so it was a lot out of character for him. A small giggled escaped.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all." They both knew it was a damn lie.

…..

"So basically all that we heard back in the hall is completely useless to prove that his hidden agenda is to work against us…only that we are in fact being left out of the loop." Sasori remarked as they all stood around in an obscure corner of the party. Nobody would consider such a thing suspicious coming from them. They always isolated themselves when they were in large social gatherings anyway. Deidara sat backwards in a chair watching his pink-haired friend dance with the boy Uchiha as they all spoke.

"I did not find very much comfort in the way Madara spoke about us. However, he has always spoken about us in such a manner." Itachi remarked. "I suppose there is nothing new there." They all nodded wordlessly in agreement.

"A bright side to your sneaking, guys. We now know that one of our opponents in Chief Inspector Danzo." Konan spoke up, in deep thought.

"The chip? Big deal, un." Deidara murmured ever the pessimist, his chin resting on the back on the chair, not bother to look at his companions. "If you guys ever remember properly the 'chip' ordeal started with three main names Madara, Sound Inc., and ROOT -run by _Danzo- _duh, yeah. Of _course _he would be trying to get at it too, un…and most likely Orochimaru." They all stared at Deidara, completely speechless. Sasori maneuvered his foot to spin his blond friend's chair so that he faced them now. The boy's eyes hardened from the intrusion of his space.

"How did you know about that?" Brown eyes held aqua ones. Deidara just blinked in puzzlement.

"They never mentioned it in front of you, hm?" He asked. The boy could still remember with perfect clarity…the voices of the guards. The silence of the others surprised him. So all of this time he had known more than he was meant to. His face fell and he gave a grim scoff. Suddenly they all pulled up chairs around him. A wordless demand for him to tell them the story of how such information had come by him as a child. Some lackeys must have slipped up. Once again the blond blinked at them. It was not going to be fun to re-open…_that _specific event in his childhood.

A long sigh broke his silence. These were the members of Akatsuki not doting mothers…and they wanted to know. So steeling himself for a trip down memory lane he began to speak.

"So…I'm sure you guys remember what happened to me in the facility after that outburst that I had right…_un?_" Sasori let out an 'oh boy' sigh. The word had squeezed itself out when he tried to stop it…just as it used to. This was not working out so well already. He internally cursed himself. "Anyway I was a mental wreck already by that time, yeah. I never spoke a word and due to my violent nature and 'nasty habit' of biting was constantly sedated so the idiots who were in charge of watching me I guess they didn't assume that I was capable of grasping concepts, un." He paused to make sure they were following -mostly out of social instinct as it was obvious that they were pay attention- before continuing.

_**Flashback:**_

_Their voice felt distant…with a mild echo…but he could hear them. He had learned to do so after who knew how long he had been kept in there. Though his eyes were unfocused and he cared little for the two assholes who sat around on their asses watching him suffer all day…they were still the only human interaction he had. Their conversations were probably the only thing keeping him in contact with reality. So he learned to listen in spite of the drugs. _

"_These kids are a waste of time… we were picked out to watch them because the real respected guys have all been chosen to help create that chip…you've heard of it right?"_

"_These children are highly talented and skilled weapons. Do not mistake them as wastes of time and accept your job like a man. I do wonder however, what exactly is this big commotion over this chip?"_

"_I understand that, but I hear that the Professor says though the reasoning capabilities of human beings can make them superior weapons to machines, that they also have a free will and that makes them risky tools that could very easily go rogue. That implies a lot about the kids. Don't you think?"_

"_You be careful how you open your mouth. This kind of talk is dangerous. Say, I think its time to feed goldie locks here."_

"_It's your turn this time, bucko."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Thus. A chip, un." The artist then slipped back into his own little world and turned his chair back around with a screech. They blinked at him. He just shut down so casually. It was strange…but it was Deidara. The Deidara they were used to. He used to be much worse. "They want the chip…and that means that the only reason this could have anything to do with Sakura…is because they think she has it, yeah." Sasori just nodded at his reasoning. Too true.

"Why the hell would _she _have it?" Kisame frowned. An ordinary girl like that?

"'Cause the bastards figured it would be the last fucking place anybody would look I'm guessing." Hidan added in his two cents. "Still Jaws has a point it _is _one long fucking shot. Shit my head hurts." Kisame's giant blue hand pushed Hidan to the ground in one smooth motion, causing a 'thud!'.

"Nevermind that. We have a lead to go on and its all thanks to our blondie baby here." He chuckled gruffly, ruffling Deidara's previously perfect hair. Everybody began to get up and crowd him in a similar manner much to his chagrin. He wrenched around with a snarl at the unwanted attention.

"See what you started, hm?" He shouted and threw a near by piece of cake at his face. He dodged. The others easily avoided it, with subtle smiles.

"Hahaha! Come on kiddo! Don't reject the love just cause you're in the middle of the throws of jealousy." God did he love to piss Deidara off. His left eye twitched.

"I'm not jealous, yeah!"

"Then why the hell do you keep looking over there, huh?"

"…Is it really that unbelievable that I might be just a little worried, un? Not particularly jealous…ish, hm." He looked back over to where Sakura was now. Chatting up her friends. Kisame watched him silently. The kid did look scared. Though he really was not sure as to whether or not it was about jealousy…or that he truly thought her to be in danger. He couldn't blame him. The pinky was a good kid. It really would be fucked up if she didn't survive the ordeal and they did. She really never did anything to be classified as involved…and as for them? Well for years they had been the tools of high profile organizations. Little murderers.

"If they called Sasuke in to speak with him about Sakura. Then I have the feeling my uncle is trying to ascertain where potential pawns and current pawns stand on this chess board of his." Itachi murmured as he swiveled the wine in his glass. "Otherwise he would not have bothered with Sasuke's 'love life'." He said the phrase with skeptical disdain taking a sip. "This means we have to be careful now. No doubt he is assessing us as well."

"Zetsu is watching us guys." Kakuzu spoke up. Scarcely did Kakuzu take it upon himself to speak he simply took in information calculatingly…but when he did speak everybody listened. Especially now that it had to do with a certain -quite possibly cannibalistic- plant freak. They did not look all together…Itachi simply surveyed him subtley with those keen eyes of his.

"Perhaps we should continue with this conversation at a later time." He stated from behind the rim of his wine glass. A perfect maneuver for keeping his mouth covered. Just in case he might have been trying to read their lips. Sasori nodded for everybody. Deidara threw Zetsu off of the group's mood by pretending to catch sight of him and flashing him with his normal mischievous grin that he always sported, turning back to them. They all waved at him and he only nodded back.

They all then received a text simultaneously. It was from Sasori.

'_So. What do we do about this lead now?' -Sasori._

"Well. Text away guys, un. I'm off cherry picking, hm." He grinned impishly, Sasori gave him a warning look.

"Don't cause unnecessary trouble. No picking fights with Uchiha Sasuke, no provoking Yamanaka Ino into a screaming rage, and most of all…No. Depraved. Behavior. Towards my cousin. Yes?" Deidara narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're no fun. Oh yes picking fights with Uchiha Sasuke is my reason for living right? Please Sasori give me a fucking break, yeah." With that he made his way off. That troublemaker. Sasori had a feeling that there was going to be a whole lot of baby sitting that night.

…..

Fugaku left the room feeling extremely disappointed. He had hoped to solve an issue and to be at ease when the conversation had ended. However, instead things had become much worse. Madara watched him leave with calculating red eyes. Pein stood beside him silently waiting for the other Uchiha to make his exit before finally remarking. "I feel rather uneasy with all of this secrecy, Madara." Pein stood tall speaking to his mentor. The man's eyes slid to the young Akatsuki leader. "I do not question your reasoning, I am simply concerned that the other members of Akatsuki are beginning to get restless…perhaps we can speed up the plan? Or perhaps something to placate them." This made Madara raise an eyebrow at him.

"You know already, Pein. I can not tell them such information until I have ascertained where they stand. Especially Sasori…and currently Deidara as well I believe. Correct?" The tall red head was not surprised to hear these words. He made no visual response, only taking a seat and nodding. Deidara had been spending quite a bit of his free time with the girl as of recent after all. He leaned back in the seat casually. "We had best get out of here quick, Orochimaru would be onto us if he found us slinking about his place."

"Wouldn't it save time if I just called them both in here now?" Unique, swirly eyes frowned. It would save a whole lot of time. Madara looked at him as if it were obvious.

"No. There is no time for that right now. Not the two of them. They are much easier to….negotiate with when they are alone." Madara explained simply. "Thus we will have to talk to them at separate times." Pein did not seem to feel very easy about it, but he did not contradict, that was all that mattered…for now anyway. Madara could pay it no heed for a while. Eventually however, he would need him to be less hesitant to carry out orders. He stood up. "Tomorrow…I'll have to have a word with Sasori. Let's go, Pein."

"I'm sure that Konan would understand if you let me explain it to h-"

"Pein." The tone of Madara's voice was eerily even…yet stern and harsh. It stopped even the hardened young man in his tracks. Pein could not pretend that he did not know who held the true authority in Akatsuki. He had a healthy respect for how dangerous his mentor could be.

This was a touchy subject that Madara absolutely refused to bend on. He only built up the nerve to make a remark because he wanted to make amends with Konan so badly. To prove to the others that he still was one of them and not trying to double cross them. He had feared that they would come to that conclusion already but when Sasori had actually confronted him and brought the scenario to life…it felt dreadful. Pein didn't want this.

"You are once again putting her above everyone else. If she knew now she would certainly tell the others what with the way things are going now. Didn't you yourself said that you feared they were becoming…what was that word….restless?" The red head just cast down his eyes.

"I am just getting tired of lying to them. I apologize." He opened the door to leave and Madara followed behind him.

"You are pardoned. It is for the greater good. In any case take heart…you wont have to for much longer." Those words should have made him feel more secure…so why _didn't_ he?

…..

Shikamaru was sweating as he crawled through the ventilation system. "Shukaku." He grunted into the ear piece he was provided with. "Akatsuki is officially unsure of where exactly the chip is. I have the feeling Kakuzu is right…we have to somehow stop the activation from happening…and I get the feeling it might just happen any moment. Oh and uh…Sakura knows I'm here." He stated. After this was over he was going to grab a pile of all of his favorite dishes and hybernate in his dorm until even the bears were banging on his door demanding that he get his lasy ass up.

"Copy that. I will kick your ass for being spotted later. However, the activation will make the chips location beyond obvious. I swear I am going to murder Danzo if we live through this ordeal." The red head growled.

"Hey, I am surprised that Ino has not seen me. I'm doing my best here." The lazy undercover student drawled. "Dolphin and Copy-cat are holding up?"

"Superbly of course. Don't forget to block all electrical signals. I'm counting on your reputation, Mastermind."

"Yeah, yeah don't even worry about it. Where are they now?"

"She is at the buffet table…Sasuke is doing a great job at keeping the competition away despite the obliviousness to the situation. He is useful even subconsciously. That kid has good instincts, I knew I liked him. Except for that…blond one…Sakura keeps insisting on allowing him to chat with them."

"I'm uneasy about it too. Sasori may be her cousin but these kids from Akatsuki have been trained to shun everything from family to a baby kitten in order to complete tasks. I say we assign a few of our guys to keep an eye on him. Just to see if he goes anywhere to inform after he spends his time with her."

"Akatsuki is more clever than that. He could just text his superiors while he's still with her for all we know."

"Excellent point. Troublesome." He wiped his forehead. "Damn its hot up here. Madara and Pein are gone…I'm headed back to the restroom. Over."

"Roger. Over and out." *static*

* * *

Author's Note: Well I had to revise this a whole lot. Really I don't have any excuses as to why I have not updated. The wells have been dry and it is very hard to do this work properly damn it. I almost abandoned fan fiction recently because of a depression that I fell in after my father died in a car crash like two days from my birthday. I dragged myself out of it however and am back on the scene. So be gentle with me. Thanks to everybody who stuck with me for this long...and if there are many grammar issues...ah fuck it.


End file.
